Incierto Futuro
by Krystal of Nol
Summary: Nosotros vivimos nuestro presente, decidimos nuestro futuro, pero nuestro pasado está escrito ¿o no? una visita desde el futuro le demostrará a nuestros jóvenes héroes que no todo está escrito en piedra...
1. ¿Dónde estás?

**Hola, aquí vengo a molestar de nuevo, con mi segundo fic de Teen Titans, agradeciendo a todos aquellos que leyeron "El Tormento de ser Humano"; espero que este les guste y me envíen reviews con su opinión. **

**Les diré lo de siempre Teen Titans no me pertenece (eso es una verdadera lástima, pero qué se le va a hacer, aunque dicen que querer es poder)**

Capítulo 1: ¿Dónde estás?

Luego de que nuestros jóvenes héroes derrotaran a la terrible amenaza que fue Trigon, un nuevo enemigo no los deja descansar; "La Hermandad del Mal" cuyo objetivo de dominar al mundo mediante la destrucción de cada héroe joven sobre la Tierra no les permite dormir en paz...

La torre de los Titanes lucía tan apacible desde cualquier punto de la ciudad, lo que nadie sabía era que en su interior la angustia y preocupación inundaban el aire; produciendo una pesada atmósfera.

-¿Encontraste algo Cyborg?- preguntaba Robin, mirando fijamente la computadora, como si con eso pudiera atravesarla

-Por desgracia no, no hay nada

-¡Es imposible! ¡Tiene que haber algo, una pista, un indicio! ¡No importa lo ínfimo que sea!- en su voz comenzaba a reinar la desesperación

-Relájate hombre... mira, estoy igual de preocupado que tú, pero desesperarnos no ayudará en nada, sólo debemos esperar a que lleguen los demás

-Tienes razón, me dejé llevar, pero es que aún no entiendo cómo sucedió esto ¡bajo mis narices!

-Viejo, tus gritos se escuchan desde la entrada, deberías de tranquilizarte- decía Chico Bestia, mientras entraba acompañado de Starfire

-Es lo que le decía, pero hace caso omiso a mis consejos

-Lo siento chicos, díganme ¿cómo les fue?- al formular su pregunta, los titanes que acababan de llegar lo miraron cabizbajos

-Robin, lamento tener que informarte que nuestra búsqueda fue infructuosa

-Buscamos por cielo, mar y tierra, pero no hayamos nada

-¿Robin?...

El enmascarado titán no mencionó palabra alguna, se mantenía de pie, sumergido en sus pensamientos, en sus frustraciones... la joven tamaraniana insistió una vez más, a lo que el petirrojo respondió sólo con pasos de alejamiento.

-No puedes culparte por algo de lo que no eres responsable- las palabras de Starfire lo detuvieron en la puerta

-Soy culpable- susurró como para sí, pero a la vez para los demás, mientras continuaba con su andar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un largo pasillo era atravesado por una mujer tan cambiante como el clima, una mujer con habilidades únicas usadas con malos propósitos, una mujer con un pasado más oscuro que la misma noche y un presente tan claro como el plumaje de un cuervo.

Madame Rouge caminaba por la base de la Hermandad del Mal, buscando algo o más bien a alguien...

-Hasta que al fin llegas ¿donde estabas?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo bola de pelos, ahora quítate de mi camino que tengo prisa

-¿A donde vas?

-No es que te importe, pero quizás me puedas ayudar ¿donde esta Brain?

-Está muy ocupado en estos momentos y no debe ser molestado

-¿Ocupado? ¿Y qué se supone que está haciendo?

-No es de tu incumbencia

-Ja, no me hagas reír, ahora dime qué está haciendo o quítate de mi camino

-Brain está ideando la manera de deshacernos de una vez por todas de esos molestosos titanes

-Ya veo, es verdad, es verdad si no fuera por esos jovencitos entrometidos ya habríamos destruido a varios mini-héroes

-Tranquilízate Madame, ya veras como Brain nos llevará a la victoria

-Vaya Mallah se ve que le tienes una plena confianza a Brain

-Por supuesto, ahora debo ir a trabajar en el nuevo arsenal- decía el hombre mono, mientras se alejaba con sus herramientas

-Ja, es un lamebotas

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de aquella fría base un ser se encontraba solo, pensando... un ser cuya inteligencia superaba con creces a la de un ser humano normal... lo conocían como Brain, por ser sólo un cerebro en un soporte que parecía un cilindro con una especie de cara esquelética pintada en él.

-Ahora que he concluido con la ideación de mi plan, nada puede fallar... ¿eh? ¿Qué es esto? Otra vez tengo esa sensación de que algo trata de atravesarme, pero no lo dejaré, no ha podido hacerlo antes y no podrá hacerlo ahora- de repente Brain comenzó a brillar de un tono azul con los ojos rojos

_"¡Argh!" _

-Eso es, una vez más he demostrado mi superioridad, ahora para comenzar con mi plan, necesito contactarme con alguien en especial...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin se encontraba de pie, llevaba así un par de horas, en medio de la habitación ¿su habitación? No... ese cuarto no le pertenecía, ese cuarto era de otra ave, un ave de negro plumaje, un ave que augura desgracias para unos y dichas para otros. Así es, esa ave no era más que el cuervo... más que Raven.

"Nadie debe entrar nunca a mi habitación" una regla que había sido violada por el petirrojo ¿por qué?... por una simple razón, Raven no estaba allí, no estaba en la torre.

-Todo fue culpa mía, debí de haberlo sabido, debí evitarlo ¿qué clase de líder soy, si no puedo encontrar a un miembro de mi equipo?... Raven ¿donde estás?

Flash Back 

Medianoche en Jump City, hora en que la mayoría de las personas duermen, la mayoría, pero no todas; nuestro joven líder aún estaba despierto, sumido en su investigación. Mientras sus amigos estaban muy preocupados por él.

-Robin nuevamente se ha obsesionado

-Tú lo dijiste Star, está como loco- decía Chico Bestia mientras hacía raros movimientos con sus manos

-Esto no es gracioso B, debemos ayudarlo

-Es cierto amigo, debemos de hablar con él

-Eso no serviría de nada Starfire

-¿Por que lo dices Raven? ¿Acaso no crees que podamos ayudarlo?

-No lo digo por nosotros, lo digo por él, está tan concentrado en encontrar el escondite de la Hermandad del Mal que no escuchará a nadie, ustedes creen que está obsesionado, pero no es así... puedo decirlo porque he estado dentro de su mente y...

-¡Eso es Raven!- interrumpió de repente Cyborg

-¿Eso es qué?

-Tu conexión con Robin, quizás él te escuche

-No veo como eso tiene que ver con...

-Vamos, Cy tiene razón, debes intentarlo

-Por favor Raven, tal vez sea la única manera de ayudar a Robin, así como él te ayudó a ti cuando Trigon atacó ¿recuerdas?- hubo silencio por un momento

-Está bien Starfire, lo haré, pero ustedes deben esperar en otra parte, no quiero que crea que lo estamos presionando o que pensamos que ya enloqueció

-Por supuesto Raven, vamos chicos

Robin continuaba frente a la computadora, tecleando y tecleando sin cesar, en esos momentos no había nada más en su mente que cumplir con su objetivo, encontrar a Brain y a sus secuaces.

-Robin, necesito hablar algo muy importante contigo

-Ahora no Raven, estoy muy ocupado

-Es importante, créeme la Hermandad del Mal no se moverá de donde está sólo porque detienes tu investigación un momento para hablar conmigo

-Muy bien ¿qué es eso tan importante de lo que quieres hablar?

-De ti

-¿De mí, qué sucede conmigo?

-Es lo que quiero saber, últimamente has estado comportándote muy diferente

-¿Diferente como?

-Ya no te diviertes con tus amigos como antes, ahora estás más irritable que nunca y lo único que te importa es encontrar su estúpida base- todo esto lo decía manteniendo su tono tranquilo

-Dime Raven ¿si yo no lo hago, quien lo hará?

-Somos un equipo Robin, todos lo haremos

-No es lo que yo veo- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, parándose frente a ella

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-¿Por qué preguntas algo que ya sabes la respuesta?

-No tienes porqué demostrarle nada a nadie, mucho menos a él

-¿A qué te refieres?- decía mientras dejaba caer sus brazos

-¿Por qué preguntas algo que ya sabes la respuesta?

-Te equivocas

-Sabes que eres un buen líder, tus amigos lo saben, él lo sabe... yo lo sé, no tienes que demostrarle a nadie lo valioso que puedes ser- Raven decía esto mientras que en su rostro se formaba una cálida sonrisa

-No, tú no entiendes ¡es mi deber! ¡No puedo permitir que se salgan con la suya, que lastimen a los demás! ¡Por esa razón no me detendré hasta encontrarlos! ¡No me importa lo que digas, ahora vete!- después de gritarle a Raven se giró hacia la computadora

-...Supongo que la única forma de que me entiendas es encontrando ese lugar, entonces...- Raven caminó hacia la puerta, con una expresión totalmente fría y paso firme. Robin continuaba inmóvil, ajeno al mundo exterior

-No, espera... Raven yo...- era tarde, al salir de su burbuja, la joven de cabellos lavanda se había ido, dejando al petirrojo con las palabras en la boca -lo siento

Fin del Flash Back 

-En verdad lo lamento, no quise gritarle... fue un error, una grave error

-Robin ¿a qué te refieres?

-Starfire ¿desde hace cuanto estas ahí?

-No fue mi intención escuchar lo que decías, pero cuando comenzaste no pude evitarlo, en verdad no quise...

-No importa Star

-¿Fue verdad lo que dijiste?- preguntaba la tamaraniana con un tono de preocupación en su voz

-Sí, es verdad, por mi culpa Raven fue secuestrada

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Si no fuera porque le grité, ella no hubiera intentado hallar la guarida de Brain, en ese momento debieron capturarla y...

-Basta Robin, cometiste un error, es verdad, pero eso no te hace responsable de todo, ya te lo había dicho ¿recuerdas?

-Lo de Red X fue diferente

-Robin...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras que Robin se lamentaba por su error, Brain se encontraba platicando con quien sería clave en su plan.

-Más te vale que no cometas errores

-Descuide, sólo debo de ir al futuro y traer las armas más poderosas

-Y con ellas nadie podrá detenernos, ahora ve Warp, ve y no regreses hasta conseguir esas armas

-Sí señor- en ese momento Warp presionó un botón de su armadura y apareció un portal, el cual atravesó

-Dígame ¿no es mejor enviarlo al pasado para cambiar la historia?

-No te precipites Mallah, no puedo hacer eso, porque la historia no puede ser cambiada, así que lo mejor es conquistar el presente con armas del futuro que nadie podrá detener, ni siquiera los titanes jajajajajajaja

-Es brillante señor Brain

-En eso no te equivocas Mallah, ahora acompáñame a ver a la prisionera, nadie se atreve a desafiarme y sale ileso

-Como usted ordene

El diabólico plan de Brain ha comenzado, los jugadores estas listos y en su lugar. Los Titanes contra la Hermandad del Mal, una batalla que será recordada a través de los tiempos... Robin, Cyborg, Chico Bestia, Starfire, juntos como un equipo, juntos como los Jóvenes Titanes... y Raven...

_"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos"_

**Y bien, díganme qué les pareció, o mejor dicho escríbanmelo en un review, si estuvo bien o estuvo mal, no lo sé, lo que se les ocurra.**

**Espero poder actualizar pronto, aunque para hacerlo debería primero escribir el segundo capítulo jajajaja, pero como ya casi estamos a final de año no hay tantas obligaciones de por medio, así que supongo que tendré tiempo.**

**Ok, entonces Krystal of Nol se despide hasta el segundo capítulo, deseándoles desde ya una Feliz Navidad y un próspero año 2006.**


	2. Un triste presente, primera parte

**Nuevamente los saludo, en realidad creí que tardaría más, pero creo que me equivoqué. Espero que todos hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad, y si no fue así, bien por lo menos ya pasó ¿no?**

**Los dejo con el segundo capítulo del fic, sin olvidar agradeces a aquellos que me enviaron reviews, y a quienes no lo hicieron son bienvenidos a hacerlo jajajajaja.**

**Teen Titans no me pertenece y etcétera, etcétera, etcétera...**

Capítulo 2: Un triste presente, primera parte

Esto ocurrió hace una década, hace mucho que este presente pudo haberse evitado, hace mucho que pudo haberse evitado el dominio de la Hermandad del Mal sobre el mundo, sólo porque la fuerza que se le oponía ha fracasado... una fuerza que en sus tiempos de gloria era conocida como los Jóvenes Titanes; héroes del pasado que aunque ya han perdido no se dan por vencidos.

-¡Rápido, retrocedan!

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo!

-Nos superan en número y la mayoría de nuestros hombres están heridos o muertos, debemos regresar a la base y reorganizar nuestras fuerzas

-Es... está bien- en ese momento los aliados comenzaron con su retirada

-¡Eso es cobardes! ¡Huyan ante el poder de la Hermandad del Mal! ¡Jamás podrán derrotarnos! Jajajajajaja

-Basta Rancid, ya se fueron no tiene caso burlarse si no pueden escucharte

-Sí, pero es divertido ver como ni con sus poderes pueden derrotar a estas armas ¿no lo crees Blood?

-Así es, ahora vamos a informarle al señor Brain sobre esta nueva victoria

-De acuerdo- Johnny se dio la vuelta -vamos soldados, regresemos al cuartel

-Sí señor- respondieron al unísono

Mientras tanto, en lo más recóndito de Jump City, la fuerza de resistencia encontraba recuperándose de una nueva, y por qué no decirlo, esperada derrota en su base... o lo que quedaba de esa base, el fin estaba cerca, eso ya todos lo sabían, entonces ¿por qué seguir luchando?

-Esperanza, ese es el motivo que nos mantiene firmes y decididos en la pelea y no nos daremos por vencidos hasta el final

-Esas son palabras muy alentadoras Cyborg, peor sólo con palabras no se gana una guerra

-Slade tiene razón, si no encontramos una forma de cambiar las cosas todo habrá terminado para nosotros- decía la única chica sentada en la mesa de los principales miembros de la resistencia

-Lo sé D, pero eso no nos da la oportunidad de rendirnos... escuchen desde que Nightwing ya no está aquí, he asumido el liderazgo y juro por su nombre y el de nuestros demás amigos que saldremos victoriosos y liberaremos al mundo de su tiranía, sin importar que me cueste la vida

-Los derrotaremos, pero ya no quiero que nadie más muera, si no fuera por...

-Cálmate pequeña, el pasado está en el pasado, ya nada puede ser cambiado- decía Slade colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica

-A veces me gustaría pensar que sí

-Sé que no te gusta recordar lo que pasó D, así que por qué no mejor vas a ver si Tempest o Flash ya llegaron

-Muy bien

La fuerza de resistencia era en la actualidad la única que se oponía a Brain y a su nuevo y aumentado ejército de secuaces.

Cyborg es ahora el líder desde la muerte de Nightwing hace más de un año. Ahora actualizado es conocido más específicamente como Cyborg 2.0.

Slade, oh sí dije bien, Slade ahora es parte de los chicos buenos, dejando atrás su vida de crímenes ahora es el segundo al mando de las tropas. Usa su antiguo uniforme, a excepción de la máscara bicolor, dejando ver a un hombre canoso con un parche en su ojo derecho y duras facciones.

Tempest, antiguamente conocido como Aqualad era el encargado de todos los combates marinos. Ahora usa el cabello corto con un traje similar al anterior, sólo que esta vez es rojo con negro.

Flash, el hombre más rápido sobre la Tierra, en su adolescencia utilizaba el nombre de Kid Flash, hoy es un hombre maduro con cierto aire infantil, su traje es rojo con adornos dorados.

La más joven del grupo era una chica de aparentes dieciséis años, era cariñosamente llamada D por su mejor amigo Cyborg, la participación que tendría en esta guerra sería mucho más significativa de lo que ella creía...

-Si no fuera por lo que pasó... nada de esto hubiera sucedido- mientras D se seguía sintiendo culpable se encontró con un chico de más o menos su misma edad, al parecer con el mismo estado anímico que ella –Timmy... ¿estás bien?

-No, no lo estoy- respondía el chico pelirrojo sentado en una roca, mientras se curaba las heridas

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-No son las heridas físicas lo que me tiene así- dijo mientras se colocaba de pie dispuesto a irse

-Lo siento

-Disculparse no arreglará las cosas

-Lo sé, pero yo...

-¡¿Pero tú qué!- decía mientras la sujetaba de los brazos sacudiéndola un poco -¡¿no quisiste que sucediera! ¡¿No quisiste dejar morir a Melvin y a Teether!... ellos eran mis mejores amigos, ellos eran mi familia- en su tono comenzaba a notarse la tristeza y nostalgia que guardaba en su interior

-Tienes razón de odiarme, debí de salvarlos, así como debí evitar que sucediera todo esto, pero ya nada puedo hacer... no tengo el poder de retroceder el tiempo y mucho menos el de revivir a los muertos, pero aún así estoy dispuesta a continuar luchando por un futuro mejor, así como lo hizo mi madre- D miraba decidida hacia el horizonte, recordando viejos tiempos y antiguas experiencias junto a los que ella conocía como su familia, después de eso se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su destino.

-La verdad es que no te odio- Timmy detuvo los pasos de la joven con sus palabras

-Gracias- respondió con un inusual tono de calidez en ella

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los cuarteles generales de la Hermandad del Mal, el lugar más temible de toda Jump City, un lugar al cual si te aventuras solo no regresarás con vida, un lugar en donde los mayores villanos de la historia confabulan juntos contra toda pizca de esperanza. Su máximo líder Brain se encontraba planificando la destrucción de los vestigios del bien, acompañado de su fiel amigo Mallah.

-En verdad cree que debamos tomarnos tantas molestias para destruir a esos patéticos héroes- decía el hombre mono, mientras perfeccionaba su último invento

-No debo de subestimarlos, este mundo es perfecto como está ¡bajo mi control! Y no permitiré que unas sabandijas lo arruinen, ahora continúa trabajando mientras esperamos la llegada de nuestro invitado

-Sí señor

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Cyborg... Tempest y Flash ya regresaron

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo les fue?

-Ambos informaron que la misión de rescate tuvo éxito, ahora mismo están ayudando a los heridos, pero...

-¿Pero qué?

-Casi no lo logran, además puedo sentir como el espíritu de los soldados decae cada vez más rápido, si esto continua así ya no lucharán y nuestro fin habrá llegado, debes hacer algo

-Mmmm... dime D, tú qué crees

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre si lograremos ganar esta guerra o si todos nuestros esfuerzos son en vano

-Bueno yo...

-Déjame contarte una historia- decía Cyborg mientras la invitaba a tomar asiento -es sobre una gran heroína que jamás perdió la esperanza... verás, a ella siempre le dijeron que su destino estaba escrito, que sería la destrucción de la Tierra, por esa razón se convirtió en heroína, para combatir el mal y compensar al mundo por lo que en el futuro haría. Cuando Trigon, su padre, el mayor mal sobre el universo llegó a aterrorizar al planeta creyó por un momento que todo estaba acabado y perdió la esperanza...

-¿A qué viene todo esto?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos totalmente seria

-Sé paciente, bien ¿en qué me quedé? ¡A sí! Ella se rindió ante su destino, pero sus amigos jamás lo aceptaron, continuaron luchando hasta el final, a pesar de que todo estaba en su contra siguieron peleando, en especial uno de ellos llamado Robin, quien logró llegar hasta su amiga y le recobró la esperanza, esperanza con la cual logró derrotar a su padre y salvar al mundo... aunque después...

-Conozco el resto de la historia- interrumpió de improviso -no tienes que continuar

-Bien, creo que ya entendiste lo que quiero decir, jamás pierdas la esperanza, porque mientras tengas eso y el apoyo de tus amigos siempre podrás superar los obstáculos

-Gracias Cyborg, siempre me ayudas cuando más lo necesito

-Para eso son los amigos, ahora vamos a...- pero no pudo continuar con su frase porque la alarma anunciaba que algo ocurría

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Nos atacan?

-No, no es eso- decía al mismo tiempo que manejaba la computadora -se ha abierto una grieta en la continuidad tiempo-espacio

-En español eso querría decir que...

-Que ha llegado un viajero del tiempo

-Warp- dijo secamente la chica con mirada oscura

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, no puedo equivocarme

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-No lo sé, pero si de algo podemos estar seguros es que nada bueno saldrá de todo esto

-Oh no, ahora lo sé

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bien señor Warp, veo que ha llegado a tiempo, me alegro mucho

-Así es, y supongo que sabe a qué he venido

-Cómo no voy a saberlo si todo fue mi brillante plan ¡Mallah! Dale a nuestro invitado el paquete

-Sí- en ese momento el primate se acercó con una caja en sus manos

-¿Sólo esto? ¿está seguro que...

-Por supuesto, mi versión pasada sabrá que hacer con esto, pero no es todo, quiero mostrarle algo- Brain le enseñó a Warp un robot de más o menos tres metros, completamente futurista y poderoso, pero le faltaba algo... una cabeza -es algo en lo que Mallah ha estado trabajando

-Esto es...

-Un cuerpo para mí, así podré conquistar todo con mis propias manos, pero no está terminado, así que por ahora sólo llévate la caja y luego regresas por el robot

-Como usted ordene- dijo al irse por un portal

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije una vez?

-¿Qué cosa señor Brain?

-Sobre la historia, que no puede ser cambiada, no importa cuanto lo intenten ya nada puede detenerme ¡todo el mundo es mío! Y seguirá siéndolo hasta el fin de los tiempos jajajajajaja

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Lo sabes? ¿Qué es? Dímelo

-Primero debemos llamar a Slade, Tempest y Flash, ya que la batalla final está por comenzar...

Una vez los cinco reunidos...

-¿Ya tienes la solución a todo esto Cyborg?

-Así es Tempest, verán el hecho de que Warp haya venido hasta esta época, sólo significa una cosa y es que es él quien provee a la Hermandad de esas armas

-Y ahora que sabemos eso ¿qué sugieres hacer?

-Calma Slade, esto es muy peligroso y debemos hacerlo despacio

-¿Peligroso? ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?

-Luchar por última vez, dar el todo por el todo, acabar con esto de un solo movimiento

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-D, Slade, Tempest, Flash... digo que debemos adentrarnos a su cuartel general, apoderarnos de la tecnología de Warp, viajar al pasado y evitar que todo esto ocurra

-¡Estás loco! ¡No podemos hacerlo! Ahora somos muy pocos los que poseemos poderes, la mayoría son hombres sin habilidad alguna y sin esperanza ¿cómo esperas que logremos tal hazaña?

-No sólo lo que dice Flash es correcto, además quien nos garantiza que Warp sigue aquí

-Revisé la computadora y hubo otra abertura, lo que significa que Warp ya se fue, pero estoy seguro que volverá

-¿Y puedes decirme cómo estás tan seguro de que regresará?- preguntó Flash

-Porque regresará con más tecnología

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- inquirió Tempest

-Vamos chicos, debemos confiar en Cyborg, hasta ahora no nos ha fallado y se ha ganado nuestro respeto, además ¿qué más podemos hacer?

-Gracias D

-Para eso están los amigos

-Tienes razón pequeña, no nos quedan muchas opciones, así que debemos organizarnos para atacar en cualquier momento, quizás seamos pocos, pero mientras uno logre viajar al pasado hay oportunidad

-Así es Slade, pero ya es tarde, debemos descansar, mañana al alba reorganizaremos a las tropas.

**¿Qué tal, no era lo que esperaban? Bueno no los culpo, en realidad esto era más largo, así que me vi obligada a dividirlo para que no resultara muy pesado de leer, pero les aseguro que la segunda parte estará llena de acción y suspenso, así que sólo espérenlo.**

**Y para que la espera les resulte más corta pueden enviarme algunos reviews jejejeje, créanme, esas cosas son importantes para saber si les va agradando la historia, bueno esa es mi humilde opinión y pienso que los escritores deberían entender lo que digo.**

**Por ahora los dejo, deseando que todos pasen una feliz víspera de este nuevo año que se avecina y que sea mejor que el anterior**

**¡Feliz 2006! **

**Atte: Krystal of Nol**


	3. Un triste presente, segunda parte

**Hola, nos encontramos otra vez en este nuevo año, que espero sea mejor que el anterior; me alegro que continúen leyendo mi historia y a las personas que me envían reviews se los agradezco mucho.**

**Bien ahora los dejo continuar con su lectura, pero primero debo decirles algo terrible, algo espantoso, pero si se los digo me tienen que prometer que no se lo contaran a nadie... bien verán, lo que pasa es que ¡Teen Titans no me pertenece! Es horrible, lo sé... jajajajaaja**

**Antes que se me olvide, este capítulo tiene escenas que pueden perturbar a aquellos que son muy sensibles y no les gusta la sangre, así que si van a leer, háganlo bajo su propio riesgo.**

Capítulo 3: Un triste presente, segunda parte

_Fuego, fuego por todas partes, por donde miraras no había más que abrasadoras llamas. La pobre chica en medio de este infierno se encontraba... sola, desesperada, llorando amargas lágrimas de dolor, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estaba allí? Se preguntaba, tal vez para pagar los pecados del pasado o sólo eran tretas del destino, fuera lo que fuese no le gustaba, debía salir de allí costara lo que costara, pero ¿cómo? Si nadie respondía a su incesante llamado, nadie estaba allí para ayudarla._

_De pronto en sus manos una pluma apareció, una pluma de verde color, una pluma que poco a poco roja se volvió, pero con eso no le bastó, porque en negro se convirtió ¿qué significaba aquello a su alrededor?..._

_Las llamas se apagaron, todo en penumbra quedó y la pluma de negro color en roca se transformó y de sus pedazos toda la ciudad se formó... no, eso no era una ciudad, escombros eran en realidad ¿había algo entre las ruinas? Sí, eran dos sombras peleando y peleando, peleando por su vida, por su libertad. En un instante la batalla cesó, un cuerpo se apegó al otro en un abrazo mortal para luego terminar en una explosión fatal..._

-¡Aaaahhhh! ¿Un sueño? No... era muy real para ser un sueño... entonces ¿una visión? Pero no es posible, yo...

-¡¿D, estás bien!- llegó en ese instante Cyborg con una cara muy asustada –te oí gritar ¿sucedió algo?

-No, no te preocupes, sólo fue una pesadilla, nada de que preocuparse

-¿Estás segura? Sabes que...

-Confía en mí, sólo era un mal sueño, debe ser la preocupación o el cansancio, nada más

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-No gracias papá- dijo en tono sarcástico

-Muy bien, si me necesitas estaré en mi habitación, ahora trata de descansar, mañana nos espera un largo día, buenas noches

-Buenas noches

A la mañana siguiente, la fuerza de resistencia se reorganizó para poder atacar la base de la Hermandad del Mal, ahora quedaba una pregunta, si tenían éxito y uno lograba llegar hasta Warp ¿quién sería el que viajaría al pasado?

-Yo iré, soy el más rápido

-Es muy difícil que lo logres, recuerda que su base está llena de cañones de gravedad y por más rápido que te muevas, lo más probable es que uno te alcance, ¿ya olvidaste la últimas vez que lo intentaste?

-Además no sabemos que tan grande es ese lugar y si atacamos intentando hallar a Warp, él puede aprovechar la confusión para escapar y todo sería en vano- agregó Slade

-Entonces iré yo, con mi radar podré localizar la señal temporal que emite, además si voy será más fácil que le crean a una cara conocida como yo

-Pero Cyborg, tú eres el líder, debes encabezar a las tropas, sin mencionar que si el enemigo no te ve a la cabeza como siempre lo has hecho pueden sospechar algo y Warp escaparía en un segundo

-Tienes razón Tempest, no había pensado en eso, entonces...

-Iré yo

-¿Qué? ¡Jamás!

-No es necesario protegerme Cyborg, parezco una niña pero no lo soy, estoy perfectamente conciente a lo que me enfrento, lo sé mejor que nadie... además mis poderes son perfectos para destruir esas armas, lo sabes

-Lo sé, es cierto, pero también sé el verdadero motivo por el cual quieres viajar al pasado

-Por favor... es lo mejor, quizás no logre evitar que suceda, pero puedo hacer que ocurra después de derrotar a la Hermandad

-..."Nuestra amistad ya cambió el pasado de Warp, creo que también puede cambiar nuestro futuro" palabras de Starfire que jamás olvidaré, de acuerdo D irás, pero debes olvidarte de motivos personales

-De acuerdo

-Bien ahora que está decidido debemos esperar a que ese maldito llegue- como si lo hubieran predicho la alarma comenzó a sonar

-Al parecer el invitado que faltaba a llegado a la fiesta

-Entonces debemos darle la bienvenida ¡preparen a las tropas! ¡La prioridad de la misión: llevar a D hasta el objetivo!- Cyborg le pasó un comunicador que al parecer era muy viejo, pero a la vez muy conocido por nosotros –yo te guiaré, no importa lo que suceda

-Gracias...- decía mientras observaba la cálida mirada de su amigo, éste al voltear no se percató como en los ojos de la joven se reflejaba tristeza

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Veo que ha regresado señor Warp

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó Mallah con cierto enojo

-Los viajes en el tiempo son muy complicados, además necesitaba recargar el poder del regulador temporal en especial si esta vez voy a llevar algo tan grande conmigo, a propósito ¿está listo el robot, señor?

-Relájate, en este momento está siendo cargado, en cuanto termine podrás partir- en ese instante apareció Brother Blood

-Señor Brain, nos informan que la resistencia viene para acá

-¿La resistencia? ¿Cuántos son?

-Aproximadamente unos ciento cincuenta hombres, seguramente todos los que quedan

-Al parecer ya perdieron la razón y vienen en una misión suicidad... por lo menos podremos divertirnos mientras termina la recarga, ordena a las fuerzas atacar, esta vez no dejaremos a nadie con vida

-A sus ordenes- y así como llegó se fue en un brillo rojo

-¿Cómo es que Blood es parte de la Hermandad? Creía que trabajaba solo

-Y así era hasta que perdió contra el líder de la resistencia, llegó a mí buscando más tecnología y se la di, Mallah le implantó un chip que lo hace más poderoso, pero al mismo tiempo lo convierte en mi leal soldado

-Ahora comprendo porqué es usted quien tiene el control del mundo

-Así es, ahora prepárate para luchar en cualquier momento, siempre hay que estar alerta con esas imitaciones de héroes

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La batalla había comenzado, los aliados se enfrentaban contra el innumerable ejército de Brain, villanos menores con poderosas armas dirigidos por Brother Blood, Johnny Rancid, Killer Moth y otros personajes ya conocidos por nosotros. Esta era una lucha perdida, lo sabían, pero sólo era una distracción para que D, Slade, Tempest y Flash pudieran entrar en la base enemiga, una vez allí todo se tornaría más fácil o tal vez...

-Oh cielos estamos rodeados

-Esto es sólo un pequeño revés, nada que no podamos manejar- decía Slade mientras sacaba su arma

-Tienes razón, estos sujetos no nos detendrán- dijo la joven al instante que se colocaba en posición de combate

-Espera pequeña, no debes perder el tiempo aquí, apresúrate en cumplir tu misión, mientras nos hacemos cargo del resto

-Pero...

-Slade está en lo correcto, además en cuanto terminemos aquí te alcanzaremos, no te preocupes- dijo Tempest con esferas de agua en sus manos, dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento

-De acuerdo- y la joven salió volando en la dirección que le habían indicado

-¡D, responde! ¿Estás bien?

-Tranquilízate Cyborg, estoy bien, los otros me han dejado el camino libre ¿cómo estás tú?

-No nos queda mucho tiempo, debes darte prisa, Warp no se ha movido de su posición, así que si continuas por ese camino lo encontrarás

-Entendido

La joven llegó hasta un cuarto bastante amplio, era un comedor para ser más específica, un comedor al estilo medieval, con una larga mesa de madera rodeada de sillas, en el techo colgaba un candelabro de oro lleno de velas. En las paredes se apreciaban armaduras cada tres metros y el suelo estaba adornado por una hermosa alfombra roja.

-Esto no me gusta, algo no está bien aquí... puedo sentirlo

-Estás en lo correcto hermosa doncella- se escuchó una voz entre las sombras

-¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!

-Como rechazar la petición de una dama- en ese instante se escucharon como pasos se acercaban lentamente

-No puede ser, eres...

-Un hombre de papel lo sé, pero puedes llamarme Malchior, Malchior de Nol- al instante hizo una pequeña reverencia –pero yo no conozco tu nombre, aunque a decir verdad, te me haces extrañamente familiar

-No tengo porqué decirle a alguien como tú quien soy, ahora apártate de mi camino

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero no puedo dejar que continúes

-¡Apártate! No puedes detenerme en ese estado

-Tienes razón hermosa doncella, es por eso que tendrás el honor de ver mi verdadera forma- del suelo se formó un círculo de luz que rodeó por completo a Malchior, el cuarto se llenó de una enceguecedora luz blanca, al poder ver nuevamente D observó cómo en el lugar en que estaba aquel hombre de papel ahora había un inmenso dragón obsidiana

-No es posible

-Claro que lo es querida ¡muere!- con un rápido movimiento de su garra atacó a la chica, haciendo que se estrellara contra las armaduras –es una lástima que tenga que matarte, en realidad eres una joven muy hermosa, pero si me dices cómo te llamas prometo hacer de tu muerte menos dolorosa

-Jamás- dijo reincorporándose –esa fue la última vez que me lastimas Malchior

-Si eso es lo que deseas ¡desaparece de este mundo!- el dragón lanzó su ardiente aliento directo a la joven, pero D logró esquivarlo al volar sobre éste y con una espada que había tomado de las armaduras se dirigió al ataque, logrando enterrar el arma en el ojo derecho de la bestia, un potente chorro de sangre llenó el rostro del dragón, mientras que sus rugidos de dolor eran insoportables -¡maldita! ¡Vas a pagar!

El cuarto había sido cubierto completamente por las llamas y el dragón no dejaba de arrojar fuego por su boca, fuego que cada vez le era más difícil de esquivar a D, ya que comenzaba a marearse y a perder el conocimiento debido al calor.

-No... no sé cuanto... más podré... resistir- decía mientras respiraba agitadamente

-¡Ahora pagaras por lo que me hiciste! ¡Maldita bastarda!- esta vez la agarró en su garra y comenzó a apretarla cada vez más fuerte –si crees que esto es doloroso espera ver ¡qué se siente ser quemada viva!- al momento de arrojar su flama final un torrente de agua se estrelló directamente en su rostro, provocando que soltara a la chica, ésta en vez de estrellarse con el piso fue salvada por un relámpago rojo

-¿Estás bien?

-Flash... Tempest... no se preocupen por mí, estoy bien... ¿dónde está Slade?

-Decidió terminar el solo con los soldados, por esa razón nos ordenó buscarte, ahora ve, continúa con tu misión, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto

-Correcto, tengan cuidado- salió con paso un poco torpe debido a las heridas que tenía

-¿En serio creen que dos bufones podrán derrotar al gran dragón Malchior?

-Bueno por qué no, después de todo oí que ya fuiste derrotado por una niña

-¡Pagarás por eso insecto insignificante!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Cyborg, Cyborg ¿me oyes?

-Apenas D ¿qué sucedió?

-Tuve un pequeño contratiempo ¿cómo están las tropas?

-Las cosas se ponen cada vez peor, será mejor que te des prisa

-No te preocupes ya casi estoy...- no pudo continuar porque un disparo le dio al comunicador, destruyéndolo por completo

-Al parecer tu búsqueda termina aquí

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡D, responde!

-Cyborg ¿qué sucedió?

-No lo sé, pero no me gusta... Timmy quedas a cargo de las tropas, confío en ti

-¿Pero y tú que vas a hacer?

-Salvar a una vieja amiga

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mallah...

-Sea lo que sea que intentas hacer, no podrás continuar, porque esta será tu tumba

-No me detendrás

-¿Crees que en el estado en que te encuentras podrás derrotarme?- el tono de voz del primate cada vez se volvía más burlesco, al tiempo que preparaba sus armas –Te invito a que lo intentes

-¿Te molesta si soy yo quien acepta esa invitación?

-¡Slade!

-Así es pequeña, ya sabes que hacer- una vez más a D se le dio la oportunidad de proseguir con su camino

-Slade, Slade, Slade ¿por qué decidiste cambiar de bando? Te aseguro que si te hubieras unido a nosotros tendrías un alto puesto en la Hermandad

-No gracias, no me gusta recibir ordenes de animales

-¿Te crees astuto, verdad? Veamos cuanto dura tu humor después de que te destruya por completo

Mallah se lanzó al ataque con sus armas láser en ambas manos, Slade esquivaba los rayos con una agilidad contraria a lo que su edad representaba. El simio al darse cuenta que el poderío de su arsenal no tenía efecto alguno sobre su contrincante decidió emplear su mejor arma, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tempest y Flash continuaban luchando contra el terrible dragón, quien a pesar de que su vista se vio reducida en un 50 el poder de sus llamas se mantenía igual, no más bien era superior gracias a la ira que había acumulado

-¿Qué te parece si le congelamos los humos a este sujeto Tempest?

-Me parece bien- del suelo emergieron cañerías repletas de agua, agua destinada a enfrentarse contra la inmensa bestia, mientras que Flash creaba un tornado de aire, que al chocar con el líquido se convirtió en hielo, dejando a Malchior atrapado en una fría prisión

-Eso es, Raven lo atrapó en un libro y nosotros en hielo, creo que nosotros lo hicimos con más estilo

-Deja de jugar Flash, debemos apresurarnos en alcanzar a Slade, no podemos perder el tiempo, tenemos que ayudar a...- ruidos extraños inundaron la habitación, ruidos como de que algo se rompía, y en efecto, Malchior se había liberado y sin perder el tiempo el dragón atacó con una velocidad increíble a Tempest; no fue con sus garras o su aliento con lo que atacó, más bien fue con su cola, duras escamas que atravesaron por completo al antiguo titán

La sangre tiñó por completo a Tempest mientras era arrojado a las llamas, Flash fue a ayudar a su amigo sin pensar, pero fue interceptado por el fuego del dragón, afortunadamente logró evitarlo. Y así seguía, corriendo a toda velocidad, esquivando los continuos ataques, esto hartó a Malchior por lo que rugió unas extrañas palabras e inmediatamente después el suelo se convirtió en una sustancia gris muy viscosa y Flash quedó atrapado a merced del dragón obsidiana.

-¿¡Qué es esto? ¿¡Cómo lo hiciste?

-¿Acaso tu amiga Raven jamás les comentó que no sólo soy un poderoso dragón, sino que también soy un gran hechicero? Ahora prepárate para morir, al igual que tu amigo- Malchior arrojó su garra hacia Flash, pero él inmediatamente con sus brazos produjo un tornado, aunque no apuntaba al dragón, más bien lo hacía sobre éste

-No moriré solo- el valiente héroe fue despojado de su cabeza de un violento zarpazo, la sangre era expulsada de forma incesante e ininterrumpida. El inerte cuerpo cayó al mismo tiempo que se oía un extraño ruido

-¿Qué es eso?- la bestia miró hacia arriba –Oh no, mier...- una gran lámina de metal en el techo había sido removida de su lugar y ahora caía de forma abrupta sobre el dragón. Otra cabeza fue despojada de su sitio, sólo que en esta ocasión aquel líquido vital no apareció, en vez de eso Malchior se transformó en papel, papel que se esparció por toda la habitación y luego fue consumido por las llamas, al igual que todo lo demás en aquel cuarto.

"_Fuego, fuego por todas partes, por donde miraras no había nada más que abrasadoras llamas..."_

**¿Y que les pareció este capítulo? En realidad un triste presente lo iba a dividir en dos, pero creo que en cierto punto me entusiasmé y ahora son tres partes jejejeje, bueno envíenme reviews para saber lo que opinan de la historia, dudas y demás.**

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima vez, espero seguir contando con su apoyo.**

**Se despide Krystal of Nol**


	4. Un triste presente, tercera parte

**Hola otra vez, hace mucho que no los veía y debo admitir que fue por mi culpa jejeje, algunos errorcitos de cálculo no me dejaron subir el capítulo antes, pero en fin... ¡aquí está y eso es lo importante! Bueno en verdad agradezco su paciencia y los reviews enviados.**

**Decir esta frase ya me está cansando, no sólo por repetirla en cada capítulo, sino que también porque me recuerda la dura realidad: Teen Titans no me pertenece y todo eso que ya se saben de memoria...**

K.o.N 

Capítulo 4: Un triste presente, tercera parte

Slade tenía un brazo roto y muchos golpes en su cuerpo, definitivamente Mallah no sólo era un genio con 178 de coeficiente, sino que también era un experto luchador, dándole honor a su naturaleza animal.

-¿Por qué no admites que ya estás viejo para esto Slade? ¿O debería llamarte Deathstroke?

-Debí imaginar que alguien como tú, no, me equivoco, que alguien como Brain supiera sobre mi pasado, valla, en realidad no creí ser tan famoso- decía con su usual tono, ese que es tan tranquilo y burlesco a la vez, que puede desesperarte

-Si decides unirte a nosotros, puedo perdonarte la vida

-Veo que estás muy seguro de tu victoria, así que respecto a tu oferta lamento tener que rechazarla, ya que no tengo ningún interés en convertirme en la mascota de Brain, así como lo eres tú

La gota que derramó el vaso, un furioso Mallah atrapó a Slade del cuello; Una mano era suficiente para asfixiarlo, pero al primate no le bastaba con eso, quería más, quería dejar salir todos sus instintos salvajes y asesinos... torturarlo, por esa razón con la mano que tenía libre le destruyó lentamente el ojo izquierdo, Slade liberó un desgarrador grito de dolor, el más fuerte que jamás había dado en su vida. Mallah lo soltó e inmediatamente después aquel hombre, ahora ciego, comenzó a retorcerse de dolor mientras la sangre era esparcida por doquier.

-¿Aún no quieres admitir que perdiste contra un ser que es muy superior a ti?- decía un poco más tranquilo

-Lo admitiría si tuviera frente a mí a un ser superior- apenas pronunciaba las palabras por el terrible dolor que acababa de sufrir

-¡¿Por qué! ¡Tienes todo en tu contra! ¡Puedes morir cuando yo lo desee! ¡Y aún así te atreves a desafiarme! ¡¿Por qué! ¿¡Por qué los humanos son tan insolentes!- por cada oración que pronunciaba Mallah le daba a Slade un violento golpe -es hora que termine con tu existencia- decía mientras recogía un láser que estaba en el suelo para luego volver a sujetar a Slade del cuello -esto no dolerá nada

-Muy por el contrario- con sus últimas fuerzas el ex-mercenario introdujo su puño en la boca de Mallah, haciendo que éste se tragara algo que Slade llevaba oculto, instintivamente el hombre mono disparó el gatillo del arma, atravesando el corazón de su oponente

-¡¿Qué fue eso!- le preguntaba al moribundo mientras lo arrojaba al suelo

-Grant... Joseph, al fin... al fin pagaré por todos mis pecados y... podré, podré verlos otra vez

-¡¡Déjate de tonterías y respóndeme!- fue en ese instante en que se percató de lo que había en la mano derecha del ahora muerto Slade... era una especie de anillo... un anillo de lata

-Maldito seas ¡señor Brain! ¡Perdóneme!- justo después de ese grito Mallah estalló en mil pedazos... de adentro hacia afuera, sin duda una muerte dolorosa, ahora ya no quedaba nada de él, sólo humo, humo que activó el sistema de incendio de la habitación, agua comenzó a caer y provocó que la caja de fusibles, expuesta debido a la pelea, hiciera cortocircuito, dejando al cuarto cubierto en una completa oscuridad.

"_Las llamas se apagaron, todo en penumbra quedó y la pluma de negro color en roca se transformó"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un cuarto completamente oscuro es lo que la joven tenía frente a sí, pero al instante se dio cuenta que unos monitores eran la única iluminación de la habitación. Se acercó a ellos y lo que vio no se lo esperaba, unos mostraban el exterior en donde decenas de cadáveres aliados eran apilados como si fueran escombros, en otro podía apreciarse un cuarto repleto de fuego, con un cuerpo totalmente calcinado y otro sin cabeza.

-Tempest... Flash... no es posible... un segundo, ¿donde está Slade?- decía mientras revisaba el resto de los monitores

-Probablemente muerto, al igual que el resto de tus amigos

-Brain... ¡sal de donde te ocultas!

-¿Quién dijo que me estoy ocultando?- de la oscuridad aparecieron un par de ojos rojos al tiempo que pesados pasos se acercaban, en un segundo la habitación fue iluminada y lo primero que vio la joven fue a Brain en el cuerpo de un enorme robot

-No... es imposible

-Sorprendida por lo que puedo ver, bien no te culpo, este cuerpo es magnifico, aunque a decir verdad pensaba enviarlo con Warp al pasado para destruir todo con estas manos, pero ahora te mataré a ti primero, por atreverte a desafiarme

-No te dejaré vencer- decía en pose de batalla

-Pero pequeña niña, si tu fuiste la que permitió que todo esto sucediera

-No sé de qué estás hablando

-Raven... Cyborg y los otros titanes no pudieron detenerte, al menos no solos... tú los dejaste a mi merced, débiles, cansados y sin esperanza... ahora están muertos por tu culpa y el mundo entero se inclina ante mí

-...No, ellos... yo...- tartamudeaba cosas sin sentido a la vez que todo su cuerpo se dejaba llevar por la gravedad, apoyándose en sus rodillas -es... es mentira

-Oh no lo es, lo sabes mejor que nadie, ahora ¿cómo podré pagarte por todas tus acciones?... ya sé cómo- la agarró por el torso y la levantó -tendrás el honor de ser la primera en morir en mis manos- comenzó a apretarla, pero la chica no se quejaba, parecía perdida en la nada mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su boca

-Madre...

"_La gema nació del fuego maligno, la gema debe ser su portal él viene a reclamar, él viene a reinar sobre el fin de todo lo mortal"_

"_Eso no pudo haber pasado, dime que no sucedió"_

"_Sucedió, no podemos cambiar la verdad, no importa cuanto nos desagrade"_

¿Por qué?

"_¡Por lo menos puedo volar! En mi planeta hasta un recién nacido puede liberar la alegría del vuelo, pero tú estás muy ocupada siendo gruñona y grosera ¡para sentir nada por el estilo!"_

¿Por qué?

"_Les hice una promesa, contaban conmigo... ni siquiera pude decirles adiós"_

¿Por que estoy viendo esto?

"_Sabes Raven, he sido un tipo muy simpático por mucho tiempo, he soportado tus insultos y tu mala actitud y me cansé, considéralo una advertencia, porque desde anoche el señor simpático ya no vive aquí"_

Yo no soy Raven

"_Estoy perdida"_

"_Lo sé, pero te encontré, ya no necesitas tener miedo, yo puedo ayudarte, pero tienes que permitírmelo"_

Robin... yo no soy ella

"_...Ya todo se acabó"_

"_Sí, es el fin del mundo, pero qué importa, aún estamos aquí, aún peleando, aún amigos"_

"_¡Mírame Robin, no hay nada que pueda hacer, no hay ninguna esperanza!"_

"_Entonces supongo que tendré que tener suficiente esperanza para los dos"_

¡Basta ya! ¡No hay nada que pueda hacer! ¡No soy Raven! Yo soy...

-¡D! ¡Suéltala cerebro con patas!- el cañón sónico de Cyborg le dio al brazo de Brain, aunque no le hizo ningún daño

-Veo que aún sigues con vida, pero ya no más- el robot arrojó a la joven directo a su amigo -tus días de lucha terminan aquí

-¡D! ¡Despierta pequeña!- decía sacudiéndola un poco -tienes que ser fuerte, debes continuar ¡no puedes rendirte!

-...Cy... borg...

-Eso es, ahora descansa un momento mientras me encargo de lo demás

-¿Mientras te encargas de lo demás? ¿En serio crees poder vencerme? No seas ridículo tú ya eres obsoleto, no importa cuanto te actualices, jamás podrás derrotar a esta maravillosa maquinaria, acéptalo de una vez, tú perteneces al pasado

-Eso lo veremos- dijo al ponerse de pie luego de depositar a su joven amiga en un lugar seguro

Una nueva pelea estaba por comenzar, uno estaba seguro de su victoria, mientras que el otro estaba seguro de que no podía dejar triunfar a su oponente, dos objetivos diferentes que en el fondo resultan ser uno sólo.

Cyborg transformó sus dos brazos en cañones sónicos y con ellos disparó al gigantesco robot, disparos que no surtían efecto alguno. En respuesta Brain atacó con un potente rayo rojo, el mitad robot apenas lograba esquivarlo y mientras lo hacía se dio cuenta de un pequeño punto en la unión del brazo con el antebrazo que quedaba vulnerable, por lo que decidió concentrar todos sus misiles en ese lugar provocando que la extremidad se desprendiera.

-¡¿Cómo hiciste eso!

-Al parecer ese mono que tenías de mascota no hizo un buen trabajo

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¿Acaso no lo sabías? Mallah está muerto, lo vi cuando me dirigía hacia acá, o más bien podría decir que vi lo que quedaba de él

-¡Estás mintiendo, porque sabes que tu final ya está cerca!

-Sabes que digo la verdad, sino ¿por qué tu monito no ha venido en tu ayuda aún? No quieres aceptar la verdad, tu único amigo se fue y ahora has quedado completamente solo

-¡Basta!- una fuerte descarga eléctrica proveniente de Brain le dio a Cyborg -¡Muere de una vez por todas! ¡Muere para que al fin pueda dominar esta mundo sin ninguna interrupción!

-¡D! ¿Me oyes?- llamaba a duras penas, mientras trataba de soportar el dolor -lamento no poder acompañarte hasta el final, pero...

-...- la joven sólo miraba inerte, escuchando de forma atenta

-Pero si queremos terminar con esto lo que voy a hacer es necesario- decía mientras se acercaba a Brain -por favor... eres nuestra... última esperanza

-¡Ríndete de una vez, maldita pila de chatarra!- el voltaje de las descargas aumentó a toda su capacidad, pero aún así Cyborg no se detenía, hasta llegar al punto en que éste sujeto a Brain y cables comenzaron a rodearlos, cables que salían del cuerpo del ex-titán.

-¡¿Estás loco! ¡Detente!

"**Secuencia de autodestrucción activada, en cinco..."**

-Cyborg...- **cuatro...**

-Fue un honor ser tu amigo- **tres...**

-¡Detente!- **dos...**

-Cyborg...- **uno... **una explosión se escuchó por todas partes, una explosión que hizo volar a ambos en pedazos

"_...Un cuerpo se apegó al otro en un abrazo mortal para luego terminar en una explosión fatal..."_

-¡¡¡Cyborg!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su amigo, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie -¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Fue mi culpa, nuevamente todo ha sido mi culpa...

-No seas tan dura contigo misma, en verdad tienes la culpa por luchar contra algo que no puede ser cambiado, pero cómo ibas a saberlo

-Warp

-Veo que me conoces, pero eso ya no tiene importancia, todo lo que debía ocurrir ya sucedió, pude recuperar mi forma y ahora todo será destruido para que la historia de la Tierra pueda comenzar nuevamente.

-No te dejaré ir

-¿Aún no has aprendido que no puedes evitar que las cosas sucedan? No sigas luchando en vano y permite que tu final llegue en paz- Warp abrió un portal -no puedes cambiar lo que ya está escrito en piedra

-Por supuesto que puedo...

**Bien aquí termina otro capítulo de mi historia ¿qué les pareció?... bueno sea cual sea su opinión, sólo espero que les haya gustado y sigan acompañándome a lo largo de esta sencilla escritura.**

**La próxima vez trataré de actualizar más rápido, sólo que si no tengo acceso a internet no podré hacer nada por más que quiera... pero eso ya es otra historia y no quiero aburrirlos con mis asuntos jejeje.**

**Me despido por el momento, esperando que estén pasando unas buenas vacaciones.**

**Atte: Krystal of Nol **


	5. Detrás de una máscara

**Hola, por fin les traigo el quinto capítulo de mi historia, espero que no se hayan aburrido por tanta espera, pero no pude subirlo antes por razones que ya he nombrado, ahora sólo les pido que continúen leyendo y les agradezco a quienes siguen mi historia y en especial a aquellos que me envían reviews, su opinión realmente es importante para mí.**

**Teen Titans no me pertenece en ningún sentido XD**

Capítulo 5: Detrás de una máscara

Los cuatro titanes aún seguían empeñados en la búsqueda de su amiga Raven... ¿cómo era posible de que desapareciera sin dejar rastro? El localizador no funcionaba, probablemente lo habían desactivado o quizás la señal no funcionaba en el lugar en donde se encontraba. Todas estas cosas pasaban por la mente de Robin mientras continuaba con su investigación.

-Tiene que haber algo que no estoy viendo

-Emmm... Robin, no quisiera interrumpirte, pero creo que ya es hora para que vayas a acostarte

-Sólo son las 1:00 Starfire

-Sí ¿y sabes cuando fue la última vez que te detuviste a mirar el reloj?- dijo de improviso Chico Bestia

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Han pasado diez horas desde que te moviste de ese lugar, creo que deberías ir a dormir, no te preocupes, nosotros continuaremos investigando

-Pero...

-Raven también es nuestra amiga, es por esa razón que pondremos todo nuestro esfuerzo y entusiasmo en la labor de encontrarla- decía Starfire mientras tomaba a Robin de las manos para levantarlo de la silla

-Además, si nos llegara a atacar un villano, tú estarías como un zombi en la pelea y te derribarían fácilmente, y no podemos dejar que eso ocurra viejo

-Muy bien... creo que no me vendría mal un descanso, iré a mi habitación, si encuentran algo avísenme enseguida, confío en ustedes chicos- y dicho esto se fue, mientras los demás ocupaban su lugar

-Ojalá podamos encontrar algo, es como si...

-¿Hubiera desaparecido del mapa? También lo creo Star... pero eso no pudo haber pasado

-Es cierto Cy, pero Robin ya revisó todo como unas cien veces y no ha encontrado nada, así que dime ¿cómo explicas eso?

-No lo sé Bestita, sólo que hay algo que no me gusta

-¿Qué cosa amigo Cyborg?

-Robin está extraño, no se comporta de manera obsesionada como antes, Raven lo dijo debido a la conexión que tiene con él, quizás Robin siente que algo malo le sucedió a Rae o quizás...

-¿O quizás?

-O quizás no pueda sentirla

-Eso quiere decir que...

-No estoy seguro Star, es sólo una teoría... una teoría que quisiera se mantuviera como tal

-Mejor dejemos de pensar cosas negativas y sigamos trabajando... y como no tengo idea de como usar la computadora iré a buscar a Raven de la manera tradicional

-Te acompaño verde amigo

-De acuerdo chicos vayan, pero tengan cuidado, no queremos que nada más suceda

-No te preocupes Cy, tendré todo bajo control

-Repórtense inmediatamente si encuentran algo extraño o fuera de su lugar, debemos de estar atentos a lo que sea que se nos presente

-Cielos Cyborg, así suenas como si fueras el líder de una fuerza rebelde o algo así

-Déjate de bromas Bestita y vayan de una vez

-Sí señor- decía Chico Bestia mientras hacía un saludo militar, Starfire lo agarró de un brazo y se lo llevó volando

-Yo un líder rebelde, sí claro

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin se dirigía hacia su habitación con paso cansado, en esos momentos nada habitaba su cabeza, excepto la idea de poder recostarse en la cama y descansar un poco, aunque después de todo lo que ha sucedido ¿cómo iba a descansar?... bueno, eso lo resolvería una vez que llegara a su destino. Iba en eso hasta que se detuvo sin pensar en una puerta, leyó el nombre que tenía inscrito varias veces: "Raven", luego de pensarlo un poco decidió entrar. Todo estaba oscuro, más de lo habitual, pero ha Robin no le incomodaba tal falta de luz, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado.

"Tienes que confiar en mí, Slade no está aquí, no está en la torre" 

"_¡No! Es real, yo lo he visto"_

"_Entones déjame verlo, a través de tus ojos"_

-Oh Raven, aquella vez fuiste tú la que me salvó, hiciste que me diera cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, ahora... soy yo quien puede ayudarte y no sé como

"_Tienes que confiar en mí"_

Esas palabras seguían retumbando en la cabeza de Robin. El petirrojo caminó hacia la cama de Raven y se sentó en la orilla, apoyó sus codos sobre las piernas y las manos las colocó en la nuca.

"_Tienes que confiar en mí"_

-Siempre fuiste la más misteriosa del grupo, querías lucir fría e indiferente frente a nosotros, pero en el fondo siempre te preocupabas por tus amigos... sólo querías protegernos, al mundo, a todos. Cuando nos vimos por primera vez me dijiste que tal vez luchar no era la respuesta, cuando lo escuché pensé ¿por qué iba a hacerle caso a alguien que no conozco? Pero en cuanto vi tus ojos, esos preciosos ojos lavanda no pude evitar el hacerte caso... algo en ellos me hacían confiar plenamente en ti, mirarlos es como mirar lo que realmente eres Raven... una persona noble, llena de sentimientos que desafortunadamente no puedes expresar, en cambio yo que sí puedo me oculto detrás de un antifaz ¿por qué?- suspiró largamente, luego un silencio reinó en el cuarto -miedo... eso es, es miedo a que me vean como soy realmente, vulnerable, débil, incapaz de ayudar a las personas que amo... papá, mamá... Raven... Raven a pesar de todos mis disfraces y máscaras tú fuiste la única que pudo ver a través de ellos, llegar al interior de mi mente... y también... al interior de mi corazón

"_Tienes que confiar en mí"_

Nuevamente esas palabras llegaban a los oídos de Robin, una y otra vez, cada instante más distanciado, más débil. El enmascarado titán colocó sus manos en su rostro, como si lo estuviera analizando... se detuvo en el antifaz, esperó unos momentos antes de querer quitárselo ¿iba a quitárselo? Bien, eso era lo que quería en esos momentos, quitárselo para ver si con eso desaparecía la triste situación en la que se encontraba...

Dudó unos momentos... no, no iba a hacerlo, aún no era el tiempo indicado para eso. Desprenderse de esa máscara tenía un significado muy importante para él y debía esperar a que la situación se adecuara un poco. Bostezó, ya lo había recordado, se dirigía a su habitación a descansar, pero las fuerzas no lo acompañaron y cayó rendido en la cama, siempre escuchando aquellas palabras que no lo dejaban solo...

"_Tienes que confiar en mí"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la base de la Hermandad del Mal, Brain y Mallah tenían una partida de ajedrez mientras esperaban el retorno de Warp, con las poderosas armas que serían la destrucción de los Titanes

-Jaque mate Mallah- decía moviendo la pieza que le había dado la victoria con una especie de brazo mecánico que le salía de un lado

-Creo que jamás podré ganarle señor

-Exactamente, aunque te halla dotado de una inteligencia superior a la de cualquiera, jamás podrás superarme

En ese momento, en medio de la habitación apareció un portal y de él Warp.

-Veo que ha regresado ¿trajo lo que le pedí?

-Aquí está- dijo mostrando una caja -su versión futura dijo que sabría que hacer con esto

-Por supuesto que lo sé, dígame ¿eso es todo?

-No, no lo es, también debo de traer su cuerpo

-¿Mi cuerpo? Bueno debo decir que eso no me lo esperaba

-Es un robot que construyó Mallah, aunque no está terminado aún, además tengo que recargar el poder del regulador temporal para poder traer algo tan grande como eso

-Ya veo, entonces ¿qué estás esperando para hacerlo? Mientras tanto Mallah y yo pondremos a trabajar esta nueva tecnología

-Sí señor- dijo el hombre mono mientras le quitaba la caja de las manos a Warp

-Esto se pondrá muy interesante

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba por amanecer en Jump City, Cyborg se había quedado dormido en la computadora, mientras que Starfire lo había hecho en el sofá y Chico Bestia en el piso. Robin aún se encontraba en la habitación de Raven hasta que despertó... en realidad toda esta situación los tenía exhaustos a todos

-¿Mmmm? ¿Dónde estoy?- el líder se levantó y bostezó mientras miraba a su alrededor -es cierto, me quedé dormido en la habitación de Raven- caminó y se detuvo frente al espejo que había en la pared para arreglar un poco su alborotado cabello -así está mejor, creo que ahora iré... ¿mmmm? ¿Qué es esto?- su atención fue capturada por un objeto que se encontraba frente a él -es cierto, Cyborg y Chico Bestia me contaron sobre este espejo, me pregunto si...- el joven enmascarado iba a tomarlo, pero un escudo blanco se lo impidió -¿pero qué?... ¿qué significa esto?

Antes de poder hacer algo más la habitación se tiñó de un rojo parpadeante, mientras la alarma sonaba sin cesar. Robin salió corriendo en la dirección donde se encontraban sus amigos, ahora despiertos

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó inmediatamente al llegar

-El Doctor Luz está atacando el banco de la ciudad... y no se encuentra solo

-¿Quien más está allí?

-Atlas y Adonis

-Bien equipo, debemos tener cuidado, no sabemos por qué están juntos o qué están planeando, ahora que somos cuatro esto será más difícil, Titanes ¡al ataque!

Una vez que los héroes llegaran en el auto-T al lugar del crimen, los tres villanos ya los esperaban, aparentemente seguían igual a como los habían visto por última vez, pero como dicen, las apariencias pueden engañar...

-Creo que ese dinero no les pertenece, así que si no quieren tener problemas les aconsejo que se rindan de una vez

-No me hagas reír enclenque, esta vez no podrás derrotar a mis nuevos y poderosos músculos

-¿Qué dices Cyborg? ¿No quieres una revancha? Esta vez te demostraré que soy muy superior a ti- decía Atlas mientras le disparaba a sus oponentes

-¡Titanes, sepárense y derríbenlos!

Chico Bestia se enfrentaba a Adonis mano a mano, un combate muy parecido al que tuvieron cuando se encontraron por primera vez... no había animal que pudiera contra la increíble fuerza de su rival, así que el titán dejó liberar a aquella bestia de su interior. Adonis tuvo problemas para detener los ataques que recibía, su nueva armadura azul era hecha mil pedazos y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Cyborg tenía una batalla con Atlas, quien aparentemente después de la traición de Spike, había aprendido a manejar e instalar sus armas. La pelea era bastante pareja, si uno disparaba su cañón, el otro respondía, por lo que decidieron recurrir a los clásicos puñetazos. Fuertes golpes y patadas eran dadas y recibidas, cada una con más potencia que la anterior, aunque en un descuido de Atlas, Cyborg aprovechó para atestarle el golpe más fuerte de su vida, atravesando completamente el torso del robot.

Robin y Starfire combatían contra el Doctor Luz, rayos verdes y discos explosivos destruyeron fácilmente las defensas y armas de aquel hombre obsesionado con la iluminación. Nuevamente los Titanes habían salido triunfantes de la pelea, pero algo no estaba bien...

-Jajajajajajaja- se reían los tres derrotados villanos

-¿Por qué se están riendo? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Ustedes, creen que ya ganaron, pero no saben lo equivocados que están

-¿En qué batalla estás viejo? Por si no se han dado cuenta aún, ustedes ya perdieron

-Error, pequeñito- el trío se puso de pie y nuestros jóvenes héroes pudieron apreciar como las armas y armaduras de sus oponentes se regeneraban por completo

-No es posible- decía Starfire

-¿¡Cómo hicieron eso?- preguntaba Robin con enojo

-Es un asunto que no les importa enanos, ahora prepárense para el segundo round

La lucha comenzó nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión las cosas no lucían favorables para Robin y los demás, porque cada vez que atacaban al Doctor Luz y a los otros, estos volvían a recuperarse y así continuaba la pelea, hasta que los Titanes ya estaban muy cansados para continuar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Robin?

-Sí, no importa cuantas veces los ataquemos, siempre se recuperan

-No nos rendiremos, no importa de lo que sean capaces ahora, pase lo que pase no nos daremos por vencidos

-Palabras conmovedoras humano, pero no comprendes que ya perdieron ¡mueran!- el Doctor Luz, Adonis y Atlas iban a lanzar sus ataques más poderosos, pero...

-¡Alto!...

**Hemos regresado al presente al fin, los Titanes peligran y no sé como irá a continuar esto jejejeje... bueno, eso es todo por ahora nos vemos cuando suba el otro capítulo (que espero sea pronto) sin más que decir me despido.**

**Atte: Krystal of Nol**


	6. Porque cinco es mejor

**Teen Titans no me pertenece**

Capítulo 6: Porque cinco es mejor

Los cuatro titanes se enfrentaban en contra del Doctor Luz, Atlas y Adonis, enemigos que habían derrotado en el pasado, pero esta ocasión era diferente, ya que los villanos se recuperaban fácilmente de los ataques que recibían.

-Palabras conmovedoras humano, pero no comprendes que ya perdieron ¡mueran!- el Doctor Luz, Adonis y Atlas iban a lanzar sus ataques más poderosos, pero...

-¡Alto! No permitiré que lastimen a mis amigos ¡Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!- Raven salió del suelo, colocándose frente a los villanos y los rodeó de energía oscura, que en un instante se transformó en un tornado, destrozando sus armaduras.

-Jajajajajajaja niña tonta, no podrás atraparnos aquí por mucho tiempo, nuestras armas y armaduras se volverán a regenerar en cualquier momento, pregúntale a tus amiguitos jajajaja- decía Adonis con un tono de seguridad total

-¿Quieres apostar?- los ojos de Raven brillaron en blanco, mientras la fuerza del tornado aumentaba cada vez más

-¡¿Qué sucede! ¡Nuestras armas no se regeneran! ¡¿Por qué!- decía Atlas mientras era desintegrado poco a poco

-¡¡¡No! ¡La oscuridad! No de nuevo, no dejen que me lleve- el Doctor Luz había entrado en una especie de locura, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, al tiempo que su armadura era destruida por completo

-¡No! ¡Mis preciosos músculos!- ahora podía apreciarse la flaca y debilucha figura que era escondida por una nueva armadura azul

El tornado giró a toda su potencia y sin previo aviso desapareció, lanzando a los tipos malos, o más bien lo que quedaba de ellos, en tres direcciones diferentes; uno estrellándose con el oro, otro con la pared y el último con el techo. Raven se giró hacia sus amigos, lucía muy cansada y respiraba agitadamente.

-¡Amiga Raven! Me alegro mucho que estés bien, muchas gracias por salvarnos a todos

-Sí, en verdad les pateaste el trasero a esos tipos, ¿de donde sacaste tanto poder?

-Raven ¿estás bien?- decía Robin mientras se acercaba a ella

-Yo...- antes de continuar con lo que fuera que iba a decir, cayó desmayada, siendo sujetada por su líder antes de caer

-¡Raven, despierta! ¿Que le sucede?

-Relájate Robin, revisé mis escaners e indican que está bien, sólo debe de estar cansada por todo el poder que utilizó, lo mejor es llevarla a la torre

-Me pregunto dónde habrá estado

-Eso no importa ahora Chico Bestia, lo primordial es llevarla a casa, vamos

-¿Que pasará con los inconscientes criminales?- preguntaba con preocupación la tamaraniana

-Tú con Chico Bestia los llevarán a la cárcel, mientras que Cyborg y yo nos encargamos de Raven ¿entendido?- decía el enmascarado, colocándose de pie con su amiga en brazos

-Cómo digas Robin- respondía Starfire con un cierto tono de... ¿desilusión?

Una vez que llegaron al auto-T, el colorido titán dejó delicadamente a Raven en el asiento trasero, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Todo el camino era reinado por el silencio, mientras que Robin no le quitaba la vista de encima a su durmiente compañera.

-Oye Robin ¿donde crees que haya estado?... eh ¿me estás escuchando?

-Disculpa, no te oí ¿dijiste algo?

-Olvídalo, oye ¿qué sucede contigo? Te has estado comportando de manera muy extraña

-Sólo estoy preocupado, nada más

-¿Seguro que sólo es eso? Porque cada vez que te veo por el espejo estás mirando a Raven... te gusta ¿verdad?- preguntaba con un tono de complejidad

-Emmm... bueno yo... la verdad es que...- mientras trataba inútilmente de explicarle algo a su amigo, el color de su rostro cada vez se tornaba más rojo

-Está bien, no tienes que decirme nada si no quieres, aunque para ser honesto, el color de tu cara lo dice todo, si continuas así los aviones ya no necesitarán luces de aterrizaje

-Parece que el humor de Chico Bestia se te está contagiando, porque eso no fue gracioso Cyborg... aunque a decir verdad tienes razón- suspiró largamente -es cierto, me gusta... no, es más que eso... yo... estoy enamorado de ella

-Me alegro por ti viejo, pero qué hay de Starfire, yo creía que te gustaba

-También yo, pero después de mucho reflexionar pude darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ella era sólo amor fraternal, el verla tan inocente frente a todas las cosas de nuestro planeta... supongo que me conmovió de alguna manera, por esa razón tomé la responsabilidad de guiarla en todo lo que fuera necesario, así como su hermano mayor

-Es bueno que tengas tus sentimientos claros, sólo una pregunta

-¿Qué pasa?

-Todo lo que me contaste, ¿planeas decírselo a Raven o lo mantendrás como un secreto?

-No lo sé, no quiero complicarle las cosas, recuerda que ella no puede permitirse sentir y si se lo digo podría confundirla y no quiero que pase por nada más, después de lo de Trigon... fue suficiente angustia

-No sólo es eso ¿verdad?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Temes que ella no sienta lo mismo por ti ¿o me equivoco?

-Emmm...

-Bueno, sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer, te deseo suerte, aunque sería mejor que se lo dijeras... quien sabe, podría ser bueno para los dos

-Tal vez, pero quiero pedirte un favor...

-Descuida Robin, no le diré a nadie lo que me has dicho

-Gracias

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Señor Brain, nos informan que los individuos conocidos como Doctor Luz, Atlas y Adonis, fueron derrotados por los Titanes- decía el primate mientras entraba a una habitación llena de cables conectados a Brain en el centro

-Eso no tiene importancia Mallah, sólo eran ratas de laboratorio que ya cumplieron con su propósito al comprobar que la nueva tecnología funciona sin problemas

-¿Cuál es la siguiente fase de su plan?

-Tómalo con calma, primero esperaremos a que Warp llegue con el robot, mientras tanto seguiremos trabajando con esta tecnología para construir un arma tan poderosa que nadie podrá detenerme... aunque primero quiero que vayas a ver a la prisionera, a estado muy silenciosa últimamente

-No se preocupe, Madame Rouge la está vigilando

-Eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa, no confió en ella, ya sabes como se comporta a veces

-Tiene razón, iré enseguida

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de un buen tiempo al fin los cinco Titanes estaban reunidos en la torre, aunque Raven seguía dormida en la enfermería y Robin no se apartaba de su lado... aún así, estaban contentos de que su amiga se encontraba sana y salva

-¿Creen que despierte pronto?- comentaba Starfire desde fuera de la enfermería, junto a Cyborg y Chico Bestia

-Por supuesto, no tienes de qué preocuparte, Raven es una chica muy fuerte

-Cy tiene razón, además ¿viste la forma tan impresionante que usó para deshacerse de esos sujetos? Realmente estuvo increíble

-Sí, pero me pregunto cómo logró escapar de las terribles garras de la Hermandad del Mal

-¿A que te refieres Star?- preguntaba Cyborg con cierto asombro

-Robin me dijo que nuestra amiga Raven fue secuestrada por aquellos horribles seres

-¿Y por qué te diría algo así?- está vez fue Chico Bestia quien continuó con el interrogatorio

-Porque él me comentó que Raven fue a buscar la guarida de Brain y de sus malvados secuaces sola y por eso la capturaron

-Lo que no comprendo es por qué Raven haría algo así

-Robin dijo que fue por su culpa

-¿Qué fue lo que él hizo?

-No lo sé, no quiso decirme nada más- Starfire prefirió callar, se dio cuenta que había dicho demasiado y ahora le correspondía a su amigo comentarles el resto

-Bueno, vamos a preguntarle ahora mismo- Chico Bestia iba a entrar, pero fue detenido por Cyborg -oye ¿por qué me detienes?

-Porque lo mejor será esperar un rato, debemos dejarlo descansar un poco, recuerda que no ha dormido bien estos últimos días

-Mmmm... está bien, supongo que tienes razón, a propósito ¿no creen que Robin se comporta extraño respecto a Raven?

-¿Que quieres decir con eso verde amigo?

-Que quizás a Rob le guste Ra...- una mano metálica le cubrió la boca, impidiéndole continuar con lo que ya sabemos iba a decir

-Que quizás a Rob le guste recuperar energías, así que por qué no vas a la cocina a prepararle algo de comer Star

-Es una gran idea, seguro le gustará el nuevo platillo que había preparado antes de que toda esta desgracia sucediera, sólo tengo que ir y calentarlo, además también alcanzará para nuestra amiga Raven, regreso enseguida- y dicho esto se fue volando

-Oye ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Cómo que por qué? No deberías hacer ese tipo de comentarios frente a Star

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Fue sólo una broma, en realidad no creerás que a Robin le guste Raven ¿o sí?

-Sólo... deberías mantener tu boca cerrada de vez en cuando- decía mientras se iba

-Hey ¿a donde vas?

-A la cocina, tengo hambre

-Espérame, yo también voy

Al mismo tiempo que los tres Titanes conversaban, Robin despertaba de una pequeña siesta, una que merecía desde hace días, aunque Raven continuaba dormida

-Oh cielos, me pregunto cuanto dormí y... ¿donde están los otros? Bueno no importa, de seguro están descansando, ahora tengo cosas más importante de qué preocuparme... Raven...- se acercó a ella -como deseo que despiertes- con una mano le quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro, luego se sentó en el borde de la cama, junto a ella, esperó unos momentos -por favor...- decía como rogándole, mientras que con sus manos sujetaba la de Raven

Robin apretaba la mano de su amiga en un intento de que con eso, ella pudiera recibir todo lo que el angustiado petirrojo quería expresarle, pero nada pasaba... nada hasta que sintió como su agarre tenía respuesta, Robin observó como Raven abría los ojos lentamente, para después sentarse cuidadosamente

-Lamento haberte preocupado

-Soy yo quien debe disculparse... lo siento- Robin la abrazó repentinamente, Raven estaba sorprendida, jamás la habían abrazado de esa manera, pero comprendió lo que su amigo quería decirle e iba a corresponderle el abrazo, pero...

-Starfire- dijo al ver a la joven tamaraniana parada en la puerta con un platillo verde o azul, en realidad no sabría decirles de qué color era eso, la bandeja temblaba ligeramente entre sus manos, pero nadie lo notó, Robin se separó de Raven y se giró para verla

-Emmm... yo... yo me alegro mucho de que... de que ambos estén mejor... y por eso les he traído algo para que coman

-Gracias Star- respondió un poco nervioso el líder, por pensar que tendría que comer eso

-¡Raven, estás despierta!- entró en ese momento Chico Bestia junto con Cyborg

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien, sólo tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza, ya pasará

-Bueno, pero supongo que eso no evitará que nos cuentes que sucedió cuando estabas con ellos

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Chico Bestia?

-Me refiero a qué pasó cuando eras prisionera de la Hermandad del Mal

-¿Prisionera?...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Veo que has hecho un buen trabajo Madame

-Por supuesto Señor Brain, no iba a permitir que una traidora quedara tan tranquila, después de lo que hizo

-Sólo hice lo que era correcto

-Y ese es el problema pequeña niña, ayudaste a un héroe a escapar de mí, grave error

-Mis amigos vendrán por mí

-Te equivocas otra vez, ellos no se arriesgarán por salvarte, te han dejado sola

-No...

-Sí, será mejor que lo aceptes, a menos que pidas perdón de rodillas y jures lealtad hacia mí, puedo perdonarte la vida

-Yo...- decía la joven mientras les daba la espalda -yo... lo haré

-Eso es, tomaste la mejor decisión, ahora Madame, libérala

-Como ordene- abrió la celda

-Ahora comienza con tu disculpa y no se te olvide arrodillarte, pequeña Jinx


	7. Hacia la boca del lobo

**Hola, si me creían muerta se equivocaron, he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo antes de entran a clases, cosa que no me ayudara mucho respecto al avance de la historia, pero tratare de no demorarme tanto, aunque estoy feliz de que esten comenzando a dar la quinta temporada de Teen Titans, solo espero que el horario de clases no me arruine el momento…**

**Bueno los dejo leyendo, recordando que Teen Titans no me pertenece.**

Capítulo 7: Hacia la boca del lobo

-¿Prisionera? Pero si yo no he sido prisionera de nadie ¿por qué dices eso?

-Bueno pues...- Chico Bestia titubeó un momento y luego miró disimuladamente a Starfire

-Creo que fue mi culpa, yo...

-No Star, fue mi culpa, verán chicos, sé que debí decirles esto antes...- Robin les relató a sus amigos lo sucedido, incluyendo la discusión que tuvo con Raven -...y eso fue lo que pasó

-Entonces Raven ¿en verdad fuiste a buscar la base de la Hermandad?

-Sí- respondió, mientras se colocaba de pie

-Y si no fuiste capturada ¿donde estabas?- inquirió Chico Bestia

-En Azarath

-¿Azarath? ¿No es ese el lugar de tu procedencia?- preguntaba Starfire con interés

-Pero nos dijiste que tu pa... es decir, que Trigon lo había destruido por completo- continuó Cyborg con las dudas

-Es cierto, Azarath fue destruida- comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba a la ventana, su tono denotaba cierta nostalgia -cuando viajé hasta allí por ayuda, vi que todo era cubierto por las llamas... pero en esta ocasión fue diferente, porque...

-Espera un segundo- interrumpió el Titán verde -hay algo que no entiendo, si ibas a averiguar el lugar en donde se ocultan esos cobardes ¿qué hacías en Azarath?

-Porque me di cuenta de que con los métodos normales no podríamos hallar a Brain por más que lo intentáramos o tal vez lo hallaríamos cuando fuera muy tarde... él es muy listo para dejarse encontrar

-Sigo sin entender como encaja Azarath en todo esto

-Quizás entenderías si no me interrumpieras a cada momento

-Lo siento, por favor continúa- decía Chico Bestia, mientras se ocultaba de la furiosa mirada de Raven

-Bien, entonces pensé en localizarlo por medio de su esencia, pero con millones de personas en el planeta eso me resultaría muy difícil, hasta imposible, porque mis poderes no son tan fuertes para lograr tal hazaña, creí que sería inútil intentarlo, pero recordé la capacidad que posee Azarath...

-¿Capacidad? Pero tu lugar originario no es un ser vivo ¿cómo puede tener una capacidad?

-No es así de sencillo Starfire, Azarath no es un ser vivo, es verdad, pero en sí lo es- todos se le quedaron viendo con una cara totalmente confundida, mientras sus cabezas eran adornadas por bonitos signos de interrogación -emmm, lo que quiero decir es que Azarath posee una energía propia y muy particular, porque esta energía es traspasada a sus habitantes, aumentando sus poderes y a la vez la energía de las personas sirve para regenerar la de Azarath

-¡Oh, ahora entiendo!- exclamó con felicidad la tamaraniana -es como el proceso de fotosíntesis de las plantas terrestres

-...Sí, podríamos decir eso

-Y con tus poderes aumentados lograste encontrar a Brain ¿cierto? -preguntaba un poco esperanzado Cyborg

-Sí- todos colocaron unas expresiones de felicidad tan grandes que no cabían en sus rostros, hasta que Robin bajó de una de sus nubes y preguntó...

-Pero si Azarath estaba destruida ¿cómo obtuviste su energía?

-Dándole la mía, es por esa razón que no pude regresar de inmediato, necesitaba recuperarme, aunque intenté comunicarme con ustedes, decirles que confiaran en mí

"_Tienes que confiar en mí" _esas palabras fueron las que Robin recordó en ese instante, así que no había sido producto de su imaginación o nada por el estilo, había sido ella, ella lo había llamado... a él, a nadie más que a él.

-Robin ¿en qué piensas?

-¿Eh?... no, yo... en nada Starfire... en nada- decía mirando de reojo a Raven, acto del cual la joven pelirroja no se percató o sólo fingió no percatarse, quien sabe lo que rondaba en ese momento la cabeza de la tamaraniana

-Y ¿dónde es que se esconden?- continuó Cyborg con el tema

-En las montañas

-Eso explicaría por qué no pudimos localizarlos antes, todo ese paisaje montañoso le impide llegar a la señal satelital

-Sin mencionar el camuflaje natural- acotó Chico Bestia

-Exacto, pero como ya sabemos la ubicación que tienen, será más fácil encontrarlos, buen trabajo Raven- le dijo a su compañera, dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa

-...Gracias- respondió la joven mientras salía de la habitación

-Y ahora que le pasa a Raven

-No lo sé Chico Bestia, lo mejor será que vaya a hablar con ella

-Espera Robin, ¿no prefieres que sea yo quien hable con ella? Después de todo soy...

-No es necesario Starfire, yo iré- dijo el líder siguiendo la ruta que había tomado la joven de cabellos lavanda

-Está... bien- decía mientras observaba el platillo que había quedado abandonado sobre la cama... intacto y ahora frío

Cuando Robin llegó a la cocina, encontró a Raven preparándose una taza de su habitual té de hierbas, así que decidió acercársele

-Raven... ¿sucede algo malo?

-No ¿por qué lo preguntas?- decía dándole la espalda, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té

-Bueno... porque... actuaste muy cortante en la enfermería ¿segura que no quieres hablar de lo que te molesta?

-Estoy bien, sólo es el cansancio, regenerar la energía de toda una dimensión no es fácil

-Sí tú lo dices, a propósito de eso quería preguntarte algo- dijo nerviosamente, Raven mantenía dándole la espalda en silencio, señal que Robin tomó para continuar -cuando estuviste en Azarath, yo... yo entré a tu habitación y...

-¿Entraste a mi habitación?- Raven se giró inmediatamente al preguntar, su voz no sonaba para nada molesta por lo que había escuchado, más bien parecía sorprendida, tal vez un poco... ¿asustada?

-Sí y en verdad lo lamento, pero lo que quería decirte, es que cuando estuve allí vi el espejo del cual Chico Bestia y Cyborg me hablaron e intenté tomarlo, pero una energía blanca me lo impidió y quería saber que sucedió... mmmm ¿Raven?- la joven no respondía, permanecía cabizbaja mirando la taza de té, llevaba su capucha puesta, un momento ¿cuando se la había puesto? Robin no lo sabía -¿estás bien?- insistió una vez más e iba a colocar una mano en su hombro, para ver si reaccionaba, pero ella respondió antes de llegar a hacer contacto

-Sí, sobre aquella energía blanca, pues bien... debió ser cuando trataba de localizar a Brain, ya que necesitaba una concentración total y no podía permitirle a mi mente distraerse con otros asuntos

-Ya veo, me alegro que no haya sido nada grave

-¿Eso es todo de lo que querías hablarme?

-No... yo, hay algo más... pero es muy importante y no sé por donde empezar ni como explicártelo...

-Pues si es tan importante como dices, entonces dímelo cuando sepas como hacerlo... creo que por ahora no tenemos nada más de qué hablar- Raven se desvaneció entre su propia energía

-Tienes razón- le respondía al cuarto vacío con un aire de tristeza en su voz

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La nave-T surcaba los cielos de un paisaje lleno de montañas y nieve, llevaban volando así un buen rato, pero finalmente habían logrado encontrar aquel lugar que buscaron tan empeñosamente. Aterrizaron en una parte segura y decidieron continuar a pie, mientras más avanzaban Raven podía sentir más fuerte la presencia de Brain

-Esperen, está muy cerca de aquí

-¿Estás segura Raven? Porque lo único que veo aquí son montañas y nieve, que por cierto me está congelando las orejas- decía Chico Bestia mientras se transformaba en un conejo y enroscaba sus ahora largas orejas

-Raven tiene razón, puedo percibir lecturas de calor, aunque son muy débiles

-Debe haber una forma de entrar por algún lado, Titanes sepárense y busquen

A la orden de Robin, el equipo se dividió y comenzaron a buscar la manera de entrar, un mecanismo, una ventilación, una puerta secreta, lo que fuera que les ayudara a ingresar a la guarida enemiga para destruirla de una vez por todas.

-Amigos, encontré algo- decía Starfire mientras quitaba un poco de nieve del suelo, los demás se acercaron y observaron una rampilla de metal, muy sospechoso en verdad, pero en ese instante no tenían mucho de donde elegir

-Bien hecho Star, encontraste nuestro boleto de entrada, vamos- los cinco Titanes entraron

Después de atravesar un congelado ducto, llegaron hasta un cuarto que parecía ser un refrigerador gigante. Cuatro paredes cubiertas de hielo, el suelo y el techo se encontraban en la misma situación, sólo habían cajas apiladas en aquella habitación

-Hay algo extraño en este lugar

-Si te refieres a algo más que sólo cajas en un cuarto cubierto de hielo, entonces tienes razón... algo no está bien aquí

-Raven, Robin ¿por qué dicen eso, estimados amigos?

-Porque Starfire, si ves a nuestro alrededor notarás que todo está congelado- dijo la joven de cabellos lavanda

-Sí, ya habías hecho alusión a eso y ¿cuál es el problema?

-Lo que sucede Star es que no se siente frío- continuó de explicar el petirrojo

De repente toda la habitación fue cubierta por la oscuridad y antes de que Starfire utilizara sus poderes para iluminar un poco las cosas, las luces regresaron, pero está vez el cuarto era diferente, ya no era un congelador, ahora parecía una sala de computadoras, aunque más que computadoras habían robots, muchos de ellos apuntándoles con sus armas.

-Parece que cayeron en una trampa, Jóvenes Titanes- Brain apareció junto al inseparable Mallah

-Brain ¿crees que esto nos detendrá?- preguntó Robin de forma desafiante

-Estoy seguro

-Te equivocas, Titanes ¡ataquen!

Nuestros jóvenes héroes comenzaron a atacar a los robots haciendo uso de sus poderes y habilidades, pero cuando parecía que tenían la situación bajo control, los robots se regeneraban y para colmo de males aparecían más y más de estos mecánicos adversarios

-Viejo, no podemos con tantos ¿qué haremos?- decía Chico Bestia, después de derribar a cinco convertido en un toro

-Raven ¿crees poder hacer lo mismo que hiciste con esos tres en el banco?- preguntaba Robin mientras lanzaba a diestra y siniestra sus discos explosivos y birdarangs

-No estoy segura, la última vez tenía un poco de la energía que me dio Azarath, pero ahora es diferente, ya no la tengo- con sus poderes estrellaba a unos robots contra otros provocando su destrucción

-Por favor amiga, debes intentarlo- Starfire ni siquiera pestañeaba con tal de no interrumpir la energía verde que salía de sus ojos e impactaba contra sus enemigos

-No tenemos muchas opciones Raven, si no lo intentas será nuestro fin- el cañón sónico de Cyborg estaba a toda su capacidad, no daba tregua a quien se interpusiera en su camino

-Y si fallo, no habrá mucha diferencia, pero lo intentaré si tanto insisten, todos acérquense a mí... Azarath, Metrion ¡Zinthos!

Un círculo de energía negra rodeó a Raven y luego éste se extendió por toda la habitación, transformándose rápidamente en un tornado, el cual atrapó a todos los robots, quienes trataban inútilmente de escapar. Los Titanes veían como sobre sus cabezas los androides eran reducidos a nada lentamente... Brain y Mallah, miraban sorprendidos, pero aún así no lucían preocupados. El tornado desapareció en un segundo al tiempo que Raven caía de rodillas al suelo

-Lo lograste ¿estás bien?- decía Robin mientras ayudaba a su exhausta amiga

-Sí, sólo necesito descansar- respondía al colocarse de pie y safarse del agarre de su líder

-Parece que ya no tienes más trucos Brain

-Por el contrario Chico Bestia, aún me queda el mejor- Mallah arrojó una esfera metálica, que al estar sobre los Titanes se transformó en un campo de fuerza naranja, nuestros héroes intentaron salir, pero nada dio resultado, definitivamente el naranja no es el color de los Titanes

-Lo ha logrado, capturó a los Titanes amo

-Y esa no es la mejor parte...

En un instante, en una pared de la habitación apareció un portal muy conocido por nosotros, el umbral del tiempo parecía vacío, hasta que se distinguió una figura en su interior, era...

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Quizás no les gusto mucho, pero les aseguro que a partir de ahora se pondrá interesante, espero sus opiniones con gusto, sean buenas o malas, todas son muy apreciadas por mi.**

**Los dejo, voy de inmediato a seguir escribiendo el siguiente capitulo, esperando también que otros escritores avancen con sus historias (Harly, esta es una indirecta especialmente para ti… jajajaja, no te enojes por favor es broma) que me dejan impaciente.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Se despide: K.o.N**


	8. Como en un espejo

**Hola, aquí les traigo el capitulo 8, un poco mas pronto de lo que esperaba, pero la principal razon deesto es que no creo poder actualizar por un tiempo, las razones, bien me las reservo para mí, solo espero que comprendan y sigan leyendo, porque a pesar de demorarme, les aseguro que la historia continuara hasta el final.**

**TeenTitans no me pertenece**

Capítulo 8: Como en un espejo

En un instante, en una pared de la habitación apareció un portal muy conocido por nosotros, el umbral del tiempo parecía vacío, hasta que se distinguió una figura en su interior, era...

-Señor Warp, es bueno ver que regresa justo a tiempo para presenciar la destrucción de los Titanes... ¿señor Warp?- por más que dijera su nombre, el viajero del tiempo no respondía ni lo haría nunca, porque en cuanto una pequeña brisa atravesó el lugar, Warp se desmoronó literalmente sobre sí, mientras las cenizas eran acumuladas en el suelo -¿qué fue lo que sucedió¿Por qué está muerto?

-Para ser un cerebro liderando toda una organización criminal, no eres muy listo Brain- una voz femenina parecía provenir del portal aún abierto -está muerto porque yo lo maté- de repente apareció una joven del umbral, esta chica iba vestida con un peto negro de cuello largo, guantes cortos y botas largas, todo negro, unos pantalones azules y un cinturón compuesto por las mismas joyas que adornaban sus guantes y sujetaba su capa, la cual tenía incorporada una capucha azul que cubría su rostro, todos al verla pensaron inmediatamente en una palabra.

-Raven...- dijo Robin lo suficientemente audible para que todos en aquel cuarto lo oyeran

-Te equivocas pequeño pajarito- le respondió la joven recién llegada

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

-Mi identidad es un asunto que no te concierne y respecto a lo que quiero, es verte muerto, a ti y a toda tu flota de perdedores- quizás esta chica, la cual nosotros conocemos como D, luzca muy similar a Raven, pero el tono de voz y las expresiones eran muy diferentes

-Vaya, al parecer esta chica es bastante ruda

-Es cierto Bestita, no me gustaría tener que enfrentarla- comentaban entre sí, Chico Bestia y Cyborg

-Libera a los Titanes, ahora

-Ni tú ni nadie me dan ordenes

-Haz caso a lo que la chica dice, ya no tienes más robots para defenderte- gritaba Robin desde el interior del campo de fuerza

-¿No te cansas de estar equivocado siempre? Es verdad que ya no tengo robots, pero no los necesito... Mallah, destrúyela

Al recibir la orden de Brain, Mallah dejó a su amo en el suelo y atacó a D con un fuerte puñetazo, el cual esquivó saltando sobre el primate, para luego proporcionarle una fuerte patada en la nuca; el hombre mono fue arrastrado varios metros por el suelo, estrellándose con unas cuantas computadoras que se atravesaron en su camino.

-Creo que eso es todo- la joven se acercó a donde estaba Brain -tu fin ha llegado, prepárate para pagar por todo lo que has hecho

-No me dejas alternativa- la parte superior de Brain se desprendió del resto, D la tomó y...

-¡Cuidado atrás!

-¿Qué?- la joven apenas alcanzó a girar, cuando fue impactada por toneladas de fuerza animal, provocando que soltara a Brain

-¿Creíste que sería tan fácil?- Mallah levantó de nuevo a su maestro y se dispuso a huir con él, escalando por una pared al más puro estilo de King Kong

-Espero que tengan una cálida estadía en el infierno- decía Brain en los brazos del primate -porque dentro de poco estarán allí

-Ya visité ese lugar y no me gustó para nada, porque tú estabas allí- D se recuperó y voló tan rápido que en un segundo alcanzó a sus enemigos, pero no se detuvo allí, aprovechando la altura de la habitación llegó hasta el techo y luego regresó a toda velocidad, dándole otra dolorosa patada a Mallah, quien cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, sin soltar a Brain ni un segundo. D permanecía en el aire, cuando su atención fue capturada por el soporte que había quedado abandonado por aquel ser que tanto sufrimiento le causó -No puede ser, es...- antes de continuar, vio como Mallah se recuperaba e intentaba escapar nuevamente, esta vez usando una puerta -no escaparán- los ojos de la joven brillaron en blanco -Azarath, Metrion ¡Zinthos!- todas las computadoras y objetos que puedas desprender del piso y las paredes fueron cubiertos por una energía negra idéntica a la de Raven, estrellándose en contra de sus enemigos, sepultándolos en una pila de escombros que no conformes con eso, se derritieron, sellando por completo alguna forma de escapar, los Titanes estaban muy sorprendidos, en especial una de ellos.

D aterrizó perdiendo un poco el equilibrio, respiraba agitadamente, parecía realmente cansada, como si hubiera estado luchando durante muchos años... con un enorme esfuerzo disparó un rayo de energía negra hacia la esfera que producía el campo de fuerza, destruyéndolo y liberando a los Titanes.

-Aunque la curiosidad abunda en mí, primero quería agradecerte por salvarnos de ese terrible villano

-No hay tiempo para eso- respondía D -tenemos que salir de aquí

-¿Por qué la prisa? Ya derrotaste a esos dos

-No lo entienden, este lugar va a explotar, eso es una bomba- decía apuntando a lo que Brain había liberado

-Tiene razón, y lo peor de todo es que no sé cómo desactivarla- decía Cyborg revisando sus escaners

-Raven, tienes que sacarnos de aquí... ¡Raven!- le decía la joven del futuro a la chica de cabellos lavanda, quien al parecer estaba en una especie de shock -¡vamos Raven, no hay tiempo! Lo haría yo misma, pero ya no tengo fuerzas

-Raven... por favor- Robin colocó su mano en el hombre de la chica, con esto reaccionó e inmediatamente utilizó sus poderes para rodearlos a todos en su energía y salir de allí. Un gigantesco cuervo se alejaba de las montañas, mientras era seguido por una gran explosión.

* * *

Los seis jóvenes se encontraban ilesos en la torre, por fin la base de la Hermandad del Mal había sido destruida y Brain, junto con Mallah aparentemente perecieron en la explosión, aún así muchas preguntas quedaban sin responder, comenzando por una bastante sencilla de contestar.

-¿Quién eres?- cuestionó Robin

-Las personas me conocen por el nombre de Dark Raven, pero ustedes pueden llamarme Rachel- la joven se sacó la capucha al presentarse, los demás quedaron boquiabiertos con lo que vieron... la chica era exactamente igual a Raven, exceptuando por tres cosas: primero, su cabello era más largo, llegaba a la altura de los hombros; segundo, no había ninguna gema adornando su frente y por último, una sonrisa dominaba sus labios.

-Cielos Raven, no sabía que tuvieras una hermana gemela

-Es porque no la tengo, Cyborg

-Eso es cierto, verán chicos yo vengo desde diez años en el futuro y...

-¿Del futuro!- saltó de improviso Chico Bestia -¡eso quiere decir que eres hija de Raven!

-Al parecer sigues tal como te recuerdo, no prestas atención a lo que los demás dicen, porque dije claramente que vengo diez años desde el futuro ¡diez! Y yo tengo dieciséis

-A bueno ya que lo dices así...- el verde Titán se detuvo a pensar un momento -¡entonces Raven tiene una hija oculta de seis años!- gritó totalmente alterado

-¡No seas ridículo!- dos patadas fueron dirigidas directamente hacia el rostro de Chico Bestia, Rachel y Raven se miraron, la primera sólo sonrió mientras que la segunda se limitó a quitar el pie de su compañero, alejándose con un rostro que demostraba molestia

-Emmm... entonces si no eres su hermana ni su hija ¿quien eres y por qué te pareces tanto a nuestra amiga Raven?- preguntaba una confundida Starfire

-Es porque soy Raven, o al menos lo fui, es... algo complicado de explicar

-Entonces, será mejor que comiences- dijo Robin

-Sí, verán lo que sucedió fue que...

-Tengo la habilidad para cambiar el aspecto de mi cuerpo- interrumpió Raven desde el ventanal de la habitación, siempre dándoles la espalda a los demás

-Al parecer no fue tan complicado de explicar como pensé

-Pero Raven ¿por qué no nos dijiste que podías hacer eso?

-Porque nunca lo había hecho, exceptuando aquella vez en que me convertí en el portal, se suponía que me quedaría como una niña en ese lugar, pero ustedes me salvaron

-Ya veo, y dinos Rachel ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Para salvar mi tiempo, verán lo que sucede es que de donde vengo el caos y la maldad reinan bajo un nombre... Brain, él dominó todo con armas muy avanzadas para la época...

-A propósito de eso- interrumpió Cyborg -¿qué eran esas armas?

-Nanomáquinas

-¿Nanomáquinas? Pero si esa tecnología existe actualmente ¿cómo les pudo causar tantos problemas?

-La ciencia siempre avanza Cyborg, en el futuro estas máquinas tienen la capacidad de evolucionar, ya no sólo se regeneran por sí mismas, sino que también pueden adoptar la forma de energía pura

-Quieres decir que...

-Pueden destruir todo con solo tocarlo, es por eso que vine hasta aquí, debemos detener a Brain antes de que logre desarrollar esta tecnología

-Pero ya los derrotamos, tú misma fuiste testigo de eso, no tienes de qué preocuparte

-No estaría tan segura de eso Star

-¿Qué?

-Lo que digo es que no creo que Brain y Mallah hayan muerto en la explosión, lo más probable es que encontraran una forma de escapar

-No me refería a eso, lo que quise decir fue que... no, no importa- lo que la tamaraniana no se atrevió a mencionar fue el hecho de que la llamara Star, era extraño ya que Raven jamás lo hacía

-Es cierto, además Madame Rouge sigue en libertad- acotaba aún desde el suelo un adolorido Chico Bestia

-Deben tener oculta otra base en algún lado, quizás en otra ciudad o inclusive otro país

-Tal vez tengas razón Cyborg, pero ya es muy tarde para buscar y debemos recuperar nuestras fuerzas, Rachel ¿te quedarás y nos ayudarás?

-Por supuesto

-Bien, ahora te quedarás con...

-No es necesario tanta preocupación Robin, puedo quedarme aquí y dormir en el sofá, créeme, estoy acostumbrada a condiciones peores

-Entonces, si estás segura buenas noches- los cinco Titanes se disponían a ir a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero...

-Raven ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- nuestra heroína no dijo nada en respuesta, sólo volteó y caminó hacia Rachel mientras que los demás ya se habían ido -les mentiste

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Sabes que no puedes cambiar el aspecto de tu cuerpo... el hecho de que yo esté así, sólo significa una cosa y tú sabes bien qué es

-No es cierto

-Sabes que es verdad, no deberías de hacer lo que haces

-¿Y qué se supone que estoy haciendo?

-Mentirle a tus amigos, pero más importante aún, no deberías reprimirte a ti misma

-Eso no es un asunto que te importe

-Me importa más de lo que imaginas, debes creerme, lo hago por ti y por tus amigos

-¿Por qué habría de creerte?- el tono de voz de Raven sonaba bastante enojado -yo no sé nada sobre ti- después de eso, simplemente volteó dispuesta a irse

-No te agrado, es gracioso como los conflictos más difíciles son con uno mismo, pero esto es...

-Tú no eres yo- dijo secamente

-Es cierto, no lo soy, pero no voy a negar el hecho de que alguna vez lo fui, mi vida como Raven fue muy importante para mí, no sólo por haber conocido a mis amigos, sino porque fue como Raven que comencé a sentir cosas que jamás había sentido antes, cosas que tú estás sintiendo ¿me equivoco?

-...- Raven no respondía, permanecía dándole la espalda

-Estoy segura que no estarías así de molesta si yo fuera una mujer de veintisiete años, en vez de ser una chiquilla de dieciséis, pero el hecho de que tenga esta apariencia es por tu culpa

-No- decía de forma casi inaudible

-Deja de negar lo que no puedes evitar, tú destino ya está escrito

-No...

-Deja de negarlo, de ocultarlo... de reprimirlo ¡no puedes cambiar lo que estás destinada a ser¡Un demonio!

-¡No!

Raven giró rápidamente y se lanzó al ataque, un rayo de energía negra fue dirigido de forma violenta hacia Rachel, ésta con ambas manos logró atrapar el rayo y reenviárselo a su creadora, los ojos de Raven brillaron en blanco mientras se disolvía en un cuervo, volando para evitar el ataque, y en menos de un segundo lanzarse con sus terribles garras en contra de su oponente, Rachel creó un escudo, evitando el golpe directo, pero no así el impacto, ambas atravesaron toda la estructura de la torre a una velocidad increíble, todo ese ruido despertó al resto de los Titanes, quienes inmediatamente fueron a averiguar lo que sucedía

-¿Qué ocurre aquí¿Por qué están peleando?

-No es nada chicos, sólo son unas diferencias de opiniones- respondía Rachel, mientras trataba de golpear a Raven, quien se defendía muy bien usando su poder

-¿No deberían hablar sobre ello en lugar de lastimarse de esa forma?

-No hay problema Star, confía en mí, esto es lo mejor- esta vez era la joven del futuro quien se defendía de los golpes de su oponente -aunque pensándolo bien, este no es el lugar apropiado para pelear- en un rápido movimiento D agarró la capa de Raven y se la llevó volando a través de los agujeros que habían hecho hace un rato. Al llegar nuevamente al living, Rachel dio varias vueltas sobre sí, aún sujetando la capa y soltándola en el preciso instante para que Raven se estrellara contra la ventana, pero aún así, la Titán logró recuperarse sin problemas, ahora ambas estaban afuera, levitando sobre la torre

-Eres fuerte, mucho más que yo

-Entonces ¿por qué haces esto?- preguntaba ahora más calmada Raven, pero aún así siempre en guardia

-Tengo mis razones, pero dime ¿no te sientes mejor, ahora que te desahogaste un poco?

-No me digas que... sólo tratas de ayudarme

-Te lo dije ¿no?

-Entonces, todo lo que me dijiste acerca de mi destino...

-Eran mentiras ¿no crees que si creyera realmente en eso, no estaría aquí tratando de cambiar el futuro?- decía Rachel con esa sonrisa que generalmente no la abandonaba

-Yo... ¡Aahhh!- Raven no pudo continuar con lo que iba a decir, porque sin previo aviso cayó

-¡Raven!- la joven del futuro voló hacia ella y alcanzó a sujetarla antes de que se estrellara contra el techo de la torre, los demás se les acercaron inmediatamente

-Raven ¿qué sucedió?- preguntaba Robin con un tono bastante preocupado

-Mis poderes, he perdido mis poderes

**Bien, hasta que al fin aparecio D, pueden creer que en el boceto que tenia, ella apareceria en el primer capitulo, despues decidí no dejemoslo para el segundo, pero creo que al final la historia me domino a mi y me deje llevar por ella jajajajaaja.**

**Espero sus reviews y su comprension por el hecho que mencione con anterioridad, por ahora les digo hasta pronto (aunque quizas sea mas tarde que pronto, pero tratare de que no sea asi),sigan leyendo y en caso de los escritores continuen escribiendo P**

**Atte: K.o.N**


	9. Comienza el segundo acto

**Hola, tanto tiempo sin "vernos" pareciera como si hubiera sido un mes, no esperen, fue un poco más de un mes jejeje, pero al fin pude subir este capitulo, que quizas no sea lo que esperan, si es así diganmelo en un review y si les gustó tambien.**

**Quería decirles que uno de los motivos de mi retraso en la subida del capitulo, ademas del ambito academico, es que estuve haciendo un dibujo de Rachel, no muy bueno, pero era para que se dieran una idea de como me la imaginé. Si quieren verlo pueden ir a mi homepage, presionan sobre "Deviation Gallery" y alli aparecera lo que tengo expuesto, si quieren ver la imagen mas grande solo hacen click sobre ella.**

**Ahora no los aburro más y los dejo con la lectura...**

**Teen Titans no me pertenece.**

Capítulo 9: Comienza el segundo acto

Brain, líder de la Hermandad del Mal ha muerto junto con Mallah, su fiel acompañante, o al menos eso es lo que parece, aún así los Titanes no pueden asegurarlo, en especial D, Dark Raven, Rachel como quieran llamarla, ya que no puede permitir que el mundo que ella conoce siga existiendo, el mismo mundo que de algún modo ella ayudó a construir.

-Toma, un té ayudará para que te sientas mejor- decía la joven del futuro mientras le daba una taza del mencionado líquido a Raven

-Gracias- respondió la joven sin mucho ánimo

-Aún no entiendo como pudiste perder tus poderes de un momento a otro, nuestra pelea no fue tan dura como para que algo así pudiera ocurrir

-Raven ¿no sucedió nada mientras te encontrabas en Azarath?- preguntaba Robin sentándose a su lado

-¿Azarath¿Estuviste en Azarath?

-Sí ¿algún problema con eso?

-No ninguno, pero creía que Azarath ya no era más que un recuerdo

-Pues te equivocas- decía un poco molesta -porque logré reconstruirlo

-Eso es una excelente noticia, significa que la historia ya está cambiando

-¿Por qué dices eso amiga Rachel?

-Es muy sencillo Star, en el futuro Azarath simplemente había quedado tal como estaba tras el ataque de Trigon, desolado y completamente destruido... bueno, pero el punto es que si estuviste en Azarath, entonces no hay porqué preocuparse por tus poderes

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Ya olvidaste lo que ocurre cuando alguien abandona Azarath después de utilizar en grande su energía?

-Ahora que lo mencionas... sí- decía Raven tranquilamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de té, actuando como si no le interesara en lo más mínimo lo que dijera Rachel

-...Te lo recordaré entonces, lo que sucedió fue que tu poder para lograr regenerarse se acostumbró a recibir la energía de Azarath, y ahora que ya no la tienes...

-Mis poderes se han ido

-Exacto

-Pero no es tan malo ¿verdad? Es decir, si tú tienes poderes, significa que Raven los recuperará en cualquier momento ¿cierto?

-Tienes razón Chico Bestia... ¿tienes razón Chico Bestia? Cielos esa frase sí que suena extraña- decía Rachel analizando sus palabras

-¡Oye¿Qué quieres decir?

-Calma Bestita, lo importante aquí es que Raven recuperará sus poderes, pero ¿cuanto tiempo tardará eso?- preguntaba Cyborg

-Pueden ser sólo días

-Ah, son sólo unos días- respiraban aliviados los Titanes

-O quizás unos años

-¡Años?

-Sí bueno, no lo sé, jamás me había sucedido

-¿Qué haremos ahora Robin?- le preguntaba la tamaraniana cada vez, como si él fuera una especie de Dios y tuviera todas las respuestas

-Por ahora ir a dormir, mañana pensaremos qué hacer, no creo que vayan a atacar la ciudad a estas horas ¿estás de acuerdo Raven?

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu cuarto?- preguntaba Robin con preocupación en su voz

-No... no es necesario- respondía Raven mientras se dirigía a su habitación

-Bueno yo también me voy, mañana quiero comenzar temprano con las reparaciones de la torre- decía Cyborg mientras bostezaba

-Oh sí, lamento eso, prometo que te ayudaré en lo que necesites, después de todo, fue mi culpa

-No te preocupes, buenas noches

-Buenas noches, de nuevo- ya todos se habían ido, sólo quedaba Rachel y un gran agujero en el suelo, sin mencionar las ventanas quebradas. La chica se sentó en el sofá mientras suspiraba largamente -que no me preocupe... es muy fácil decir eso si no sabes lo que puede ocurrir- D se colocó la capucha, cruzó brazos y piernas y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

Un cuarto en completa oscuridad, ubicado en quien sabe donde, ese era el lugar en el cual se encontraba una persona que no está segura de su existencia, por su silueta podríamos decir que se trataba de una mujer, una mujer arrodillada, sujetando fuertemente su cabeza con ambas manos.

-¡No, lo que estoy haciendo está mal!... debo detenerme, a mí, a él, a todos, esto no puede continuar así...- exclamaba con fuerza mientras no soltaba su cabeza ni un segundo como temiendo que le fuera a estallar, luego nada... sólo silencio

"Por supuesto que puede continuar"

* * *

El sol estaba por salir en Jump City y Rachel esperaba la aparición de aquel majestuoso astro sentada en la orilla del techo de la torre, una suave brisa era la única compañía que tenía, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía...

-Buenos días ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Buenos días Robin, sólo espero la salida del sol, ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me detuve a verlo

-Imagino que es porque has estado muy ocupada combatiendo a Brain- decía el petirrojo sentándose a su lado -¿cuanto tiempo llevas luchando?

-Podría decir que toda mi vida...- dijo de una forma que sólo ella pudiera escuchar -emmm... creo que un año más o menos

-¿Te molestaría contarme que fue exactamente lo que pasó?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-Bueno, pues ¿por qué fuiste tú quien vino hasta aquí? Y ¿qué fue lo que pasó con nosotros?

-¿Te refieres a nosotros en general o...- dijo acercándose lentamente a Robin con cierto aire seductor -...sólo a nosotros dos?

-Emmm... bien yo... quiero decir- trataba de articular palabras coherentes, pero con lo nervioso que estaba no podía -...pues

-Jajajajaja tranquilízate- rió divertida -sólo estoy bromeando, por supuesto que te referías a todos, pues el resto de mis amigos, y con eso me refiero a ustedes cuatro junto a los Titanes Este aún combaten contra Brain y sus secuaces

-Comprendo...

-Y porqué soy yo quien está aquí, es a causa de mis poderes, verás como seguramente ya sabes las nanomáquinas para ser destruidas por completo deben eliminarse hasta el último átomo, cosa que mis poderes pueden hacer fácilmente, claro hasta que evolucionan y ya no puedo detenerlas

-A propósito de poderes ¿en verdad Raven estará bien?

-Por supuesto, de hecho, creo que estará más que bien, ahora que no tiene sus poderes podrá expresar sus emociones sin el temor de lastimar a quienes la rodean, así que si alguien le quiere decir algo en particular, debería aprovechar la oportunidad- decía colocándose de pie

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-No, nada, son sólo cosas mías... oh mira el sol ya está saliendo

-Sí ¿quieres ir a desayunar?

-Me encantaría

Los cinco jóvenes estaban desayunando plácidamente acompañados de una fresca brisa que provenía de donde supuestamente debían estar las ventanas... se preguntarán por qué dije cinco si se supone que son seis los que ahora residen la torre, pues bien, lo que sucede es que Raven aún no salía de la habitación, cosa realmente extraña, porque ella era siempre la primera en levantarse.

-¿Puedes servirme un poco más Cyborg? Ya no recuerdo cuando fue que comí algo tan delicioso como esto

-Cielos, jamás había visto a Raven comer así

-Por última vez Chico Bestia, yo no soy Raven

-Pero si eres igual a ella, tienes sus poderes y tu voz es muy similar a la de Raven ¿cómo esperas que no diga que eres ella?

-Raven y yo somos personas completamente diferentes

-Sí, creo que ya todos nos dimos cuenta de eso, lo que aún no logro entender es porqué decidiste cambiar tu aspecto físico

-Sólo digamos que decidí darme una segunda oportunidad

-¿Segunda oportunidad¿Que quieres decir con eso?- preguntaba Robin con curiosidad

-Me refiero a mi vida, siempre pasé preocupándome por la llegada de Trigon, medité y entrené para evitar que dominara el universo, jamás pude hacer otra cosa que no fuera eso... pero ahora que ya no está soy libre para experimentar la vida como cualquier ser humano

-Siempre nos imaginamos que la vida de Raven fue difícil, pero nunca creímos que fuera así de terrible

-Sí, pero al parecer ya dije suficiente ¿por qué no hablamos de otra cosa?

-Oigan, ahora que Raven ya no tiene sus poderes ¿cómo luchará contra los tipos malos?

-Algo que no se trate de Raven...- decía Rachel un poco en broma

-Podría construirle un arma o quizás unos propulsores para que pueda volar

-Es una buena idea Cyborg, pero creo que a Raven no le gustará

-Robin tiene razón, ella jamás aceptaría usar algo que no fuera su poder o su habilidad, creo que lo mejor será pensar en otra cosa, algo como... ¡entrenamiento! Eso es ¿por qué no la entrenas Robin? Después de todo tú eres el que más sabe de artes marciales

-Estoy de acuerdo con Rachel- opinaba Cyborg metiéndose seis panqueques a la boca

-Sí, yo también, así Raven tendrá algo que hacer ahora que no necesita meditar

-Lo dices como si tú hicieras algo B

-Para tu información Cy, yo hago muchas cosas, como... emmm... déjame pensar...

-Bueno, mientras dejamos que el "señor productividad" piense ¿qué me dices tú, Star?

-¿Yo?- decía sobresaltándose un poco, dando evidencia a que no le importaba o gustaba mucho la conversación y no había prestado atención -creo que está bien

-¿Lo ves Robin? Todos están de acuerdo

-Por mí no hay problema, pero creo que se están olvidando de una cosa chicos

-¿Cuál?

-Primero debemos preguntarle a Raven, no sabemos si estará de acuerdo con la idea

-Creo que antes deberían decirme a qué idea se refieren si quieren saber si estoy de acuerdo o no- apareció Raven de improviso, traía su capucha puesta, algo que les extrañó un poco a todos, ya que generalmente no la usaba cuando estaba en la torre

-Sucede que estábamos pensando; ahora que no posees tus poderes, deberías perfeccionar tus técnicas de combate y quien mejor para instruirte que Robin- decía Rachel, siendo aparentemente la más entusiasmada con la idea, pero claro no podríamos decir eso si no sabemos lo que pasa por la cabeza del petirrojo

-Y bien Rae ¿qué dices?

-...- Raven permaneció en silencio, su expresión no reflejaba que la idea le hubiera agradado, pero tampoco demostraba lo contrario, en realidad por la capucha no se podía apreciar expresión alguna -claro, después de todo tienen razón, ya no soy de ayuda ahora que no tengo poderes

-Espera, no quisimos decir eso- D se colocó frente a Raven tratando de explicarse -jamás pensaríamos que no eres de ayuda

-Sé que mis amigos no dirían eso- decía pasando a un lado de Rachel, ignorándola por completo -lo que no sé, es lo que dirías tú- dijo mientras se preparaba un té

-Pues yo...- comenzó a decir con un tono de tristeza -nunca diría algo así, porque me considero tu amiga y espero...- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro -...que me consideres de la misma forma

Raven permaneció de espalda a sus compañeros, su actitud parecía tranquila, ninguno de sus movimientos determinaban que se había sorprendido ante tal declaración, sólo no dijo palabra alguna y se fue

-Creo que se molestó- dijo Chico Bestia

-Tal vez, lo mejor es hablar con ella...

-No te molestes Robin

-Pero Rachel...

-Por ahora, lo mejor es dejarla sola para que reflexione y se dé cuenta de que no soy su enemiga

-Entonces ¿la sesión de entrenamiento que Robin le daría a Raven queda suspendida?- preguntaba Starfire con un cierto aire de decepción, pero aún así, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro

-No, las cosas deben seguir tal cual- se colocó la capucha y caminó hacia la puerta -lo mejor es preocuparse por la forma en que se defenderá de los enemigos, antes del hecho que... no le agrado- su voz al pronunciar esto último, sonó exactamente igual a la de su contraparte actual

-Como digas Raven- una mirada capaz de fulminarlo en un instante le fue dirigida al Titán verde, que en ese momento más que verde era blanco debido al miedo que lo invadía -eh... Rachel, como digas Rachel... jeje- entonces la chica se fue

Después de ese poco usual desayuno, las cosas transcurrieron bastantes calmadas en la torre, D, Cyborg, Starfire y Chico Bestia se dedicaron a las reparaciones, Raven se la había pasado encerrada en su habitación, por lo que Robin decidió dejarla sola y darle tiempo para aclarar sus ideas, así que aprovechó para buscar algún indicio de Brain o de Madame Rouge.

-Listo, las nuevas ventanas están colocadas

-Sí, sólo falta volver a construir y pintar casi todos los pisos de la torre- decía Chico Bestia con frustración

-Vamos B, deberías alegrarte, al menos tienes algo que hacer en vez de holgazanear todo el día

-Claaaro, además ¿por qué tengo que ayudar? Se supone que el encargado de las reparaciones eres tú, Cyborg

-Pero verde amigo, todos vivimos en esta torre, es nuestro hogar, por lo tanto todos debemos colaborar en su reconstrucción- decía Starfire mientras giraba felizmente en el aire con un bote de pintura en sus manos, así como lo hace con Silkie

-Si es así ¿dónde están **Raven y Robin**?- tras la pregunta de Chico Bestia, la tamaraniana dejó de moverse e "inconscientemente" apretó la lata, destruyéndola y vertiendo su contenido en Rachel

-Jajajajajaja- se reía sin parar -se supone que el verde soy yo jajajajaja

-Sí y muy pronto serás morado si no dejas de reírte- decía D mientras trataba de quitarse un poco de pintura del rostro

-En verdad lo siento, no sé que fue lo que me pasó- se disculpaba Starfire -creo que no controlé mi fuerza, en verdad lo lamento, no quise...

-Calma Star, no fue para tanto, sólo debo ducharme y listo

-Sí, los accidentes ocurren, ahora por qué no nos ayudas a Bestita y a mí a traer más materiales de la ciudad, creo que los que tenemos no alcanzarán

-Pero...

-Anda Star, ve yo estaré bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte

-Está bien, pero antes quería pedirte disculpas nuevamente por...

-No hay de problema, en serio- su voz comenzaba a sonar un poco fastidiada por tantas disculpas por parte de la joven extraterrestre

Después de unos cuantos arrepentimientos más, algunos inclusive en tamaraniano, el trío se marchó. Rachel se colocó frente a la nueva ventana, observando como se alejaban

-Al parecer, cierta chica pelirroja se ha dado cuenta de algo que inclusive Raven ignora- su semblante permanecía inexpresivo, pero aún así tenía una sonrisa, una sonrisa un tanto... malévola -creo que las cosas resultarán más difíciles de lo que pensé, claro a menos...- su sonrisa se hizo más evidente -...que ella acceda a lo que voy a proponerle- decía observando su puño rodeado de energía oscura.

* * *

Robin había pasado toda la mañana y la mayor parte de la tarde investigando desde la computadora principal de los Titanes, algo que pudiera satisfacer sus dudas. Por ahora deseaba relajarse y cómo se trata de Robin, que mejor forma de relajarse si no es con una buena sesión de entrenamiento. Cuando llegó al gimnasio, encontró algo completamente inesperado, aunque no podríamos decir indeseado...

-¿Raven¿Qué estás haciendo?- la joven de cabellos lavanda se encontraba practicando ciertos movimientos de artes marciales, lucía algo cansada, lo que indicaba que llevaba bastante tiempo ejercitando -se supone que sería yo quien te ayudaría con eso

-Lo sé, pero creí que lo mejor sería hacerlo sola, ya que no es mi intención hacerte perder el tiempo

-¿Hacerme perder el tiempo?- se acercó a ella colocando su mano en su hombro -Raven, jamás consideraría el ayudarte como una perdida de tiempo, por el contrario...

-Es mentira- respondía por lo bajo como diciéndoselo más a sí misma que a Robin

-No, no lo es... soy tu amigo y nunca te mentiría, en especial porque yo... yo...

"_...Ahora que no tiene sus poderes podrá expresar sus emociones sin el temor de lastimar a quienes la rodean, así que si alguien le quiere decir algo en particular, debería aprovechar la oportunidad"_

¿Aprovechar la oportunidad¿A esto es a lo que se refería Rachel? Quizás debía hacerle caso y decirle sus sentimientos, pero que tal si ella no sentía lo mismo por él, sería el golpe más duro que jamás hubiera recibido, peor que si se lo diera Slade con todas sus fuerzas... aunque nunca lo averiguaría si seguía cuestionándose, lo mejor era dejarse de rodeos y decirlo de un vez por todas.

-Porque yo...

-Porque tú eres el líder del equipo y es tu responsabilidad, lo sé, no es necesario que me lo digas... ya lo sé

-No, no es eso, lo que trato de decirte es que yo...

-Sabes Robin, por hoy estoy muy cansada como para seguir entrenando ¿te molesta si dejamos esto para otro día?- su voz era monótona al hablar, pero aunque el joven enmascarado no lo notó, había cierto aire de tristeza en sus palabras

-No, no hay problema

Y para variar Robin quedó solo, triste en la habitación ¿por qué Raven se comportaba de esa forma tan fría y cortante con él¿Acaso ella sabía lo que quería decirle y por temor a herirlo trataba de evitarlo? O sólo... ¿era indiferente a sus palabras, porque no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que fuera a decirle?... no, Raven no era así, él lo sabía, algo le preocupaba, algo más que la pérdida de sus poderes... no importa de qué se tratara, lo averiguaría y trataría hasta lo imposible con tal de ayudarla, de devolverle aquel especial resplandor que sólo ella poseía.

* * *

Raven se dirigió a su habitación, pero no estaba sola, no, un recuerdo la acompañaba, un recuerdo que le producía una sensación extraña en su pecho...**Flash Back**

La joven de cabellos lavanda se encontraba en Azarath, meditaba en la torre más alta de todo el lugar, aquella que poseía la figura de un ángel dorado en una de sus murallas, aquel lugar que ella alguna vez llamó hogar.

-He terminado por fin, la dimensión a sido restaurada y he localizado a Brain, a pesar de todas las veces que pudo bloquearme... ahora sólo debo recuperar energías para regresar y...

Imágenes vinieron hasta ella, imágenes de una pelea perdida para sus amigos, el Doctor Luz, Atlas y Adonis podían acabar con ellos en cualquier momento.

"_No nos rendiremos, no importa de lo que sean capaces ahora, pase lo que pase no nos daremos por vencidos"_

-Robin... no puedo permitirlo... debo regresar a la Tierra ahora mismo... Azarath, Metrion ¡Zinthos!- de inmediato se transformó en un cuervo, volando a través del cielo, atravesando un portal verde que apareció de repente. Al llegar estaba frente a los villanos, a quienes derrotó fácilmente usando su poder.

"Raven ¿estás bien?" 

Fueron las últimas palabras que oyó antes de desmayarse. Una vez que recuperó la conciencia pudo escuchar una conversación entre Robin y Cyborg, bueno en realidad, una conversación a medias

"No sólo es eso ¿verdad?" 

"_¿Qué quieres decir?"_

"_Temes que ella no sienta lo mismo por ti ¿o me equivoco?"_

"_Emmm..."_

"_Bueno, sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer, te deseo suerte, aunque sería mejor que se lo dijeras... quien sabe, podría ser bueno para los dos"_

"_Tal vez, pero quiero pedirte un favor..."_

"_Descuida Robin, no le diré a nadie lo que me has dicho"_

"_Gracias"_

Después de eso nada, las fuerzas la abandonaron nuevamente y cayó dormida.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¿Por qué estoy sintiendo esto¿Acaso me siento mal, porque sé que habla de ella? No, es imposible, yo no...- al entrar a su habitación sus pensamientos se alejaron para dar paso a una notoria molestia, una que cada vez era más frecuente -¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vamos Raven, no seas así, sólo quería ver si me prestabas algo de ropa, ya que la mía sufrió un pequeño accidente con pintura- Rachel estaba sentada a los pies de la cama, usando una bata blanca -además quería hablar contigo

-Vete, no tengo nada de que hablar contigo, no me hagas echarte a patadas- se colocó en posición de guardia

-No me hagas reír- se levantó y caminó hacia ella -estás muy cansada, física y mentalmente, a mí no me puedes engañar- rápidamente D sujetó la capa de Raven desde la joya en ella y se la arrancó de un sólo tirón -¿lo ves?- el rostro de la Titán se notaba cansado, profundas marcas bajo sus ojos indicaban que no había dormido en toda la noche -te desvelaste meditando, tratabas de recuperar tus poderes ¿no es así?- le devolvió la capa, Raven dudó un momento antes de aceptarla -¿tanto miedo tienes de sentir, que te escondes tras tus poderes?

-No es verdad, no sabes de lo que estás hablando, sólo quiero ser útil en las batallas

-No, no es así- su voz que antes permanecía tranquila cambió drásticamente a un tono enojado -lo que sucede es que tienes miedo de aceptar que puedes sentir Raven ¡sentir como cualquier ser humano!...- se tranquilizó un poco -no entiendes que eso va a terminar por destruirte, a ti, a tus amigos... al mundo

-¿De que estás hablando?

-Te lo contaré Raven, te contaré todo, aunque después me desprecies por completo o no creas en mis palabras

-Dime la verdad, no trates de inventar u omitir nada, lo sabré

-Lo sé, pero debes prometerme que después escucharás lo que quiero decirte

-Lo prometo

-Muy bien, esto comenzó hace diez años...

* * *

París, capital de Francia, centro económico y cultural del país. Una de las ciudades más hermosas de toda Europa gracias a monumentos históricos como El Arco del Triunfo, la catedral de Notre-Dame, el Palacio de Luxemburgo y por supuesto la Torre Eiffel, pero claro todas estas maravillas no son de relevancia para un ser que se oculta en las profundidades de la ciudad, un ser que a causado mucho sufrimiento y que creíamos muerto. Brain junto a Mallah y Madame Rouge se encontraban en su base principal, desarrollando el real plan para la dominación mundial

-Es bueno ver que ha llegado a salvo líder

-Por supuesto, ahora que los Titanes creen que estoy muerto bajarán la guardia y yo aprovecharé para cumplir con mis objetivos sin que se den cuenta

-Pero amo ¿que hay de esa extraña chica? Al parecer viene del futuro ¿no le preocupa que advierta a los Titanes?

-No, ella es sólo otra basura más, Jinx se encargará de eso

-Como ordene- decía la chica pelirrosa mientras permanecía de pie junto a Madame, no tenía ningún indicio de poseer voluntad propia

-¿Cómo va la construcción del SB-48?

-Nuestros ingenieros predicen que estará listo dentro de diez días y el anulador de la señal ya está colocado

-¿Nadie sospechó nada?

-No, el público cree que sólo son remodelaciones, cosas de rutina

-¿Y el plan secundario?

-Casi listo, estamos reuniendo a los mejores

-Excelente, en menos de dos semanas al mundo se arrodillará ante su nuevo amo y todos aclamarán por mí ¡Brain!

**¿Y bien, que tal? denme sus opiniones por favor, ah y antes que lo olvide puede que otra vez demore con la actualizacion, lo siento...**

**Me despido por tiempo indefinido.**

**Atte: K.o.N**


	10. Futuro innegable, primera parte

**No estaba muerta ni mucho menos de parranda... ¡hola! me alegra poder estar aqui nuevamente, tantan cosas me pasaron el semestre pasado (algunas buenas, otras no tanto) que no habia podido escribir, pero al fin estoy aqui despues de cuanto... ¿unos meses? eso parece.**

**Saben no estoy muy segura de la velocidad con la que avanzare de ahora en adelante, porque, bien digamos que algunas cosas no salieron como lo esperaba y ahora tendre que enfocar mi atencion en otros asuntos... una lastima en verdad, pero tratare de no dejarlos por mucho tiempo :)**

**Agradezco su comprencion, reviews y paciencia y sin más que decir los dejo con la historia... ah, lo olvidaba, no se si se han dado cuenta ya, pero me encanta trabajar con los puntos suspensivos... asi que cuando los vean puede ser que quiero darle un aire de misterio e intriga o son cosas que no nombre y PUEDEN aparecer mas adelante. Algo más... oh sí, las palabras que coloque en _cursiva_ pueden ser pensamientos o si son menos de dos juntos para dar enfasis a la lectura.**

**Ahora si, hace tiempo que no lo digo, pero igual sigue doliendo Teen Titans no me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: Algunas partes pueden ser violentas (bueno, tal vez exagero)**

**K.o.N**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Futuro innegable, primera parte

Los Jóvenes Titanes viajaron por todo el globo en busca de héroes como ellos, su objetivo: protegerlos de la Hermandad del Mal, para eso les dieron un comunicador en caso de cualquier emergencia... lo que no sabían era que esto formaba parte del plan de Brain, localizarlos por medio del aparato y luego atacar simultáneamente. El mal estuvo a punto de vencer, pero gracias al coraje y determinación de nuestros héroes la Hermandad fue derrotada, Brain, Mallah, Madame Rouge y todos los demás miembros fueron congelados, el mundo estaba a salvo y cada joven justiciero regresó a donde pertenecía.

Los Titanes volvieron a Jump City, las cosas allí realmente habían cambiado, pero no sólo en infraestructura, no, Chico Bestia descubrió que una vieja amiga había regresado, Terra estaba viva después de tanto tiempo, aunque esto no alegró al joven verde, pero ¿por qué? Si era él quien más ansiaba recuperarla, muy sencillo, la ex-titán no recordaba nada, no recordaba el hecho que vivía en el desierto, ni que fue parte del equipo, ni mucho menos su traición... nada.

"_Las cosas cambian Chico Bestia, la chica que quieres que sea es sólo un recuerdo"_ fueron unas de las últimas palabras que le dijo la joven de ojos azules, después de eso, cada uno tomó caminos diferentes; uno como un héroe, la otra simplemente como una chica normal, desde entonces, jamás tuvieron contacto otra vez.

Pasaron los años, Cyborg, Starfire, Chico Bestia, Raven y Robin, no Robin ya no más... Nightwing era el nombre que utilizaba el líder de los Titanes y sólo Titanes, porque después de nueve años el calificativo de jóvenes no los identificaba como antes, aún seguían juntos en la torre-T, pero como había mencionado con anterioridad... las cosas cambian, y sí que cambiaron para este quinteto.

Cyborg seguía con su humor de siempre, pero el miedo de quedar algún día obsoleto lo consumió y permanecía en su taller, tratando de una y mil formas mejorar sus capacidades, hasta que terminó siendo Cyborg 2.0, poderoso, moderno, pero con menos partes humanas, aún así tenía el mismo carácter que sus amigos conocían.

Chico Bestia o simplemente Garfield como era llamado, fue quien más cambió, después de lo que sucedió con Terra su actitud fue más reservada de lo que era, sus bromas disminuyeron notablemente y su preferencia por las cosas vegetarianas... bueno, eso siguió igual.

Starfire ya se había adaptado totalmente a las costumbres de la Tierra y seguía siendo la misma chica alegre y optimista. A medida que los días pasaban, la joven tamaraniana sentía que el afecto hacia su líder crecía cada vez más, por lo que decidió decírselo, Nightwing al principio no dijo nada, pero después, de un momento a otro, le propuso matrimonio, todos estaban muy contentos con la noticia... en realidad casi todos.

Raven no felicitó a nadie, tampoco parecía molesta, ni mucho menos triste ¿por qué?... bien, lo que sucede es que desde hace un tiempo ya no expresa emoción alguna, sólo se la pasa encerrada en su habitación, saliendo solamente cuando debían enfrentarse contra algún villano, sin mencionar que las únicas palabras que decía eran Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Sus amigos estaban bastante preocupados, pero jamás hicieron nada para ayudarla, no porque no quisieran, sino porque sabían que sin importar sus esfuerzos siempre recibirían lo mismo; una mirada inexpresiva y una Raven dirigiéndose a su cuarto sin decir palabra alguna. Era como si ya no le interesara nada, ni siquiera el meditar ¿qué podría ser más importante que vivir su vida junto a las personas que la querían? Sólo ella lo sabe...

* * *

Es una hermosa mañana en Jump City, las personas se dirigen sin mayores preocupaciones hacia sus respectivos destinos, seguros de que sus héroes los salvarán en cualquier eventualidad que pudiera ocurrir, pero en este momento estos héroes se encuentran reunidos en una pequeña capilla junto a todos sus amigos: Titanes Este, Wildebeest, Hot Spot y todos aquellos que combatieron contra la Hermandad... juntos para celebrar la unión entre Nightwing y Starfire, una ceremonia sencilla, pero muy especial...

-¿Está bien la corbata Cyborg?- preguntaba el novio en su elegante smoking negro, que hacía juego con su antifaz y su largo cabello sujetado en una coleta

-Por supuesto...- pensó un momento antes de continuar -...¿estás seguro de esto? Me refiero a la boda

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Porque a mi parecer tu proposición de matrimonio fue muy precipitada ¿seguro que lo haces porque la amas?

-Si no la amara no le hubiera propuesto el casarnos, creo que deberías pensar las cosas antes de decirlas Victor, no quiero que nadie escuche tus locas teorías... no quiero confusiones

-Como quieras, pero no me quitarás la impresión que tengo sobre todo esto- se dio la vuelta para marcharse y dejar al novio terminar de arreglarse, pero cuando estaba en la puerta se detuvo -deberías preguntarte si esto realmente lo haces porque la amas o... sólo es por ella- se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Nightwing reflexivo acerca de sus palabras

-Hago esto porque...

* * *

La torre-T estaba vacía, exceptuando por una persona, que a pesar de todos los intentos de persuasión no quiso salir de su habitación. Raven se encontraba en el suelo, apoyada en sus manos y rodillas, parecía como si luchara contra un terrible dolor, a su lado... el espejo, aquel que permite entrar a su mente, una mente que se enfrentaba contra un poderoso mal... ella misma.

"**_No puedes seguir suprimiendo esto, tarde o temprano te consumirá_"** se oía una voz que aparentemente provenía del espejo

-¡No sabes de lo que hablas¡Vete!- respondía Raven mientras rayos de energía negra salían de su cuerpo, destruyendo todo a su paso -¡vete y déjame en paz!

"_**¿Dejarte en paz? No lo entiendes Raven, aunque me vaya, tú no tendrás paz ¿quieres saber por qué¡Porque tú no estas destinada a tener paz¡Existes sólo para hacer sufrir a los demás¡Para llenar sus vidas de dolor!"**_

-¡Cállate!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras la cantidad de los rayos aumentaba y el espejo a su lado comenzaba a quebrarse

* * *

Bumblebee, Jinx y Argent se encontraban con Starfire mientras la arreglaban para su boda, la tamaraniana lucía hermosa con su vestido blanco y más aún cuando estaba acompañada de una expresión de infinita felicidad en su rostro... pero aun así, una tristeza era ocultada bajo toda esa alegría, una tristeza que no pasó desapercibida para el instinto femenino de las tres presentes.

-¿Te ocurre algo Star?- preguntaba Bumblebee mientras cepillaba el largo cabello de la novia

-No sucede nada, sólo son los nervios... aún no puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo... aunque me hubiera gustado que Raven estuviera aquí conmigo

-Así que es Raven el motivo de tu preocupación, lo más probable es que no vino por una razón muy poderosa- decía Jinx

-Pero eso no significa que no esté feliz por ti, eres su mejor amiga y no le gustaría verte triste- terminó Argent con la idea de la pelirrosa

-Lo sé, pero aún no me explico por qué no vino- las tres damas de honor se miraron entre sí, aparentemente pensando lo mismo, quizás conocían la razón o sólo creían saberla

-Ya deja de pensar en eso Starfire, ahora quédate quieta mientras termino de peinarte, es tradición dejar esperando un poco al novio, pero no querrás que se aburra de esperarte y termine casándose con alguien más- todas rieron juntas, sin imaginarse el rumbo que tomarían las cosas

* * *

Egipto, país en donde se encuentra ubicado el desierto del Sahara, pero no es el desierto en sí lo que nos interesa, sino lo que está debajo de él. Una base secreta construida por todos aquellos que odian a los Titanes o cualquier otra representación de lo bueno y justo... unidos, siguiendo las ordenes del villano más inteligente y despiadado que se haya conocido... Brain.

-Excelente, al fin, después de nueve años de espera podré obtener mi venganza

-Sí amo, ahora que ha logrado hacer evolucionar a las nanomáquinas, no habrá nadie que impida su conquista mundial

-Pero líder ¿está seguro que esto funcionará?

-¿Dudas de mí Madame Rouge? Pues si no crees que funcionará, permíteme darte una demostración ¡Mallah!

-¿Sí amo?

-Dale a Madame una demostración del poderío del nuevo arsenal

-Como ordene- el hombre mono tenía una especie de revolver en sus manos e inmediatamente apuntó con él a la mujer

-¿Qué estás haciendo primate!- giró hacia Brain -¿señor¿Que sucede?

-Sus repentinos cambios de comportamiento ya me tienen harto y no puedo arriesgarme a que en uno de esos ataques arruine mis planes, por eso Madame Rouge, estoy prescindiendo de sus servicios

Monsieur Mallah disparó antes de que Rouge tuviera tiempo de hacer algo. Un rayo rojo impactó directamente en el estómago de la mujer, un grito ensordecedor fue liberado mientras podía sentir como la energía le quemaba la piel, no importaba cuanto se estirase o cambiara de forma, el dolor no se detenía. En poco tiempo podía apreciarse los músculos... los huesos, finalmente... sólo cenizas.

-Ahora que comprobamos que las armas funcionan perfectamente, es tiempo de comenzar con la invasión a Jump City, allí destruiremos a los Titanes y estableceremos nuestra nueva base permanente, justo frente a sus narices, todos pagarán por haber frustrado mi plan, ahora que creen que terminaron con todos nosotros los tomaremos por sorpresa...

**Flash Back**

Después de una dura batalla en contra de la Hermandad del Mal, sus miembros fueron congelados por la propia máquina de Brain

-Chicos, vean esto- Chico Bestia arrojó al líder de aquella sociedad al mecanismo congelador -sesos congelados, jajajajaja- por supuesto, nadie se rió de la broma del titán verde, luego de eso todos se fueron, dejando las cosas tal y como estaban.

Silencio y nada más fue lo que quedó, pero sin previo aviso los ojos de Brain brillaron en rojo, luego el suelo se abrió, revelando así unos cuantos robots, estos comenzaron a descongelar a todos.

-¡Escúchenme todos! Destruiremos cualquier evidencia que demuestre la existencia de este lugar y supuestamente a nosotros, nos esconderemos en otra parte esperando el momento indicado para nuestra venganza ¡la Hermandad del Mal vivirá por siempre!- luego de las palabras de Brain, las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar y dieron comienzo a la destrucción de todo lo que indicara que aún seguían con vida.

**Fin del Flash back**

-Es tiempo

-¡Señor Brain! Informes urgentes provienen desde Jump City- apareció Brother Blood en su peculiar brillo rojo

-Muéstrame- un monitor se encendió, una reportera trataba de explicar la situación, mientras que a sus espaldas una capilla envuelta en llamas y una sombra entre ellas era lo único que se veía

"_Como podemos apreciar, ni siquiera los mejores héroes pudieron contra este demonio... un momento, nos informan que la ciudad ha comenzado a ser evacuada y..."_

"_Cuidado"_ fuego se dirigía hacia los periodistas, después la imagen se perdió

-¿Qué haremos amo¿Continuamos con el ataque?- preguntaba Mallah siempre a su lado

-No, al parecer nos han facilitado las cosas... esperaremos a que el causante de esto se encuentre débil, después atacaremos... si he esperado nueve años, no hará daño esperar un poco más

* * *

Sin que ninguno de los presentes sospechara nada de lo que iba a ocurrir, la boda transcurría tal como estaba planeada. Algunas lágrimas de emoción no pudieron ser contenidas cuando llegó el momento del intercambio de los anillos

-Yo Dick Grayson, Nightwing...

"_**No puedes seguir negando lo que eres"...**_

-Yo Starfire...

"_**No puedes seguir conteniendo lo incontenible"...**_

-Tú Dick, alias Nightwing ¿aceptas por esposa a Starfire y juras amarla y protegerla en salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto

"**_No puedes seguir viviendo... matándote a ti misma"..._** silencio, luego sonidos como de vidrios rompiéndose

-Y tú Starfire ¿aceptas por esposo a Dick y juras amarlo y protegerlo en salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto

"_Ya no hay vuelta atrás"..._

-¿Existe alguien que se oponga a que esta pareja enamorada contraiga el sagrado sacramento del matrimonio? Que hable ahora o que calle para siempre

Ni un solo ruido se escuchó, por lo que el sacerdote decidió continuar, pero antes de siquiera abrir la boca para hablar, un rayo negro apareció desde la entrada, atravesando todo el lugar, terminando en la cabeza del padre... haciéndola explotar, el cuerpo sin vida cayó hacia atrás

**-Yo me opongo ¿o es que acaso ya es muy tarde para hablar?**

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la causante de tal terrible acción y no podían creerlo... allí estaba Raven parada con una sonrisa siniestra, su traje estaba rasgado y en su rostro cuatro ojos rojos miraban con gusto lo que concientemente acababa de hacer.

-¿Raven¿Eres tú?- se atrevió a preguntar Nightwing

**-Por supuesto que soy yo, no me digas que ya no me reconoces, quizás deba mostrarte mi verdadera apariencia para que logres reconocerme- **el brillo en sus ojos se hizo más intenso y su energía la cubrió por completo, luego se produjo una explosión y todo lo que estaba cerca fue destruido, mucho humo se formó, éste al despejarse dejó apreciar a Raven nuevamente, pero había cambiado; tenía la piel roja con algunas marcas negras, sus dientes eran afilados colmillos y su lavanda cabello ahora era del color de la noche.

-¿Qué demonios eres?- preguntó Garfield mientras se acercaba a los novios

**-Eso mismo... un demonio**

-Raven ¿por qué haces esto?- preguntó acercándosele Starfire con lágrimas en los ojos

**-...-** sin decir palabra alguna levantó su brazo derecho en dirección de la tamaraniana y la atacó con sus poderes, la pelirroja no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando sintió cómo el impacto la hizo volar varios metros, estrellándose contra el altar

-Ra... Raven- decía colocándose de pie

**-Te mataré... te mataré a ti primero-** sus puños fueron rodeados de energía negra **-vas a pagar por todo lo que me has hecho**

-¡Espera!- dijo Nightwing colocándose frente a ella con los brazos extendidos -¿por qué haces esto¿Qué es lo que Starfire te ha hecho?

**-Si quieres una respuesta... bien, te la daré, hago esto porque es lo que quiero hacer ¿por qué?... Porque soy un demonio y sobre lo que me hizo... ¡puedes preguntarle cuando se reúnan en el infierno!-** atacó con un gran rayo creado con ambas manos, pero antes de que le diera a Nightwing, Kole se atravesó, transformándose en cristal y reflejando el ataque de Raven hacia ésta, aunque la energía desapareció antes de siquiera tocarla **-¿no creías que eso iba a funcionar¿O sí?**

-Al principio... no queríamos lastimarte... porque aún eres Raven, pero...- comenzó Kole un poco cansada después de regresar a la normalidad, al parecer el poder de la ahora demonio era demasiado para ella

-Ahora que sólo eres un demonio no tenemos más opción que acabar contigo- continuó Speedy mientras le lanzaba una fecha

**-Insectos insignificantes-** decía en un tono tranquilo mientras la flecha se disolvía por si sola, como si el aire fuera ácido, pero no era el aire... era Raven **-sus patéticos ataques no servirán de nada, juren servirme y prometo dejarlos con vida en mi nuevo mundo**

-¿Tu nuevo mundo?- decía Cyborg mientras no dejaba de apuntarle con su cañón -escúchate Raven, suenas igual a Trigon

**-Pues... gracias, pero ya basta de tanto aplazamiento... es hora de que mueran o decidan unírseme ¿qué escogen?**

-Déjame pensar...- Jinx usó su poder para destruir el suelo, decenas de rocas se dirigían a Raven, pero su escudo la protegió del ataque

**-Decisión equivocada-** su protección se transformó en un pilar de energía, el cual se extendió abruptamente y provocó la casi total destrucción de la capilla, algunos héroes quedaron enterrados bajo los escombros **-¿aún no lo entienden? No pueden derrotar...**

-¡Te tengo!- Argent usó su poder para crear un par de gigantescas manos, las cuales aprisionaron a Raven -ahora ya no podrás moverte

-Flash, debes ir donde el alcalde y decirle que evacuen inmediatamente la ciudad, no debemos dejar que lastime a personas inocentes

-Pero Nightwing...

-No discutas y ve, no podremos contenerla aquí por mucho tiempo

-De acuerdo- y así se fue con la velocidad que lo caracterizaba

**-Jajajajajaja- **una risa malévola salió de la boca del demonio, una que jamás habían oído antes, ni siquiera de sus peores enemigos o en sus más oscuras pesadillas **-¿contenerme? Ni siquiera esa patética excusa de heroína pudo contenerme ¿en verdad creen que pueden hacer algo?**

-Pues, creo que a pesar de tener cuatro ojos estás ciega, porque no ves que acabo de inmovilizarte

**-Piensa otra vez- **Raven abrió la boca y fuego comenzó a salir, Argent inmediatamente fue cubierta por las llamas, Tempest reaccionó rápidamente y la ayudó usando el agua de las cañerías, pero aún así no pudo evitar que el cuerpo de la mujer quedara carbonizado, en cuestión de segundos estaba muerta... ahora Raven se encontraba libre y no dejaba de arrojar fuego, así como el dragón que alguna vez cautivó su corazón

-¡Debemos retirarnos!- ordenó Nightwing -Más, Menos, ayuden a los heridos

**-¿En verdad crees que dejaré que huyan?**

-¡Titanes, ahora!- todos los que podían atacar a distancia y que aún estaban conscientes dispararon sus poderes y/o armas a Raven, ella creó un escudo para protegerse de los ataques, cuando desvaneció el campo, bastó sólo un movimiento de su mano para disipar el humo formado por la explosión, pero ya no había nadie, excepto ella, dos cadáveres y fuego por todas partes.

**-Herald...-** dijo con cierto tono de desagrado, pero aún así no parecía molesta por lo que acababa de suceder **-han ganado un poco más de tiempo Titanes pero nada evitará que los destruya, nada... muy pronto todo el universo sucumbirá ante mí... ¿mmmm¿Qué es eso?- **su atención había sido capturada por una reportera y su camarógrafo **-ellos serán los primeros en perecer**

-Como podemos apreciar, ni siquiera los mejores héroes pudieron contra este demonio... un momento, nos informan que la ciudad ha comenzado a ser evacuada y...

-¡Cuidado!- trató de advertirle el camarógrafo, pero fue muy tarde, las poderosas llamas los alcanzaron y murieron en un instante.

**-Antes del mediodía de hoy... Jump City habrá desaparecido del mapa...**

* * *

-De acuerdo... por el momento, este es el lugar más seguro en toda la ciudad, aquí atenderemos a los heridos y planearemos como...- se detuvo antes de continuar con tristeza -bien, cómo detener a Raven- decía Nightwing desde la antigua sede de los HIVE.

-¿Nos quedaremos aquí?- reclamaba Flash -pero si este lugar es todo, menos seguro, ella nos podría hallar en cualquier momento

-En realidad, Raven nos podría localizar en cualquier parte del mundo, recuerden que aun tiene su comunicador, deberíamos desactivarlos para que no...

-No tiene caso Garfield- lo interrumpió su líder

-¿Por qué no?

-Ella puede sentir nuestra presencia ¿recuerdas? Si quisiera encontrarnos ya lo hubiera hecho

-Entonces ¿por qué no está aquí, creí que quería matarnos

-No lo sé Starfire

-Quizás tuvo que ir al dentista, esos nuevos colmillos necesitan cuidado- todos miraban a Flash con cara molesta -está bien, lo siento, sólo trataba de ser positivo- de repente la tierra comenzó a temblar -algo me dice que debemos olvidarnos de ser positivos- el temblor duró varios minutos

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Herald por favor, muéstranos la ciudad

-De inmediato- al instante el encapuchado tocó su trompeta y un portal apareció... cuando los Titanes vieron la imagen reflejada en él, no pudieron evitar mostrarse tristemente sorprendidos. Jump City estaba completamente destruida, la torre-T envuelta en llamas hacía juego con el cielo cubierto por nubes rojas... infierno, sí, seguramente se encontraban en el infierno...

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Sí, Raven es más poderosa que cualquier villano que hayamos enfrentado antes ¿cómo vamos a acabar con ella?

-¡No acabaremos con Raven!- gritó molesto Nightwing -sólo debemos detenerla...- continuó más tranquilo -debemos ayudarla...

-¿Ayudarla?- pregunto Speedy -¿a qué¿A destruirnos? Por favor Dick, tú la viste, ya no es más Raven, sólo es un demonio

-Es Raven...- dijo de forma inaudible

-Aún no puedo creerlo...- se lamentaba la heroína más joven del lugar -esa no es la Raven preocupada y comprensiva que conocí cuando era una niña

-Tranquilízate Melvin, algo malo le sucedió a Raven y nosotros la ayudaremos- la consolaba su compañero mientras colocaba la mano en su hombro

-Timmy tiene razón, sea lo que sea que le sucedió a Raven, debemos ayudarla, aún es nuestra amiga y estoy seguro que ella haría lo mismo por nosotros

-Es cierto... tienes razón- se corrigió Speedy mientras uno a uno los héroes se contagiaban de aquel espíritu extrañamente reconfortante y esperanzador

-Entonces ¿qué haremos Dick?- preguntaba Starfire aun con cierto tono de tristeza... ¿tristeza por lo que sucedió con Raven o por la muerte de Argent? No, no era eso, había algo más... estaba segura

-Primero debemos comenzar con averiguar qué ocurrió exactamente

-Quizás yo pueda ayudar con eso- una voz entre las sombras se escuchó por todo el lugar, una voz inolvidable para el antiguo petirrojo

-Slade...

* * *

**-El primer paso para mi total dominación está completo-** decía Raven desde su trono en la cima de lo que quedaba de la torre-T **-pero antes de comenzar con otros mundos, creo que me divertiré primero con la Tierra, después de todo este ha sido como mi hogar jajajajaja- **se colocó de pie, alzó ambos brazos mientras el brillo en sus ojos se hacía más intenso **-¡Levántense mis fieles soldados!- **de repente la tierra comenzó a abrirse y cientos de demonios de fuego emergieron de las grietas, parecía como si el centro del planeta se estuviera saliendo **-¡vayan¡Destrúyanlos a todos, hombres, mujeres, niños¡Destruyan a todos los que se atrevan a desafiarme!**

Los terribles seres de fuego se dispersaron; casi al instante, en todo el globo la noticia que había llegado el fin del mundo se escuchaba. La Liga de la Justicia hacía todo lo posible por destruir a las criaturas, pero era en vano... no importaba con cuantos acababan, seguían apareciendo más... si la situación se mantenía tal cual, en menos de una semana la destrucción de la Tierra sería... inminente

**-Triunfaré en donde mi padre fracasó y ahora nada ni nadie podrán evitarlo-** se sentó nuevamente

"_No, basta ya"_

**-¿Aún vives? Aunque no tiene importancia, mira todo lo que he logrado y debo de agradecértelo, sin ti nada de esto hubiera sido posible**

"_Detente"_

**-Es muy tarde para arrepentimientos, me diste el control y no puedes hacer nada para detenerme, ya no me sirves más... duerme en las profundidades del infierno-** energía negra cubrió por completo a Raven para luego transformarse en fuego, su antiguo uniforme fue destruido, dando paso a una vestimenta muy parecida a la de Trigon, sólo que en versión femenina

"_Noooooooooo"_

**-El despertar de una nueva era ha comenzado**

* * *

-Slade ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- todos estaban sorprendidos por la presencia del enmascarado, pero el que estaba más sorprendido era aquel que no mencionaba palabra alguna

-Tranquilo Robin, no he venido para pelear

-Mi nombre es Nightwing

-Es verdad, a veces olvido que el pequeño pajarito ya abandonó el nido

-Déjate de tonterías y responde ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Ya se los dije, he venido a ayudar

-¿Y qué beneficios sacarías tú de todo esto?

-¿Te refieres además de salvar mi vida? Bien, sólo digamos que no me gustaría estar en un mundo que le pertenece a alguien más

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti?

-¿Tienen algo que perder si lo hacen?- silencio hubo por oposición -¿sin comentarios? Ya veo, si quisiera obtener una buena respuesta, Raven tendría que estar aquí...

-¿Qué es lo que nos puedes decir?- interrumpió de forma seca Nightwing

-Cuando trabajé para Trigon aprendí cosas muy interesantes...

-Habla

-Hace ya varios años Trigon llegó a nuestra dimensión, conquistando todo a su paso, uno a uno los mundos fueron sucumbiendo ante su poder, pero antes de reclamar nuestro universo como suyo fue detenido por una antigua orden pacifista, ellos encerraron a Trigon en una prisión de fuego por siempre... o al menos eso era lo que esperaban. Hace veintisiete años un culto satánico intentó traer al demonio de vuelta, para ello ofrecieron a una mujer que se convertiría en la esposa de Trigon...

-...La madre de Raven

-Exacto, pero antes de arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer fue tomada por Trigon, el demonio la dejó embarazada para asegurar su regreso... ¿por qué? Se preguntarán, bien, la única forma de que pudiera escapar de ese lugar era creando un portal con su inmenso poder, pero existía un inconveniente...

-El portal no podía crearse desde adentro

-Por lo que Raven fue creada para ser ese portal- continuó Slade

-Y lo fue- interrumpió con molestia Nightwing mientras recordaba los hechos del pasado -pero la salvamos y ella pudo acabar con Trigon

-¿Acabar con Trigon¿En serio creen que podrían destruir tan fácil al mal encarnado? Él jamás podrá ser destruido

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Exactamente lo que están pensando... Trigon aún sigue con vida, lo único que hizo Raven en aquella batalla fue destruir su cuerpo físico, pero su esencia y su poder aún están vigentes en este mundo

-¿Dónde?

-Conocen la respuesta, sólo que no quieren aceptarla

-¡Es mentira! Raven nos lo hubiera dicho

-Y yo que creí que conocían a su amiga, ella no es de las personas que cuentan ese tipo de cosas, lo más probable es que intentó lidiar con eso sola, pero no pudo

-¿Eso quiere decir que Trigon se posesionó del cuerpo de Raven?- preguntaba la tamaraniana, quien sólo dijo Raven y no "nuestra amiga Raven" como normalmente solía hacerlo, algo en su interior le impedía darle aquel calificativo a su ahora peor enemiga, pero no era por el hecho de ser un demonio, aún trataba de descubrir qué era, y algo le decía que podía averiguarlo por medio del extraño comportamiento de Nightwing.

-No exactamente, Trigon siempre ha sido parte de Raven, siempre estuvo en su interior esperando el momento de salir

-Pero ¿por qué ahora, por qué no hace nueve años?

-Porque a pesar de que Trigon es muy poderoso, la fuerza de voluntad de Raven lo es todavía más, el control sobre sus emociones siempre evitó que su padre despertara, pero eso fue un arma de doble filo... mientras suprimía todos esos sentimientos de alegría, tristeza, frustración, odio, todos ellos alimentaban el poder de Trigon, hasta que Raven ya no pudo contenerlo más y la esencia del demonio se apoderó finalmente de ella. Raven ahora es un ser más terrible, poderoso y despiadado que su propio padre.

-¿Cómo la detenemos?

-La única forma de detener al demonio... es destruyendo a Raven

* * *

**¿Mucha espera para tan poco? tal vez, solo diganmelo en un review, pero como ya les he dicho he estado un poco ocupada jejeje. Quiero decirles algo que no podia hacer al principio o arruinaria partes del cap.**

**1° Yo no tengo idea sobre bodas, asi que si me equivoque en el orden o puse damas de honor de más, lo siento.**

**2° Si a alguien le molestó lo del cura, lo siento no quiero ofender ni nada por el estilo.**

**3° Las ideas generales del cap. fueron basadas del comic o esa fue mi intencion, ya que yo desgraciadamente no los he visto, solo se cosas en general.**

**4° Para el siguiente cap. que no se cuando podre publicar, les recomiendo que vean o recuerden cosas del capHide & Seek (el juego del escondite) Aftershock pt. I (Repercuciones) y tal vez un poco los comics originales, pero creo que ya he dicho demasiado.**

**Espero ansiosa sus review con opiniones, retos de porqué tardaste tanto, lo que sea.**

**Me despido por ahora, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer.**

**Raven Forever.**

**Atte: K.o.N**


	11. Futuro innegable, segunda parte

**Hola, es un gusto poder estar aqui nuevamente con el siguiente capitulo de mi historia, gracias a todos quienes la leen y dejan un review, bueno tambien a los que no dejan. La segunda parte de futuro innegable tiene mas violencia que la anterior... y estoy segura que se llevaran una que otra sorpresa, o al menos esa es la idea. Ok, solo los dejo para que lean, disfrutenlo.**

**Teen Titans no me pertenece :(**

**K.o.N**

Capítulo 11: Futuro innegable, segunda parte

Shayera Hol, Linterna Verde, Batman y todos los demás miembros de la Liga de la Justicia seguían combatiendo contra esos demonios de fuego alrededor del globo, pero ni con todos sus poderes y/o habilidades podrían detener el interminable ejército del ser más maligno y poderoso de nuestra dimensión... Raven, hija de Trigon el Terrible, heredera absoluta de la oscuridad.

-No sé cuánto más podré seguir resistiendo Batman

-Debes ser fuerte Zatanna, todos nos encontramos en condiciones similares- el hombre murciélago atacaba haciendo uso de todo el arsenal de su cinturón

-Lo sé, pero mi magia apenas sí les hace daño

-Necesitamos ayuda- colocó su mano en su oreja -Mujer Maravilla...- pero nadie contestaba, sólo estática -¡Diana¡Responde!- aún nada, el excéntrico millonario comenzaba a preocuparse -no contesta, algo está mal...

-Ve a buscarla

-Pero Zatanna...

-Yo puedo arreglármelas sola aquí, tarde o temprano mi magia terminará por afectarles

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado- y a toda prisa, Bruno Díaz, Batman fue en busca de la princesa de las amazonas

-Aún no entiendo de dónde provienen estas criaturas, mis trucos son inútiles contra ellas...

**-Tus trucos son inútiles incluso en una fiesta de cumpleaños, no sé qué es lo que te sorprende-** una gran llama apareció frente a la mujer, cuando el fuego se disolvió pudo distinguir una figura femenina enfrente de ella.

_-Esa presencia maligna me es familiar_- pensó -¿quien eres!- exigió saber

**-Me ofende que me hayas olvidado-** dijo en tono de falsa angustia **-al parecer los años ya se te vinieron encima y te falla la memoria, bueno te ayudaré a recordar querida Zatanna, mi nombre es Raven**

-¿Raven?- ese nombre sin duda se le hacía familiar... de repente recordó -¡tú eras esa niña que quería unirse a la Liga!

**-Quería, hasta que _tú_ no me lo permitiste-** en su voz reinaba la furia

-Y no me arrepiento, ya veo que tenía razón, eres una mala persona

**-Te equivocas, soy un muy buen demonio-** del suelo emergieron más criaturas, rodeándolas en un círculo de fuego

-¿No me digas que por esa razón haces todo esto?- decía mirando con preocupación a su alrededor

**-Por supuesto que no... estoy haciendo esto... ¡porque es lo que quiero hacer!-** su mano se transformó en una garra de fuego y con ella atacó ferozmente a la mujer. Sus ropas eran cubiertas de sangre mientras volaba por el impacto, pero se detuvo al estrellarse contra los demonios, quienes no permitieron que cayera y sujetaron sus brazos, al tiempo que se los quemaban; Zatanna no dejaba de gritar por el terrible dolor **-no sabes cuanto disfruto al verte así-** decía acercándose lentamente **-débil, completamente derrotada... te creías muy superior a mí en esa época ¿no es cierto? Creyendo que sería un peligro para tu pequeña Liga, déjame decirte algo...- **acercó su rostro al de la mujer mientras que con su dedo índice cortaba la mejilla de Zatanna **-tenías razón, excepto que ahora no es sólo la Liga la que se encuentra en peligro...-** su mano, envuelta en fuego, atravesó la piel de su oponente y la sujetó directamente de la clavícula, arrojándola a los cielos, el grito de la maga apagaba todos los sonidos del alrededor **-¡ahora _todo_ el universo está en peligro!-** en pleno "vuelo" fue sujetada por Raven desde el cuello

-...Voy... a... dete... detenerte...- apenas podía articular palabras coherentes, su fin estaba cerca

**-¿Crees que podrás detenerme sacando un conejo de tu sombrero? Si quieres ver magia de verdad, permíteme mostrarte... ¡cómo saco un demonio de mi mano!- **colocó su mano libre en la herida abierta de la moribunda y un demonio de fuego se introdujo en su interior, llamas salían por cada poro de la mujer, Raven simplemente la soltó mientras que la criatura emergía del cuerpo, dejándola como un cascarón vacío en el suelo **-¡Ta-taaan!... jajaja, creo que después de este pequeño "intermedio" regresaré a mi trono-** y así un cuervo de fuego se desvaneció en medio de la sangre del cielo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la antigua sede de los HIVE, los Titanes recuperaban sus fuerzas, no entendían muy bien por qué, pero por alguna razón Raven había dejado a Jump City en paz, todos los demonios de fuego abandonaron la ciudad y el silencio era lo único que se podía escuchar, aún así una sombra salía de su refugio para enfrentarse a su posible final

-Debo averiguar qué fue lo que le sucedió...

-¿Adónde crees que vas?- una voz femenina se escuchó a su espalda

-Melvin, Teether ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

-Nosotros somos quienes deberíamos hacerte esa pregunta Timmy ¿ibas a buscar a Raven?

-Debo saber qué sucedió, no puedo creer que lo que dijo ese tal Slade es verdad

-Pero puede matarte, eres nuestro amigo, no queremos perderte- Melvin lo abrazó

-Estaré bien, lo prometo, ahora debo ir...

-No irás- lo interrumpió Teether, Timmy lo miró sorprendido mientras seguía abrazando a su amiga -al menos no sin tus amigos- el trío intercambió un par de sonrisas antes de continuar con su búsqueda de la verdad de los propios labios de Raven

Cuando llegaron al puerto de la ciudad, no hizo falta acercarse más para darse cuenta que Raven ya no se encontraba en la cima de la torre, el terrible brillo de sus ojos no se veía por ninguna parte.

-Al parecer Raven se ha marchado, la pregunta es adónde

-No lo sé Timmy, pero lo mejor será regresar ahora que podemos hacerlo, algo me dice que las cosas se pondrán feas

-...De acuerdo Melvin, tus presentimientos siempre son acertados, regresemos antes de que Raven regrese

-Además el saber lo que ocurrió realmente no cambiará lo que Raven ha hecho- acotó con tristeza el menor del grupo, el trío dio la vuelta para regresar, pero...

**-¿No me digan que mis pequeños niños me estaban buscando?-** a menos de un metro de distancia se encontraba Raven de pie, con los brazos cruzados y una siniestra sonrisa. Al verla, los jóvenes instintivamente retrocedieron unos pasos

-Ra... Raven- Melvin estaba muy impresionada por lo que veía, es verdad que ya la había visto aquella vez en la capilla, pero ahora la observaba realmente, no existía rastro de aquella Raven que arriesgó su vida por salvarlos -¿por qué?...

**-¿Por qué? Ustedes ya lo saben, estoy segura de que ese tonto de Slade ya les contó todo... ese cobarde haría lo que fuera para salvar su... **

-Sólo quiero saber una cosa- interrumpió Timmy sin importarle lo que sea que iba a decir -¿es tu padre quien te controla o eres tú quien hace esto por voluntad propia?

**-Mi padre ya no tiene poder sobre mí, hace mucho que logré superarlo...-** respondió sin emoción con los ojos cerrados.

-Pero Raven tú eras buena, eras una heroína- Teether trataba de contener toda la rabia, tristeza, desilusión, toda esa mezcla de sentimientos que lo atacaban en ese momento

**-¡Te equivocas! Sólo fui una tonta por arriesgar mi vida por seres que ni siquiera conocía ni me interesaban conocer**

-¡Es mentira!- gritó Melvin

**-¡Basta ya!-** Raven dirigió su mano hacia la chica y arrojó una bola de fuego, Melvin estaba paralizada, no por el miedo, más bien por la impresión, no podía creer que la persona que alguna vez prometió cuidarlos la atacara sin compasión

-¡Cuidado!- Timmy logró salvarla justo a tiempo e inmediatamente atacó a Raven con su grito sónico

**-No pierdas el tiempo-** un muro de fuego apareció desde el suelo interceptando el ataque, cuando Timmy se dio cuenta de que era inútil seguir intentando se detuvo **-deberías pensar mejor las cosas antes de actuar, si no podrías terminar muerto**

-¿Acaso te preocupas por nosotros?

**-Honestamente... no, pero quizás no sea tan mala como creen, es más los dejaré elegir...**

-¿Elegir¿Que cosa¿Cómo morir acaso?

**-Casi, pero no... en realidad pensaba en algo como unirse a mí, ya saben, formar parte del mal, darles lo que quieran, esas cosas**

-No importa cuantas veces nos lo propongas, nuestra respuesta y la del resto de los Titanes siempre será la misma- el tono de Melvin era totalmente firme y decidido, las dudas que tenía habían desaparecido, ahora usaba el poder de su mente para crear una lanza mientras se colocaba en posición de combate -moriremos antes de unirnos a ti

**-Tenía el presentimiento que dirían eso**

Melvin se lanzó al ataque, a pesar de que Raven podía usar su poder para matarla en cualquier momento, combatía cuerpo a cuerpo con la joven heroína. Teether masticaba todas las piedras y demás cosas que encontraba, para luego lanzárselas en forma de proyectiles, Raven los detenía con el muro de fuego, estaba muy confiada de su victoria, tanto, que no vio venir un fuerte golpe desde atrás, el impacto la inclinó hacia delante, pero no pudo caer debido a dos fuertes cortadas en su cuerpo, una en el abdomen y la otra en el rostro. Ahora se encontraba sangrando en el suelo mientras los tres chicos estaban armados, siempre en guardia.

-No te será tan fácil acabar con nosotros- Timmy sostenía un gran martillo de metal y Teether una espada

**-Debo admitir que ese último ataque fue muy bueno, pero...-** decía mientras se colocaba de pie **-no será suficiente para acabar conmigo-** las heridas de Raven se cerraban solas a una velocidad increíble.

-No es posible

**-Se terminó la hora de jugar ¡le pondré un punto final a su existencia de una vez por todas!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El negro del cielo sólo era iluminado por unas cuantas estrellas, aunque más que estrellas parecían bolas de fuego, debido al intenso color rojo que poseían; el suelo de roca lisa no tenía plantaciones, edificios o nada que se le pareciera, sólo una arboleda infinita de enormes e inextinguibles llamas, en medio de todo este infierno podía apreciarse una montaña de cadenas, rojas por el calor del alrededor, sin previo aviso una mano emergió, una mano totalmente quemada y ensangrentada...

"_Debo... detener... todo esto"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven atacó al trío con una fuerza y agilidad que jamás había demostrado antes, los jóvenes se encontraban agotados y gravemente heridos, pero aún así seguían de pie, nunca dándose por vencidos, justo como habían aprendido de una gran heroína, una que fue una madre para ellos...

**-Ahora deben estar deseando que el dolor termine ¿no es así?...-** no recibió respuesta **-en ese caso... ¡les cumpliré su deseo!**

A los pies de cada héroe apareció un circulo de fuego, estos rápidamente se extendieron al cielo y crearon un ardiente tornado. Los jóvenes gritaban por todo el dolor que debían soportar, Raven los miraba complacida, en especial al menor del grupo, Teether, sus gritos fácilmente opacaban a los de los otros dos. Los afilados colmillos del demonio eran apreciables a través de una siniestra sonrisa y a cada segundo su miraba se tornaba más oscura, hasta que...

"_¡Déjalos en paz!"_

Esa voz la sorprendió y los pilares de fuego desaparecieron al instante, un fuerte dolor de cabeza la atacó y su cuerpo se dejó llevar por la gravedad, afirmándose en sus rodillas.

"_Les prometí cuidarlos cuando me necesitaran, ahora me necesitan y no voy a decepcionarlos"_

**-¡No seas ridícula! En verdad tienes una fuerza de voluntad admirable, pero ya no hay nada que puedas hacer ¡Deja de luchar por causas pérdidas!- **esta vez el fuego la envolvió a ella, pero no la lastimaba, en vez de eso un gran cuervo rojo la cubrió con sus alas y se refugió en el interior del demonio **-mantente en las profundidades de _mi_ mente, así como solía estarlo yo**

Melvin corrió inmediatamente hacia Teether, en ningún momento se percató de lo que le sucedía a Raven, sólo le preocupaba aquel que era como su hermano menor, ya que no sabía si seguía con vida o había abandonado este mundo

-¡Teether¡Reacciona por favor!- decía sacudiéndolo un poco

-Ah... Mel... Melvin- respondía a duras penas mientras su compañera lo sentaba

-¡Gracias a Dios!- decía abrazándolo con lágrimas en los ojos -me tenías muy preocupada

**-Lamento interrumpir un momento tan enternecedor como este, pero creo que olvidaron que los iba a matar- **Raven, ahora en pie, se encontraba a una distancia considerable de sus victimas, en su mano izquierda sostenía la lanza de Melvin **-¡Si se quieren como si fueran hermanos, entonces mueran como tal¡¡Jajajajajaja!-** arrojó el arma con todas sus fuerzas, no existía forma de poder esquivar el ataque...

-¡Cuidado!

"_Nooooooo"_ esa voz la perturbó nuevamente, no importaba cuanto tratara Raven de destruir esa parte noble que aún existía en su interior, no la dejaba en paz

La sangre salpicaba el rostro de Teether, pero no era la suya, Melvin lo había empujado justo a tiempo y ahora su propia lanza atravesaba su pecho, su compañero la miraba impresionado mientras trataba, inútilmente, de hacer algo

-Vete... huye... por favor... deben... huir

-¡No, Melvin no te dejaremos!- sus ojos eran un mar de lágrimas mientras abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo de su amiga, de su hermana...

-Dile... dile a Timmy... que yo... que yo... lo a...- no dijo más y quedó inmóvil, la lanza en su pecho desapareció, al igual que las otras armas

-No Melvin... ¡Melvin!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas desahogando toda su tristeza, para dar paso a una furia que nublaba su juicio, Teether se lanzó al ataque sin medir las consecuencias

**-Veo que has decidido morir, entonces... entonces yo...-** el demonio dudaba de lo que iba a hacer ¿por que? Porque la conciencia real de Raven cada vez tomaba más fuerza **-¿por qué no desapareces de una vez por todas!- **cuando Teether estaba frente a ella, el joven sintió como si una espada de fuego lo atravesara por completo, desde su hombro derecho hasta el comienzo de su pierna izquierda

-Raven...- cayó de espaldas al suelo, sin vida

**-¿Lo ves Raven? No importa cuanto trates de obtener el control, ahora es _mío_ y nada ni nadie podrán quitármelo**

"_¿Qué he hecho?" _

**-¿Te refieres además de hacer todo esto posible?... simplemente incumpliste una promesa, no te martirices más con eso y relájate mientras ves cómo destruyo al último de tus niños**

Timmy se encontraba junto al cuerpo sin vida de Melvin, dándole la espalda a Raven, observaba el rostro de la joven que amaba pensando en lo cobarde que había sido al no expresarle sus sentimientos. El demonio se acercó a Timmy y antes de decirle algo, éste volteó.

-¿Por qué Raven, por qué haces esto¿Qué fue lo que te hicimos para que nos odies de esta manera?

**-No entenderías si te respondiera**

-¿Qué no entendería¡¿No entendería que culpas al mundo por no poder sentir¡¿No entendería que fuiste egoísta al ocultarnos lo de tu padre! O no entendería que no eras la persona que yo creía que eras...- sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse brillosos por las lágrimas acumuladas -siempre te consideré como la madre que nunca tuve¡como la heroína más grande que jamás he conocido, siempre preocupándote por las personas que _creí_ significaban algo para ti, y ahora... y ahora...- el agua salada se mezclaba con la tierra y sangre en su rostro

**-Un discurso muy conmovedor, no lo niego, lástima que nadie haya escuchado tus últimas palabras-** en su mano una bola de fuego se formó

-Mátame si es lo que quieres, ya no me importa morir... no vale la pena vivir en un mundo así, sin ellos...

**-Adiós pequeño héroe**

"_Timmy"_

Las llamas eran disparadas directo al joven pelirrojo, pero antes de alcanzar al desdichado muchacho, el fuego se transformó en energía... ¿piensan que es energía negra?... pues tienen razón, es esa energía negra muy conocida por nosotros... aunque luego desapareció...

-¿Raven?

-Lo siento... tenías razón... todo lo que dijiste, es verdad...

-¿Raven, eres tú?- preguntaba con asombro, observando cómo en el rostro del demonio destacaban dos ojos de lavanda color, cubiertos por un manto cristalino

-Sé que no estoy en posición de pedirte nada, pero... **no, no lo hagas..**. por favor, destrúyeme antes de que pierda el control... **¡ríndete de una vez!**

-No puedo, a pesar de todo, no puedo... no me pidas eso

**-¡Sal de mi cabeza!-** la gema en su frente comenzó a quebrarse -Timmy por favor debes...- pero no pudo continuar, porque sin previo aviso una roca significativamente grande la golpeó desde el costado, enviándola a volar varios metros por el suelo

-¡Aléjate de él!- se escuchó una voz femenina

-¡No¿Qué has hecho?- Timmy corrió hacia Raven -¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

**-Mejor que nunca-** respondió al tiempo que le daba una fuerte patada al joven, dejándolo inconsciente

-Ya te lo dije ¡déjalo en paz!- docenas de rocas se dirigieron a Raven, pero ésta simplemente creó un escudo de fuego para protegerse del ataque y luego transportarse atrás de su atacante

**-Vaya ¿que tenemos aquí? Al parecer recuerdas más de lo que Garfield nos contó, Terra-** la joven giró al escuchar su nombre

-Así es, una vez libre pude recordar todo, es sólo que ya no quería involucrarme en este tipo de cosas, pero al ver lo que estás haciendo, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, por esa razón debo acabar contigo- dijo colocándose en guardia

**-¿Acabar conmigo¿En serio crees que con tu insignificante poder acabarás con la _única _persona que fue capaz de liberarte?**

-¿De qué estás hablando? El efecto fue sólo temporal- decía incrédula mientras inconscientemente bajaba la guardia

**-Por favor, jamás creí que fueras tan _estúpida_ como para creer eso, no espera... ¡sí lo creía!**

Raven le propinó un fuerte golpe, más bien un gancho, de fuego en el rostro, elevándola varios metros sobre el suelo, cosa que el demonio aprovechó para sujetarla del cabello y darle vueltas sobre sí, mientras quemaba los hilos dorados en las llamas de sus manos. Terra trataba inútilmente de defenderse lanzando rocas al azar desde el suelo, pero Raven sólo las derretía o usaba el propio cuerpo de la ex-titán como escudo.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó en un intento desesperado para detener todo ese dolor

**-De acuerdo-** la rubia se sorprendió por la respuesta y por no sentir más movimiento, pero se sorprendió aún más al ser regresada a tierra por medio de un violento y profundo zarpazo en su espalda, la sangre recorría su trayecto, incesante por los cielos. El golpe fue directo, Terra a duras penas podía ponerse de pie, pero antes de poder lograrlo, sintió como si hubiera sido aplastada por un pesado trozo de concreto en la cabeza; Raven había descendido con una velocidad increíble y ahora pisoteaba el cráneo de su adversaria con todas sus fuerzas **-Vamos¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Ya vas a morir y aún no he comenzado a sudar, creo que te había sobreestimado-** seguía estrellando el rostro de la geoquinética contra el suelo y la sangre comenzaba a acumularse en un charco, de repente el demonio se detuvo, pero mantenía el pie sobre la cabeza de Terra **-¿no me digas que estás distraída pensando en la forma de cómo te liberé? Déjame decirte que no te hagas ilusiones, ya que _tu rescate_ fue mera casualidad, nadie tenía la intención de liberarte... ni ahora, ni nunca**

-Mien... tes...- decía tratando de girar su cabeza a un lado para poder respirar, cosa que resultó muy difícil, pero a fin de cuentas lo logró

**-¡No me interrumpas!-** con su pie ejerció más presión **-si deseas escuchar la historia debes permanecer en silencio o me obligarás a arrancarte la lengua, y créeme, estoy tentada a hacerlo... muy bien, ya que no quiero perder tiempo con desperdicios como tú, te daré la versión corta. Cuando mi padre llegó a este mundo para conquistarlo, convirtió a todos en estatuas de piedra, sí Terra exactamente como tú, pero finalmente logré vencerlo, liberando todo mi poder... _yo_ fui la única capaz de regresar todo y a todos a la normalidad, por desgracia eso te incluyó a ti, craso error, hoy me arrepiento de lo que...**

Fue interrumpida de improviso debido a una roca que la atacó por atrás, empujándola lo bastante lejos como para que Terra pudiera escapar y recuperar un poco el aliento. El demonio se colocó de pie sin mayor esfuerzo y ahora la miraba con una diabólica sonrisa.

**-Siempre a traición ¿no es cierto? No debí esperar menos de ti**

-No... no me importa... lo que digas o pienses de mí, te derrotaré...- sus manos fueron envueltas en un brillo amarillo y un círculo de rocas se formó a su alrededor -...tal como lo hice en el pasado

**-¡_Perra_ maldita!**

Raven se dirigió en vuelo directo hacia la joven de ojos azules, quien se defendió lanzando las rocas que tenía bajo su control, pero el demonio no se inmutaba ante el ataque, las piedras chocaban contra su cuerpo causándole serios golpes y algunas cortadas muy profundas, heridas que eran curadas casi al instante.

**-Esas manos son una verdadera molestia-** con su brazo izquierdo sujetó el de su oponente y se colocó detrás de Terra, mientras que con la mano derecha le sujetaba el cuello **-molestia que desaparecerá en un momento- **Raven comenzó a liberar fuego de su mano izquierda, éste se expandió por toda la extremidad que tenía cautiva, el grito de la ex-titán fue tan extenso como el tiempo que tomó en carbonizársele el brazo... luego, no sentía nada, no _podía_ sentir nada, toda la capacidad sensitiva que tenía en esa zona había sido destruida por completo, ya ni siquiera sangraba, el demonio la soltó mientras miraba complacida como las cenizas se dispersaban con el viento y una mutilada Terra luchaba por seguir en el combate

-...Yo... vo... voy... a...

**-¿Derrotarme cómo lo hiciste la última vez? No me hagas reír-** caminó con calma hasta la moribunda hasta quedar a sólo unos pasos **-no tengas esperanzas en vano, porque te diré un pequeño secreto-** rápidamente, Raven le dio una patada a las tambaleantes piernas de Terra, haciéndola caer de boca al suelo, el demonio colocó su rodilla derecha en la sangrante espalda de la chica y tiraba del único brazo que poseía ahora la moribunda **-la única razón por la cual me derrotaste fue...- **lo decía mientras acariciaba la mano de su víctima, deteniéndose en su dedo índice** -¡porque fui contenida al intentar matarte!-** sin previo aviso dobló el dedo hacia atrás, hasta arrancarlo con fuerza, la sangre no dio tregua al ser liberada y el grito de dolor pudo escucharse hasta en los rincones más escondidos del planeta

-¡Chico Bestia, ayúdame!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Titán verde despertó sobresaltado y lleno de sudor, sin duda había tenido una horrible pesadilla, la muerte de los tres más jóvenes del equipo y la terrible agonía que sufría Terra, todo por las propias manos de Raven... no, era en verdad espantoso pensar que todo eso pudo haber ocurrido, seguramente sólo era la presión y el cansancio, aún así, una sensación extraña oprimía su pecho, por lo que decidió cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden, al llegar a donde debían estar descansando pudo afirmar que...

-No... eso no fue un sueño, los mató, Raven realmente los mató, eso quiere decir... Terra ¡Nightwing¡Nightwing despierta!- se dirigió donde su líder a toda velocidad, despertando de paso a los demás

-Garfield ¿qué sucede¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

-Raven... ella matará a Terra, como lo hizo con Timmy, Teether y Melvin- intentaba calmarse para que pudieran entenderle

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Cyborg

-Es difícil de explicar... tuve un sueño y cuando fui a cerciorarme de que sólo había sido eso, los chicos... ya no estaban

-¿Qué dices Nightwing, debemos investigar?

-Mmmm... de acuerdo Speedy; Garfield- dijo dirigiéndose al Titán verde -tú, Herald, Jericho, Kole, Gnaark, Flash, Bushido y Jinx, vayan y averigüen si es verdad todo eso, en tal caso ¡_no_ traten de derrotar a Raven, sólo ayuden a Terra, verifiquen si los chicos están muertos y escapen lo más pronto de ese lugar

-¿Qué hay de los demás?

-Nos quedaremos en caso de que sea una trampa y protegeremos a nuestros compañeros heridos y a todos los civiles refugiados

-Entendido, Herald deprisa, llévanos a la ciudad- suplicó Garfield

-De inmediato- y a los pocos segundos todos los encomendados para la misión atravesaron el portal

-Dick ¿crees que estarán bien?- preguntaba Starfire aferrándose al brazo de su líder

-Eso espero- dijo separándose de ella al instante, Starfire entristeció, pero ese acto ayudó a despejar sus dudas, ya todo era claro para la extraterrestre... sólo quedaba conversar con su querido Dick, pero no era el momento, aún no... -¡a sus posiciones!- ordenó Nightwing -Debemos estar preparados para todo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven miraba con placer el lamentable estado de Terra, mientras arrojaba el recién extraído dedo al suelo

-Ayu... da...- suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos con voz débil y quebradiza, si es que aún podía llamar voz a esos gemidos sin sentido alguno.

**-¿Dijiste ayuda? Lo siento, pero esta vez nadie podrá salvarte de mí ¿lo recuerdas? En aquella ocasión...-** volvió a tomar su mano **-¡Slade salvó tu miserable existencia!- **era el turno del dedo medial para ser arrancado sin compasión, los gritos nuevamente se hicieron presentes, no tan fuertes como los anteriores, pero igual de sufrientes que sus predecesores.

-...No... de... tente...

**-Pero si aún no termino, o acaso ya olvidaste cómo ¡cambiaste el escenario totalmente a tu favor, para luego atacarme a traición!-** el dedo anular no pudo escapar de compartir el mismo destino que los demás

-¡Argh!... por... favor...

**-Jajajajaja, eso es, suplica todo lo que quieras, pero nada evitará que te mate de una vez por todas jajajaja-** el dedo meñique no fue la excepción, extraído con violencia **-pero basta de gritos, terminemos de una vez- **tomó el último dedo, pero no lo arrancó, en vez, lo dobló de tal forma que jaló toda la mano a un lado, invirtiéndosela desde los huesos, la piel quedó colgando totalmente inutilizada y apenas unida al resto del cuerpo, con los huesos acumulados en el interior, como si se tratara de un saco viejo y desgastado.

-...No...

**-Sí, la hora de tu final ha llegado, pero no te preocupes, esto no dolerá nada, al menos a mí no**

La dejó en el suelo, en medio de su propia sangre, pero fue sólo por un momento, ya que con su mano derecha la levantó desde lo que le quedaba de cabello mientras que con la otra mano creaba una garra de fuego.

**-Adiós Terra, no puedo decir que fue un placer conocerte-** iba a atravesar su garganta, pero se detuvo al ver cómo un portal aparecía a sólo unos metros de ella

-¡Terra!- gritó desesperado Garfield

**-Al parecer tu caballero de verde armadura ha llegado para salvarte-** le decía mientras desaparecía su poder

-¡Suéltala!- le exigió el titán verde mientras él y todos los demás se colocaban en guardia

**-Ya que lo pides de esa manera- **Raven soltó a Terra, pero antes de poder caer, fue lanzada por medio de una potente patada hacia los brazos de Garfield

-¡Terra! Reacciona por favor

-Ah... Chico... Bestia... sabía... que vendrías

-Sí, estoy aquí, ya no tienes de qué preocuparte

**-Claro que tiene de qué preocuparse, al igual que todos ustedes¿o acaso ya se han olvidado de mí?**

-¡Garfield, Timmy aún está vivo!- le gritó Flash -debemos irnos ¡ahora!- decía cargando al chico

-Entendido

**-Oh no, nadie se irá-** cientos de demonios de fuego emergieron, cerrándoles el paso a todos, a todos menos a uno **-...Flash, realmente odio a ese tipo**

-¡Herald, sácanos de aquí!

**-Esta vez no-** se transportó frente al trompetista y con una mano, envuelta en energía roja, sujetó su cabeza, Jericho intentó ayudarle, pero quedó en las mismas condiciones y los demás estaban muy ocupados luchando contra los demonios, mientras protegían a Garfield quien no se separaba de Terra. Cuando Raven soltó a ambos héroes, estos, para sorpresa de todos, se levantaron como si nada hubiera pasado, manteniendo los ojos cerrados... **-permítanme presentarles a mis nuevos soldados- **cuando abrieron los ojos, todos vieron el completo color sangre que poseían

-No... ¿cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó incrédula Jinx

**-Mi poder es más grande de lo que ustedes podrían comprender**

-No importa cuan grande sea tu poder, con mi espada acabaré contigo- Bushido se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Raven, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo, fue detenido por unos demonios que aparecieron del suelo, sujetándole los pies, cuando el samurai iba a cortarlos con su arma, más criaturas aparecieron... sepultándolo en una montaña de fuego

**-Eso es lo que consigue un hombre desesperado ¿alguien más quiere jugar a ser el héroe?**

-¡Gnaark!- el cavernícola junto a Kole atacaron, mas sin éxito, Raven sujetó a Gnaark igual como lo había hecho anteriormente con Herald y Jericho, mientras que a la joven la expulsó lejos con sus llamas

**-Tú puedes ser útil, pero por ahora sólo vete junto a los otros, quiero ser yo quien tenga el placer de terminar con ellos-** así fue como sus tres nuevos aliados atravesaron un portal y ahora Raven observaba a quienes aún quedaban por destruir... Terra, Garfield y Jinx

-No te permitiré seguir con esto

**-¡Silencio bruja!- **con un rápido movimiento de sus manos creó una garra, la cual se impactó de costado contra la pelirrosa, dejándola inconsciente **-tu turno aún no llega, así que sé paciente**

-...Chico... Bestia- decía a duras penas la moribunda en los brazos de éste

-No... mi nombre es Garfield...- le decía de forma tierna -ahora trata de descansar y recuperar energías, porque mientras la distraigo quiero que huyas lo más lejos posible

-No... te matará

-Tal vez, pero mientras tú estés a salvo no me importa

-Pero a mí sí... no quiero perderte... no otra vez...- Garfield la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas tratando de consolarla, sin embargo ninguno se percató en qué momento comenzaron a ser convertidos en piedra

**-Lamento ser yo quien interrumpa un momento _tan_ conmovedor como este, pero el universo espera por mí y ya he perdido demasiado tiempo con ustedes, más del que merecen-** pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención, seguían sumidos en los ojos del otro.

-No, no lo harás- le respondía a Terra con cariño -prometo que estaré contigo hasta el final, porque yo te amo, siempre te he amado

-También... yo- sus labios se unieron en un primer y último beso, pero antes de que Raven terminara de transformarlos en piedra... atravesó el corazón de ambos con su mano desnuda... un golpe, dos vidas... unidas por la eternidad como uno solo...

**-Si hay algo que odio más que el bien... ¡es el amor!- **respiraba agitadamente con mucha ira en su voz** -¡un sentimiento _sin sentido, ridículo _y_ estúpido_ que sienten sólo los débiles mentales!... Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie ¿no es cierto?-** se preguntaba a sí misma al tiempo que retiraba su mano ensangrentada de la roca, mientras el recuerdo frío de los amantes era destruido **-tu turno ha llegado ¿estás preparada para morir, Jinx?- **volteó y allí estaba ella, de pie con los ojos brillando al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas rodaban incesantes por sus mejillas.

--------

**Que tal, que tal ¿les gustó? en lo personal a mi sí, aqui pude descargar ciertas cosas hacia ciertos personajes, y como pudieron darse cuenta Terra no se encuentra entre mis personajes predilectos jejeje... aunque con los niños es otra historia, me dolio el que tuvieran ese final, pero cada cosa tiene su porqué.**

**Saben la primera vez que escribí futuro innegable, pensé en dejar la primera parte justo antes de que se aclarara que era Terra quien atacaba, pero no quise ser tan mala como para dejarlos en suspenso... esta vez, aunque no sé como vaya a ser en los otros capitulos.**

**Para la tercera parte, que les puedo decir... tal vez que tiene un poco de relación con cierta estrella de fuego.**

**Gracias nuevamente por su tiempo, paciencia y reviews, trataré de actualizar pronto, aunque con todo el trabajo de la universidad cre que recien podré escribir en fiestas patrias (18 y 19 de septiembre)...**

**Raven Forever.**

**Atte: K.o.N**


	12. Futuro innegable, tercera parte

**Hola, después de estas Fiestas Patrias he regresado, feliz y triste, feliz porque pude avanzar por fin y subir algunos dibujos en mi deviant jejeje, y triste bien... supongo que ustedes ya habrán visto las imágenes de la película "Trouble in Tokyo"... si es así y si saben que soy fanática de la pareja Raven y Robin, ya saben el porqué de mi tristeza...**

**Pero suficiente de eso, regresemos a la historia, la tercera parte de Futuro Innegable ya está aquí, espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews.**

**Recuerden que Futuro Innegable trata sobre la historia que Rachel le cuenta a Raven, sólo que yo en vez de colocar el diálogo entre ambas decidí relatar la historia completa, para que ustedes conozcan con lujo de detalles lo que realmente atormenta a la pobre de D. Algo más, todas las interrogantes se irán aclarando por sí solas, o eso espero...**

**Ya lo saben, Teen Titans no me pertenece y todo eso...**

**K.o.N**

* * *

Capítulo 12: Futuro innegable, tercera parte

Timmy se encontraba a salvo en el escondite, y aunque Flash deseaba regresar para ayudar a los otros, Nightwing no se lo permitió ¿por qué?... porque ya era tarde, Raven había acabado con todos, lo sabían y ahora velaban por sus amigos caídos en combate, hasta que apareció...

-¡Kole!- la chica se encontraba débil, con varias quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, rápidamente sus compañeros la ayudaron y ella comenzó a relatarles lo que pasó

-Garfield tenía razón, Terra estaba gravemente lastimada, no sé cómo seguía con vida con heridas tan graves y horribles...

-¿Qué sucedió con los demás¿Los mató a todos?- preguntó Flash

-No... y eso es lo peor

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Raven tiene un poder que jamás le había visto, ella puede controlar a las personas... Gnaark, ahora obedece sus ordenes- la joven de cristal ya no podía contener sus lágrimas

-¿Tiene a Gnaark¿Cómo es posible?- Cyborg aún no creía lo que escuchaba

-Se los dije, Raven tiene más poder que su padre, es natural que pueda hacer ese tipo de cosas- decía Slade en un tono totalmente calmado

-¡Más vale que cuides tus palabras! No olvides la posición en la que te encuentras- le recriminaba Nightwing

-No sólo tiene a Gnaark- continuó Kole sin prestar atención a la discusión que se formaba -también tiene a Herald y a Jericho

-¿Jericho?- dijo de forma inconsciente Slade, aunque al parecer nadie lo había escuchado

-Ven Kole, necesitas descansar- decía Bumblebee mientras la llevaba a una habitación para recobrarse de las heridas, en especial aquellas del corazón

-Después de todo lo que escuchaste ¿estas convencido de que la única manera de terminar con todo esto es destruyendo a Raven?

-No insistas con eso Slade, sé que hay otra forma... siempre la hay- decía con cierta tristeza el líder de los Titanes

-No existe otra manera, todos aquí sabemos lo que se debe hacer

-Odio decir esto, en verdad, pero Slade tiene razón- decía Speedy con frustración

-Es cierto lo que dicen Nightwing, el sacrificio de uno puede ser la salvación de muchos... y si quieres que no hayan más muertes y que tus tres amigos regresen a la normalidad, _debes_ acabar con Raven

-...- el líder no dijo nada, pero podía sentir todas las miradas sobre él, es verdad, no importa cuanto lo negara... sólo quedaba una solución -es cierto, ya no importa nada...- dijo en voz baja -¡atacaremos a Raven con todo lo que tenemos, no le daremos oportunidad de continuar con toda esta destrucción!

Y dicho esto se fue, mientras los demás se preparaban física y mentalmente para atacar en cualquier momento. Starfire, quien estaba atenta a todo movimiento de Nightwing, lo siguió... ya era momento de aclarar un par de cosas

-Dick, necesito hablar contigo

-¿Te importa si conversamos en otro momento? No me siento muy bien

-Lo lamento, pero tiene que ser ahora, es un asunto muy importante

-Muy bien Star ¿qué sucede?- decía invitándola a tomar asiento

-Quería hablar de nosotros...- dijo con tristeza la tamaraniana -...en realidad quería saber si existe un nosotros

-¿Starfire estás bien¿Por qué dices esas cosas?

-Porque... yo te amo Dick, eso tú lo sabes bien, pero no estoy segura qué es lo que sientes por mí

-Te amo Star, es por eso que te pedí te casaras conmigo ¿por qué otra razón lo haría?

-Eso es algo... que me gustaría te preguntaras a ti mismo

¿Preguntarse el porqué se casaba con ella¿Acaso no había escuchado ya esa pregunta antes? Es cierto, Cyborg se lo había dicho y Nightwing se respondió, es sólo que...

**Flash Back**

_...deberías preguntarte si esto realmente lo haces porque la amas o... sólo es por ella- se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Nightwing reflexivo acerca de sus palabras_

_-Hago esto porque _la quiero, pero... sin importar cuanto trate de convencerme de lo contrario... yo, yo sólo siento un cariño de amigo, de hermano, pero no la amo- se quedó en silencio largo tiempo, tratando de confesar aquello que era más difícil, pero que ya no podía ocultar...

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Dick por favor, te pido que me respondas con la verdad- decía la tamaraniana mientras colocaba sus manos en el rostro de Nightwing

-...Starfire...- dijo después de varios minutos de silencio y tomaba sus manos con las suyas -la verdad es... que yo te quiero mucho, pero no de la misma forma en que tú me quieres a mí

-Si eso es lo que piensas, entonces...- decía soltando sus manos y caminando hacia la puerta, dándole la espalda -¿por qué decidiste casarte conmigo?- su voz se notaba quebradiza y por más que tratara de ocultarlo Nightwing sabía que estaba llorando

-Porque... no quería hacerte sufrir

-¿Y crees que ahora no estoy sufriendo? Sufro por todo esto, pero en especial porque pude haber vivido engañada el resto de mi vida al estar con un hombre que no me ama...

-Star, yo nunca quise que esto terminara así

-¿Cómo querías que terminara?... ¿estar el resto de tu vida junto a quien quieres como a una hermana, mientras ves cómo la persona a quien realmente amas se aleja más y más?

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- Nightwing realmente estaba sorprendido, apenas podía procesar lo último escuchado

-No soy tonta Dick, puedo darme cuenta... la persona a quien amas es Raven, lo sé, quizás aún no te das cuentas o no lo quieres admitir, pero yo sé que es así... cada vez que la miras... y ahora, todo lo que está pasando nos afecta a todos, pero a ti... te vuelve completamente loco pensar que debemos acabar con Raven

-Ella y yo, tenemos una conexión, hace ya varios años, es por eso que puedo sentir cómo Raven trata de...

-Por favor...- lo interrumpió aún con lágrimas en sus ojos -deja de escudarte en esa dichosa conexión, la amas y no quieres perderla... sé como es eso, porque... es lo que yo estoy sintiendo, pero...

-Starfire...

-Estoy muy confundida, no quiero perderte, pero tampoco puedo odiar a Raven, a pesar de todo lo que está pasando sólo es una victima...

-Lo siento Star, jamás quise lastimarte, yo... hice lo que hice porque creí sería lo mejor

-Quiero que respondas algo y quiero que me respondas con la verdad

-Lo prometo

-Dices que querías casarte conmigo para no hacerme sufrir, pero yo creo que tu verdadero motivo fue porque Raven jamás correspondió tu amor ¿cierto?

-...No sé que es lo Raven sentía por mí, jamás tuve el valor para decirle mis sentimientos, pero sabía que era sólo amistad lo que veía en mí... por eso yo...- Nightwing volteó su cara a un lado, no podía mirarla a los ojos para continuar confesando que sólo lo hizo por temor a ser rechazado, Starfire lo sabía, sabía lo que venía, quería escucharlo de sus propios labios... pero tal vez oírlo terminaría de romper su corazón

-Regresaré a Tamaran

-¿Qué?

-Regresaré a mi mundo natal

-Pero Star, no puedes irte en un momento como este, ahora más que nunca necesitamos estar unidos para detener a Raven...

_-Siempre es Raven-_ pensó la pelirroja -necesito pensar, trata de entenderme, debo aclarar mis ideas, ordenar mis pensamientos, sé que suena egoísta, pero si me quedo... no sé de lo que sería capaz

-Entiendo... ¿volverás?

-No lo sé aún, ahora mi vida está en la Tierra y no puedo ignorar lo que sucede, pero creo en que todos ustedes podrán salvarla, como siempre lo han hecho

-Puedes contar con eso

-Lo sé- Starfire se acercó a él -recuerda siempre que te amo- dijo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla para luego dirigirse a la entrada -adiós... Nightwing- decía cerrando la puerta

-Adiós Starfire- respondía con nostalgia al vacío

* * *

**-Vaya, vaya... así que piensa marcharse del planeta, si cree que podrá escapar de mí está muy equivocada, la haré pagar con _su_ vida por todo lo que me hizo-** decía Raven con el cadáver de su más reciente victima a sus pies_"Déjala en paz, ella no tiene la culpa"_

**-Según tú, pero no ves que Starfire es la fuente de todos nuestros problemas ¿jamás te has preguntado cómo serían las cosas si ella no existiera? Oh yo sé que sí**

"_No dejaré que la lastimes, te detendré..."_

**-No Raven, ahora estás muy débil y eres sólo palabras, no permitiré que interfieras como la última vez-** decía tocando con su dedo índice la gema trizada de su frente **-nada evitará que destruya de una vez por todas a esa maldita tamaraniana**

-¿Planea emboscarla antes de abandonar el planeta, ama?- preguntaba sin voluntad Herald a su lado

**-No... tengo una idea mejor**

* * *

Tamaran, un planeta desértico habitado por seres considerados como la peor basura del universo, como nada, como troqs... ahora este planeta es el único refugio para la abatida tamaraniana, quien no dejaba de llorar en los brazos de aquel que fue como un padre para ella.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaba entre sollozos- lo único que quería era ser feliz... ¿por qué tiene que negárseme ese derecho?

-Calma mi pequeña, nadie te niega el que seas feliz

-Entonces ¿por qué¡No es justo! Se suponía que debía ser yo a quien amara... _¡yo! _Quien siempre estuvo con él, quien siempre lo amó con todo el corazón, pero... pero...

-No puedes obligar a las personas... tú seguiste tu corazón así como él siguió el suyo

-Lo sé, pero lo que más me molesta es lo cobarde que fue, nunca tuvo el valor de decirme la verdad hasta que fue demasiado tarde

-Entonces quizás él nunca mereció tu corazón en primer lugar

-Tal vez...- dijo secándose las últimas lágrimas que quedaban -pero siempre lo tuvo- dijo en voz baja acercándose a la ventana -¿eh? Yo conozco esas nubes- decía observando las nubes rojas que se formaban, mientras el cielo tomaba esa misma tonalidad -por X'Hal, está aquí, Galfore ¡Raven está aquí!- lo alertaba mientras giraba a verlo, pero... -¿Galfore¡¿Galfore!- El emperador se encontraba de pie con un rostro que demostraba verdadero terror, Starfire se acercó y éste simplemente cayó en sus brazos -¿qué sucede? Por favor dime que... no- fue cuando lo notó, una terrible quemadura en su espalda rodeaba un agujero repleto de sangre

**-Ya sea en la Tierra o en Tamaran, _tú_ vas a morir, esto sólo fue una pequeña muestra del terrible dolor al que te someteré...-** se escuchó a su espalda, volteó y la vio, Raven sentada cómodamente en la ventana con una sonrisa, observando su mano bañada en sangre **-te lo dije ¿lo recuerdas? Vas a pagar por todo lo que me hiciste**

-¿Qué haces aquí?

**-¿Acaso eres sorda o sólo estúpida?-** decía acercándosele, Starfire dejó el cuerpo en el suelo y la miro de frente, jamás retrocediendo ante su presencia **-creo que fui muy clara cuando dije que iba a matarte ¿o es que aún no lo entiendes?**

-No te tengo miedo- en sus manos la energía comenzaba a acumularse

**-No espero que me temas, sólo espero que mueras de forma dolorosa y...**

Sin previo aviso recibió un fuerte golpe en su abdomen, era Starfire quien golpeaba haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, es verdad que no la hacía responsable de su sufrimiento, pero una pequeña parte de su ser le decía que la golpeara, que acabara con ella, y bien... siendo la tamaraniana una mujer herida del corazón, por supuesto que hace caso a esa pequeña vocecita de su interior.

Raven atravesó la ventana por el impacto ¿cómo era posible que esa _asquerosa alienígena_ se atreviera a atacarla? Pensaba en eso cuando no vio venir una lluvia de starbolts, no tuvo tiempo de crear el escudo, miles de verdes estrellas terminaron por enviarla al suelo, al demonio le costó trabajo poder levantarse sin tambalear.

**-Ahora lo recuerdo, tus poderes son influenciados por tus sentimientos y por lo que veo debes estar bastante molesta conmigo ¿acaso fue algo que dije y/o hice?-** preguntó cínicamente **-debo felicitarte, esta vez mis heridas están tardando en sanar**

-...- sin palabras, sólo ojos y manos brillando en esmeralda color

**-¿No dices nada? Jamás creí que vería el día en que cerraras tu boca por voluntad propia- **Raven se colocó en posición de ataque y fuego se liberaba por sus brazos **-es mejor así, de esa manera no tendré que escuchar tus insoportables parloteos ¡cuándo termine contigo!**

Lanzó fuego por ambas manos, llamas infernales se dirigían a Starfire, pero ésta usó su poder para rechazarlas, ahora ambas energías trataban de ganar terreno, mas ninguna superaba a la otra, se mantenían en el centro desbordándose poco a poco...

-Lo siento...- susurró

**-¿Qué dijis...-** el fuego se disipó cuando el poder ocular de Starfire le impactó directo en el rostro

-Te pido disculpas, porque a pesar de que no lo desee, tendré que destruirte, es la única forma en que el universo sea salvado

Raven se encontraba arrodillada, aún resintiendo ese último ataque, tan concentrada estaba en eso, que no se percató cuándo la tamaraniana comenzó a reunir energía, una gigantesca esfera verde, probablemente todo su poder, yacía sobre la pelirroja y antes de que el demonio se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, Starfire se la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. La explosión fue tremenda, tanto, que la onda de choque hizo que la Titán fuera expulsada varios metros hacia atrás... luego de colocarse trabajosamente de pie, la joven se acercó al cráter humeante que había quedado.

-Lo lamento- lágrimas de tristeza recorrían su rostro

**-Yo también-** una garra atravesó el hombro derecho de Starfire desde atrás, la sangre no tardó en aparecer, poderosos chorros circulaban por su silueta

-Pero cómo...- se giró y para su desagradable sorpresa, Raven estaba completamente ilesa

**-Lamento que ni con todo tu poder y la ayuda que recibes no hayas podido darme pelea**

-¿A... yuda...?

El demonio simplemente la ignoró y con sus garras atacó rostro y abdomen, decenas de profundas heridas eran producidas al compás de los gritos tamaranianos.

**-Aunque admito que tus ataques fueron muy impresionantes, ninguno tiene comparación con la magnitud de mis poderes-** luego de dejarla en el piso la tomó del cabello y la arrojó al cielo con la ayuda de un chorro de fuego que apareció de la tierra...

En las alturas Raven ya la esperaba, con ambas manos juntas golpeó el ya herido abdomen de su oponente, a increíble velocidad descendió, pero antes de estrellarse contra el duro suelo, su costado fue atravesado por el llameante brazo del demonio, decir que la sangre fue liberada está de más, porque casi todo el cuerpo de Starfire estaba cubierto por aquel vital líquido escarlata.

"_Starfire... debes concentrar tu poder... atácame..."_

-¿Qué... fue lo que... dijiste?- decía en el suelo una casi inconsciente tamaraniana

**-No he dicho nada, al parecer ya tienes un pie en el otro mundo y escuchas las voces de demonios llamándote jajajaja**

"_No debe darse cuenta, si no te destruirá"_

_-Raven ¿eres tú¿Eres tú quien me está ayudando?_

"_Sí soy yo, pero no por mucho tiempo, me debilito con rapidez mientras mi lado oscuro se hace más poderoso"_

_-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?_

"_Mátame... sé que lo que pido es difícil, estás mortalmente herida, pero por favor debes enfocar tu poder en un ataque y destruirme"_

_-Pero Raven... ya lo hice, utilicé todo lo que tenía, pero no fue suficiente_

"_Ataca cuando tome el control sobre mi cuerpo, en ese momento todo poder demoníaco estará bloqueado y podrás lograrlo"_

_-De acuerdo..._

"_Gracias Starfire..."_

_-Por favor, siempre he querido que me llamaras sólo Star, aunque sea una vez... porque tú eres mi mejor amiga Raven_

"_Gracias y lamento todo lo que he hecho... Star"_

Sólo habían pasado unos cuantos segundos desde que el demonio le había hablado, Starfire seguía en sus pensamientos... concentrándose.

**-Es hora de que el telón caiga para ti-** la levantó desde el cuello mientras que el poder restante de la moribunda se hacía evidente en sus manos **-¿aún quieres pelear? Bien, entonces...-** la gema brilló por un segundo al tiempo que nuevas y pequeñas grietas aparecían en ella **_-¡no!..._** ¡ahora, hazlo ahora!- Raven soltó a la pelirroja, quien de inmediato dirigió sus puños hacia el corazón de su amiga

-¡Perdóname!- luego un grito desgarrador...

**-No será tan fácil acabar conmigo, en especial ahora que ya no puedes lanzar tus starbolts**

En efecto, aquel grito fue Starfire... el demonio recuperó el control justo antes de que pudiera concretarse el ataque y con dos certeros golpes desprendió ambos brazos de la tamaraniana, pero la pelirroja aún tenia espíritu combativo y sus ojos se preparaban para seguir en la lucha...

**-¿Por qué todos son tan tercos?-** simplemente con sus dedos le destrozó los ojos, el dolor fue insoportable y el grito desconsolador **-¿Qué no "ves" que no tienes oportunidad? Honestamente no sé cómo continuas con vida, pero puedo remediar eso**

-Ra... ven...

**-¿Sabes? He decidido terminar tu agonía, además Tamaran no es un planeta que me interese conquistar...-** decía con malicia en su voz

-Eso... eso quiere decir que... ¿dejarás a mi... pueblo en paz?

**-No exactamente... quiere decir, asquerosa idiota, que morirás ¡junto con todo el planeta!**

De inmediato Raven se transformó en un cuervo de fuego y atravesó el suelo de Tamaran hasta su centro, en donde provocó una sobrecarga en el núcleo, en sólo unos minutos el planeta estallaría en mil pedazos, destruyendo a todo un pueblo inocente.

**-Si fuera tú, me iría antes de que los fuegos artificiales comiencen, pero claro, en tu condición apenas puedes hablar... ¡Herald!-** el encapuchado apareció de inmediato creando un portal hacia la Tierra **-ya no me sirves más, quédate y muere junto a esta bastarda**

-Como ordene

**-Descuida, Nightwing te alcanzará pronto en el infierno- **se giró al portal dispuesta a irse cuando la voz de Starfire la detuvo, sólo la escuchaba dándole la espalda

-Raven... sé que aún puedes escucharme, sé que aún puedes recobrar el control... eres una persona muy fuerte, valiente y dedicada a las personas que quieres, ahora lo veo... es por esa razón... es por todo eso que... Dick te ama.

Sí, era cierto... Raven la escuchaba, pero quien tenía el control era el demonio, diferentes reacciones provocaron las palabras de Starfire; En una la hicieron darse cuenta de la verdad, pero ya no existía nada que pudiera hacer, ya no existía forma de hacerse presente, ya no existía esperanza; en la otra...

**-¿Nunca te dije que no soporto escucharte?-** dijo en calma mientras giraba y con su poder creaba una garra de fuego dirigida a la pelirroja con el único propósito de arrancarle la lengua... y lo hizo **-desaparece-** atravesó el portal mientras una lágrima quedaba atrás... el último intento que logró Raven para manifestarse... su último rastro de humanidad... su último aliento era destruido junto a la que alguna vez fue su amiga... y junto a todo un planeta... Tamaran, había sido destruido...

**

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Tierra, los Titanes junto a algunos civiles voluntarios estaban listos para luchar, después de unos inexplicables días de ausencia por parte de Raven todos ya se encontraban dispuestos a acabar con ella, bueno, en realidad todos aparentaban estar listos para hacerlo ¿acabar con una amiga? No era tarea fácil, pero si debían arriesgar sus vidas para salvar al mundo... lo harían con gusto y llegarían hasta las últimas consecuencias para lograrlo.**

La hija de Trigon regresó a la torre para poder descansar un momento y luego reanudar su conquista universal, aunque tal vez no podría tomarse ese receso, porque ya la estaban esperando... energías de todo tipo la atacaron por sorpresa, gracias al escudo no resultó herida.

-¡Raven, no te permitiremos seguir con toda esta destrucción¡Esto terminará hoy!- gritó Nightwing

**-Estoy de acuerdo, todo terminará hoy... ya no tiene caso que continúen con vida-** hizo tronar sus dedos y las criaturas de fuego aparecieron al instante **-pero si quieren enfrentarme, primero deben derrotarlos a ellos...**

-¡Gnaark!- gritó Kole al verlo junto a Jericho liderar las tropas de Raven

-¿Acaso temes pelear contra nosotros?

**-Nada de eso Slade, lo que pasa es que no tendría caso pelear contra ustedes si no pueden acabar primero con esos dos-** se sentó en el trono para poder presenciar la batalla en el muelle, en realidad a Raven no le importaba si ganaban o perdían, sólo quería saber si tendrían el valor de matar a dos grandes amigos a sangre fría, a si como estaban dispuestos a matarla a ella...

Todos los Titanes combatían contra las criaturas, todos excepto Kole, quien se encontraba esquivando los golpes de aquel que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, ataques violentos, rápidos y poderosos, el cavernícola ya no poseía voluntad, sólo golpeaba a quien tuviera enfrente.

-Gnaark, por favor debes recordar quien eres ¡quien soy! No eres malo, lo sé, sólo estas siendo controlado... detente- decía entre lágrimas

Lo intentaba de una y mil formas para hacerlo reaccionar, pero nada funcionaba, sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer y era pelear, tratar de dejarlo inconsciente hasta que lograran derrotar a Raven. Por esa razón se transformó en cristal e intentaba noquear a Gnaark con fuertes golpes, más dolorosos para ella que para el cavernícola, porque él no se inmutaba ante ellos, rechazaba algunos, recibía otros, pero nada evitaba que siguiera golpeando, ni siquiera sus puños sangrantes al estrellarse contra el endurecido cuerpo de Kole, sin obtener mayores resultados.

La pelea estaba durando demasiado, más de lo que la Titán podía resistir, es cierto, los ataques del hombre de las cavernas no hacían mayores daños, pero golpe tras golpe sí tenían consecuencias... pequeñas grietas aparecían en todo el cristal, la pelirrosa no se había percatado de sus heridas hasta que el dolor fue demasiado y detuvo sus ataques por el sufrimiento, no podría volver a la normalidad hasta que el cristal se regenerara, concentrarse sólo un segundo... un segundo que definió todo, Gnaark golpeó con ambos puños y toda su fuerza en el pecho de la chica, pequeños trozos de cristal se dispersaron por todas partes, millones de ellos sin forma aparente, exceptuando quizás por una lágrima cristalina... o tal vez sólo era mi imaginación jugándome una broma pesada o el destino cruel que disfruta de dolorosos momentos cómo estos, pero ¿quien podría disfrutar algo como esto?...

**-¡Jajajajaja eso es! A caído una**

-G... naark- se quedó de pie frente a los pedazos, sus ojos color sangre lloraban sin cesar mientras el hombre de las cavernas regresaba a la normalidad y se arrodillaba frente a quien acababa de asesinar, abriendo y cerrando la boca una y otra vez, como si tratara de decir... -Ko... le- pronunció por vez primera su nombre

**-¿Cómo es posible¡No pudo haberse liberado de mi control!-** estaba sorprendida mientras observaba cómo Gnaark corría hacia su dirección con la clara intención de hacerla pagar **-a fin de cuentas no me importa, jamás me serviste de nada- **desde las alturas de la torre disparó un rayo que atravesó el corazón del cavernícola haciéndolo abandonar este mundo...

Para los demás este hecho no pasó desapercibido, Gnaark pudo liberarse de la influencia de Raven, eso significaba que Jericho también, el problema era cómo, en especial porque se enfrentaba contra Slade, un enemigo que no tendría compasión con su oponente, o al menos eso pensaban los Titanes...

El ex-mercenario utilizaba simplemente sus puños para destrozar los cuerpos de los demonios de fuego que Jericho poseía, ocho, nueve, quince, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos llevaba, pero a pesar de todo y aunque no pareciera Slade sólo se defendía, no tenia intención de atacar ¿por qué? Por aquello que los Titanes ignoran, aquel secreto que ustedes y yo conocemos... la relación entre héroe y villano. El ritmo de la pelea permanecería constante a menos que uno de los dos decidiera cambiarlo, y como el enmascarado no tenia intención alguna en dejar de combatir de esa forma, fue el joven rubio quien cambió las cosas...

-¿Pero qué diablos!- Slade se detuvo al ver cómo su oponente poseía el cuerpo carbonizado del muerto Bushido y con espada en mano se lanzó al ataque

Slade sacaba sorprendido su vara-bo, sabía del poder de Jericho para posesionarse de otras personas, pero jamás lo había visto tomar control sobre un cadáver, sin duda era espantoso, pero lo que más miedo causaba era...

_-Aquellos que interfieran con la voluntad de mi ama, morirán bajo mi poder-_ la voz se escuchaba tenebrosa, por más atención que prestaras no podrías reconocer si pertenecía a Bushido y mucho menos a un ser humano.

-La única que morirá será Raven- se lanzó al ataque a toda velocidad, ambas armas chocaban una y otra vez, más fuerte, más rápido -jamás creí que fueras tan débil como para dejarte controlar por alguien más

_-¿Débil? Siempre has dicho que soy débil, porque no has querido aceptar la verdad de que soy mucho más fuerte que tú-_ el enmascarado recibió una profunda cortada en el costado

-No ves que Raven te ha convertido en todo lo que odias ¡te hace actuar como un monstruo!

_-El único monstruo aquí ¡eres tú!-_ Slade alcanzó a detener un ataque dirigido a su corazón _-mi ama ha logrado devolverme lo que tú me quitaste_

-¿La voz de un muerto? Pero que gran trabajo hizo- dijo en tono sarcástico sin detener sus ataques

_-Estás equivocado-_ el cuerpo de Bushido ya no pudo soportar la pelea y se desmoronó en pedazos, pero Jericho se mantenía en pie con la espada _-me devolvió sólo lo que me pertenecía-_ un ataque rápido y feroz logró partir en dos el arma del enmascarado y enviarlo al suelo

-Joseph... por favor- se colocó de pie con dificultad y a pesar de no hacerse evidente de forma significativa, su mirada se había ablandado un poco -...debes volver a ser el de antes

_-¿El poderoso Slade está suplicando por su vida?-_ sus palabras fueron dominadas por la indiferencia y el sarcasmo

-No suplico por mi vida, lo hago por la tuya... mientras más tiempo permaneces bajo el control de Raven, menos humano eres... no pude salvarte antes, pero lo haré ahora

-_No..._ Pa... pá... ayúdame

-Eso es, debes combatirlo, debes derrotarlo

-No... no puedo, es muy fuerte, al final... la oscuridad ganará y me obligará a matarlos a todos... sólo existe una salida...

-¿Cuál es?- Jericho le extendió la espada

-Mátame... prefiero morir antes de ser... antes de ser malvado- Slade recibió el arma incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba -...por favor, si realmente deseas salvarme... hazlo

-...Juro que acabaré con Raven, aunque sea lo último que haga

-No...- antes de continuar, su pecho fue atravesado por una filosa hoja de acero mientras la sangre salía de su cuerpo y abandonaba su mirada

-Lo siento... hijo- dijo de forma inaudible el enmascarado luego de que el cuerpo de Jericho caía de espaldas, inerte...

Los demás no sabían qué es lo que había pasado realmente, estaban demasiado concentrados en sus respectivas peleas contra las criaturas que aparecían cada vez en mayor cantidad... Killowatt, Speedy, Thunder, Lighting, Wildebeest, hasta Red Star ya habían muerto a manos de los demonios. De repente los seres de fuego se detuvieron al escuchar a Raven aplaudir lentamente en pleno campo de batalla.

-**Bravo, jamás creí que soportaran tanto, ni mucho menos que mataran a esos dos, en realidad debo felicitarlos, son más parecidos a un demonio de lo que creen**

-¡Nosotros no somos como tú!- Bumblebee se lanzó al ataque, pero un cuervo le hizo frente y la mujer abeja quedó con quemaduras muy graves por todo su cuerpo, Más y Menos corrieron en su auxilio, pero los rápidos reflejos de Raven hicieron que quedaran en las mismas condiciones que su líder, ya no había nada que hacer por aquel trío del Este.

**-Somos pocos los que quedamos ahora, por qué no terminamos de una vez y se rinden para matarlos de forma sencilla**

-Raven...- Nightwing no quería darse por vencido, pero no encontraba la forma de solucionar esto

**-Ahora no hay nada que puedan hacer, la Raven que conocen _ya_ está muerta**

-Aún no- un rayo de energía blanca le dio directo al demonio, el impacto la hizo retroceder hasta caer al océano de lava, sin duda aquel ataque había sido poderoso, ya que el simple resplandor de éste provocó la destrucción de los demonios de fuego. Raven salió como si nada hubiera pasado, pero su rostro demostraba verdadera furia por las heridas que le causó aquella energía, aunque su rostro cambió a uno que reflejaba real asombro al ver quien era su atacante

**-No, tú no...**

* * *

**Levanten la mano quienes pensaban que Futuro Innegable tendría 3 partes, bien ahora que bajamos las manos (ojo, me incluyo) les diré porqué esto no terminó aquí... ¿recuerdan cuando les comenté sobre la aparición de Rachel en el presente? (capítulo 8), pues bien, creo que la historia volvió a dominarme jejeje... **

**Además estuve pensando y no dejarlos en suspenso con lo de Terra me estuvo casi matando los primeros días, por lo que mi lado maligno surgió para la cuarta parte muajajajaja... suficiente emoción por ahora... sé que debía decirles algo, pero no recuerdo... mmmm, tal vez no sea nada, tal vez sea todo, pero en fin... a esta hora de la madrugada ya estoy divagando y el sueño casi me domina, así que sólo les agradezco por leer y por los reviews enviados, no me molesta para nada recibirlos, y como salió el tema quería comentarles algo, no soy ambiciosa ni nada, pero de repente se me dio la idea de que mi historia podría alcanzar los 100 reviews, quizás lo logre, no sé, depende de si les gusta la historia y todo eso.**

**Una última cosa, para la cuarta parte (y les juro que será la última) tal vez sea bueno que relean los capítulos 2, 3 y 4 de la historia, sólo para recordar algunos detalles, es sólo una sugerencia... zzzzz, bueno espero poder escribir pronto y zzzzzzzz, me estoy durmiendo en el teclado... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...**

**Raven Forever.**

**K.o.N**


	13. Futuro innegable, cuarta parte

**Muy bien aqui esta, por fin la ultima parte de futuro innegable, lamento la demora y tanto suspenso (bueno en realidad no lamento el suspenso muajajaja) espero que no hayan perdido interes en saber lo que realmente ocurrio en el futuro de Rachel, tambien espero que sus dudas queden aclaradas con este cpitulo, si no es asi, solo pregunten, yo les respondo con gusto :) (por supuesto dentro del rango en que puedo aclarar algunos detalles, otros quizas no pueda aun)**

**Algo más... algo más¡oh si! espero que esta vez no haya cometido tantos errores como el capitulo pasado, si lo hice solo hagamenlo saber. :)**

**Ahora sí, disfruten la lectura.**

**Teen Titans no me pertenece y... ya saben lo demás**

**Raven Forever.**

**K.o.N**

* * *

Capítulo 13: Futuro innegable, cuarta parte

_-Raven...- Nightwing no quería darse por vencido, pero no encontraba la forma de solucionar esto_

_**-Ahora no hay nada que puedan hacer, la Raven que conocen ya está muerta**_

_-Aún no- un rayo de energía blanca le dio directo al demonio, el impacto la hizo retroceder hasta caer al océano de lava, sin duda aquel ataque había sido poderoso, ya que el simple resplandor de éste provocó la destrucción de los demonios de fuego. Raven salió como si nada hubiera pasado, pero su rostro demostraba verdadera furia por las heridas que le causó aquella energía, aunque su rostro cambió a uno que reflejaba real asombro al ver quien era su atacante_

**-No, tú no puedes estar aquí, se supone que debes estar muerta junto con Azarath, Arella...**

-¿Arella¿Quién es esa mujer? Se parece a Raven ¿no es ese el nombre de la madre de Raven?...- cosas como esta se comentaban entre los presentes mientras la recién llegada miraba fijamente al demonio y viceversa, ninguna prestaba atención a los comentarios de su entorno.

**-¡¿Cómo es posible que estés viva, bruja!-** varios minutos de silencio **-¿por qué no respondes?- **la mujer permanecía de pie, impasible, Raven ya comenzaba a desesperarse y los demás miraban aún sorprendidos **-¡Ah, ya sé! No eres real, sólo es mi imaginación o tal vez... es ella tratando de volverme loca**

_-¿Ella¿Acaso se refiere a Raven?-_ pensó Nightwing

-Soy yo Raven, soy real, sé que puedes escucharme, no dejes que tu lado oscuro te controle, debes combatirlo o tendré que destruirte

**-Me gusta tu estilo Arella, directo al punto, lástima que ya es muy tarde para hacerte caso, mi lado oscuro ahora es más que eso ¡es _todo_, todo mi ser y mi poder! Cualquier rastro de humanidad que poseía fue destruido, pero creo que luchar contigo será interesante, al parecer eres la única aquí que puede darme buena pelea**

-No soy la única que puede combatirte, Raven tú también puedes

**-¡Bah! Tonterías, ya basta de conversaciones mujer ¡prepárate para pelear!-** dijo mientras se colocaba en posición de combate

-Nosotros la ayudaremos- le decía Cyborg a Arella mientras preparaba su cañón sónico

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero esto es algo que debo de hacer yo sola, simplemente váyanse

-No nos iremos, no la dejaremos sola, ni a usted ni a Raven- le respondió Nightwing

-Entonces no interfieran en la pelea, sólo observen sin importar qué suceda, no deben interferir

-Pero...- el líder trataba de oponerse, mas Arella lo interrumpió

-Agradezco la preocupación, no sólo por mí, si no también por mi hija, puedo sentir que le tienes un gran afecto, pero deben entender que lo que voy a hacer, lo hago por Raven y les aseguro que después de esta pelea todo terminará, pero deben prometerme que no harán nada que yo no les pida ¿está bien?

-Lo prometo- respondió Nightwing luego de mirar al resto asentir ante lo que oían

**-¿Terminaste de despedirte? Porque te aseguro... no vas a salir viva de esta pelea**

Arella simplemente creó una esfera de energía y se la arrojó, Raven, cuyo orgullo era superado sólo por su poder, en vez de evadir el ataque, lo recibió con sus manos ardientes... no sólo por el fuego, sino porque la energía en verdad le causaba daño. Arella era un simple ser humano ¿de dónde había conseguido el poder para lastimarla de esa forma? No lo sabía y no le importaba, lo único que le interesaba al demonio era demostrar que no existía nada ni nadie que pudiera oponerse a su voluntad.

**-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-** le preguntó en tono burlesco luego de destruir el ataque entre sus manos heridas **-tal vez tu primer golpe sólo fue suerte-** se lanzó al ataque con sus garras de fuego ahora ya recuperadas

-Fue más que eso- dijo con calma -fue la llave de tu derrota...

Lanzó nuevos rayos hacia Raven, ésta debido a su velocidad no pudo esquivarlos y usar las garras para detener el ataque sólo produjo una explosión que afectó a ambas... entre todo el humo un cuervo de fuego emergió, al igual que, o al menos eso parecía, una gran paloma de energía blanca. Ambas chocaban entre sí con mucha fuerza y velocidad... usaban picos y garras para herir a su oponente, iban más o menos parejas hasta que un ave pareció debilitarse de manera significativa y cayó abruptamente perdiendo su forma.

**_-¡No! Algo no está bien, mi poder, mi control, se debilitan-_** pensó Raven **_-¿¡cómo? No puede ser, no ahora que estoy tan cerca..._**

* * *

El fuego se encontraba casi extinto, o eso era lo que podía apreciar Raven mientras caminaba gravemente herida en busca de la puerta prohibida. Arella le daba otra oportunidad, estaba consciente de todo, podía sentir como si fuera ella quien combatía, aunque por más que lo deseara no podía detenerse, razón por la cual sólo quedaba una salida; Traer su lado demoníaco de vuelta a las profundidades de su mente y luego se quitaría la vida, una solución muy cobarde, es verdad, pero por ahora no se le ocurría otra forma de terminar con el sufrimiento que estaba causando... no sólo el demonio de su interior, también ella, todos esos años en que sus amigos se preocuparon por su persona ¿y qué les daba a cambio? Simplemente indiferencia de su parte, en especial a...

"_Star estaba equivocada, Nightwing jamás pudo amar a alguien como yo, me mintió... tal vez creyó que con eso podría recuperar el control, pero ya es tarde, es tarde para recuperar lo que perdí desde hace tiempo"..._

Mientras continuaba con su trayecto se dio cuenta de algo que jamás había visto... una habitación de piedra con una pequeña ventana en la parte más alta de cada una de sus cuatro paredes. El cuarto poseía una puerta que se veía muy pesada por el simple hecho de su gran grosor y ser de acero, Raven no sabía si estaba abierta o no, o porqué sentía deseos de entrar, a pesar del fuego tan alto como las murallas, el cual garantizaba resultar gravemente quemada con el sólo acercarte.

"_Debo entrar, alguien o algo me está llamando, puedo sentirlo, dentro está la clave, la respuesta a todo esto... lo haré"_

Y totalmente decidida, corrió lo más rápido que sus cansadas piernas se lo permitieron, el calor era intenso, pero no se comparaba al infernal dolor que sintió al chocar contra la ardiente puerta para tratar de abrirla, sin sus poderes era difícil empujar algo tan pesado como eso y sus heridas no ayudaban en nada, afortunadamente como se encontraba en su mente, su fuerza de voluntad resultó ser más efectiva que sus límites físicos. Cuando lo logró no pudo más que caer de cara al suelo mientras trataba de recobrar energías.

"_¿Estás bien?"_ le preguntó una tímida voz mientras sentía una mano en su cabeza

"_Sí, sólo necesito descansar"_ levantó la vista para responder y fue cuando lo notó... _"Cómo es posible"..._

* * *

Los Titanes observaban atónitos la pelea, aún no creían que alguien pudiera luchar a la par contra Raven, pero así era... Arella ya había dejado en el piso al demonio en varias ocasiones, a pesar de sus heridas, se mantenía siempre firme ante las llamas que la atacaban, pero ¿cuanto podría resistir? Se debilitaba poco a poco mientras la furia de su oponente crecía más y más.

**_-Siento... la presencia de Raven... se hace cada vez más fuerte, se supone que la encerré dentro de mi mente, pero ahora... puedo sentirla rondar libre... no es posible, a menos... "fue la llave de tu derrota"... el ataque de Arella... liberó a Raven de mi prisión para que pudiera recobrar el control..._ _no, no_ ¡No¡Ahora es mío¡Este cuerpo es mío!-** y dicho esto último se lanzó nuevamente al ataque, sus ofensivas parecían desesperadas, como si por primera vez... tuviera miedo a perder

* * *

"_¿Qué es lo que te sorprende, tontita?"_ preguntó otra voz más alegre

"_Por supuesto que está sorprendida, después de todo pensaba que ya no existíamos ¿no es así Raven?"_

"_Nada de eso" _le respondió a los distintos lados de su personalidad, todas estaban allí, exceptuando por supuesto a aquella que las había puesto en ese lugar y que ahora poseía el control...

"_¿Entonces?"_

"_¿Cómo es posible que todas ustedes tengan el aspecto de cuando tenía quince años?" _dijo ya en pie y más calmada

"_Es muy sencillo de responder Raven, la razón es porque fue a esta edad cuando dejaste de sentir"_

"_Es mentira, jamás he dejado de sentir, es más, desde que llegué a la Tierra he experimentado más emociones, más sentimientos ¡comencé a vivir!"_

"_Al contrario, comenzaste a morir, aunque lo niegues, en el fondo sabes que es verdad"_

"_¿Por qué dicen todo eso?"_

"_Desde que conociste a los Titanes, tu vida tuvo significado sí, deseabas estar con ellos, con él..."_

"_Pero no querías lastimarlos, ninguna de nosotras deseaba tal cosa, por esa razón..."_

"_Nos reprimimos al máximo para mantener tus poderes al mínimo y así no herir a quienes te rodeaban"_

"_En conclusión Raven, conservamos este aspecto porque no nos desarrollamos conforme crecías, siempre nos mantuvimos al margen, cada vez más y más"_

"_Bueno, casi todas jejeje"_

"_Sí, comprendo... todo lo hice por ellos, pero al final me equivoqué, siempre me equivoqué, lo arruiné todo... en vez de salvarlos... los condené a todos..."_

"_¡Basta ya!" _gritó una parte de su ser dispuesta a todo sin miedo alguno_ "es suficiente, todas aquí sabemos que cometimos un error, pero eso no significa que no podamos arreglarlo, todos han dado hasta lo imposible para poder salvar al mundo y aunque les hayan pateado el trasero una y otra vez, no se rinden, en cambio tú te das por vencida a la primera, si esa es la actitud que tomarás, entonces..."_

"_Sal por donde entraste y no nos vuelvas a buscar..."_

"_Porque no te ayudaremos en nada..."_

"_Sin importar las consecuencias"_ todas rodearon a Raven esperando una respuesta

"_¿Has decidido que harás?"_

"_Sí"_

"_¿Y bien?"..._

* * *

Arella estaba extremadamente herida y exhausta, su túnica blanca ahora era café y escarlata por la tierra y sangre en ella. Sólo debía resistir un poco más, el fin estaba cerca, podía sentirlo, _podía sentirla_, sólo era cuestión de tiempo, pero ni cuenta se dio cuando el demonio la atrapó del cuello.

**-Hasta aquí has llegado bruja, perdiste...**

-¡Déjala en paz!- los héroes se lanzaron al ataque, pero Raven los repelió con su fuego, los que sobrevivieron se colocaron de pie, dispuestos a continuar, pero...

-¡Deténganse! Les dije que no se acercaran, todo saldrá bien- su cuello era apretado con más fuerza y un hilo de sangre salió de su boca -Raven... muy pronto... regresará

**-Error, luego de matarte, me encargaré de que no vuelva a interferir, nunca jamás...**

* * *

"_He decidido no darme por vencida, se lo debo a todos mis amigos"_

"_¡Así se habla!"_ dijo la más entusiasta y alegre de todas

"_Es hora de acabar con cuatro ojos"_

"_Ejem"_

_"Lo siento, sabes a qué me refiero"_

"_La hemos derrotado antes, podemos hacerlo otra vez"_

"_Debemos unirnos, antes de que sea tarde" _todas se tomaron de las manos en un círculo

* * *

El sonido de huesos rompiéndose se escuchó por todo el lugar mientras el cuerpo sin vida de Arella caía estrepitosamente al suelo. La terrible risa del demonio no se hizo esperar mientras se acercaba hacia sus siguientes víctimas, sabiendo muy bien con quien empezar...

* * *

Todas pudieron sentirlo, Arella estaba muerta, aunque no quisieran aceptarlo, cada una de ellas era responsable por la muerte de su madre, mayor razón para continuar con lo que querían hacer, a pesar de no estar seguras si funcionaría o no.

"_Azarath, Metrion ¡Zinthos!"_ gritaron al unísono

* * *

El demonio no hubo dado más de tres pasos cuando se detuvo y sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos.

**-¡Es imposible¡No dejaré que me derroten! No dejaré que... ¡Aaaahhhh!-** la gema en su frente se hizo mil pedazos mientras que en la herida que quedaba aparecía una luz blanca, la cual se hacía cada vez más grande hasta dirigirse al cielo

Los presentes miraban boquiabiertos ¿qué era lo que había pasado? No estaban seguros, pero tampoco tenían tiempo para intentar pensar en ello, porque otro grito del demonio los interrumpió, la criatura continuaba en pie sujetando su cabeza y cuando la vieron supieron porqué gritaba. A ambos lados de donde estaba la gema su piel comenzó a abrirse y la sangre salía con violencia ¿la razón? Dos cuernos iguales a los de Trigon le aparecieron, sin mencionar que su cabello se tornaba blanco y su mirada se volvía tan amarilla y penetrante como la de un lobo...

**-Jajajajaja ¡ahora no existe nadie que pueda detenerme¡Soy libre al fin¡¡¡Completamente libre!**

-Libertad que durará muy poco, porque tu hora ha llegado- la voz provenía de aquella luz blanca en el cielo, la cual cambió de color mientras tomaba forma

-¿Raven?

La figura de la Titán resplandecía por todo el lugar. El cuerpo dorado de una joven de aparentes quince años producía miedo en el ahora completo demonio.

-Enmendaré mis errores... tal vez no pueda arreglar las cosas, pero puedo evitar que sigas con todo esto

**-No te creas muy superior sólo porque tienes un nuevo cuerpo ¡aún soy más poderosa que tú!-** lanzó todo su poder con ambas manos hacia el espíritu dorado de Raven, ésta respondió usando su energía, una batalla muy similar a la de hace diez años, sólo que en esta ocasión la ventaja era del demonio

_-No puedo, es demasiado..._

"_Raven, hija mía, no te des por vencida ahora que has llegado tan lejos"_

_-Pero madre, es muy poderosa..._

"_Es cierto, pero tú lo eres aún más ¿sabes por qué? Porque eres humana y tu lado humano es el que nunca se da por vencido, el que tuvo la fuerza para detener al demonio por tanto tiempo, el que tiene la fuerza para derrotarlo ahora... sé que puedes hacerlo, es por eso que di mi vida por salvarte, por un futuro mejor"_

_-No debiste sacrificarte, soy culpable de tu muerte, por eso yo debería..._

"_No digas eso, hice todo con mucho gusto, no me arrepiento de nada, porque jamás pude hacer nada por ti mi niña, desde que eras pequeña siempre te vi sufrir, pero jamás pude darte un consuelo... Raven, eres lo más valioso que tengo y no quiero que continúes atormentándote por esto... sólo debes de vivir, vivir con intensidad cada momento, disfrutar, reír, llorar, porque ahora eres libre, libre para sentir, sólo quiero que hagas una cosa por mí"_

_-Lo que sea_

"_Vive y jamás olvides que te amo"_

_-Yo también te amo madre_

El poder del demonio estaba por derrotar a Raven, pero antes de hacerlo, el aura dorada de la joven fue rodeada por una blanca y juntas lograron vencer, destruyendo por completo a los últimos vestigios de Trigon el Terrible. El cielo cambió su color mientras el sol salía por el este... al fin, después de mucho tiempo la calma reinaba y la historia de la Tierra podría continuar en paz...

-¡Raven!- Nightwing corrió hacia ella y alcanzó a sujetarla antes de caer al suelo, su cuerpo desnudo había dejado de resplandecer y el líder se quitó la parte de arriba del traje para cubrirla -lo lograste, nuevamente nos has salvado a todos

-No hice nada- dijo casi sin fuerzas -fueron ustedes... pude sentir todo su valor y determinación... eso fue lo que me animó a continuar- los otros los rodeaban mirando aliviados la escena, aunque la semilla de la venganza ya estaba plantada entre uno de ellos

-Raven, hay algo que debí decirte desde hace mucho tiempo, yo...- a él no le importaba la presencia de los demás, sólo deseaba confesar lo que había ocultado por años, pero llamen cruel al destino, porque justo en ese momento se escucharon los pasos de miles de soldados, tan coordinados como desfile de hormigas

-Ahora que su pequeña amiga acabó con la mayoría de ustedes no tendré problemas para conquistar este mundo

-Brain...

-Soldados ¡ataquen!

-Nightwing ¿qué haremos? Son demasiados y ya no tenemos fuerzas

-Cyborg- se colocó de pie con Raven en brazos -ahora tú serás el nuevo líder de los Titanes- le decía mientras le entregaba a su compañera -por favor cuida a Raven

-Dick...- pronunciaba a duras penas la joven, estaba muy cansada

-Los distraeré mientras ustedes escapan y se recuperan para combatir más tarde

-No podemos dejarte solo ¡te matarán!

-Últimamente no me he comportado como el líder que se supone que soy, por eso ahora te lo ordeno ¡váyanse!- gritó en un tono tan firme que sabías que decirle algo era inútil

-Está bien...

-Raven- dijo acercándose -lo que quería decirte es...

* * *

Despertó ¿qué fue lo que pasó¿Dónde estaba? Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le impedía pensar claramente para obtener las respuestas, se tocó la frente y pudo percatarse de unas gasas alrededor de su nuca, retiró las sábanas que la cubrían y vio varias partes de su cuerpo cubiertas por vendas ¿vendas? Un momento ¿desde cuando las necesitaba? Ella podía curarse sola, sólo era cuestión de concentrarse y listo... la chica lo intentó varias veces, pero no lo consiguió, al parecer la última batalla le había costado más que su apariencia...

Se resignó al fin, volvió a acostarse mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba todo lo que había pasado... todo lo que había hecho, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas en el proceso, ya era libre de hacerlo, pero a qué precio, la muerte de casi todos sus amigos, de su madre, de él... ahora el mundo era dominado por la Hermandad del Mal... todo por su culpa.

-¡Todo es por tu culpa!- unas fuertes manos la tomaron desde el cuello y la levantaron de la cama

-¡Slade!

-¡Tú mataste a Joseph¡Tú acabaste con todos nosotros¡¡¡Te mataré!- decía ejerciendo toda la presión que podía

-¡¡¡No!- y como un mecanismo de defensa, la chica colocó sus manos, envueltas en energía negra, en el pecho de su atacante atravesándolo. Slade la soltó mientras caía al piso

-¡Raven¿Que sucedió¿Estás bien?- entró Cyborg a toda velocidad junto a Tempest y Flash

-Yo... yo no quise matarlo... no- en verdad estaba asustada y más aún cuando Slade se colocó de pie sin daño aparente

-No te muevas ¿qué es lo que pretendías?- los tres recién llegados se colocaron en guardia

-Vengarme- dijo calmadamente -deseaba matar a Raven por todo lo que pasó, sentía mucho odio hacia ti pequeña, pero después de tu ataque ya no- lo decía mientras se quitaba la máscara

-¿Qué?

-No siento rencor ni nada por el estilo hacia ti o alguno de ustedes, es más, he decidido ayudarlos en su lucha contra la Hermandad del Mal

-¿Por qué?- preguntaba incrédulo Cyborg

-Porque es lo que Joseph hubiera querido- luego salió de la habitación

-Raven ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste?- preguntaba Tempest mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-No lo sé, él estaba atacándome y yo... yo no sé lo que hice, no sé que pasa con mis poderes

-Están cambiando, que más puede ser

-Tal vez tengas razón Flash, perdí mis poderes de curación, pero a cambio parece que puedo controlar las emociones y sentimientos de los demás- decía observando sus manos con detenimiento

-Lo bueno es que pusiste a Slade de nuestro lado

-Sí, pero no tengo el derecho de manipular los corazones de los demás, es por esa razón que jamás volveré a usar esta habilidad otra vez, lo juro...

* * *

-¿Dark Raven¿Estas segura que así deseas llamarte?

-Estoy segura Cyborg, después de todo lo que hice... ese nombre siempre me recordará de lo que soy responsable, de las atrocidades que cometí a causa de la oscuridad en mi interior

-Si eso es lo que quieres D.

-¿D?

-¿Te molesta que te llame así?

-No, para nada

-Pero aún no me agrada del todo ese nombre, pareciera como si tú hubieras sido el demonio que nos atacó

-En cierto modo sí fui yo ¿acaso no recuerdas que una parte de mí no era humana?

-Pero otra sí, y ahora lo eres completamente, es por eso que creo que deberías buscar otro nombre

-...Entonces, así como tú eres Victor, yo seré Rachel

-Me gusta

-Rachel Roth

-¿Roth?

-Ese era el apellido de mi madre, será por su memoria que lo usaré, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer

-Así está mejor, pero prefiero llamarte D, es más corto jajaja

-Como quieras, sólo una cosa más

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo poniéndose serio otra vez

-Toma

-Esto es...- dijo recibiendo lo que Rachel le entregaba

-No merezco seguir siendo parte de ustedes después de lo que sucedió, por eso estoy renunciando, aunque continuaré combatiendo junto a ustedes, ya que simplemente no puedo ignorar la situación en que los coloqué...

-Para mí, seguirás siendo una Titán sin importar el pasado, tú nos salvaste, nos diste la oportunidad de luchar por nuestro futuro, es por esa razón que no puedo aceptarlo

-Agradezco tus palabras, pero por favor trata de entender lo que siento...

-De acuerdo, si eso te hace feliz, lo guardaré hasta el momento en que te sientas lista para ello- y así guardó el comunicador de su amiga para luego darle un tierno abrazo

-Gracias- decía correspondiendo tímidamente al gesto de su mejor amigo...

* * *

"_Esperanza, ese es el motivo que nos mantiene firmes y decididos en la pelea y no nos daremos por vencidos hasta el final"..._

"_Tienes razón de odiarme, debí de salvarlos, así como debí evitar que sucediera todo esto, pero ya nada puedo hacer... no tengo el poder de retroceder el tiempo y mucho menos el de revivir a los muertos, pero aún así estoy dispuesta a continuar luchando por un futuro mejor, así como lo hizo mi madre"..._

"_...yo te guiaré, no importa lo que suceda"_

"_Gracias..."_

"_...esa fue la última vez que me lastimas Malchior"_

"_Eso es, Raven lo atrapó en un libro y nosotros en hielo, creo que nosotros lo hicimos con más estilo"_

"_Grant... Joseph, al fin... al fin pagaré por todos mis pecados y... podré, podré verlos otra vez"_

"_No te dejaré vencer"_

"_Pero pequeña niña, si tu fuiste la que permitió que todo esto sucediera"_

"_No sé de qué estás hablando"_

"_Raven _tú nos entregaste la victoria_, Cyborg y los otros titanes no pudieron detenerte, al menos no solos... tú los dejaste a mi merced, débiles, cansados y sin esperanza... ahora están muertos por tu culpa y el mundo entero se inclina ante mí"_

_"Fue un honor ser tu amigo"_

"_¡¡¡Cyborg!"... "¿Por qué¿Por qué lo hiciste? Fue mi culpa, nuevamente todo ha sido mi culpa..."_

"_No seas tan dura contigo misma, en verdad tienes la culpa por luchar contra algo que no puede ser cambiado, pero cómo ibas a saberlo"_

"_Warp"_

"_Veo que me conoces, pero eso ya no tiene importancia, todo lo que debía ocurrir ya sucedió, pude recuperar mi forma y ahora todo será destruido para que la historia de la Tierra pueda comenzar nuevamente"_

"_No te dejaré ir"_

"_¿Aún no has aprendido que no puedes evitar que las cosas sucedan? No sigas luchando en vano y permite que tu final llegue en paz"... "no puedes cambiar lo que ya está escrito en piedra"_

_-Por supuesto que puedo_ y te lo demostraré, ahora que he llegado hasta aquí ¡no me rendiré!- se arrojó al ataque, olvidándose de sus heridas, con un fuerte golpe lo introdujo en el portal y luego lo siguió, el viajero del tiempo utilizaba sus armas contra la chica, pero ella creaba su escudo para protegerse y luego destruir parte de la armadura de Warp

-Nada de lo que hagas servirá, no puedes escapar del destino

-Eso pensaba yo, pero después de todo lo que he sufrido puedo decirte que el destino puede cambiar ¡porque nosotros tomamos las riendas de nuestras propias vidas!- desde ese momento una sonrisa de esperanza jamás la abandonaría -¡Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!- su energía lo cubrió mientras hacía que las células de su cuerpo se degeneraran rápidamente; muy pronto ambos vieron _la luz_ al final del túnel.

"..._Está muerto porque yo lo maté"_

Una muerte más no importaba, no en ese momento, en donde lo crucial era llegar al pasado para cambiar su futuro y el de toda la humanidad...

...Ahora ustedes conocen lo que realmente ocurrió, todo lo que Raven provocó, la nueva incógnita es ¿cuanto de esto revelará Rachel? Contará todo como lo prometió o...

"_Muy bien, esto comenzó hace diez años, luego de que derrotáramos a la Hermandad del Mal, yo..."_

* * *

**Lo dije antes, lo repito: ahora ustedes conocen lo que realmente ocurrió... jejeje, espero que todo haya quedado claro, si no ya saben. **

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, y por enviar reviews.**

**Tratare de actualizar pronto, pero con todo el trabajo de la universidad... bueno, seguro encontraré un poco de tiempo por ahi.**

**Raven Forever.**

**Atte: K.o.N**


	14. Decisiones

**¿Excusa? podría decir que los estudios en la Universidad me mantuvieron totalmente ocupada, pero sé que no tengo justificativo por el retraso, sólo pido disculpas por la demora y agradezco, también a quienes siguieron esperando y ahora están leyendo esto.**

**Muy bien, hoy 20 de diciembre de 2006 se cumple un año desde que subí la historia, vaya... no creí que fuera a demorarme tanto en un fic que supuestamente tendría 5 ó 6 capítulos, pero bueno, que le iba a hacer, dejé que la historia tomara el control jejeje...**

**Ya conocen el pasado de Rachel, por lo que puedo decirles que a la historia no le falta mucho por acabar, o eso es lo que espero, capítulos... no les diré a ciencia cierta cuantos quedan, porque ni yo lo sé.**

**Ok, los dejo ahora leer en paz...**

**Raven Forever.**

**Atte: K.o.N**

* * *

Capítulo 14: Decisiones 

Ha pasado una semana desde la llegada de Rachel Roth al presente, y también desde que Raven perdió sus poderes, no importaba cuanto lo intentara... no podía recuperarlos, así que decidió seguir el consejo de sus amigos: esperar pacientemente. Como Chico Bestia había dicho, si Rachel los tenía, significaba que Raven los iba a recuperar, mientras tanto, la joven de cabellos lavanda entrena cada día con Robin para fortalecer sus técnicas de combate y así estar lista cuando llegara el momento de enfrentar a la Hermandad del Mal.

Cyborg, ayudado por Chico Bestia se dedicaron completamente a la búsqueda de Brain, en realidad esa era una tarea de la cual normalmente Robin se hubiera hecho cargo, pero el joven de metal insistió en que debía preocuparse de "otras cosas" así que el líder no comentó nada en respuesta y con un nerviosismo poco habitual en él se dedicó a esas "otras cosas"

Chico Bestia le había preguntado a Rachel si es que conocía la ubicación de la base del enemigo ¿y qué fue lo que ella respondió?...

"_Llegaron con una invasión masiva a Jump City, por eso jamás supimos dónde se escondían"_

En cierto modo es mentira, repasemos los hechos... es verdad que llegaron de esa forma, pero sabemos que la Hermandad del Mal se escondía en un principio en París, Rachel lo sabe, entonces ¿por qué no se los dijo? Tal vez cree que aún no es momento para enfrentarse contra ellos o podría ser que todavía tenía que encargarse de ciertos asuntos antes de hacerlo.

Starfire se comportaba de forma extraña, es decir más de lo habitual, aunque difícilmente lo dejaba ver frente a sus amigos. Preocupación y rara tristeza era lo que sentía la tamaraniana, no sabía muy bien por qué o más bien no quería admitir lo que producían esos sentimientos, desde que vio a Robin abrazando a Raven en la enfermería su mente no dejaba de recordar el vínculo que ambos tenían, o como la buscaba desesperadamente cuando Chico Bestia se transformó en Werebeast, o como la había salvado de Slade cuando éste regresó o la vez en que fue sin dudar por ella prácticamente al infierno cuando Trigon atacó... eran esos pensamientos los que no permitían que Starfire pudiera convivir normalmente con sus dos compañeros, aunque con Raven era más difícil ¿celos tal vez? Quizás... pero a pesar de todo esto y contrario a la creencia popular, se llevaba de maravilla con Rachel, no sólo porque la pelirroja se acercó a ella para averiguar sobre su futuro, o más específicamente sobre su relación con Robin, ya que hasta ahora jamás tuvo el valor de preguntarle, era más bien porque existía algo en el interior de Rachel que realmente le hacía querer estar con ella, quizás era porque, en cierto modo, siempre deseó que su mejor amiga fuera así...

Raven por su parte se notaba más... en realidad se notaba menos, desde su conversación con Rachel trataba de evitar a sus amigos y casi no salía de su habitación, exceptuando por supuesto cuando debía entrenar con su líder, momentos que nuestra joven hechicera disfrutaba bastante... estar con él hacía que sintiese una paz y una felicidad que sólo había sentido con Malchior, pero en esta ocasión era diferente... el sentimiento era mayor, más fuerte ¿tendría algo que ver la ausencia de sus poderes? No estaba segura, sólo quería que esos momentos fueran eternos, pero Robin... parecía no sentir lo mismo, siempre lucía tan concentrado, sumido en sus pensamientos y cuando se decidía a decirle algo que no fuera sobre técnicas de combate le decía lo mismo: "Raven, hay algo que quiero decirte, yo..." pero siempre quedaba hasta allí, porque la joven lo interrumpía con una y otra excusa, sabía lo que seguía: _yo estoy enamorado de Star y quería preguntarte cómo crees que debo decírselo..._ con sólo pensarlo se ponía triste, conocía los sentimientos de Starfire hacia Robin y _sabía_ también que era mutuo... no quería escucharlo decir... no podía, ya que ella... ¿lo amaba¡En qué estaba pensando¡Es su líder! Además él jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella, en especial después de lo que hizo o de lo que hará... Rachel, a quien no podía ver ni en pintura, se lo dijo...

Sí, se lo dijo ¿todo? Bueno, para resumir la historia podríamos decir que lo que le contó fue:

"_A pesar de que intenté contener mi lado demoníaco... no pude, fue más fuerte que yo y al final tomó control de mi cuerpo y de mi poder... aunque no fui yo, no puedo negar de lo que soy responsable... fui quien en verdad provocó el fin del futuro... los condené a todos... con mis propias manos... por mi debilidad... aunque después de tanto dolor y sacrificio pudieran derrotar al demonio, no lograron descansar, porque la Hermandad del Mal atacó de forma inmediata, esos malditos ya tenían todo planeado para conquistar la ciudad y el mundo..."_

Jamás le mencionó que fue ella quien mató _directamente_ a Chico Bestia y a Starfire, o más importante aún, que su madre estaba viva... asuntos de gran relevancia, pero ni siquiera consideró comentarle algo sobre ellos... todo por una sencilla razón... no quería que Raven basara su vida a causa de hechos que aún no ocurren ni necesariamente deben ocurrir, deseaba que la joven Titán decidiera su propio destino, que forjara su camino de acuerdo a sus propias decisiones...

"_Te lo contaré Raven, te contaré todo, aunque después me desprecies por completo o no creas en mis palabras"_

"_Dime la verdad, no trates de inventar u omitir nada, lo sabré"_

Es verdad, si llegaba a mentirle Raven lo sabría, pero... con lo impresionada que estaba por aquel relato, no podía creer que mintiera sobre su futuro, incluso no podía creer que omitiera detalles, tanta sangre, tanta crueldad... definitivamente _no_ _podía _haber nada peor...

* * *

-Sabes Star, siempre me he preguntado por qué nunca quisiste decorar tu cuarto- decía Rachel mirando alrededor sentada en el borde de la cama. 

-Porque mientras posea mi confortable cama y algunos de mis preciados objetos de mi planeta natal Tamaran es suficiente, ya que no me gusta permanecer encerrada aquí tanto tiempo como... eh, quiero decir, no fue mi intención...

-Jeje, tranquila lo sé, lo sé, no tienes de qué preocuparte, pero lo que realmente quiero saber es para qué querías que viniera a tu cuarto

-La verdad amiga Rachel, es que deseaba preguntarte algo muy importante...

-No digas más- suspiró largamente -quieres saber qué pasará con tu futuro ¿verdad?

-Por favor, yo...

-Star, te diré lo mismo que le dije a Cyborg y a Chico Bestia. Yo estoy aquí con el propósito de cambiar la historia, no soy ninguna clase de bola de cristal que ve el futuro... no les dije nada a ellos y no te diré nada a ti ni a nadie, sin importar cuanto supliques o insistas

-¿Por qué no¿Es acaso porque no te agrado que no deseas contarme nada sobre lo que me espera?- dijo con tristeza

-No digas eso, eres mi mejor amiga... verás, son _dos_ las razones por las cuales no te he dicho nada, la primera es porque sé perfectamente lo que quieres saber...

-¿Lo sabes?- preguntó nerviosa mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Por supuesto, quieres preguntar cómo será tu relación con Robin

-¿Co... cómo lo sabes?

-¡Cómo no lo sé!, en realidad hasta un ciego podría ver lo que sientes por él, si Robin aún no se da cuenta es porque la tela del antifaz es muy gruesa y no le deja ver claramente lo que ocurre a su alrededor- decía mientras se recostaba en la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza

-¿Y crees que él sienta lo mismo por mí?

-No creo ser yo quien deba responder eso, si en verdad quieres saber ve y dile a Robin lo que sientes por él

-¿Pero que tal si el sentimiento no es mutuo?

-Starfire- dijo reincorporándose y colocando la mano en su hombro -si ese fuera el caso, deberás respetar sus sentimientos, dejar que encuentre la felicidad así como tú deberás encontrar la tuya, sé que al principio puede ser doloroso, pero debes ser fuerte y continuar- decía sin perder su sonrisa

-No estoy segura de poder soportar una respuesta negativa

-Mmmm...- reflexionó seria antes de continuar -yo podría ayudarte con eso

-¿Qué quieres decir amiga?

-Yo ya no soy Raven, al obtener este cuerpo dejé atrás esa vida, pero también dejé atrás algunos de mis poderes... ya no puedo sanar mis heridas o las de los demás...

-Estoy confundida ¿qué es lo que intentas decirme?

-Aunque a cambio de eso, recibí el poder de controlar los sentimientos de los demás, puedo agregar, alterar o suprimir sus emociones

-¿Alguna vez lo has hecho?

-Sólo una, aunque fue un accidente, después de eso juré no hacerlo jamás, pero si eso te ayuda a superar el dolor, lo haré- dijo con un semblante totalmente serio, el cual cambió a uno de alegría al continuar con sus palabras -pero eso sería _sólo_ en caso de que recibieras una negativa y si así lo desearas, cosa que no sabremos si te quedas sentada aquí con esa cara de asombro, ve, díselo y recuerda que yo siempre te ayudaré en lo que necesites

-¡Gracias amiga, tus palabras me animan a continuar!- dijo dándole un asfixiante abrazo

-Star... para mí... el oxígeno es vital...

-Lo siento, bien allá voy, deséame suerte- decía al salir de la habitación

-Suerte- respondía una vez recobrado el aliento y una postura seria -_aunque no sé si la suerte pueda ayudar- _pensó _-lo siento Cyborg, te dije que me olvidaría de motivos personales, pero si permito que Robin y Starfire estén juntos, el demonio será aún más poderoso y los matará a todos, sé que suena egoísta, mas lo único que haré es acelerar un poco las cosas y ayudarla a aclarar sus sentimientos..._ antes de que sea tarde- dijo al final mientras se desvanecía entre su poder

* * *

"_Todo esto debe terminar de una vez, ahora que está a punto de lograr con su objetivo... yo debo de..."_

-Yo debo de continuar con el plan, seguir hasta el final, él me hizo lo que soy, a él le debo la vida... sólo seguiré sus ordenes y todo saldrá bien... así muy pronto podré destruirte...

"_No seas tonta si me destruyes, entonces tú..."_

-¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!- le gritó al intruso una vez percatada su presencia -Oh, sólo eres tú...- dijo recobrando su postura -tienes suerte, si no te encontraras como estás tendría que matarte, pero ya basta de pláticas... es tiempo, sígueme...

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el gimnasio, Raven y Robin tenían su práctica diaria, ambos usando ropa deportiva para no interferir en los movimientos. 

-Muy bien Raven, estás mejorando, sólo trata de que tus golpes sean más cerrados, enfócate en el centro

-¿Enfocarme en el centro? Está bien, ya lo he hecho antes

-Inténtalo de nuevo- dijo colocándose en posición de combate con una sonrisa al percatarse de que Raven estaba de tan buen humor

-De acuerdo- se lanzó al ataque totalmente concentrada, sus golpes eran más rápidos, más efectivos, pero aún así Robin logró atrapar uno de sus puños, aplicándole una llave

-Estuvo casi perfecto Raven, sólo hubo un error- le dijo sin soltarla

-¿Cuál?- respondía sin ejercer resistencia

-Tu mente estaba en otro lado ¿no me dirás que es lo que te preocupa?

-N-no me parece justo que utilices nuestro vínculo para saber cómo me siento

-Entonces es verdad, estás preocupada por algo y nada tiene que ver con que hayas perdido tus poderes... ¿no confías en mí Raven? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, sabes que puedes contar conmigo... sin importar lo que sea- decía soltándola para que lo mirara de frente

-Robin yo... por supuesto que confío en ti, es sólo que... estoy muy confundida... todo lo que ha pasado esta última semana, mis poderes, Dark Raven, además...- volteó su mirada sin terminar mientras un leve rubor aparecía en su rostro

-Estoy aquí para lo que necesites- colocó sus manos en los hombros de la joven y una tierna sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, Raven estaba perpleja y con sólo mirarlo su corazón latía a mil por hora... ninguno reaccionaba y un incómodo silencio se produjo entre ambos -eh... ¿por qué no continuamos con el entrenamiento?- dijo mientras retrocedía unos pasos y volvía a colocarse en posición de combate

-Claro

-Trata de darme una patada- y así Raven atacó con su pie alto desde el lado, pero el petirrojo la detuvo con ambas manos, sujetando su pierna -nada mal

-Aún no he terminado- dijo con una sonrisa retadora

Usando la pierna cautiva como apoyo, se impulsó para atacar con la otra extremidad, Robin no esperaba tal movimiento, así que por puro reflejo soltó a Raven para detener este nuevo ataque, desafortunadamente esta acción hizo que la joven perdiera el equilibrio y estuviera a punto de caer, pero para su fortuna el petirrojo se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar y la sujetó, o intentó sujetarla, ya que finalmente ambos terminaron en el suelo... mirándose de frente; la mano de Robin debajo de la cabeza de Raven la había salvado del impacto, pero ninguno de los dos se preocupaba por eso... seguían hipnotizados con el rostro del otro, cada vez más cerca...

...El joven acortaba la distancia entre ambos con cada segundo, sólo unos centímetros más y podría...

...Mas desgraciadamente antes de que Robin pudiera concretar con sus impulsos se escuchó un ruido en la puerta un poco abierta, ambos voltearon sobresaltados para ver de qué se trataba... para su alivio sólo era Silkie entrando desanimado.

-_Gusano inoportuno- _pensó con molestia el petirrojo

-...Eh Robin, creo que ya puedes...

-Oh sí, yo...- decía levantándose y ayudando a Raven, ambos estaban completamente nerviosos, aunque ella podía ocultarlo con mayor facilidad

-Creo que es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy- decía retirándose rápidamente

-Sí, tienes razón...- respondió con un tono un poco decepcionado -_¡soy un tonto¡Cómo pude hacer algo como eso!... de seguro la ofendí con lo que iba a hacer... tal vez deba pedirle disculpas a pesar de que... en cierto modo..._ no me arrepiento- se dijo con una sonrisa

* * *

Rachel caminaba por los pasillos de la torre con Silkie en brazos, estaba un poco deprimida y no era sólo por tener que cargar a un gusano que no le agradaba mucho, lo había visto todo y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, las cosas no resultaron como ella esperaba ¡cómo no lo previno! Ahora debía intentar arreglar un poco toda esta situación, impedir que resulte muy lastimada, que la unidad de los Titanes se rompa. Llegó a su destino y tocó varias veces, pero nadie respondió... intentó otra vez... 

-Por favor, deseo estar sola- se escuchó del otro lado una voz débil y quebradiza

-Star ábreme, soy yo, Rachel, vamos... te traje a... _¿Cuál era su nombre?... _¡Silkie! Estaba melancólico y...- antes de continuar, la puerta se abrió rápidamente y ni cuenta se dio cuando el gusano ya no estaba en sus brazos -¿uh?...

Mientras tanto Starfire permanecía apoyada en el respaldo de su cama con su mascota en su regazo... no lloraba, pero la mirada de la pelirroja se notaba vacía...

-No puede ser verdad... es sólo una pesadilla, debo despertar...

-No puedes despertar de la realidad- apareció Rachel atravesando la entrada -así como no puedes simplemente negar todo esto

-Por favor vete... te lo dije, deseo...

-¿Estar sola? Lo sé, pero no me iré, porque lo que necesitas es conversar, desahogarte... estar sola no arreglará nada, por el contrario... créeme, lo sé...

-¿Así como sabías que Robin no me ama?

-...¿Acaso él te lo dijo?- dijo con seriedad y sin la sonrisa que la caracterizaba

-No... pero eso no elimina el hecho de que_ tú _ya lo sabías ¿o me lo negarás?...

-No negaré nada...

-Lo sabía ¿acaso todo esto fue una burla hacia mi persona¿Querías pasar un momento de diversión a expensas de mis sentimientos?

-...Así como no afirmaré nada, Starfire jamás haría eso, debes saber que nunca me burlaría de mis amigos y en especial de esa forma... puedes pensar lo que quieras sobre mí, pero te diré una cosa...

-¿Qué... es lo quieres decirme?

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que no te diría nada sobre tu futuro por dos razones? Bien, la segunda razón es porque no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se aferre al futuro que intento cambiar, deben de tomar sus propias decisiones, construir sus propios destinos... a pesar... de que suene irónico que yo lo diga- su sonrisa apareció nuevamente

-Sí... suena un poco irónico, pero después de lo que vi... estoy segura que no soy yo a quien ama- dijo retomando el tema y refugiándose entre sus rodillas

**Flash Back**

-...deséame suerte- salió dispuesta a confesar sus sentimientos

Llegó a la sala, pero sólo encontró a Cyborg y a Chico Bestia peleando por el control del juego.

-Ummm... amigos míos ¿alguno de ustedes a visto a Robin?

-Sí, debe estar en el gimnasio... ¡oye! Dame eso enano verde ¡es mi turno!

-¡Ni hablar, pedazo de hojalata! Debo romper mi record

-¡_Mi_ record querrás decir¡Por qué _yo_ soy quien tiene el puntaje más alto!

-¡No por mucho¡¡Dame el control!!- ambos regresaron a su discusión sin darse cuenta de que Starfire se había ido apenas oído la respuesta, estaba en verdad feliz, y al parecer toda esa alegría le había hecho olvidar que Robin estaba en el gimnasio entrenando a Raven

-_Muy bien... debo tranquilizarme_- iba con paso lento cuando su mascota apareció en frente de la tamaraniana -Oh mi querido Silkie, en este momento no puedo jugar- decía tomándolo en brazos -ya que ahora debo...

Se detuvo frente a la puerta un poco abierta, es cierto, ambos estaban entrenando, decidió observar ¿qué daño podría haber?... pero sin darse cuenta, a su espalda apareció una sombra que también observaba como Raven lanzaba golpes hasta que Robin los detuvo y aplicaba una llave. Las palabras dejaban a Starfire perpleja, tal vez era su imaginación, _quería _que fuera su imaginación... la conversación iba tomando un curso más íntimo, primero su conexión, luego la total entrega de Robin y ese silencio incómodo, definitivamente algo raro pasaba...

Y si aún tenía dudas en su cabeza y corazón, lo que siguió aclaró todo, Robin estaba a punto de besar a Raven, Starfire soltó a Silkie por el asombro y luego salió volando del lugar...

Cuando ya todos se habían ido, la sombra abandonó su refugio y tomó al gusano en brazos dispuesta a devolverlo a su dueña...

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Entonces cuál es tu decisión... dices que él no te quiere, pero no puedes tener la certeza sólo por lo que viste... por eso ahora te preguntó ¿qué harás, le dirás tus sentimientos o te quedarás aquí abatida?

-...Yo... le diré lo que pienso, pero primero deseo que apliques ese nuevo poder sobre mí- dijo levantándose

-Quieres que te quite el dolor, bien...

-No, no es eso lo que quiero- la miraba directo a los ojos con el semblante más serio y decidido que jamás había demostrado antes -lo que te pido es que suprimas lo que siento por Robin

-¡¿Qué?! No puedo hacer lo que me pides

-¿No puedes o no quieres amiga?

-¡No quiero! cómo si quiera piensas en pedirme eso, eliminar el dolor en tu corazón es una cosa, pero borrar el amor que sientes por Robin es demasiado...

-Me preguntaste que haría, bien tomé una decisión, por favor... sólo deseo que Robin y yo sigamos siendo buenos amigos, además no me gustaría tener problemas con Raven por algo de lo que no es responsable

-...

-Por Favor...

-...Puede ser doloroso al principio y los efectos no serán inmediatos, la última vez fue casualidad, pero esto es más delicado...

-Te lo suplico, querida amiga prosigue

Rachel creó una esfera de energía negra entre sus palmas, luego el orbe oscuro se posesionó de su mano izquierda.

-Azarath, Metrion... Zinthos- dijo casi en un susurro, introdujo su mano en el pecho de Starfire, ésta se quejaba por el dolor, pero finalmente cayó desmayada en los brazos de la joven _-lo siento..._

* * *

Raven permanecía tendida sobre la cama mirando al vacío, después de una larga ducha sólo se había quedado así y aunque pareciera que no hacía nada, su mente no dejaba de trabajar... ¿qué fue lo que estuvo a punto de pasar¿Acaso Robin intentó besarla? Si así fuera... ¿significaba que él la quería¿Pero que hay de Starfire? Muchas preguntas sin respuesta, las cuales permanecerían así, porque antes que todo, nuestra joven hechicera debía contestar una interrogante personal... 

-¿Qué es lo que siento?... _no puede ser verdad todo lo que me dijo Dark Raven... ella sólo quiere confundirme, pero qué ganaría con eso... _no tiene sentido...

-¿Raven, estas ahí?- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta luego de algunos toquidos

-Robin... ¿qué sucede?- luego de mucho pensar se levantó para abrirle y conversar en la entrada

-Yo quería... disculparme por lo que sucedió en el gimnasio... lo lamento, no sé que me pasó, yo... no quería ofenderte ni nada por el estilo...

-No te preocupes, no es algo que tenga importancia

-Pero...

-Si sólo es eso lo que querías decirme, te agradecería dejarme sola, tengo muchas cosas que hacer- dijo de forma cortante mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara

No podía... no podía continuar de esa forma, ignorarlo cada vez, dejarlo con las palabras en la boca, quedarse las suyas...

Cuando sintió que Robin se alejaba, se apoyó contra la puerta y se dejó caer lentamente.

-Lo sabía... lo lamenta... lo que sucedió sólo fue cosa del momento, debo olvidarme de esto... de lo que ella me dijo... de lo contrario sufriré... una vez más sufriré por permitirme sentir...- su voz se escuchaba débil y unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro...

...Ya había tomado una decisión, con o sin poderes no podía arriesgarse o arriesgar a los demás... volvería a entrenar para suprimir sus emociones, de esa forma sus amigos, en especial Robin y Starfire podrían vivir su vida en paz...

...Y así el futuro que nosotros conocemos no cambiará...

* * *

Robin se dirigía a su habitación cabizbajo, preocupado, la actitud de Raven era la responsable de su estado ¿por qué actuó de esa forma¿estaba molesta por lo que iba a hacer o... 

-..._"no es algo que tenga importancia"_ eso quiere decir que en verdad no siente nada por mí... para ella sólo seré su amigo...- seguía concentrado en su tristeza cuando no se dio cuenta al momento de estrellarse contra algo duro y metálico, cayendo al suelo.

-Oye viejo ¿estás bien?- le preguntaba Cyborg tendiéndole una mano

-Sí, sólo iba un poco distraído

-¿Un poco? A mi parecer estabas totalmente en las nubes ¿seguro que todo está en orden?

-Bueno... no, lo que pasa es que... bien, creo que no es buen momento para...

-Es sobre Raven ¿cierto¿Aún no le has dicho nada?

-No... y no lo haré... ella no siente lo mismo por mí... así que por eso...

-¿No le dirás nada? Escucha Robin, si no dices lo que sientes, jamás lo sabrás... Raven no es muy expresiva, todos lo sabemos, quizás por eso crees que ella no te quiere... perdió sus poderes, no su personalidad, seguirá siendo quien es, _reservada_, a menos claro que _alguien_ le ayude a cambiar un poco eso- dijo esto último con un aire un poco en broma

-Gracias Cyborg, creo que necesito pensar en esto un poco más

-Cuando quieras, sólo trata de no pensarlo tanto, no siempre la cabeza tiene la razón...

-Eso es cierto Cyborg, dejarse guiar por tus sentimientos y corazón resulta ser más efectivo que estar razonando las cosas una y otra vez sin llegar a una solución concreta, hola chicos, lamento interrumpir

-Rachel ¿estabas escuchando?

-No, sólo pasaba por aquí y oí acerca de la cabeza y la razón, en realidad estaba buscándote Robin, quería pedirte algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Tienes una mochila que puedas prestarme?

-¿Una mochila¿Acaso planeas salir de viaje D?- preguntó Cyborg

-¿D?- el petirrojo miraba extrañado a la joven

-Sí, D, ya sabes por _Dark_ Raven, a Cyborg le gusta llamarme de esa manera, je, pero respondiendo a la pregunta... sí, he estado toda una semana dentro de la torre y hay algunos lugares que me gustaría visitar, lugares que ya no existen en mi época

-¿Y si la Hermandad del Mal decide atacar? Necesitamos tu ayuda Rachel, ya que sólo tus poderes pueden destruir a las nanomáquinas ¿recuerdas? Ahora que Raven...

-Vamos Robin, esos sujetos no han aparecido en una semana, quizás realmente están muertos y si no fuera así, simplemente le avisamos a D y ella regresará de inmediato ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto- dijo con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo, toma esto- le dio un comunicador -si algo sucede estaremos en contacto...

* * *

_-Gracias, a los dos... por todo._

-Objetivo localizado señor, futuro movimiento confirmado

-Excelente, ustedes dos ya saben que hacer

-Sí señor- respondieron ambas al unísono mientras se colocaban en marcha

-Sólo tres días más y toda la tierra estará bajo mi voluntad, no existirá nada en el presente o en el futuro que pueda detenerme... ¡Nada!

* * *

**Muy bien, muy bien, que les pareció el capítulo ¿les gustó¿mucha espera para nada? sea lo que sea que opinen, digámenlo, me gustaría saberlo :)**

**No sé cuando podré subir el capítulo siguiente (a pesar de que ya estoy terminando con los exámenes), por lo que desde ya les deseo una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo.**


	15. Derrotada por sus sentimientos

**Es bueno estar aquí en este 2007, no saben lo feliz que estoy porque pude aprobar todos los ramos que estaba cursando y ahora respiro más aliviada...**

**Quería agradecer toda su paciencia y apoyo, en verdad no saben lo que significa para mí (aunque suene un poco... emmm... cursi) saber que están conmigo.**

**Creo que en la historia no van a ser más de 20 capítulos, espero... ahora les pido sólo leer y si gustan darme su opinión simplemente dejenme un review :)**

**Raven Forever.**

**Atte: K.o.N**

* * *

Capítulo 15: Derrotada por sus sentimientos

Luego de dos días de viaje, Rachel Roth por fin había llegado a su destino, no tenía prisa, incluso se detuvo en varios lugares antes, había olvidado lo hermoso que era la Tierra... es verdad cuando dicen que comienzas a apreciar realmente las cosas una vez que ya las has perdido...

Un monasterio en las montañas era lo que Rachel tenía frente a sí... antes de entrar sacó lo que traía en la mochila, esperando que todo saliera bien... ya lista jaló de la cuerda al lado de la puerta anunciando su llegada.

-¡Qué sorpresa! Bienvenida, por favor pase- un monje la recibió y la llevó al interior del lugar -debo decir que no esperábamos su visita ¿a qué se debe este honor, acaso ocurre algo malo?

-No, sólo quería ver cómo se habían adaptado- dijo con un tono serio y capucha puesta

-Pues a pesar de que sólo a pasado un mes, le alegrará saber que todo ha marchado perfectamente, ellos están dispuestos a seguir con el entrenamiento, creo que los ha inspirado ya que al parecer desean llegar a ser como usted

_-Si supieran los problemas que traen el ser como yo..._

-Bien, allí están

Timmy, Teether, Melvin y Bobby, los cuatro se encontraban entrenando, se veían tan inocentes, alegres... ¡tan llenos de vida! Cuando los niños se percataron de su presencia, salieron corriendo a su encuentro.

-¡¡Raven!!- los tres se abrazaron a sus piernas emocionados por ver a su heroína después de tanto tiempo, pero más emocionada estaba Rachel, luego de unos momentos paralizada simplemente se agachó y los abrazó con fuerza

-¿Raven?- efectivamente, tal como D lo esperaba, todos allí la confundieron con Raven, su voz, sus ropas, aquellas que le pidió prestadas... pero su actitud era difícil de imitar, después de cambiar tanto...

"_**Lamento interrumpir un momento tan conmovedor como este, pero creo que olvidaron que los iba a matar... si se quieren como si fueran hermanos ¡entonces mueran como tal¡¡Jajajajajaja!!"**_

"_**Veo que has decidido morir, entonces..."**_

"_**No entenderías si te respondiera"**_

"_¡¿Qué no entendería¡¿No entendería que culpas al mundo por no poder sentir¡¿No entendería que fuiste egoísta al ocultarnos lo de tu padre?! O no entendería que no eras la persona que yo creía que eras... siempre te consideré como la madre que nunca tuve¡cómo la heroína más grande que jamás he conocido!, siempre preocupándote por las personas que creí significaban algo para ti, y ahora... y ahora..."_

"_**Un discurso muy conmovedor, no lo niego, lástima que nadie haya escuchado tus últimas palabras"**_

"_**Adiós pequeño héroe"**_

-¿Raven¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué estás llorando?- preguntó Melvin al sentir que una lágrima recorría el rostro de la joven

-¿Acaso no te agrada vernos?- le reclamaba Timmy amenazando con ponerse a llorar

-No es eso- respondió acariciando la cabeza del pelirrojo -es sólo que recordé algo que deseaba olvidar, jamás...- se levantó con Teether en brazos -...me desagradecería verlos- luego de que dejara al niño nuevamente en el suelo, un gran abrazo por parte del gigantesco oso dejó casi sin aliento a D.

-A Bobby le agrada verte otra vez

-Sí... a mí... también

-Entonces Raven ¿te quedarás? Podrías almorzar con nosotros

-Eh... claro- respondió con alegría -es decir... por qué no- contestó esta vez con voz indiferente

Así Rachel, o Raven como todos la llamaban en aquel lugar, permaneció con sus tres niños todo el día, almorzando, contándole a la joven sobre sus estudios y entrenamientos, riendo con ellos, pero siempre con aquel sentimiento de culpa que la atormentaba... los había ido a visitar precisamente por eso, para verlos con vida, para engañar a sus recuerdos, para decirse que nada de lo que les hizo pasó... pero no podía negarlo, sin importar cuanto quisiera.

-Pero no sucederá de nuevo, no si puedo hacer algo al respecto- se decía a sí misma mientras arropaba a los niños después de un día maravillosamente agotador

"_¿Qué he hecho?" _

"_**¿Te refieres además de hacer todo esto posible?... simplemente incumpliste una promesa, no te martirices más con eso y relájate..."**_

_-Es más que una simple promesa... no dejaré que nadie los lastime, en especial... _yo...

* * *

Las luces de la ciudad se veían hermosas en esta noche de luna llena en Jump City... una suave y fría brisa silbaba dulcemente por toda la ciudad mientras era acompañada por leves cánticos, una y otra vez tres palabras mágicas se repetían sin cesar, sin descansar... "Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos" casi como un susurro, el hechizo provenía del edificio más peculiar que podrías ver por aquellos lugares. En el techo destacaba la figura de una joven atormentada por su pasado, presente... y futuro.

Luego de que Raven terminara de meditar, abandonó la posición de loto y se sentó en la orilla de la torre, una acción un tanto arriesgada, podría caer si no era cuidadosa y sin sus poderes las consecuencias resultarían fatales... mas a ella no parecía importarle, sólo miraba el reflejo de la luna sobre el océano, indiferente, concentrada en sus pensamientos.

-_Ahora que abandoné mis entrenamientos con Robin, me será más fácil olvidarme de... de todo este asunto... mientras menos lo vea será mejor para mí... para todos..._

"_A pesar de que intenté contener mi lado demoníaco... no pude, fue más fuerte que yo y al final tomó control de mi cuerpo y de mi poder..."_

_-Le demostraré a Dark Raven que soy más fuerte, que podré controlar al demonio de mi interior, que no seré débil... no permitiré que lo que ella me contó se haga realidad, lo evitaré... _aunque tenga que perder mi propia vida

-¿Raven?- una mano tocó su hombro -¿estás bien?- preguntó Robin con un rostro que reflejaba temor

-Sí, perfectamente ¿a qué se debe tu pregunta?- respondió con total indiferencia sin siquiera mirarlo

-¡¿Cómo que a qué¿Qué fue eso de aunque tengas que perder tu vida?

-Deberías saber Robin que es de muy mala educación espiar a las personas- se levantó dispuesta a irse -además no es algo que te importe- iba a caminar para retirarse, pero no pudo, ya que Robin sujetó su mano, impidiéndole el continuar

-Te equivocas, todo lo que respecta a ti me importa... mucho _más _de lo que crees...

-Suéltame- se escuchó apenas, más como una suplica que una orden -...por favor, debo irme- todo el entrenamiento para olvidarse de sus emociones nuevamente, para olvidarse de las sensaciones que Robin le producía, todo para nada, con sólo aquella frase la había derrumbado por completo

-No, no te dejaré ir... no hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decirte- se quedó en silencio un momento, a espaldas de Raven sin soltar su mano en ningún segundo, a pesar de que la joven ya no intentaba marcharse

-¿Y bien?- de donde sacó la fuerza para que su voz se oyera tan firme, jamás lo sabría

-Raven...

Era suficiente de tanto temor, debía decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella, a pesar de que podría no ser mutuo... por lo menos se sentiría mejor consigo mismo, ya no tendría ningún secreto para ella... muy bien ¡a quien engaño! No es un gran consuelo, el chico estará destrozado si eso llegara a suceder e inclusive se arriesga a perder su amistad, pero ya no puede continuar ocultando lo que siente. Así que hará lo que su corazón le dicte, siendo la luna como único testigo... la luna y una estrella muy particular.

Starfire se encontraba escondida escuchando todo, sabía que Robin había subido en busca de Raven, por lo que decidió seguirlo, era tiempo de comprobar si el poder de Rachel había surtido efecto...

-Raven... desde la primera vez que te vi supe que eras especial, a pesar de que no eras muy expresiva tus ojos podían decirme fácilmente que eras una persona llena de emociones que deseabas liberar, pero algo te lo impedía... jamás imaginé que Trigon fuera el responsable... debo decirte que nunca perdonaré todo lo que te hizo, nunca lo perdonaré, porque por su causa estuve a punto de perder lo que más quiero en este mundo...

-¿Qué?...- estaba sorprendida, paralizada cuando Robin la abrazó con fuerza desde atrás

-Raven, sin importar lo que suceda, no dejaré que nadie te aleje de mi lado otra vez... porque no soportaría el perderte, soy capaz de ir una y mil veces al infierno sólo por ti, por que yo... te amo- dejó de abrazarla y la miró de frente mientras le quitaba la capucha a, una incapaz de moverse y muy sorprendida, Raven

Starfire sonreía, a pesar de que una lágrima recorría su rostro, sonreía, estaba feliz... Rachel tenía razón, los efectos no fueron inmediatos, pero a fin de cuentas funcionó, tal vez si hubiera escuchado aquella declaración hace dos días su reacción pudo de haber sido diferente, mas ahora se sentía feliz por su _amigo_, por fin tuvo el valor de decirle sus sentimientos a Raven, ahora correspondía que la joven respondiera, pero ya había oído demasiado, era tiempo de retirarse...

Raven aún no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no sabía si era un sueño o en realidad estaba pasando... no sentía su cuerpo y aunque tratara de decir algo, su boca no emitía sonido alguno.

-Mi intención no es incomodarte, no debes responderme si no deseas hacerlo, sólo pido una cosa... déjame, déjame robarte un beso... luego puedes olvidarte de todo esto si así lo deseas, pero sólo pido un recuerdo... el recuerdo de que fuiste mía aunque fuera solamente por un momento...

Robin se acercó a Raven y la besó dulcemente, ella no oponía resistencia alguna, tampoco correspondía el beso, estaba muy confundida... el petirrojo se separó lentamente y le susurró un "gracias" antes de irse. Raven permaneció en pie hasta que se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y las lágrimas silenciosas decoraban su rostro...

"_...lo que sucede es que tienes miedo de aceptar que puedes sentir Raven ¡sentir como cualquier ser humano!..."_

_

* * *

Ya era de mañana y los tres niños junto a Rachel y Bobby paseaban a orillas de un hermoso lago al pie de las montañas._

-¿En serio ya tienes que irte?

-Por desgracia sí

-¿Pero por qué?

-¿Recuerdan a aquel mono malo? Bien, lo que sucede es que debo combatirlo otra vez, a él y a todos sus terribles aliados, para que no puedan hacerle daño a la gente

-¿Después nos volverás a visitar?

-Lo prometo

-Mientras tanto Bobby y yo pediremos para que te vaya bien

-Gracias Melvin

-Aunque no es necesaria tanta preocupación, Raven es muy fuerte ¡acabará fácilmente con todos ellos!

-Tienes razón- respondía la pequeña niña

-¡Muy fuete¡Muy fuete!- decía el bebé Teether una y otra vez en los brazos de D

-Raven los vencerá y no dejará que nada malo nos pase...

Rachel escuchaba en silencio la plática de los niños, se sentía muy mal por engañarlos, por fingir que era Raven, y oírlos hablar de esa forma le rompía el corazón... sólo eran niños inocentes, cuyas vidas, desgraciadamente por su culpa, no serían muy largas y su futuro estaría manchado con momentos llenos de sangre... muertos a manos de quien ellos querían y admiraban...

-¿Raven?- la joven no respondía -¿Raven?- insistió Melvin -¿sucede algo malo?

-No… ¿por qué lo preguntas?- respondió una vez abandonado sus pensamientos

-Luces algo triste

-Niños...- detuvo sus pasos y se inclinó a la altura de los pequeños -ustedes saben... que a pesar de que tuvimos dificultades al principio, llegué a quererlos en verdad, y... sin importar lo que suceda eso no va a cambiar nunca, quiero que no lo olviden

-No lo haremos- respondió de forma inocente Timmy, siempre sujetando su manta

-Raven... y yo quiero que sepas que tú eres quien más se ha preocupado por nosotros, no digo que los monjes sean malos, pero tú arriesgaste la vida por nosotros, sé que no somos hermanos, pero Raven, tú eres como la mamá que nunca conocimos

-Melvin...- la miraba atónita, a pesar de ser sólo una niña sus palabras reflejaban tanta madurez -...gracias- la abrazó junto a los otros dos niños

-Vaya, si no supiera que _no_ eres tú, diría que te has vuelto muy sentimental

-Madame Rouge... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó mientras se colocaba frente a los pequeños en posición defensiva

-Siguiendo órdenes

-No podrás contra mí- dijo con el tono más firme que pudo colocar, todo para darle a los niños un sentimiento de confianza

-Oh yo creo que sí, pero para tu fortuna no te enfrentarás a mí... ¡Jinx!- ésta se acercó con paso tranquilo al oír su nombre, su mirada estaba vacía, cosa que Rachel notó de inmediato

-¡¿Qué le han hecho?!

-¿De qué hablas¿Acaso olvidaste que ella, junto a sus patéticos amigos, pertenece a la Hermandad del Mal?- preguntó fingiendo no saber de qué hablaba la joven

-Ya veo... Bobby- le dijo al oso -necesito que te lleves a los niños de aquí, regresen al monasterio, deprisa

-No te dejaremos sola, Raven podemos ayudar...- reclamaba Melvin

-¿¡No me oíste¡¡¡Llévatelos de aquí!!!- gritó; los cuatro se sorprendieron y al gigante de felpa no le quedó más opción que hacer caso a lo que le ordenaban

-¿Crees que los salvaste? Sólo hiciste que su vida se alargara un poco más, ya que una vez que Jinx acabe contigo ¡será su turno¡Qué comience el espectáculo!

La pelirrosa se lanzó al ataque con una veloz patada, Rachel no tuvo tiempo de protegerse y recibió el golpe directo en el pecho, trató de recuperar un poco el aliento, paro Jinx atacaba nuevamente, está vez D voló para esquivarla, cuando creyó estar a salvo sintió como sus piernas eran capturadas. Los brazos de Madame Rouge se encontraban fuertemente enrollados a las extremidades inferiores de nuestra heroína.

-¿No crees que es una ventaja injusta que puedas volar¿Por qué no hacemos esta pelea más pareja?- y dicho esto tiró con todas sus fuerzas de los brazos, provocando que Rachel se estrellara violentamente contra el piso

_-Demonios, creí tener la ventaja en el aire, pero si intento volar otra vez, Rouge me atacará, y sin mis poderes de curación, sus ataques me afectan más de lo que quisiera-_ pensó -será una lucha frente a frente entonces- dijo colocándose de pie

-Así es, emmm... ¿cómo debo llamarte¿Raven¿Chica del futuro¿Fanática sin vida propia?- comentaba en burla la mujer

Rachel no le respondió y se preparó para detener los ataques de Jinx, energía contra energía. D sólo conseguía defenderse hasta que vio una oportunidad para atacar, mas no la aprovechó... simplemente se detuvo... recibiendo un golpe directo en el estómago

* * *

_**-...tu turno ha llegado ¿estás preparada para morir, Jinx?- **volteó y allí estaba ella, de pie con los ojos brillando al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas rodaban incesantes por sus mejillas._

-No puedo creer que hagas todo esto- dijo con un tono desafiante, pero a la vez decepcionado

**-¿Lo dices en serio?-** dijo sentándose en lo que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros de equipo, sus amigos_ -_**porque de todos lo estúpidos que se atreven a desafiarme, creí que serías la única en entender todo esto...**

-¡¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?!- se lanzó al ataque con su energía en ambas manos, pero en su trayecto fue detenida por un chorro de fuego que apareció desde el suelo

**-Porque, querida Jinx... de todos, _tú_ eres la única que no eres una heroína, nunca lo has sido**

-¿De... qué hablas?- decía mientras se colocaba de pie, su ya herido cuerpo había sufrido varias quemaduras, algunas incluso muy graves -yo... escogí... el bien

**-¡Por favor!-** se colocó de pie de inmediato y se acercó a la pelirrosa **-el tiempo de autoconvencerse acabó... el bien nunca fue una opción para ti, lo sabes... lo sé, puedo leer tus pensamientos como si fueran un libro abierto... naciste _del, por_ y _para_ el mal... algo que tenemos en común-** con la sangre de los amantes en su mano dibujó la marca de Scath en el pecho de Jinx, la pelirrosa estaba paralizada, sus heridas no eran nada ante el dolor que provocaban las palabras

-Basta... no es cierto- se dejó caer mientras mirada el suelo -ahora soy...

**-¡Nada! Eres nada... pero no es tan malo... ya verás-** se inclinó hacia ella mientras que con la mano libre de sangre le acariciaba la cabeza **-te daré una oportunidad de escoger- **¿era misericordia lo que se percibía en su voz? Tal vez, pero si fuera piedad lo que expresaba el demonio, no podía traer nada bueno...

-...- Jinx no respondía y su mirada estaba vacía

**-¿Sabes por qué?-** con su mano la sujetó de la barbilla e hizo que la mirara de frente, a unos centímetros de distancia **-porque me recuerdas a mí, sin la oportunidad de escoger nuestros caminos… siempre atadas a lo que llaman destino... sometidas a vivir acatando a la mayor fuerza del universo... el mal, pero ahora que finalmente _soy_ el mal tengo el poder absoluto de hacer y deshacer a mi voluntad... puedo darte a escoger lo que verdaderamente existe: el mal... o morir ¿qué dices? El bien es sólo una invención, una fantasía que crearon los débiles para escapar de los poderosos**

-El bien... es sólo... una invención

**-¡Exactamente! Ahora levántate... toma mi mano y sigue el camino que has elegido-** dijo colocándose de pie, extendiendo su brazo a la aún arrodillada Jinx

-El camino que elegí...- se levantó sin ayuda mientras que las lágrimas aumentaban -ya lo escogí... ¡desde hace _nueve_ años! Si el bien es una invención como tú dices, entonces seré parte de esa fantasía, lucharé por el bien, porque la persona a quien admiro _aún_ en este momento lucha contra el mal, lo sé...

**-Ya verás cuanto continua luchando, una vez que acabe con Flash...**

-No es de Wally de quien hablo, me refiero a ti Raven, desde que combatimos por primera vez pude sentir que existía una oscuridad muy grande en tu interior, pero te le resistías con todas tus fuerzas, me pareció curioso, cada vez que luchaba contra ti me lo preguntaba¿por qué está con los tipos buenos? Ahora lo sé, escogiste el bien a pesar de no ser _nunca_ una opción para ti, desafiaste por completo tu naturaleza malvada... la prueba más grande... salvaste al mundo ¡al universo! de Trigon, cuando lo supe... debo admitirlo, sentía celos de ti, pero luego de mucho negarlo deseaba ser como tú, luchar contra lo que fuera para seguir mi elección... sólo necesitaba un poco de ayuda

-Jinx...** eres una tonta... sólo dices estupideces-** retrocedió unos pasos mientras que con una mano se tapaba la gema trizada de su frente

-No, no es así... _sé_ que una parte de ti reconoce que estoy diciendo la verdad, nada me hará cambiar lo que pienso y lo que escogí, puedes olvidar tu oferta, porque a pesar de que todo está en mi contra lucharé por el bien...

**-¿Oferta¿En verdad creías que te daba la oportunidad de escoger? Tú no vales la pena... sólo comprobaba lo que ya sabía... ¡los humanos son seres estúpidos que deben desaparecer!-** levantó la mano ensangrentada y brilló en rojo, al igual que el dibujo en el pecho de Jinx, la pelirrosa comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo mientras los gritos eran más fuertes, más desesperados

-¡¡¡¡¡Detente¡¡¡Argh!!!

**-Tus órganos se expandirán hasta estallar, corazón, pulmones, hígado ¡todo! Muy pronto quedarás igual que tus palabras... ¡vacía!**

* * *

-Esto se está volviendo muy aburrido, creí que le darías más pelea a Jinx, tal vez también yo te confundí con Raven, pero veo que no tienes ni la mitad de su fuerza, no has dado ni un solo ataque ¿qué sucede?- comentaba Madame Rouge mientras observaba a Rachel defenderse a toda costa

_-No puedo... no puedo atacarla- _pensaba D al tiempo que volvía a crear el escudo _-cada vez que observo sus ojos, los recuerdos regresan y me paralizan... creí que lo había dejado en el pasado, quería olvidarlo, pero cada cosa, cada persona de este tiempo me hace recordar... ha sido muy difícil aparentar frente a los Titanes que todo está bien, mientras que por dentro me siento como la peor basura del mundo... ahora que no puedo dejarme vencer... no puedo atacarla... _simplemente no puedo_-_ susurró, cerrando sus ojos al tiempo que dejaba caer sus brazos y su protección desaparecía, Jinx no detuvo sus ataques a pesar de la aparente rendición por parte de Rachel, dejándola finalmente en el suelo semi-inconsciente

-Debo decir que esto fue decepcionante, siendo del futuro esperaba algo mejor... oh bueno eso ya no importa, pero aprovechando la oportunidad, me gustaría saber cómo eres realmente, Jinx quítale la capucha- se paró detrás de la pelirrosa, cuando la joven descubrió el rostro de su desvalida adversaria...

* * *

Bobby había llegado al monasterio con los tres niños entre sus brazos, los dejó en el suelo mientras observaba sus rostros llenos de preocupación...

-Estará bien, ella puede vencerlas- decía Melvin luego de unos incómodos minutos de silencio

-Pero son dos contra una ¡es injusto!

-Lo sé Timmy, pero ella nos pidió que nos fuéramos para… emm… pelear mejor... creo

-Pero esos tipos son muy malos ¿recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez?

-Sí, pero...

-¡Podemos ayudarla!

-Sí... tienes razón, la ayudaremos aunque no quiera, como lo hicimos antes

-¡¡¡Sííí!!!- gritaron los tres niños

-Vamos Bobby, tenemos que salvarla- el oso contagiado del entusiasmo de los pequeños los cargó nuevamente dirigiéndose al lugar de la batalla

* * *

Sus ojos observaban el rostro que tenía frente a sí, trayendo consigo nuevamente aquellos recuerdos que creía olvidados... 


	16. Descubriendo la verdad

Capítulo 16: Descubriendo la verdad 

Sus ojos observaban el rostro que tenía frente a sí, trayendo consigo nuevamente aquellos recuerdos que creía olvidados… podía verse reflejada en los ojos de la pelirrosa, pero lo que veía, no quería aceptarlo… era ella… unos nueve años mayor, cabello negro, ojos y piel roja…

-Despertaste más pronto de lo que imaginaba Raven, aparentemente vienes de un futuro _no _muy lejano- con una indicación de su mano hizo que Jinx retrocediera, Rachel se levantó trabajosamente, colocándose la capucha de nuevo

-Tal vez… pero lo importante aquí es que tú no estás en ese futuro- era cierto, ahora que hacía memoria no vio a Madame Rouge ni una sola vez en todo el año que combatió a la Hermandad del Mal

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Tú no existes… quizás fuiste destruida por Brain cuando dejaste de serle útil

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Dímelo tú- a diferencia de la mente de Jinx, en la cual no podía sentir nada, la de Madame Rouge se sentía distorsionada por completo, siendo muy difícil poder leer algo por lo que si esperaba en verdad una respuesta tendría que escucharla de labios de la propia mujer

-Sólo son invenciones tuyas, él jamás haría algo así conmigo… su fiel servidora- su tono era inseguro y temeroso

-¿A quien tratas de convencer¿A mí?... ¿o a ti misma?

-¡Cállate!- sin aviso transformó su brazo en una afilada lanza y la enterró justo en el costado de Rachel, provocando una profunda herida. D cayó al suelo por el impacto y ni siquiera notó cuando Madame Rouge transformó su otro brazo en un hacha para dar el golpe definitivo, el cual nunca llegó gracias a la embestida de un gigantesco oso de peluche

-¡¡Bobby¿Qué estás haciendo aquí¡Les ordené que se fueran!- la joven se colocó de pie tratando difícilmente de ocultar su herida

-¡Vinimos a ayudar!

-¡También tenemos poderes Raven¡Podemos…

-¡No!- interrumpió a Melvin -¡¿no lo entienden?! No quiero que resulten heridos… si eso llegara a pasar, yo…

-¡Suficiente de estas tonterías!- Madame Rouge había perdido la paciencia, estaba furiosa por toda esta situación, sobretodo por las palabras de "Raven" -¡Jinx, destrúyela! Yo me encargaré de los mocosos, no me importa que sean niños ¡los mataré!

-¡Déjalos en paz¡Esto es conmigo!

Antes de poder levitar para atacar a Madame Rouge fue detenida por la energía rosa de Jinx, una vez más en el suelo, Rachel observó en los vacíos ojos de su oponente sin voluntad… culpa, por fin logró descifrar la palabra que ellos reflejaban, todo el fuego, toda la sangre, todo el mal… nueve¡diez años de culpa! Creyó que había logrado lidiar con todo esto… pero estaba equivocada, toda aquella carga durante tanto tiempo se reflejaba en esa mirada, era más de lo que podía soportar, por esa razón simplemente se había rendido… mas ahora sus niños estaban en peligro, debía superar la culpa de una vez por todas y luchar, luchar por su vida y la de los demás.

-No quiero lastimarte ¡pero no me dejas otra opción!

Con su poder creó un puño gigante, dando directo en el estómago de Jinx, ésta no se inmutó ante el ataque y continuó con la ofensiva, los movimientos de D eran torpes debido a la sangrante herida del costado, en momentos como estos en verdad extrañaba su poder de curación.

-S_i no entiende por la fuerza, quizás pueda llegar a su mente_

Intentó usar su poder, pero alguna especie de barrera le impedía llegar, ni hablar, sólo quedaba una solución, hacerlo de la manera tradicional: conversar

-¡Vamos Jinx! Sé que puedes oírme, debes luchar por recuperar el control, no contra mí… soy tu amiga, puedo ayudarte- se había encerrado en un escudo dejando a la pelirrosa atacar sin descanso -alguien… alguien me dijo una vez que admiraba a quien luchaba contra todo por aquello que has elegido… hoy puedo decirte que… yo admiro la determinación que posees, el valor de dejar todo por el bien, de admitir que se necesita una mano para seguir adelante… _sé_ que aún en los más terribles momentos no te arrepentirías de la decisión tomada- los ataques cesaron mientras los recuerdos regresaban lentamente

-¿Dónde… dónde estoy?- Jinx estaba mareada, lo último que recordaba era estar en una extraña máquina mientras todo se ponía borroso

-Regresaste…- D cayó de rodillas agotada, su respiración era entrecortada y su visión amenazaba con nublarse -pero no hay tiempo de explicaciones… necesito que… me ayudes…

-Raven, estás…

-Necesito tu ayuda… para derrotar a Madame Rouge… para salvar a los niños- se colocó de pie mientras ambas observaban a Bobby luchar desesperadamente para proteger a sus amigos

-Cuenta con eso, esa mujer pagará todo lo que ha hecho… por cierto, gracias

El oso de peluche se encontraba en aprietos, su oponente estaba dispuesta a sacarle el relleno, literalmente. Lo tenía sujeto con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de todo el cuerpo de felpa, los niños observaban con miedo, sabían que no podían hacer nada contra los impresionantes poderes de tan temible villana…

-¡Madame Rouge!- dos voces femeninas la llamaron desde atrás, Rachel y Jinx estaban listas para el combate, ambas dispuestas a terminar con esto de una vez por todas

-¿Dos contra una?- liberó a su cautivo para dirigir inmediatamente su atención hacia las jóvenes -creo que no es justo… para ninguna de ustedes

Se lanzó al ataque, Rachel creó un escudo para protegerse de las poderosas garras, Madame Rouge contrajo sus brazos y los enterró en el suelo, justo debajo de sí, dos puños aparecieron a toda velocidad desde la única parte que no estaba cubierta por el poder de la joven Titán, la tierra. Ambas heroínas fueron arrojadas violentamente a los cielos, Rachel sujetó a Jinx para luego lanzarla contra Rouge, la pelirrosa disparó su poder con ambas manos, haciendo caer a su enemiga.

-Creo que hacemos un buen equipo

-Opino igual- le respondió a la pelirrosa luego de aterrizar

-Sólo un golpe de suerte- sin previo aviso las encerró en una jaula creada con sus dedos -morirán aplastadas- poco a poco reducía el espacio, las chicas se apoyaron en la espalda de la otra mientras intentaban detener los "barrotes"

-Raven, tienes que sacarnos de aquí

-Eso quisiera, pero esta herida me ha debilitado más de lo que pensé- con una mano se sujetó su aún sangrante costado

-Tú no eres Raven ¿verdad?- comentaba en voz baja para que los niños no escucharan

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó inocentemente, como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando, aún cuando sabía perfectamente a qué se refería

-Si no me equivoco, Raven puede curarse sola

-De acuerdo, me atrapaste, sólo digamos que no soy la Raven que tú conoces, aunque no creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar de eso

-Tienes razón ¿pero cómo vamos a salir de aquí?- la presión era casi insoportable, no podrían resistir más contra la fuerza de Madame Rouge

-Abrázame

-¿Qué?

-Abrázame, si quieres salir de aquí tienes que confiar en mí

-Pero si suelto los barrotes, nos aplastarán en menos de un segundo

-¡Hazlo!- Jinx obedeció sin reclamos, se aferró a Rachel y ella inmediatamente las envolvió en su energía hasta desaparecer

-¡¿Dónde fueron?!- Madame Rouge no podía creerlo, se supone que la jaula cubría todos los lados, incluso el suelo para evitar que Raven se moviera a través de él

-¡¡Aquí!!- a su espalda estaban flotando ambas jóvenes, con una mano se sujetaban de la cintura de su compañera mientras que con la otra apuntaban a Madame Rouge, energía negra y rosa se combinaron en un poderoso rayo que impactó de lleno a la mujer, dejándola inconsciente en el cráter formado

-¡Lo logramos!- exclamó con alegría Jinx

-Sí… _gracias a uno de los hechizos que me enseñó Malchior_- estaba agotada y ambas cayeron cuando Rachel ya no pudo seguir levitando

-¿Estás bien?

-Lo estaré… es sólo que… no había usado mis poderes a tal magnitud desde… hace tiempo- se levantó apoyándose en Jinx -odio admitirlo, pero… estoy en el límite

-Es bueno saberlo- Madame Rouge estaba nuevamente en pie con una mirada furiosa

-Ríndete, aunque ya no puedo más, siempre tengo fuerzas para patearte el… digo… para derrotarte- es cierto, habían niños presentes, por lo que debía cuidar el lenguaje

-Haz caso, no sigas luchando, sabes que no podrás derrotarnos

-De acuerdo, no las enfrentaré más…- Madame Rouge alzó ambos brazos en señal de rendición

-¿Es enserio?

-Algo no está bien aquí- a ninguna de las dos parecían convencerlas las palabras de la mujer

-¿Cuál es el truco Rouge?

-Dije que ya no las enfrentaría, lo admito… tienen más poder del que pensé…

-¿Entonces?

-Sucede que no puedo dejarlas ganar así como así, por lo que les quitaré algo muy valioso, en especial para ti… Raven

-¿De qué…- antes de poder terminar, Rouge enterró sus brazos y los hizo reaparecer sobre la montaña detrás de los pequeños, decenas de rocas se dirigían a ellos, Bobby a duras penas alcanzó a cubrirlos, pero aún así los cuatro quedaron enterrados bajo las piedras -¡¡¡¡noooooo!!!!- Rachel corrió hacia los escombros con paso torpe, era cierto que ya estaba en el límite, con esfuerzo sobrehumano logró llegar hasta allí mientras Madame Rouge no dejaba de reírse

-¡Tú, monstruo!- Jinx la atacó, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano ya que la mujer esquivó su ataque con un salto al tiempo que ambos brazos se transformaban en filosas y puntiagudas armas

-¡Es hora de que desaparezcas de este mundo¡Nadie va a extrañar a una decepción como tú!

-¡Yo lo haré!- un veloz rayo amarillo salvó la vida de la pelirrosa de una muerte segura

-¡Kid Flash¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba Jinx en brazos del joven héroe

-Estuve buscándote en todas partes…

-¿Una vez más me desafiarás mocoso¿Aún sabiendo que no tienes oportunidad contra mí?... esta vez no te dejaré escapar

-Yo me encargaré de ella, tú ayuda a Raven

-Dalo por hecho- se dirigió hasta donde D trataba desesperadamente de quitar las rocas con sus manos, luego de un arduo trabajo lograron liberarlos, los cuatro se encontraban inconcientes y con varias heridas en sus cuerpos

-No… no, no ¡no¡¿Cómo pude permitir que esto pasara¿Cómo pude¡Tengo que ayudarlos¡¡Tengo que hacerlo!! Pero no puedo… ya no…

Jinx observaba triste cómo esta joven lloraba desesperadamente ante la impotencia de no poder curarlos… tan parecida en aspecto y tan diferente en actitud pensaba mientras la veía derrumbarse frente a sus amigos sin importarle el dolor de la herida en su… ¿la herida en su costado? No podía ser…

-¡Oye, ya no está¡Raven, tu herida desapareció!

-¿Qué?- con todo lo sucedido se había olvidado que fue lastimada y ahora que se observaba, podía ver la piel completamente curada a través de las rasgaduras del traje -pero cómo, se supone que perdí ese poder…- sin embargo no había tiempo para hacerse preguntas, tenia unos amigos que ayudar -con eso bastará, sólo… necesitan descansar- por poco se da de cara contra el suelo si no fuera por Jinx que alcanzó a sujetarla

-Al igual que tú, pero dime qué quieres decir conque habías perdido ese poder

-Nada… pasaron tantas cosas que ya lo daba por perdido… supongo que jamás lo hice, simplemente lo bloquee… inconscientemente- se colocó de pie mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

-¿Por qué harías algo así?

-Como un castigo…- dijo casi en susurro al tiempo que los dolorosos recuerdos regresaban a ella

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Olvídalo, lo importante ahora es…- dirigió su mirada hacia la batalla -…derrotarla

-Pero cómo, le hemos dado con todo y nada funciona ¡parece indestructible!

-Tal vez lo sea… por fuera, pero creo que por dentro es más frágil que el cristal… Jinx, por favor cuida a los pequeños, sin importar qué suceda, no dejes que nada malo les pase- avanzó unos pasos hacia la batalla sin siquiera mirar a la joven cuando le hablaba

-Lo prometo Ra…

-Rachel, mi nombre es Rachel- al oírlo Jinx no estaba segura de cómo sentirse, se sentía feliz, sabía que había encontrado una nueva amiga en esta joven que parecía tan diferente a Raven, ya que no estaba segura de que alguna vez podría llamar amiga a la joven Titán que ella conocía; por otra parte se sentía triste, la forma en que lo pronunció… sonaba como si quisiera despedirse…

Mientras tanto Kid Flash y Madame Rouge aún combatían arduamente, a pesar de que la mujer estaba cansada luchaba contra el pelirrojo sin darle tregua. Ambos se encontraban muy concentrados en la batalla para percatarse de que Rachel se acercaba a ellos con paso decidido y una mirada envuelta en un intenso brillo blanco.

-¡Kid Flash apártate!- ambos combatientes miraron atónitos -¡Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!- extendió sus brazos formando un ángulo de 180º entre ellos, el cuerpo de Rachel se quedó quieto mientras que de él salía su alma, introduciéndose dentro de Madame Rouge, ambas mujeres permanecieron inmóviles, de pie, perdidas en otro mundo…

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Ni idea

-¿Y ahora que hacemos¿Esperar?

-Sí… esperar que regrese… con vida, mientras tanto podrías decirme por qué me buscabas

-Estaba preocupado, después de nuestro último encuentro fuiste a buscar a Brain a no sé donde… pensé que podrías hacerte algo

-Gracias

-No hay problema, después de todo para eso son los amigos ¿no crees?

-Los amigos…- su mirada se posó en el cuerpo inerte de Rachel

-Estará bien, sea lo que sea que esté haciendo… volverá, Raven es muy fuerte

-Lo sé… ella lo es…

* * *

-¿Dónde estoy? No puedo ver nada- Rachel se colocó de pie, todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, no podía definir las dimensiones del lugar en el cual se encontraba -creo que logré entrar, pero… ¿es posible que ya no quede nada en el interior?

"_Te equivocas"_

-¿Quién está ahí? _Yo conozco esa voz _¡muéstrate!

Frente a ella brilló un orbe de luz blanca, el cual tomó forma… la figura de una hermosa mujer con el cabello negro hasta la cintura, con sus manos juntas en el pecho, aprisionadas por sólidas y frías cadenas.

-¿Madame Rouge¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

"_Te mostraré"_

Sin advertencia alguna un fuerte resplandor cegó a Rachel por unos momentos, cuando pudo ver nuevamente, se encontraba sentada en las butacas de un teatro francés, a su lado la mujer observaba la función. D le hablaba, pero ésta no parecía escucharla, estaba completamente concentrada en lo que ocurría en el escenario, así que la joven decidió mirar qué era lo que tanto le interesaba a aquella mujer, que aparentemente era Madame Rouge… actuando, se encontraba la persona que tenía a su lado.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la actriz sobre el escenario

"_Mi nombre es Laura De Mille y soy actriz" _la oscuridad regresó cuando la mujer terminó de presentarse

-Una actriz… _ya veo porqué es tan buena para imitar a sus enemigos…_ y una excelente por lo que ví, en verdad tienes talento

"_Gracias, actuar era mi vida"_

-Hasta…

"_Hasta que lo perdí todo… en un accidente automovilístico"_

-¡Un accidente de auto no te convierte en una supervillana¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó¿Cómo llegaste a tener esos poderes?

"_Recuerdo que después de la función…"_

Rachel y Laura se encontraban flotando, bajo sus pies, la actriz salía del teatro con un gran ramo de rosas entre sus brazos, subió a su auto dejando las flores en el asiento trasero y partió. Viajaba tranquilamente bajo la lluvia de invierno por la carretera a orillas de un acantilado cuando ocurrió… en una curva, la mujer pareció perder el control del vehículo, cayendo… el auto explotó y la imagen se tornó negra una vez más, pero sólo por un instante, ya que la escena de Laura, no Laura ya no, apareció Madame Rouge despertando en una clase de sala de hospital, frente a la mujer se encontraban observándola dos seres que Rachel detestaba: Brain y Monsieur Mallah…

-¿Estás segura que es todo lo que recuerdas?

"_Es todo lo que puedo mostrarte"_

-¿Y qué hay de esos dos¿No te pareció extraño estar frente a un gorila y a un cerebro en un frasco?

"_A decir verdad… ellos me resultaron un poco familiar, como si los hubiera visto antes…"_

-…Quizás fue así

"_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"_

-Dices que esto es todo lo que puedes mostrarme, eso significa que hay más sólo que no sabes lo qué es y quieres que yo tampoco lo sepa ¿no es así?

"_Bueno... tienes razón, no quiero mostrártelo"_

-¿Por qué? Después de lo que he visto y por tu actitud puedo decir que tú no tienes la culpa de lo que eres ahora, en el fondo eres una buena persona y aún puedes cambiar, sólo quiero ayudarte a lograrlo…

"_Gracias, en verdad lo aprecio, eres la primera persona que se preocupa por mí, desde…"_

-¿Brain?

"_Sí"_

-¿Le tienes miedo¿Es por él que no me dices qué fue lo que pasó?

"_A él le debo la vida, me dio una segunda oportunidad, pero… no es por su causa, no es por temor a él, es… por ti"_

-¿Por mí¿Crees que voy a lastimarte o qué destruiré los recuerdos en cuanto me los muestres? quizás aún no me creas, pero no soy tu enemiga Laura, soy la de Madame Rouge, y es a _ella_ a quien debo vencer… no a ti…

"_Lo sé, creo que no me expliqué bien, lo que intenté decir es que temo por tu seguridad"_

-¿Mi seguridad? Bien… no creo que debas preocuparte por eso, ya que tengo bastante experiencia en estos asuntos, confía en mí, soy más de lo que aparento…

"_Si estás tan segura… de acuerdo, pero debo advertirte que estarás sola, ya que no se me permite entrar allí"_

-¿Quién te lo…- una puerta roja apareció, abriéndose en menos de un segundo, arrastrando a Rachel al interior por medio de un potente ventarrón

D se encontraba nuevamente en el teatro, esta vez sobre el escenario, observando, no a la actriz, más bien al público, miraba cuidadosamente tratando de encontrar a ese par que _sabía_ debían estar en alguna parte, y tenía razón, un hombre bastante grande con sombrero, gabardina y algo entre las manos se ocultaba en las sombras… cuando la obra parecía estar llegando a su fin el sujeto salió, Rachel no lo siguió, no podía, en vez de eso acompañó a Laura hasta su camerino y luego hacia el estacionamiento, en donde se encontró nuevamente con el "hombre" alejándose sospechosamente del auto de la actriz.

-_Mallah…_ es él estoy segura, pero qué es lo que… oh no

Rachel subió al vehículo junto a Laura y esperó, todo parecía normal hasta que en una curva la mujer comenzó a desesperarse, los frenos no funcionaban y el volante no quería responder, D sabía que no podía ayudar así que utilizó sus poderes para salir del auto antes de que cayera y se quedó en los cielos, esperando por el impacto final, pero…

-Un momento, ella está bien, entonces… cómo…

Efectivamente, Laura De Mille logró salir del auto antes de estrellarse, se sujetó con todas sus fuerzas a las rocas del acantilado y ahora subía con cuidado para no resbalar a causa de la lluvia.

-Pudo volver al camino, entiendo que antes no la vi saltar debido al ángulo en el que nos encontrábamos y a la oscuridad, pero porqué Laura cortó la imagen antes de que pudiera verla a salvo, acaso no recuerda lo que pasó… mmm… un segundo, esas luces… ¿un auto?

Un auto sí, recorriendo la carretera se dirigía en dirección de la actriz, Rachel se acercó más para poder oír lo que la mujer gritaba.

"_¡Oiga, ayúdeme por favor!" _hacía señas con las manos mientras agotada se acercaba al medio de la carretera _"¡necesito ayuda!"_

Con el auto cada vez más cerca, Rachel pudo distinguir claramente al conductor.

"_¡Por favor, sufrí un accidente y…"_

-No lo hagas…- le decía al conductor aún sabiendo que nadie podía oírla en aquel mundo de recuerdos -¡nooo!- el coche aumentó su velocidad súbitamente con la clara intención de atropellar a la mujer…

"_Por… favor" _Laura en el suelo sangrando y con la mayoría de los huesos rotos pudo distinguir la figura de un mono saliendo del auto con un cerebro enfrascado entre sus manos

"_Perfecto Monsieur Mallah, súbala al auto y prepárela para la operación"_

"_Como usted ordene señor…"_

…Brain, la última palabra que logró escuchar antes de perder la conciencia. La imagen se perdió, siendo reemplazada por oscuridad, luego la sala de hospital con Madame Rouge tendida sobre una cama, en un estado de somnolencia mientras los principales miembros de la Hermandad del Mal la observaban.

"_Es perfecta Señor"_

"_Así es, con su magnifica habilidad para interpretar cualquier personaje sumada a los poderes que le he brindado será un arma invencible"_

"_Y con el lavado de cerebro jamás le desobedecerá"_

"_Levántate ahora mi indestructible arma, levántate ¡Madame Rouge!"_

-Malditos bastardos, le quitaron la vida a una persona inocente sólo para satisfacer sus sucios planes… y ella no lo sabe, estos recuerdos pertenecer a su subconsciente… ignora la verdad, ignora el hecho que le arrebataron todo a Laura, su vida fue…

-Reemplazada por la mía

-Madame Rouge- la mujer recostada, ahora estaba en pie frente a Rachel -lo sabes ¿verdad? Sabes que sólo fuiste utilizada

-Por supuesto y no me importa

-¿¡Qué dices!?

-Lo que oíste, no me importa cómo o por qué sucedió, lo que realmente tiene importancia para mí ¡es todo el poder que ahora poseo¡Poder que usaré para destruirte!

La sala cambió repentinamente al salón principal de los cuarteles de la Hermandad, Rouge atacó con ambos puños más un par adicional que le aparecieron del costado, Rachel creó su escudo, pero fue inútil, las poderosas garras de Madame lograron quebrar su defensa fácilmente, golpeándola directo en el pecho. La joven intentó contraatacar con un rayo, pero su oponente sujetó sus brazos antes de poder realizar su ataque, la acercó hacia sí sin delicadeza alguna mientras intentaba atraparla en el interior de su cuerpo.

-Una vez que te destruya aquí, ya no serás una amenaza ¡morirás!

_-Tiene razón, si muero aquí no podré regresar al mundo real y todo por lo que he luchado estará perdido_

-En este lugar soy mucho más poderosa que tú, nadie podrá ayudarte ¡ríndete!- ya casi había absorbido a Rachel, a pesar de la resistencia que ejercía esta

-Hay alguien… ¡Laura ayúdame!- al gritar su nombre, la sumisa actriz apareció con sus cadenas luciendo más fuertes que nunca, pero no hacía ningún movimiento -¡por favor, debes hacerlo, sé que también estabas viendo, ahora sabes la verdad, no puedes dejar que ella gane¡Escúchame¡Debes de liberarte¡No sólo por ti¡Laura!

-¡Jajajajajaja¿Creíste que esos vestigios de mi antiguo ser harían algo¿Creíste que te escucharía¡¿A ti¿A una chiquilla insignificante? Ella ya no tiene ninguna influencia sobre mí, por fin se ha rendido ante mi poder ¡y ningún discurso de una mocosa como tú va a cambiar eso!

-_Al parecer estoy sola, ya no hay nada que pueda… ¡un momento! _Creo que no lo sabes, pero…- la resistencia que ejercía cesó y ahora terminaba de hundirse en paz -¡soy más de lo que aparento!

Desde el interior del estómago de Madame Rouge brilló una luz blanca, la cual hizo estallar a la mujer, aunque pudo recuperarse por completo y sin ninguna dificultad.

-Imposible… ¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Lo olvidaste? Soy Raven- decía la joven con el cuerpo de una mujer de veintisiete años, cabello largo y traje blanco

-¡¿Cómo fue qué hiciste eso?!

-Así como tú eres más fuerte aquí, yo no tengo límites corpóreos, por lo que puedo mostrar mi verdadero ser ¿creíste que sólo era una niña? Piensa otra vez…

-¡No importa tu apariencia¡No puedes vencerme!

-Tal vez no, pero conozco a alguien que sí- con su poder disparó un rayo blanco que destruyó las cadenas que aprisionaban a Laura -ahora ya no hay límites físicos que puedan detenerte, si quieres terminar con todo esto debes hacerlo de una vez por todas ¡debes de vencer tus temores¡No hay por qué tener miedo!

* * *

-_¿Miedo¿Por qué? No hay nada a lo que deba temer, aún así… ¿por qué? Sus palabras son ciertas, pero… quiero creerle, necesito creerle… mas no puedo… tiene razón, no puedo…- _trataba de encontrar una respuesta mientras observaba su reflejo en la ventana, se sentía tan confundida, tan desorientada, tan llena de emociones a las que no estaba acostumbrada -¿por qué?

-¿Raven¿Estás ahí?- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta luego de algunos toquidos -¿Raven?- la joven decidió abrir ante la insistencia del "intruso"

-¿Qué sucede Cyborg?- le preguntó con capucha puesta, tratando de ocultar su desvelado rostro, porque desde su encuentro con Robin no había podido dormir pensando en todo esto, intentando encontrar las respuestas a sus propias inquietudes

-Quería preguntarte si no te gustaría ayudarme con las mantenciones que le haré al auto-T, honestamente Bestita nació sin pulgares opuestos…

-No gracias Cyborg, ahora no… estoy algo ocupada- en su voz se reflejaba el cansancio que agobiaba a la joven

-¿Estás bien Raven? Estás un poco… bueno, más pálida de lo usual

-Estoy bien, simplemente dediqué más tiempo del necesario a la meditación, es todo

-¿Meditación? Creía que sin tus poderes ya no necesitaban meditar

-Es cierto, pero viejos hábitos son difíciles de olvidar, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer- iba a cerrar la puerta, pero la mano metálica de su amigo se lo impidió

-Sólo una cosa más… ¿podrías decirme qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Rae, somos un equipo desde hace tiempo y puedo decirte que he aprendido a conocerlos, sé cuando algo les preocupa o molesta, tal vez contigo sea más difícil de percibir, pero me doy cuenta… quizás sea porque al ser el mayor del grupo me siento responsable por su seguridad, así como…

-El hermano mayor, agradezco lo que haces Cyborg, por eso no voy a mentirte… es cierto que algo me preocupa y me tiene confundida, pero descuida, no es nada que no pueda manejar, no es como si se fuera a acabar el mundo… esta vez, sólo necesito tiempo para aclarar mis pensamientos

-Si crees que es lo mejor, sólo déjame darte un pequeño consejo: a veces resulta más efectivo dejarse guiar por tus sentimientos y corazón, en vez de encerrarse a pensar las cosas una y otra vez sin llegar a nada

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Alguien muy sabio

-Sabio…- se dijo a sí misma -lo tendré en mente, gracias

-Cuando quieras hermanita, ahora deberías darle un descanso a tu mente y dormir un poco- Raven sólo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras cerraba la puerta _­-bien, bien, al parecer Robin ya se lo dijo, sólo espero que todo esto no termine mal para ninguno-_ pensaba al tiempo que se dirigía a su taller sin más opción que la de recurrir a su verde compañero

_-Dejarse guiar por los sentimientos… tal vez tengan razón, tal vez deba dejar de intentar encontrar una respuesta lógica a esto, dejar de pensar en cómo reaccionarán los demás o qué podría suceder después… tal vez deba seguir mi corazón como cualquiera lo haría, _a pesar de no ser…- suspiró y se recostó boca arriba sobre la cama, en verdad necesitaba descansar, en este momento quería sólo dormir, recuperar sus fuerzas para luego tomar una decisión, sabía que tarde o temprano recuperaría sus poderes y serían un impedimento en su vida, también sabía qué podría pasar si continuaba confundida, sabía en lo que podría convertirse, lo sabía, mas ahora nada importaba, ya habría tiempo después para aclararlo todo, tiempo… era lo que necesitaba…

* * *

-¡Jajajajajaja! No servirá de nada, hace tiempo que se dio cuenta que no hay posibilidades de vencerme, eres tú quien no quiere aceptarlo y ahora sufrirás las consecuencias de tu terquedad

A pesar de que Rachel había liberado a Laura de las cadenas, ésta no se movía, con la vista siempre en el piso evitaba observar la injusta pelea y los feroces ataques que recibía la blanca encapuchada, no importaba cuanto tratara de convencerla, era inútil, tenía miedo es verdad, miedo a sí misma, miedo a aceptar que fue muy cobarde para enfrentarla directamente, aunque en pasadas ocasiones haya intentado hablarle, decirle que se detuviese, con solo elevar el tono de su voz Madame Rouge conseguía espantarla.

-Me niego a creerlo… ¡no puedo creer que te quedes sin hacer nada mientras Rouge lastima a personas inocentes!

"_No hay nada que pueda hacer"_

-¡Sí lo hay¡Puedes combatir y ganar¡Detenerla!

-¡Inútil!... nada puede detenerme ¡soy invencible!- su tamaño aumentó considerablemente y sus brazos fueron reemplazados por filosas espadas, ataques que D apenas podía bloquear con su energía, la fuerza era colosal y los intentos por aplastar a nuestra heroína no la ayudaban mucho a soportar la batalla

"_Escúchala…"_

-¡No, escúchame tú¡Es invencible porque tú quieres creerlo! Eres dueña de esta mente y de tu cuerpo, sin importar que intentaran arrebatártelos estás aquí, aún con la posibilidad de recuperar lo que te quitaron ¡puedes hacerlo! Puedes…- un golpe en el pecho detuvo sus palabras, su blanco traje estaba siendo teñido de rojo a causa del filoso brazo que una, nuevamente normal, Madame Rouge le atravesó por completo

-Se acabó- retiró con violencia la extremidad y luego pateó el cuerpo con fuerza en dirección a Laura, ésta se acercó a Rachel y se arrodilló con lágrimas en los ojos -tú causaste tu propia perdición al creer en algo que no existe, al no aceptar que nací sólo para esto, sólo para destruir a quienes se opongan a mi líder y creador

"_¿Por qué¿Por qué creíste en mí?… a pesar de que yo nunca lo hice"_

-Porque… sé que… no eres mala, y… lo que es nacer… para el mal y créeme tú no…- sus ojos se tornaron blancos y un hilo de sangre salía de su boca inmóvil

-Ya está, cumplí con la misión que se me fue encomendada, esta Raven ya no será una molestia para los planes del señor Brain… ahora _tú_ aprenderás de una vez por todas quien está a cargo aquí

"_No… ella tenía razón ¡era mi vida! Mi vida la que perdí ¡dos veces! Y llegó el momento de recuperarla…"_

* * *

-¿Me dices que su nombre es Rachel y viene del futuro?

-Así es, no sé desde cuantos años, pero por su apariencia no debe ser más de tres años, incluso dos

-Ya veo, a propósito ¿cómo están los pequeños Jinx?

-Están bien, los cuatro duermen

-Que bien, después de todo esto lo mejor es dejarlos descansar

-¿Kid Flash, crees que se encuentra bien? A pasado bastante tiempo desde que está así

-Calma, ella sabe lo que hace, ya verás como regresa en cualquier momento- al término de su comentario, el alma de D salió con violencia de Madame Rouge, la fuerza de la expulsión hizo que ambas mujeres cayeran de espaldas, aparentemente inconscientes

-¿Rachel? Despierta…- Jinx trataba desesperadamente de hacerla reaccionar, pero era inútil nada funcionaba -Kid Flash… no puedo sentir su respiración- el joven se acercó para intentar hacer algo y por esa razón no se percató que, aún en el suelo, Madame Rouge abría los ojos…

* * *

En el gimnasio de la torre-T un saco de entrenamiento era injustamente apaleado, los golpes no eran dados con rabia, tampoco con frustración ni ninguna otra emoción, más bien el castigo era dado por inercia, ya que la mente de Robin estaba muy ocupada recordando todo lo que había sucedido anoche, una y otra vez invocaba la imagen del beso a su memoria, un simple y suave beso llenaba al petirrojo de sentimientos encontrados: felicidad y tristeza, paz e intranquilidad, se sentía tan lleno por haberle dicho lo que había en su corazón y por compartir con ella aunque fuese por un momento… se sentía tan vacío al pensar que pudo haberla incomodado o al imaginar sólo por un instante que ella lo rechazaría por completo… la respuesta ante este pensamiento fue un último golpe que destruyó el saco haciéndolo inservible.

-¡En qué estaba pensando!- se sentó en el suelo para descansar -no puedo dejar las cosas así, no puedo simplemente dejarla ir, no quiero y no lo haré, sin importar lo que vaya a pasar… no dejaré de amarla

-¿Robin¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- le dijo Starfire quien habría estado escuchando desde donde sólo ella sabe

-Emmm… claro- se colocó de pie -¿qué puedo hacer por ti Star?

-Mi querido y estimado compañero Robin… sabes que tú… eres mi mejor amigo y que siempre me ha preocupado tu seguridad y bienestar… por esa razón… sin importar lo que suceda… estaré aquí para lo que sea que necesites… porque en verdad te quiero mucho

-Gracias por decirlo Star, también yo te quiero mucho, eres como una hermana para mí, por eso podrás contar conmigo sin importar qué pase

-Lo sé, sólo quería que supieras como me siento- sus manos sujetaron las de Robin con fuerza con la intención de convencerlo de sus palabras, de convencerse… era más difícil de lo que creía, pero aún así no podía retractarse de lo que ya había decidido -a propósito Robin, deseo preguntarte algo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Raven se encuentra bien? Ya que en todo el día no ha salido de su habitación y me preocupa…

-A mí también, honestamente no sé como está, pero no quiero incomodarla con mi presencia…

-¿Deseas que vaya y averigüe cómo se encuentra?- la pelirroja sabía a qué se refería Robin con "incomodarla con mi presencia" había oído la declaración del enmascarado y a decir verdad sentía curiosidad por la respuesta de Raven, a juzgar por la actitud de su compañero; o había recibido una negativa o simplemente no había contestado

-¿Me harías ese favor? no podría soportar que estuviera mal y yo no lo supiera…

-Te informaré de su estado de inmediato, así podrás estar tranquilo

-Gracias por todo Starfire- la tamaraniana lo soltó y caminó hacia la salida, deteniéndose cuando la puerta se abrió

-Raven es muy afortunada… por tener a alguien como tú para amarla- y con esto se fue dejando atrás a un _muy_ impresionado Robin

* * *

-Es inútil, no reacciona

-Calma Jinx, lo intentaré una vez más- el joven le dio respiración boca a boca, ya llevaba bastante tiempo tratando de reanimarla sin resultados, ninguno de los dos querían aceptar el hecho de que su corazón ya no latía…

-No… ella no puede estar…

-Muerta- ambos jóvenes voltearon sorprendidos al oír la fría voz de Madame Rouge, la mujer se encontraba de pie sin ningún rasguño -ya no hay nada que puedan hacer

-Todo esto es por tu culpa ¡_tú_ la mataste!- Jinx se abalanzó contra la villana arrojándola al suelo mientras que por cada lágrima que derramaba le daba un fuerte golpe en el rostro, Madame recibía los ataques sin presentar resistencia, ni siquiera hacía muecas de dolor alguno

-Jinx basta- dijo Kid Flash suavemente con un tono obligado, ya que no tenía intención de detener el merecido castigo que su amiga le proporcionaba a Rouge -no hay nada que se pueda hacer para…

-¡¿Por qué?! Por qué… por qué- golpeaba cada vez más despacio, pero aún así no se detenía, no quería detenerse, todavía no -por qué…- lanzó su brazo hacia atrás, preparada para un nuevo golpe cuando su puño fue detenido por una mano, Madame Rouge y Jinx observaban atónitas a Rachel quien tenía una expresión totalmente seria, ambas se colocaron de pie sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la persona que daban por muerta

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó D a la mujer

-Mi nombre es Laura De Mille y soy actriz- respondió con calma y alegría al poder pronunciar esas palabras

-Bienvenida- dijo aliviada sentándose en el suelo muy cansada

-De acuerdo, que alguien me explique qué está pasando aquí, creo que me perdí en la parte en que estabas muerta y ella era mala

-Es una historia algo larga Kid, pero resumiendo, podría decir que logré llegar a la conciencia real de Madame Rouge, el resto lo hizo ella- señaló a Laura quien respondió

-No, todo fue gracias a ti, jamás lo habría podido hacer sola… sé que nunca remediaré lo que he hecho, pero cumpliré con la condena necesaria

-¡Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer¡Deberías pasar el resto de tu vida en prisión!

-Calma Jinx, no seas tan dura con ella…

-No trates de defenderla Rachel, esa mujer ha hecho cosas horribles a miles…

-Tienes razón y lo lamento, sé que una simple disculpa no podrá arreglar lo que les he hecho… lo que te he hecho, pero en verdad estoy arrepentida, por eso deseo ayudarles a derrotar a Brain

-Bien, entonces podrías comenzar con decirnos cuales son sus planes…

Antes de que Laura pudiera responderle al pelirrojo, Bobby y los pequeños comenzaron a despertar, al percatarse de la presencia de Jinx junto a la de Madame Rouge corrieron asustados a los brazos de Rachel con el gigante de felpa dispuesto a todo con tal de proteger a sus amigos.

-Raven ¿estás bien?

-Sí Melvin, no te preocupes, ya no hay peligro, ellas ya no son malas

-Pero…

-Es cierto pequeña, Raven me ayudó a darme cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba

-Entonces, eso significa… ¡que nos salvaste de nuevo¡Raven, eres la mejor!- gritaba emocionado Timmy

-Gracias, ahora necesito que hagan algo por mí, regresen al templo, Bobby por favor llévalos, los cuatro deben descansar

-Awww, pero Raven…

-No discutan y vayan, los monjes deben de estar preocupados

-Está bien…- cuando se fueron, Jinx fue quien habló primero

-Creo el papel de madre te queda muy bien Rachel, a propósito ¿cómo pudiste volver? Kid Flash y yo ya te dábamos por muerta

-En realidad estuve a punto de morir con un ataque que me atravesó el pecho y como desafortunadamente no era mi cuerpo real me vi obligada a usar todo mi poder curativo para regenerar mi alma antes de volver, el daño físico que sufrí en la batalla se incrementó, mis órganos comenzaron a fallar, por esa razón parecía como si estuviera muerta…

-Nos diste un gran susto

-Lo lamento, pero y bien Laura decías…

-El plan de Brain está listo, sólo debe ejecutarlo…

* * *

Los soldados preparaban los últimos detalles de la operación, Monsieur Mallah instalaba a Brain en el centro de su nueva arma, lo conectaba a decenas de cables según las ordenes de su amo.

-Todo listo señor

-Excelente, activa el anulador de señal y prepárate para partir

-Como ordene

-Antes que lo olvide, da la orden de ataque, nadie interferirá con mi conquista mundial

El hombre mono cumplió fielmente con todos los mandatos de su maestro. Por fin estaba lista el arma más destructiva del mundo, el SB-48, un satélite conectado directamente a Brain, capaz de disparar un rayo compuesto de pura energía, un rayo devastador dispuesto a no dar tregua a lo que atravesara su camino… el cerebro era capaz de ver a todo el mundo al mismo tiempo, elegir su blanco entre millones de opciones, podía acceder a cada uno de sus robots mejorados con la tecnología de las nanomáquinas, podía estar en todas partes… podía ser un dios…

Comenzaría con su país favorito, la ciudad que lo vio nacer y morir; París sucumbiría ante el temible poder de su ejército de indestructibles robots… y si sus demandas no eran cumplidas seguiría con el resto del mundo.

* * *

Starfire se encontraba frente al cuarto de Raven, llevaba de pie un rato sin atreverse a tocar, mas finalmente se decidió.

-Amiga mía ¿podrías abrirme? Deseo saber cómo te encuentras, además me gustaría hablar contigo por favor

-Starfire… estoy bien- respondió sin abrir la puerta, en verdad no deseaba hablar con ella, no ahora

-Me alegra oír eso, pero si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que abrieras la puerta para que podamos conversar… es importante… es sobre… Robin- inmediatamente la puerta se abrió apareciendo Raven con una preocupación imposible de ocultar en su rostro, aunque con sus facciones más descansadas que antes

-¿Le sucedió algo?- intentó sonar lo más neutral posible, pero no estaba segura de haberlo conseguido

-No, gracias a X'Hal se encuentra bien

-¿Entonces?

-Raven, quería hablarte de lo que siento por él… ¿crees que podríamos conversar en tu cuarto?

-…De acuerdo- la joven se demoró en responder, pero accedió de todos modos, en el interior ambas se sentaron en el borde de la cama sin decir nada, Raven esperando a que la pelirroja hablara, Starfire juntando la fuerza para decir lo que quería

-Robin… es muy importante para mí, fue él quien me ayudó a adaptarme a este maravilloso planeta, fue él quien siempre estuvo a mi lado… comencé a pensar en que deseaba estar con él cada momento de mi vida, que él era mi vida… sin darme cuenta me enamoré de mi compañero- Raven escuchaba atenta, de algún modo comprendía como se sentía la princesa tamaraniana, pero no podía seguir oyendo, le dolía tanto -desgraciadamente para mí, con el tiempo descubrí que él sólo me veía como a una hermana y que su corazón pertenecía a alguien más… Raven no sabes como envidio a esa persona, como me gustaría estar en sus zapatos sólo por un momento y poder pasar aunque sea un instante con Robin…

-¿La odias?... a esa persona…- Raven bajó un poco la cabeza mientras desviaba su mirada a un lado

-No, no podría, ella ha sido muy buena conmigo, es más, le estoy agradecida… le agradezco que haga feliz a Robin, porque lo quiero mucho es que deseo verlo feliz, ojalá junto a quien ama, junto a quien le confesó sus sentimientos

-Star…- sin palabras y con la vista directo en los ojos francos de su enérgica amiga, estaba bastante impresionada por la confesión de la pelirroja, no porque no supiera sobre sus sentimientos, más bien porque la tamaraniana conocía los de Robin y tuvo el valor para ser completamente sincera con ella…

-Sabes algo… es la primera vez desde que no conocimos que me llamas así, desearía que lo hicieras más a menudo

-Trataré de hacerlo… gracias…

-No hay nada que agradecer, eres mi amiga ¡mi mejor amiga! por esa razón fui completamente honesta contigo… y en verdad me haría muy feliz si tú también lo fueras conmigo… por favor

-Yo no…

Fuera lo que fuera iba a decir no lo sabremos; la alarma comenzó a sonar estruendosamente, una emergencia que no parecía ser como las otras. En la sala, los cinco Titanes reunidos observaban al mapa de la ciudad señalando diversos villanos representados por puntos rojos rodeando Jump City, cuarenta, cincuenta, cada vez más, las luces aumentaban sin querer detenerse…

-Titanes han rodeado la ciudad y avanzan sin un objetivo fijo exceptuando el destruir todo a su paso… prepárense, esta batalla será la más grande que hallamos enfrentado…

* * *

-Si lo que nos dices es verdad, los Titanes no podrán ganar- Rachel, aún sentada en el suelo, se colocó a pensar en una solución

-Tenemos que ayudar- el pelirrojo ya estaba listo para partir en cuanto oyera una respuesta afirmativa

-No tiene caso Kid, son demasiados, aunque los cuatro vayamos a ayudar perderemos la batalla…

-Entonces qué hacemos ¿quedarnos aquí?- preguntó Jinx

-Tú y Laura sí, deben descansar, prepararse por si Brain decide acabar con las "traidoras" y de paso el templo con todos adentro- se colocó de pie dirigiéndose hacia el muchacho

-¿Y tú qué harás Rachel?

-Debo hacer una última visita antes de encontrarme con los Titanes, mientras tanto Kid Flash, necesito que me hagas un favor…


	17. Por un futuro mejor

**Mucha espera ¿verdad? creo que sí... pero no deben preocuparse mis fieles lectores y grandes amigos, la historia está por acabar, de hecho les diré que este es el PENÚLTIMO capítulo (ya era hora deben pensar jejeje...)**

**Gracias por leer y por los reviews...**

**Raven Forever.**

**Atte: K.o.N**

* * *

Capítulo 17: Por un futuro mejor

¿Cómo había llegado exactamente? No estaba segura, oscuridad, frío y un sofocante olor a humedad eran las características de la cueva que exploraba, sus pisadas sigilosas en el lodo fueron reemplazadas por el sonido sordo de sus zapatos contra el metal. El acero daba a las paredes, piso y techo una apariencia más sombría al lugar ¿cómo podía estar aquí? Es cierto, iba acorde a su personalidad, además cuando te escondes no hay muchas opciones… sólo debes buscar un lugar que no levante sospechas y hacerlo lo más seguro para ti, esa es una de las razones por la que varias cámaras de seguridad no dejaban de observar a la recién llegada avanzar por el corredor, todo lucía nuevo, reciente, como si nunca hubiera sido abierta la puerta frente a la joven…

-Vine desde muy lejos ¿me dejarás pasar o me veré obligada a entrar por la fuerza?- dijo en voz alta sabiendo perfectamente que era escuchada

-No es mi intención dejar a una dama esperando en la puerta, por favor adelante- al ya no existir el metálico obstáculo Rachel prosiguió con su camino, encontrando un cuarto en completa oscuridad -desafortunadamente tu visita no será muy larga si no dices a qué has venido- la luz regresó, trayendo consigo a varios invitados más

-Veo que no has perdido el tiempo, tienes un bonito lugar aquí- la habitación era gris, metálica, en una pared habían un sinnúmero de monitores, cada uno mostrando una imagen diferente, desde cuartos de esa guarida hasta varias zonas de Jump City; al otro lado de la habitación habían computadoras y frente a la joven, en el otro extremo, su anfitrión se encontraba de pie impasible -¿creíste que no te encontraríamos?

-En realidad esperaban que lo hicieran, no tan pronto debo decir, estoy impresionado, pero aún no me dices qué haces aquí ¿la hija de Trigon tiene esperanzas de derrotarme sola?

-No vuelvas a llamarme así…

-De acuerdo Raven, será mejor que comiences a hablar, porque soy un hombre muy ocupado

-Guarda a tus muñecos de lata, sólo quiero hablar

-¿Hablar? No creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar, ya no tengo ningún interés en ti, no desde mi último… trabajo

-Necesito pedirte un favor Slade

* * *

Esperaron a que avanzaran un poco más para intentar averiguar cuál era su objetivo común y al petirrojo no le costó mucho adivinarlo: la Torre, todos se dirigían hacia la Torre de los Titanes, sus muy odiados enemigos, esos jovencitos que interferían en cada uno de sus planes, al parecer finalmente habían decidido acabar con ellos de una vez por todas, desde Puppet King hasta Plasmus, incluso decenas de soldados robots y humanos, todos pertenecientes a la Hermandad del Mal.

-¿Cómo va la evacuación por allá Cyborg?- preguntó Robin a su compañero por el comunicador

_-Casi lista, sólo dame tres minutos y me reuniré con ustedes, Cyborg fuera_

-Todo sería más rápido si tuviera mis poderes- se decía Raven, quien junto a Robin esperaban en el muelle, solos, sin ningún alma que molestara a la "pareja"

-No te preocupes por eso Raven, Cyborg, Starfire y Chico Bestia ya casi terminan de evacuar a las personas alrededor del área, así nadie saldrá herido con nuestra batalla… sin embargo- Robin ya no veía a Raven, su mirada se dirigió al suelo mientras que cerraba su puño derecho con fuerza

-¿Sin embargo?- la joven estaba preocupada por la actitud de su compañero, él no solía actuar así ¿acaso ya estaba dando por perdida la batalla¡Está bien, de acuerdo! Enfrentarse contra más de cien oponentes con habilidades que van más allá de la imaginación cuando eran sólo cinco, o cuatro como Raven lo veía, no era muy alentador que digamos, pero luchar pensando en que ya perdiste no era la actitud de un buen líder, no era la actitud de _su_ Robin… alto ¿su Robin¿Acaso había pensado eso? Creo que había olvidado la situación en la que se encontraba, no era momento para distraerse ni pensar en, bueno en esas cosas…

-Sin embargo no me gustaría que participaras en esta batalla…- su mirada se posó nuevamente en los ojos lavanda de la joven, y no se sorprendió cuando no encontró expresión en ellos -…sabes lo mucho que significas para mí, por esa razón no quiero exponerte a esto… no pienses que es por la falta de tus poderes que no quiero que luches, ya que aunque los tuvieras te pediría que no combatieras…

-Lo sé Robin, lo sé así como tú sabes que incluso si fuera una orden no la obedecería, no podría irme sabiendo que corres el riesgo de perder tu vida, no podría hacerte eso, a ninguno de mis amigos… ustedes son mi familia por esa simple razón no puedo abandonarlos, así como ustedes jamás me dejaron cuando llegó el fin del mundo- definitivamente una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Raven era su sonrisa, esa sincera, pequeña y dulce sonrisa, la misma que en este instante la regalaba a Robin… ¡cómo un gesto tan pequeño podía ser tan hermoso!

-Tienes razón, discúlpame por pedirte algo como eso, por un momento había olvidado que todos somos un equipo, una familia… aún así quiero que tengas esto- de su cinturón sacó una de sus varas-bo y se la entregó a Raven en sus manos mientras continuaba hablando sin soltarla -sé que no es tu estilo usar armas, pero me sentiría más tranquilo si combatieras con esto

-…- la joven alternaba su mirada entre sus manos, aún sujetadas por Robin, y la sonrisa del muchacho mientras que su pálido rostro tomaba una leve coloración en las mejillas -gracias…- ¿para qué esperar más tiempo¿Acaso ya no se había decidido? Lo había hecho, pero no estaba segura de encontrar las palabras correctas para que no sonara como un adiós, de ser tan sincera como él lo fue con ella, pero ahora con todo lo que estaba pasando nadie garantizaba que siguiera viva para el próximo amanecer, así que era mejor aclarar esto de una buena vez -Robin, sobre lo que ocurrió ayer…- lo miraba fijamente hacia donde debían estar sus ojos, consciente de que aún sus manos estaban entre las de él -yo quería…

-¡Hola chicos¿interrumpimos algo?- como seguramente _ya_ imaginaban Raven fue una vez más impedida para decir lo que quería, Chico Bestia y los otros habían terminado con su labor llegando justo, como he oído por ahí, para matar pasiones

-No, nada- la joven se soltó de inmediato y se cruzó de brazos con el arma aún en su mano

-Y bien equipo ¿todo está listo?- preguntó Robin regresando nuevamente a su posición de líder

-Por supuesto, las personas ya fueron evacuadas y la policía está en alerta máxima- respondió Cyborg

-¿Qué hay de Rachel?

-Nada, no he podido contactarla, ni a ella ni a los Titanes Este, las comunicaciones están fallando en toda la ciudad

-Quieren dejarnos aislados…

-¿¡Viejo, eso significa que pelearemos solos contra todos ellos¡Qué injusto!

-Olvídate de si es justo o no Chico Bestia, lo importante es que sin importar qué pase pelearemos hasta el final- la sombra de los villanos ya era visible y sus gritos de batalla e insultos hacia los héroes se escuchaban sin problemas

-¿Alguien quiere decir algo antes de empezar?- dijo Chico Bestia

-Sí, saldremos victoriosos de esta batalla- Starfire cargaba en ambas manos sus starbolts

-¡Vamos a patear traseros!- el cañón sónico de Cyborg estaba a todo su poder

-Creo que sólo hay una cosa más que decir…- Raven desplegaba la vara-bo mientras veía a Robin asentir y hacer lo mismo

-Jóvenes Titanes ¡al ataque!

* * *

-Así que un satélite…

-Exactamente, un satélite sumamente destructivo que no podemos localizar gracias al anulador de señal

-El cual quieres que yo desactive… sólo una pregunta…

-Déjame adivinar "¿qué te hace pensar que voy a ayudarte" verás Slade, no estoy segura si me ayudarás o no, pero tú eres el único a quien puedo recurrir; el anulador posee un código que sólo Brain conoce, un ser cuya retorcida mente quizás sólo sea equiparable con la tuya- se quitó la capucha mientras avanzaba hacia él, a simple vista podías notar que estaba un poco molesta -mira, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas, no tengo tiempo que perder, a pesar de que estoy muy cansada haré que me ayudes, te guste o no- lo miraba sin vacilación mientras que lo apuntaba con su dedo índice en el pecho, desafiante

-Acabas de decir que estás cansada- con su mano sujetó fuertemente la de Rachel mientras que la alejaba suavemente hacia un lado sin soltarla -¿cómo esperas obligarme?

-No sólo es por mí o por los Titanes- volteó su mirada hacia las pantallas que transmitían la difícil batalla que enfrentaban sus amigos, para después regresar su mirar a Slade de frente, quien aún la sujetaba con fuerza -es por el futuro de todos, incluido el tuyo

-¡Ah, el futuro¿Y podrías decirme de qué futuro vienes?- Rachel no se sorprendió de que pudiera deducirlo tan fácilmente, después de todo cómo pudo haberlo encontrado si no fuera porque ya sabía donde estaba, además Raven se encontraba en este momento luchando contra la Hermandad del Mal

-Pertenezco a un horrible futuro- se soltó con violencia mientras que se cruzaba de brazos y usaba su energía para cambiar el uniforme de Raven que llevaba por sus propias ropas -la Hermandad del Mal gobierna todo el mundo, con su innumerable ejército acabaron con la mayoría, por no decir todos, quienes se les oponían, llegué aquí con la esperanza de cambiar eso…- bajó su mirada mientras recordaba los momentos antes de llegar a este tiempo, luego levantó la vista hacia Slade mientras le hablaba en un tono desafiante y un poco en burla -¿quieres saber cómo _terminas _en toda esta historia o tal vez desees que te cuente acerca _del final_ de Jericho, _tu hijo_?- Slade la miraba en silencio, ningún movimiento por parte del inexpresivo hombre, Rachel no estaba segura de lo que sus palabras habían provocado, conocía bien a Slade Wilson, aquel que peleó a su lado hasta el final, pero al villano… ¿cómo iría a reaccionar? Bueno, lo averiguó cuando súbitamente fue golpeada en el rostro por el pesado puño del hombre

-No me interesa lo que sucedió en tu tiempo, mucho menos el futuro de otras personas, pero a pesar de eso… te ayudaré- se inclinó un poco mientras extendía su mano hacia Rachel -si permito que Brain gane ahora, será un impedimento en mis planes

-Tu generosidad al igual que tu delicadeza son admirables- dijo con sarcasmo luego de escupir un poco de sangre acompañada por un par de dientes -pero gracias por la ayuda- se levantó aceptando el ofrecimiento de Slade

-Una cosa más, sobre este lugar…

-Descuida, no le diré a los Titanes dónde está…

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?

-¿Y yo en ti?

-Es un trato entonces

-Bien, no te será problema entrar a su computadora, al principio la seguridad no parece la gran cosa, pero luego deberás esforzarte en encontrar los archivos del anulador, ahora si me disculpas no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, así que me voy a París- se dirigió hacia la salida, pero Slade la detuvo

-Espera, toma esto- le arrojó un pequeño aparato circular con su marca característica -Raven, si es que ese es tu nombre, en caso de cualquier eventualidad te contactaré- la joven se colocó el comunicador en su oreja y prosiguió con su camino

-A propósito, el papel de héroe te queda mejor, deberías interpretarlo más seguido…- y con este comentario desapareció entre su poder dejando a Slade solo mientras pensaba que no habría arrepentimientos por lo que estaba a punto de hacer

* * *

Era sorprendente, los villanos e incluso sus propios compañeros de equipo estaban impresionados con la perfecta coordinación en los ataques de Raven y Robin, una sincronización aterradora para los desprevenidos villanos que tenían la mala idea de enfrentarlos. La pareja de aves no podía explicarlo, pero era como si leyeran la mente del otro, es más, era como si fueran uno solo… una semana de duro entrenamiento no hace eso, tal vez el vínculo, quien sabe, lo importante es que inclusive con estos impresionantes ataques, el número de enemigos no parecía disminuir, esos robots con su maldita nanotecnología eran una injusta ventaja para los aliados de Brain.

-_Aunque aún me cueste trabajo admitirlo, ambos hacen una pareja perfecta, sus ataques son en verdad extraordinarios, y cuando uno parece estar en problemas el otro lo defiende sin vacilar-_ Starfire pensaba esto mientras que sus rayos oculares derribaban a quien tuviera enfrente y sus puños noqueaban a los pobres soldados que trataban de detenerla -¡eso es amigos míos, ustedes dos _juntos_ son indetenibles!- bueno que más quedaba por hacer si no era el aceptarlo y desearles sólo felicidad a sus compañeros, a sus amigos, después de todo como dicen en este planeta: "aún quedan muchos peces en el mar" quien sabe cuándo la flecha de cupido decidía apuntarle

Por otra parte, a pesar de que el trabajo en equipo de Cyborg y Chico Bestia no era tan impresionante como el de Raven y Robin, podían defenderse de los ataques de sus enemigos, aunque el cambiante verde parecía más preocupado _tratando_ de unir un par de ideas sueltas que a su cerebro increíblemente se le habían ocurrido, luego de derribar con su cola de tiranosaurio a unos cuantos villanos, decidió comentarle a su metálico compañero la conclusión a la que, reservándome el cuánto esfuerzo requirió, había llegado.

-Oye CY, llámame loco, pero creo que entre esos dos hay más que simple amistad ¿ves el rostro de Rob cuando ve a Raven? Ni siquiera parece preocuparle que estemos perdiendo

-Vaya Bestita me sorprende que hayas podido llegar a esa conclusión, creo que la adrenalina de la pelea le hace bien a tu cerebro

-Un momento ¿eso significa que de verdad hay algo entre esos dos¡Oye¿¡Tú ya lo sabías¡Y no me lo dijiste!

-Calma B sé que a Robin le gusta Raven, sólo eso, no te lo dije porque me pidió no hacerlo, no vas a enojarte por eso viejo, al menos no en estas circunstancias

-Mmmm… lo pensaré ¡y no hagas ningún comentario al respecto!- dijo al percatarse de que Cyborg abría la boca ante lo primero que había dicho el pequeño verde

Debían admitir que eran persistentes, no por nada los habían derrotado en más de una oportunidad, pero ahora no tendrían por donde ganar, se cansarían más temprano que tarde, aunque con estas imitaciones de héroes era mejor no descuidarse…

-¡Titanes, ha llegado la hora de enseñarles mi más reciente truco, lo llamo: uno por tres¿Saben multiplicar? Bien muy pronto verán que la respuesta no siempre es tres- Mumbo sacó de su sombrero una enorme cortina roja cubriendo con ella a Cinderblock, Overload y Plasmus -¡Hocus Pocus!- varios relámpagos seguidos por una explosión dieron origen a una criatura mucho más grande que sus progenitores -creo que ya se conocían, de todas formas les presento a quien causará su perdición ¡Ternion!

-Y yo pensé que sólo Slade podía hacer eso…

Con el terrible gigante en su contra, los Titanes se vieron rápidamente agotados; Cyborg ya había gastado más de la mitad de su poder en rayos sónicos; Chico Bestia se había transformado en un sinnúmero de animales que ya estaba seguro había pasado por extrañas mezclas de especimenes; Starfire apenas podía volar por el cansancio, por lo que lo poco y nada de energía que le quedaba prefería reservarla para sus starbolts; Robin ya no tenía municiones, exceptuando por su vara metálica, él había estado en situaciones difíciles antes, pero nada se comparaba a la pesadilla que ahora vivía; Raven se defendía bastante bien, lo suficiente para que no pudieran matarla aún, estaba cansada de toda esta situación, sobre todo por el asunto de sus poderes, con ellos al menos, si salía viva de esta batalla, al levantarse mañana no tendría que sufrir un dolor monumental en todo su cuerpo…

-¡Este día será recordado por su caída ante mí!- Brain hablaba a través de uno de sus robots, los Titanes estaban acorralados en un círculo, sujetados sin poder moverse y aunque hubieron acabado a varios, aún quedaban muchos más disfrutando su perdición -lástima que no estarán aquí para verme conquistar el resto del mundo, pero es lo que obtienen por _intentar_ desafiarme…

-¡Mientras sigamos respirando no te permitiremos conquistar nada!

-Eso es algo que podemos arreglar fácilmente, comenzaremos con…- todos los robots apuntaron contra la princesa tamaraniana

-¡Starfire!- cuando las armas iban a ser disparadas hacia ella, para _su_ fortuna fueron atravesadas por veloces flechas, todos instintivamente voltearon en la dirección de donde provenían y…

-¡Titanes Este!- sus cinco miembros estaban sobre un edificio listos para atacar a quienes amenazaban a sus amigos

-Ustedes no harán una diferencia, ya todo se acabó- les dijo Brain a los recién llegados

-¿Estás seguro?- a su espalda se encontraban Kid Flash junto a varios otros jóvenes con trajes únicos y multicolores… Hot Spot, Wildebeest, Red Star, Kole, Gnaark y muchos más…

**Flash Back**

_-Debo hacer una última visita antes de encontrarme con los Titanes, mientras tanto Kid Flash, necesito que me hagas un favor_, toma esto- sacó su comunicador, hizo algunas configuraciones en éste y luego se lo entregó al muchacho -le he programado las coordenadas de unos amigos que pueden ayudar, comienza con Herald aquí- señaló un punto en el mapa que aparecía en la pequeña pantalla -con su poder para transportarse podrán llegar más rápido donde los demás…

-Como digas ¿pero estás segura que nos ayudarán así nada más?

-Son héroes Kid, por supuesto que nos ayudarán, además si no fuera así cuento con tu encantadora personalidad para convencerlos

-Muy bien, dalo por hecho, trataré de darme prisa

-Gracias, una cosa más, cuando encuentres a los Titanes quiero que le digas esto de mi parte a Robin…

**Fin del Flash Back**

La lucha comenzó una vez más, sólo que en esta ocasión las cosas no lucían tan desfavorables para los jóvenes héroes, los cinco Titanes de Jump City no dejaban de preguntarse cómo fue que se enteraron si todas las comunicaciones de la ciudad estaban interrumpidas, pero aún así agradecían la oportuna ayuda.

-Robin, es bueno ver que los cinco están bien

-Kid Flash ¿cómo fue que todos llegaron hasta aquí?

-Gracias a una amiga, Rachel fue quien me dijo donde encontrar a cada uno de ellos

-¿Rachel, y dónde está ahora?

-No estoy muy seguro, pero me pidió que les dijera que los cinco deben ir a París, a la base de la Hermandad del Mal

-Entonces en verdad conocía su ubicación, nos mintió…

-No sé si ya lo sabía, en realidad fue Madame Rouge quien nos dijo dónde encontrarla

-¿Madame Rouge?

-Una historia que ni siquiera yo entiendo muy bien, pero sé las contaré después, ahora Herald los llevará hasta allá

-De acuerdo, gracias

-Cuídense, las cosas allá no serán nada fáciles…

* * *

Rachel se encontraba de pie sobre el Arco del Triunfo, observando cómo los robots de Brain atacaban a personas inocentes haciéndolas prisioneras en sus propias casas, se sentía inútil por no hacer nada, pero no tenía más opción, estaba agotada, reconstruir su alma requirió casi todo su poder y, a pesar de que nuevamente podía curarse sola, las peleas contra Jinx y Madame Rouge habían causado más daño del que podía sanar. Ya había hablado con las autoridades francesas alertándolas del satélite y estos se encontraban pendientes de los radares, en cuanto Slade desactivara el anulador de señal decenas de misiles acabarían con Brain, ahora sólo debía esperar a los Titanes mientras aprovechaba de recuperar sus fuerzas y así proteger la ciudad…

_-Raven ¿puedes escucharme?-_ D colocó su dedo índice en su oreja mientras le respondía al enmascarado

-Fuerte y claro Slade ¿qué sucede?- contestó mientras que al mismo tiempo una abertura en el espacio traía a los Titanes frente a la joven

-¡Rachel, amiga me alegra…- D levantó su mano libre a Starfire en señal de que esperara, los cinco recién llegados se miraban en confusión preguntándose con quién estaba hablando -ya veo, en tal caso no queda otra opción…- miró a sus compañeros, a dos especialmente, mientras sonreía y continuaba hablando -no, yo no lo haré, tengo a otras personas en mente, está bien, te avisaré luego- Rachel cortó la transmisión sin que sus amigos dejaran de observarla confundidos

-Emmm… D ¿podrías explicar qué sucede y… por qué te faltan dos dientes?

-Primero busquemos un lugar más discreto- envolvió a todos en su poder para transportarlos a un oscuro y solitario callejón -aquí está bien, ahora escuchen con cuidado; Brain se ha convertido en un satélite con lásers extremadamente poderosos y Mallah está a bordo de esa cosa, un aparato impide averiguar su localización, un… emmm, amigo intentó desactivarlo, pero debe hacerse de forma manual

-¿Y en dónde está?- preguntó Robin dándole un respiro a Rachel

-El anulador se encuentra en la cima de la Torre Eiffel, pero está protegido por un escudo por lo que no puede destruirse, los controles del aparato están en el último piso del lugar

-¡Pues qué estamos esperando¡Vamos de una vez!

-Espera Chico Bestia, no podemos ir todos- lo interrumpió Robin- esta ciudad está llena de robots, si vamos sin un plan perderemos, aún cuando Rachel pueda desintegrarlos no podrá con todos

-¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Cyborg

-Primero alertaremos al ejército acerca del satélite, luego tú desactivarás el aparato, Rachel irá contigo, los demás llamaremos la atención de los robots para alejarlos de ustedes, una vez que hayas terminado los misiles militares harán el resto

-Pensé en lo mismo, pero si no te molesta Robin las cosas se harán a mi manera…

-¿Por qué deberíamos hacerte caso?- interrumpió a Rachel -¿crees que puedes venir aquí y obligar a que las cosas se hagan como tú dices?... por un futuro mejor ¡cómo sabemos que no lo haces sólo para que _tu _futuro sea mejor!- dijo Raven con tono molesto, la miraba fijamente mientras que todos estaban en silencio esperando una respuesta, D bajó la cabeza y luego de unos segundos la levantó al tiempo que se reía sin control

-Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo- dijo mientras se limpiaba una lágrima de "alegría" -es cierto, puede que lo esté haciendo, tal vez sólo soy una chiquilla que imita el aspecto de otros no lo sé, quizás sólo quería engañarlos para mi propio beneficio… ¿es eso lo que piensas de mí? Raven…- se acercó a ella quedando a unos centímetros de distancia, con su mano izquierda le acarició gentilmente la cabeza -eres una gran persona, tú siempre pondrías a los demás antes que a ti, esa es la gran diferencia entre tú y yo, después de todo lo que he pasado perdí esa capacidad de preocuparme por los demás, llegó un momento en que no me importó que aquellos que llamaba amigos murieran, sólo quería destruir a Brain no importando el costo… pero al llegar aquí, al verlos a todos viviendo como una familia, felices, protegiendo a quienes no pueden hacerlo, pensé que mi vida era lo de menos, no importa perderla si con eso puedo salvar las suyas, por esa razón hago todo lo que hago, aún cuando algunas decisiones sean difíciles, las he tomado- Raven apartó la mano de su cabeza con brusquedad mientras volteaba su mirada

-¿Qué es lo que propones?- Rachel le dio otra sonrisa y luego procedió a explicar

-Cyborg ¿cuánta energía te queda?

-La suficiente como para patear varios traseros de robots

-Bien, te quedarás con Star y Chico Bestia enfrentando a los robots, Raven y Robin los llevaré para que desactiven el anulador

-Sería mejor si voy con Cyborg y los otros, necesitarán apoyo contra los androides- Raven trataba de no ir con ella, a pesar de no ser odio lo que sentía por Rachel, su presencia aún después de su última conversación, la molestaba un poco

-Si eso es lo que quieres Raven, creo que perfectamente Robin y yo podremos hacerlo _solos- _le respondió haciendo énfasis en la palabra "solos", con un tono que intentaba despertar celos en la chica, los demás no se habían percatado de esto, salvo tal vez por Cyborg que tenía una sonrisa que no podía ocultar

-Oye viejo y tú de qué te estás riendo- preguntó Chico Bestia a su metálico amigo

-No, de nada, sólo recordaba unas cosas- al contestar observaba a D mientras intercambiaban inconscientemente miradas de complejidad

-Se me olvidaba, los robots están directamente conectados con Brain, por lo que si tenemos éxito, todos los ataques cesarán, ahora si ya todo está claro …

-No espera, iré con ustedes- interrumpió Raven sin que esto sorprendiera a Rachel -aún no confío lo suficiente en ti como para permitir que vayas a una misión tan importante como esa…

-Por supuesto, debí imaginar que _esa _era la razón- fingió creerle esta vez, ahora dejando de lado esa pequeña escena Rachel continuaba con los planes -antes de irnos dos cosas, primero quiero que se tomen de las manos- al principio todos la miraron confundidos, pero luego siguieron la iniciativa de Starfire -deben estar cansados y heridos por la batalla en Jump City…- sus manos se rodearon con un aura azul, la cual se extendió a través de los Titanes -no es mucho, pero se sentirán mejor…

-Muchas gracias amiga

-¿Qué es lo otro antes de irnos?

-Toma Robin- se sacó del oído el transmisor y lo extendió al petirrojo con el puño cerrado -debes comprender que fue una decisión muy difícil, pero tienes que confiar en mí, él es único que podrá guiarte para desactivar el código- abrió la palma revelando el pequeño aparato con el signo pintado en él

-¡Slade¿Quieres decir que él me guiará?- todos estaban sorprendidos, en especial el líder del equipo, pero antes de descontrolarse Raven se colocó entre él y Rachel mientras sujetaba de la ropa a ésta última

-¿¡Cómo esperas que confiemos en él después de todo lo que ha hecho¿¡Cómo sabes que no nos engañará para su propio beneficio!?

-Fue Slade quien te tiró los dientes ¿cierto D?- preguntaba Cyborg con los brazos cruzados mientras que todos esperaban una respuesta en silencio, Rachel los miraba y como ya era típico en ella sonreía mientras les hablaba

-Tal vez debí ser un poco más sutil al intentar convencerlo- Raven la soltó resignada, no sabía porqué, pero ya imaginaba ese tipo de respuesta

-Aún así…- Robin estaba furioso y apretaba el pequeño comunicador en su mano

-Aún así confiarás en él- D se acercó al petirrojo, colocó una mano sobre el puño del joven y la otra en su rostro -es un villano, lo sé, pero no creas que esto lo hace por nosotros, tú también lo sabes, si Brain conquista el mundo Slade ya no podrá continuar con sus planes en paz… además…- Rachel movió su mano, del hombro a la nuca de Robin mientras acercaba más al joven para luego susurrarle algo al oído, provocando varias miradas de asombro y quizás una de celos por allí

-Está bien, lo haré- al escucharlo Rachel lo soltó suavemente y el líder de los Titanes se colocó el comunicador sin más objeciones, la joven le dio otra sonrisa y luego giró hacia los demás esperando la orden de partida para el equipo -Jóvenes Titanes ¡al ataque!

Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Starfire se encontraban bastante lejos de la Torre Eiffel, los robots que custodiaban los hogares cerca de su posición, salieron para destruirlos, muy pronto las fuerzas de Brain comenzaron a concentrarse en donde estaban los tres Titanes.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de allí, un cuervo de tamaño considerable volaba a toda velocidad, sin exceder nunca los dos metros de distancia entre el suelo y su persona. Esquivaba con éxito el rango de visión de los robots, estaba por llegar a su objetivo y todo iba bien, a un metro de la Torre se preparaba para ascender, mas, desafortunadamente, un rayo rojo le dio directo en el nacimiento del ala izquierda, el cuervo perdió la forma y tres jóvenes cayeron, con una de ellos sangrando en el hombro, rápidamente se colocaron de pie dispuestos a enfrentar a los soldados mecánicos, que en un instante aparecieron en masa.

-¡Vayan, yo me encargaré aquí!- Raven y Robin obedecieron de inmediato, corriendo a toda velocidad se adentraron en la Torre, golpeando a cada robot que se les atravesaba en su camino hasta el último piso

-¿Creíste que los dejaría avanzar hacia el anulador así como así? De antemano sabía cuál era su plan, tu error fue olvidar que ahora ¡soy un Dios!- las decenas de robots dispararon al mismo tiempo, a lo que Rachel reaccionó creando una pared defensora

-¡Ellos podrán superar lo que sea que enfrenten¡Sé que lo harán!

-No, tus amigos no lograrán desactivar el anulador, jamás podrán localizarme y muy pronto todo el mundo me pertenecerá

-No, no será así… _no otra vez-_ el muro se dividió formando decenas de picos oscuros, uno por cada androide se dirigieron directo a sus pechos, mientras Rachel extendía los brazos, la energía hacía lo mismo cubriéndolos por completo -Azarath, Metrion ¡Zinthos!

* * *

Inalcanzable, Indetenible, Indestructible… en el frío espacio exterior Brain y Mallah dentro del SB-48 observaban a los Titanes en París, en realidad la batalla en Jump City los tenía sin cuidado, el objetivo de su ejército era evitar que los cinco jóvenes pudieran hacer algo, le sorprendió que lograran llegar a su ciudad natal, pero claro, tenían ayuda del futuro, sin mencionar a ese par de traidoras…

-Señor, la joven del futuro acabó con todos los robots ¿cree que debería enviar más?

-No, prepara el rayo, ya he establecido las coordenadas, aquella niña muy pronto se arrepentirá de intentar evitar mis planes

EL hombre mono obedeció, presionando teclas en el panel de control, el cañón del satélite comenzó a moverse, el rayo empezó a cargarse con un blanco determinado…

* * *

Los robots desaparecían lentamente hasta que ya no quedó nada, en cuanto estuvo sola cayó sobre sus rodillas, usando sus manos para evitar golpearse con el piso, respiraba agitadamente, su visión era borrosa y su hombro no dejaba de sangrar, ya no podía hacer nada, había llegado al límite, casi no tenía energía y no estaba segura de cuánto más estaría consciente, fue cuando decidió levantar la cabeza y mirar al cielo, lo vio, ahora estaba completamente segura que no sobreviviría a esta batalla…

* * *

**No sobrevirá a la batalla ¿será verdad o no? no lo... saben, sólo esperen el capítulo 18 y lo sabrán, trataré de subirlo pronto, pero no prometo nada...**

**Gracias una vez más por todo su apoyo, pude llegar a los 100 review :) y eso significa mucho para mí.**

**Raven Forever.**

**Atte: K.o.N**

**CAPITULO 18: ADIÓS AL FUTURO O.o**


	18. Adiós al futuro

**¡Al fin! después de un tiempo horrible con trabajos, pruebas, disertaciones, pruebas de nuevo O.o ya saben, ese tipo de cosas... finalmente puedo escribir y leer fics (música de fondo¡aleluya!). Ya estaba a punto del colapso, pero lo logré, sobreviví, tal vez no en una pieza, pero digamos que aún tengo los dedos para escribir y dibujar n.n...**

**Bien, suficiente de tanto palabrerio, a lo nuestro. Incierto Futuro y después de un tiempito (un tiempito muy largo diría yo, y muchos lectores que estarán de acuerdo conmigo) aquí el último capítulo, más largo que el resto, tal vez no se note, pero sí.**

**Gracias por los reviews y la _paciencia_ para conmigo. Espero que la espera no haya robado interés y sigan brindándome su opinión.**

**Raven Forever.**

**Atte: K.o.N**

* * *

Capítulo 18: Adiós al futuro

Estaban a punto de llegar, trataban de actuar lo más rápido posible, derribando robots a más no poder, bloqueando el camino para evitar ser seguidos, protegiéndose mutuamente. A sólo dos pisos Raven aún pensaba en cómo preguntarle a Robin, no era el momento más indicado, lo sabía, pero aún así no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que había pasado, le provocaba algo que no quería admitir.

-¿Estás seguro que confiarás en Slade?- preguntó la joven mientras subían por las escaleras, acercándose cada vez más a su objetivo

-¡Nunca confiaré en ese sujeto! Pero por más que odie admitirlo él es nuestra única esperanza, además Rachel…

-Fue por lo que te dijo ¿verdad?- ahí estaba, por fin lo había dicho

-Tienes razón, porque sus exactas palabras fueron "por favor, haz lo que te pido, cree que Slade nos ayudará, hazlo como un último favor" se estaba despidiendo Raven, estoy seguro que cuando curó nuestras heridas utilizó todo el poder que le quedaba, tú también lo viste ¿cierto? Su hombro no se sanó y esa herida parecía afectarle más de lo que debería… Rachel morirá en esta batalla

Raven se detuvo, allá en el callejón ya la había visto, cuando le habló, su expresión se notaba cansada y sus ojos lucían como si ya no estuvieran vivos, a pesar de esa sonrisa que siempre tenía y en momentos llegaba a ser molesta.

-¿Raven?- el petirrojo había quedado sólo a unos peldaños delante de la joven, no podía decir con certeza lo que su compañera estaba pensando, a simple vista podías deducir que a Raven no le agradaba su contraparte futura, pero ella no era persona de desearle mal a nadie, mucho menos la muerte, entonces…

-Debemos darnos prisa- continuó corriendo con Robin siguiéndola de cerca, no dijo nada más, no era momento para perder tiempo, no con la vida de personas inocentes en riesgo, los salvaría, los salvaría a _todos_, nadie moriría si ella podía hacer algo al respecto…

Llegaron al último piso, la torre no estaba bien vigilada, tal vez porque Brain no imaginó que intentarían desactivar el anulador o quizás simplemente los había subestimado, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez quería que llegaran hasta allí ya que al momento de abrir la puerta…

-Vacío- ni un solo robot a la vista, todo se encontraba como se suponía debía estar, exceptuando el panel de control al otro lado de la habitación

-Es extraño- ambos sabían que era bastante sospechoso, debían estar atentos y trabajar rápido

-Slade ya estamos aquí, dime qué hacer- el enmascarado bicolor le dio todas instrucciones necesarias, con una que otra burla y sarcasmo suyo por ahí -por tu bien más vale que me hayas dicho la verdad

-_Me duele que no confíes en mí Robin, después de todo ¿cuándo te he mentido?_- el joven no contestó, sólo quitó el dedo de su oído e hizo una señal a Raven para avanzar, no hubieron dado más de dos pasos cuando fueron detenidos por una voz

-Si creyeron que sería tan fácil es porque son más tontos de lo que pensé- apareció entre las sombras con una expresión tranquila y sus brazos en la espalda

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Evitando que cometan una tontería, siendo un maestro no puedo permitir que mis futuros alumnos sean heridos innecesariamente

-¿¡Qué tal si decidimos no tomar tus clases!?

-Me obligarán a impartirles un castigo ejemplar

* * *

Cyborg y los otros continuaban luchando sin poder descansar en ningún momento, estaban bastante preocupados por el resto del equipo, pero todo lo que podían hacer para ayudarlos era distraer a los robots, de esa manera no irían a la torre para impedir que Robin y las chicas desactivaran el anulador, si sus amigos tenían éxito los misiles franceses le dirían adiós para siempre a Mallah y Brain. 

-Oigan chicos, creo que ya estoy muy cansado, porque veo un sol que sale de noche, y es uno muy rojo en verdad- Chico Bestia había levantado la vista, llamándole la atención una esfera brillante justo arriba

-Estaba segura que su sistema solar sólo contaba con una de esas magníficas estrellas, también ignoraba que se hicieran más y más grandes

-Eso no es un sol- dijo Cyborg -¡es un rayo y viene directo hacia nosotros¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- antes de poder escapar, el trío fue atrapado por decenas de androides, siendo incapaces de liberarse

-Primero acabaré con ustedes tres, de esa forma aquella mocosa del futuro verá cómo no pudo salvar a sus amigos…- el rayo se acercaba a gran velocidad y era evidente que a Brain no le importaba perder a algunos de sus robots

-¡Vamos chicos, si ese rayo nos da no quedará nada de nosotros!

No importaba si destruían a algunos robots para liberarse, venían más a tomar el lugar de los caídos, el rayo estaba a menos de diez metros, sólo un milagro podía salvarlos…

-¡Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!- apareció Rachel de la nada justo a tiempo para detener el rayo a unos cinco metros del suelo, con su poder creó una pared bloqueando el interminable ataque

-¡¡¡Rachel!!!- los androides enfocaron sus esfuerzos, ya no en los Titanes, sino que con sus armas intentaban derribar a quien impedía que el rayo cayera, la joven recibió ataques en sus cuatro extremidades más uno en medio de la espalda, la sangre que cayó en sus cuerpos hizo que los tres jóvenes reaccionaran y se quitaran a los robots de encima. Starfire voló hacia donde estaba, protegiéndola de los rayos que amenazaban con derribarla mientras le hablaba

-¿Te encuentras bien? Descuida en cuanto Cyborg y Chico Bestia se alejen de la trayectoria del rayo podrás…

-¡No! No puedo dejar que esto se estrelle contra la ciudad… _tú_ no conoces lo destructivo de estas armas, _yo_ sí, si se impacta personas inocentes morirán… además si contengo el rayo aquí no podrá disparar otro…- el esfuerzo al hablar era increíble, la tamaraniana podía darse cuenta del trabajo que requería detener aquel colosal ataque

-Entonces amiga mía, me encargaré que nada se interponga en tu labor- Starfire utilizaba sus poderes para bloquear los rayos dirigidos a Rachel

-¡También puedes contar con nosotros!

-Por supuesto D, tú sólo ocúpate del rayo, Star, Bestita y yo nos encargaremos de patear sus traseros de lata- el más bajo y el más alto del equipo permanecían en tierra evitando que los soldados de hojalata apuntaran contra la joven del futuro

-Gracias… amigos míos

* * *

-Es persistente debo admitirlo… tal vez deba recompensar su esfuerzo disminuyendo la fuerza del rayo 

-¿Señor?

-Ya me oyó Monsieur Mallah, démosle un pequeño descanso, descienda el poder

-Entendido- el primate obedeció aún dudoso de las intenciones de su amo -¿puedo preguntar qué es lo que pretende?

-Cuando crea que ya me ha superado le daremos una pequeña sorpresa, mi energía se alimenta de las nanomáquinas y es ilimitada, puedo estar así por siempre, en cambio ella ya llegó a sus límites y sólo queda su voluntad, su humana voluntad, pero créame cuando le digo Monsieur Mallah… que la voluntad no es eterna

* * *

_-Esto es extraño… la fuerza del rayo es menor ¿acaso Brain se está quedando sin baterías? Bien, sin importar qué pase no puedo bajar la guardia, _aunque podría…- se concentró para curar la herida en su hombro y brazos, de esa manera no les molestarían mientras intentaba detener el ataque del satélite 

-¿Rachel, cómo te sientes?- Starfire siempre permanecía cerca de la joven, protegiéndola y en este momento, en donde las cosas al parecer se habían calmado un poco, podría por fin preguntarle lo que había querido desde hace tiempo

-Mejor Star, gracias al apoyo que me dan puedo enfocarme completamente en detener esta cosa, pero si quieres decirme algo dilo, puedo sentir que estás un poco inquieta

-¿Cómo…

-Soy empática ¿recuerdas?

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado, bien yo… eh- a pesar de que parecía distraída pensando en la forma correcta para expresarse, estaba completamente concentrada en bloquear los disparos y destruir con sus ojos láser a los enemigos -conoces mis sentimientos y los de Robin…

-Sí…- al instante imágenes de una boda interrumpida por un demonio se apoderaron de su mente, trayendo consigo un sentimiento de culpa -pero…

-No deseo que me digas cuáles son los sentimientos de Robin, porque ya los conozco… ambas sabemos que es Raven a quien ama

-Star…- oficialmente D estaba impresionada, antes la pelirroja creía que no era ella a quien el petirrojo amaba a causa de lo que _casi _sucedió en el gimnasio, pero esta vez su tono era muy seguro y si sus palabras eran ciertas, entonces en verdad la historia podía cambiar

-Aunque en verdad deseo conocer cuáles son los sentimientos de Raven, no puedo pedirte que me los digas, además como ambas han aclarado ustedes dos son personas completamente diferentes y con todo lo que has vivido, todo lo que Raven está viviendo… sólo quiero que me respondas esto ¿Robin tuvo el valor de decirte lo que sentía? Y aún más importante ¿qué es lo que sientes _tú _ahora? Por favor sólo deseo que respondas a mis interrogantes…

-Seré sincera contigo Starfire, _te lo debo…_ Robin, Nightwing… él jamás me dijo nada de eso, no recuerdo haberle escuchado decir que me amaba… sobre lo que siento…- la sonrisa que tenía hasta ese momento, la cual ya sólo tenía por costumbre, desapareció -cometí el terrible error de reprimir al máximo mis sentimientos, todos, en especial mis sentimientos hacia él… te mentiría si dijera que puedo ver a Robin sin sentir absolutamente nada, pero yo no pertenezco a este tiempo, no debo interferir con sus relaciones, es más ni siquiera debí ofrecerte el modificar tus emociones, fue un error…

-No te lamentes por eso amiga mía, fui yo quien insistió con eso, fue mi decisión aceptar tu ofrecimiento y no me arrepiento de pedirte "borrar" mi amor por Robin, ahora puedo verlo como a un amigo y desearle la mayor felicidad junto a Raven

-Starfire yo quería…

-¡Oigan ustedes dos¿Van a conversar todo el día¡Porque nos vendría bien una mano aquí!- a Cyborg y Chico Bestia les había aumentado el trabajo, no porque Starfire se hubiera "entretenido" con la conversación, sino porque los robots ya no intentaban derribar a Rachel, más bien se habían concentrado en los jóvenes

-Ve con ellos Star, necesitan más tu ayuda que yo, estaré bien…

-Como digas Rachel- así la pelirroja descendió para ayudar a sus compañeros, aún preocupada por D, sabía que la joven se encontraba peor de lo que quería aparentar y no resistiría mucho más contra ese rayo, pero si le había dicho que estaría bien entonces debía confiar en su palabra, debía confiar en que podrían regresar juntas a la Torre, a casa…

* * *

Brother Blood combatía solo contra Raven y Robin, a pesar de ser uno contra dos no parecía tener mayores problemas para defenderse de los ataques de ambos Titanes, ya fueran ofensivas individuales o trabajo conjunto, la tecnología de Cyborg añadida a sus propios poderes lo hacían un rival difícil de vencer, aún así con todos estos factores en su contra, sumando el cansancio previo, los jóvenes no se daban por vencidos, sólo este sujeto se interponía entre ellos y el panel de control, si lograban derrotarlo salvarían al mundo de la maldad de Brain. 

-¿Saben por qué aún no he usado mi poder mental contra ustedes?- les decía luego de dejar a ambos en el piso una vez más -porque tengo la esperanza de que ambos entiendan que es inútil, Brain ha ideado un plan perfecto y nada de lo que hagan evitará que conquiste este mundo

-¡Nunca lo entenderemos, así como no entiendo por qué decidiste unirte a alguien como Brain!- Robin de nuevo en pie ayudaba a Raven a levantarse

-Porque hice lo que tú no, me di cuenta que este mundo necesita a alguien como Brain al mando ¡un supremo director que guíe a todos bajo sus enseñanzas!

-Es mentira- le susurró Raven a Robin -él no cree lo que dice, es como si estuviera obligado a decir todas esas tonterías, lo sé

-¿Acaso tus poderes regresaron?

-No necesito mis poderes para darme cuenta que está bajo el control de Brain, tal vez su propio poder mental fue usado en su contra…

-O tal vez hizo un trato con el cerebro, es más fuerte que antes, poder a cambio de obediencia, un típico trato entre sujetos de su calaña

-Si seguimos así no podremos llegar a los controles a tiempo- ambos observaban como a lo lejos un pilar rojo amenazaba con destruir lo que estuviera a su paso, al no escuchar ninguna explosión o algo parecido, pudieron deducir que lo más seguro era que Rachel estuviera conteniendo el rayo ¿pero cuánto más podría resistir?

-Tienes razón Raven, lo distraeré mientras tú desactivas la máquina- ya estaba preparándose para combatir cuando la joven lo interrumpió

-No Robin, tú ya sabes lo que debe hacerse, no podemos perder el tiempo con explicaciones, _yo_ pelearé contra Blood aunque no quieras

-Pero no puedo permitir…

-¿Qué tanto están conspirando? Creo que ya les di suficiente tiempo para descansar, sin importar lo que planeen no podrán vencerme, aunque quizás quieran unos cinco minutos más, el pequeño líder no se ve muy bien- lo dijo mientras observaba a Robin caer por el agotamiento, ahora Raven era quien lo ayudaba, afirmándolo de la cintura con uno de sus brazos tras su cuello, lo llevaba para que descansara un poco, sentado en el suelo y apoyado en la pared el joven observaba como su compañera encaraba al tipo malo

-El pequeño líder estará bien, mientras tanto yo pelearé contra ti y ganaré- Raven se colocó en posición de combate dispuesta a cumplir lo que estaba diciendo

-¡Jajajajajaja! Me haces reír ¿no has pensado en dar clases de auto-confianza? Por lo visto tienes mucho de eso

Raven no respondió, con la vara-bo en sus manos se lanzó contra Brother Blood, atacaba sin descanso con la barra metálica, su adversario detenía sus golpes con sus brazos ahora artificiales, la joven sabía que tenía pocas oportunidades contra esos implantes, así que decidió atacar partes más vulnerables, con un rápido movimiento logró golpear a Blood en sus piernas, derribándolo con una patada.

-Se nota que no deseas darte por vencida- dijo levantándose

-No, _nunca me rendiré como ella lo hizo_… lucharé hasta el final- iba a lanzar un nuevo ataque con su arma, pero esta fue partida en dos por la mano envuelta en energía roja de su oponente, bastó un segundo de titubeo de Raven para que se dejara atrapar del cuello y ser levantada del suelo con violencia

-Eso está muy bien pequeña, sería aburrido si no dieras todo lo que tienes, desafortunadamente para ti, el final _ya_ llegó- la joven colocaba sus manos para evitar ser asfixiada por la terrible fuerza de Brother Blood -sólo tengo una pregunta, dejo que tu novio vea tu muerte o primero lo…- giró hacia donde Robin debía estar, sin soltar a Raven ni disminuir la fuerza en su agarre -¿¡pero qué demonios!?- el joven ya no estaba, Blood buscó por todos lados y lo encontró presionando botones en los controles del anulador -¡no, aléjate de allí maldito mocoso!- soltó a Raven con brusquedad y se lanzó al ataque del petirrojo

-Sólo un poco más…- se dijo a sí mismo Robin, concentrado en su tarea no se percató que Brother Blood se acercaba a él

-_No dejaré que lo lastimes_- con el aliento ya recuperado Raven agarró las dos mitades de la vara-bo y corrió detrás del villano, lanzó con fuerza el pedazo de arma que tenía en su mano izquierda directo a la nuca de su adversario, tal como lo esperaba eso no lo derribó, pero lo detuvo el tiempo necesario para que la Titán pudiera darle alcance

-¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!?- a medio camino de su "presa" fue detenido por Raven, quien en un intento desesperado saltó a su espalda aferrándose con fuerza -¡suéltame!- trataba de quitársela de encima de todas formas pero no podía

-_Si Cyborg tiene una célula de poder en el pecho, entonces él también-_ con la otra mitad del arma y aún esforzándose para no soltarse logró enterrársela, no tan profundo como hubiera deseado, pero lo suficiente para causarle un cortocircuito

-Maldita…- antes de caer inmóvil logró liberarse de Raven arrojándola hasta estrellarla contra la pared

-¡Listo! Lo logré- Robin lo había conseguido, aún incrédulo de que Slade lo hubiera ayudado por segunda vez -ahora Brain será destruido

-Finalmente ¿podemos irnos a casa?- Raven se levantó trabajosamente, aún estaba un poco mareada por la sacudida así que decidió apoyarse contra la pared

-Vamos primero con Rachel y los otros, si lo que nos dijo acerca de que los robots están conectados directamente con Brain es cierto, entonces tendrán que seguir luchando hasta que los misiles alcancen el satélite- iba a acercarse a Raven, pero una risa lo detuvo

-¿En serio crees que todo terminaría tan fácil?

-¡Brother Blood¿Cómo es posible que estés de pie?

-Creo que ambos olvidaron que, al igual que su amigo Cyborg, tengo energía de reserva, que mal…- ambos jóvenes se colocaron en posición de guardia

-No tiene caso que continúes luchando, esto ya se acabó

-¿Estás seguro jovencito? Por qué no le echan una mirada a la ventana- voltearon en la dirección que apuntaba y pudieron verlo, el pilar de energía continuaba allí, y por si fuera poco se había hecho más grande

-Imposible- estaban atónitos, cómo era posible, aún seguían mirando aquella columna, Brother Blood aprovechó su descuido para cargar un rayo y dispararlo a todo poder contra quien lo había derribado

-Adiós- disparó, para cuando se hubieron dado cuenta ya era demasiado tarde para reaccionar

-¡¡¡¡Raven!!!!

* * *

Los Titanes continuaban peleando y Rachel no dejaba de bloquear el rayo, aparentemente debilitado, probablemente una burla de Brain, cual fuera el caso no se dejaría amedrentar, no cuando había llegado hasta aquí, hasta el final, porque aunque fuera a costo de su propia vida acabaría con el líder de la Hermandad del Mal hoy mismo… 

-¡Chicos, buenas noticias!- interrumpió Cyborg los pensamientos de la joven -he detectado el lanzamiento de varios misiles, pronto todo acabará

-¡Ja¿Oíste eso sesos de mantequilla¡Estás perdido!- se burlaba Chico Bestia

-Por fin todo acabó…

-¡Esperen, los misiles se han detenido!- Cyborg miraba atónito los radares en su brazo -¿cómo?

-Un campo magnético- respondieron los robots al unísono -no iba a dejarme expuesto, si afortunadamente lograban desactivar el anulador mi campo me defendería de cualquier ataque externo, en resumen Titanes ¡soy virtualmente invencible!

La oscura pared era lo único que separaba a la energía del rayo y las manos de Rachel, manos que comenzaban a humear debido a que su poder se debilitó enormemente gracias al repentino aumento en la fuerza del láser.

-No… no puedo contenerlo ¡salgan del camino!- los otros veían a Rachel descender, aún esforzándose por evitar el impacto -¡ya me oyeron¡Muévanse!- el trío reaccionó y salió de la trayectoria, pero los robots no, con su mira sobre la joven dispararon todos a un punto, su costado

-¡Rachel!- Starfire inmediatamente usó sus poderes para alejar los disparos

Los rayos de la tamaraniana evitaron que Rachel fuera atacada nuevamente, los androides se arrojaron hacia la energía, consumiéndose en ésta, como si quisieran alimentar el poder del rayo, ahora la joven del futuro estaba apoyándose sobre sus rodillas contra el piso, encorvando su cuerpo por la fuerza, pero siempre con los brazos levantados y sin dejar de sangrar del costado y las piernas.

-No podré evitar que se estrelle… ya no tengo… _¡oh no! Raven…-_ mientras seguía con su intento de bloquear el rayo se percató que estaba desapareciendo -_Raven por favor… debes ser fuerte_ ¡resiste!

-¡Rachel, debes salir de allí!- les gritaban sus amigos, sin percatarse que hace un momento la joven estaba desvaneciéndose

-Lo contendré mientras ustedes escapan para apoyar a Raven y Robin

"_Los distraeré mientras ustedes escapan y se recuperan para combatir más tarde"_

-No podemos dejarte aquí ¡morirás!

"_No podemos dejarte solo ¡te matarán!"_

-Saben que esto es lo último que puedo hacer por ustedes chicos, por eso se los suplico ¡váyanse!

"_Últimamente no me he comportado como el líder que se supone que soy, por eso ahora te lo ordeno ¡váyanse!"_

_-¿Qué es esto¿Qué son estas imágenes? No recuerdo haber… sí, estaba muy cansada, pero recuerdo que esto pasó, Nightwing me dejó al cuidado de Cyborg, él… trataba de protegernos, arriesgó su vida para permitirnos escapar, pero antes de eso… me dijo algo que no logro recordar, algo que nadie mencionó antes… todos estaban presentes, ellos me dijeron que murió en un combate contra el ejército de Brain, pero nunca mencionaron que luchó solo, murió por mi culpa y aún así se despidió de mí, palabras que no logro recordar por más que lo intente… _¡argh! Pero ya no importa, ahora que voy a morir no importa nada…

"_¿Vienes?"_

"_No soy una heroína, confía en mí, si supieras quien soy realmente, no me querrías contigo"_

"_Sé lo suficiente"_

"_¿Está todo bien?"_

"_No puedo decirlo ¿estás seguro de tenerla con nosotros?"_

"_No del todo, pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad"_

"_Robin, estamos aquí para ayudarte"_

"_Raven ¿qué estás… ¡tienes que salir¡Slade¡Él te destruirá!_

"_Robin tu corazón. Estás en peligro, tienes que confiar en mí, Slade no está aquí, no está en la torre"_

"_¡No¡Está aquí¡Es real¡Lo he visto!_

"_Entonces déjame verlo… a través de tus ojos"_

"_¿Cómo lo haces Robin?"_

"_¿Hacer qué?"_

"_Mantener la esperanza, después de todo lo que pasó, todo lo que hice… ¿cómo supiste que todo se resolvería?"_

"_Gracias a ti, no te das cuenta Raven, pero eres la persona más esperanzada que conozco, desde el día que naciste dijeron que eras malvadas, que fuiste creada para hacer cosas abominables, pero tú deseabas más, mantuviste la esperanza y te atreviste a creer que podías ser una heroína"_

"_Creí que todo había terminado y ahora de repente…"_

"_Tienes toda tu vida por delante, puedes decidir tu propio destino"_

"_Supongo que al final, realmente no hay final, sólo nuevos comienzos"_

"_Raven… le propondré matrimonio a Starfire"_

"…"

"_Ella me ama… y yo también la quiero mucho, pero…"_

"_¿Por qué me dices todo esto? Lo que hagas con tu vida te concierne a ti y sólo a ti, no debes entregar explicaciones a nadie, mucho menos a mí"_

"_Sí lo sé, es sólo que… sólo que…"_

"_Es sólo que nuestra conversación acabó, si me disculpas tengo cosas importantes que hacer"_

"_¿Podrías posponer tu meditación un momento? Sé que es importante que mantengas tus poderes y emociones bajo control…"_

"_No necesito meditar para lograrlo, ya no… encontré una forma más efectiva para obtener el control, encontré que al igual que esta conversación… __**algunas cosas son innecesarias…**__"_

"_Raven… ¿por qué?"_

"Raven, lo que quería decirte es que_ lo siento, lamento haber sido un cobarde, todos me ven como el valiente e intrépido líder, pero no soy más que un hombre temeroso de admitir mis verdaderos sentimientos… es cierto que quiero a Starfire, pero la quiero como si fuera mi hermana, la persona a quien realmente amo eres tú Raven y en verdad lamento no haber tenido el valor necesario para decírtelo, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho nada de esto hubiera sucedido, debí estar contigo, ayudarte a lidiar con todo esto… pero tenía miedo a tu reacción, que no sintieras nada por mí… escondiéndome detrás de una relación que pudo ser un desastre de continuar, lastimando a alguien más… tantas cosas que deseo decirte Raven, pero ya no podrá ser… porque moriré por ti, para salvarte… ya que estoy seguro, lo sé, eres la única capaz de salvar al mundo, la única que puede darles nuevamente un futuro… recuérdalo siempre…_

…_te amo"_

-Dick…

-No puede ser…

-Es increíble

-Por X'Hal…

Boquiabiertos observaban los tres Titanes a Rachel, y con razón, ya que aunque quisieran negarlo habían perdido la esperanza con relación a la supervivencia de la joven, pero ahora de nuevo en pie Dark Raven, Rachel Roth emanaba energía desde sus ojos, boca y sobretodo sus manos, con fuerzas renovadas la delgada pared crecía hasta transformarse en un rayo negro capaz de contrarrestar al rojo, elevándose hasta perderse de la vista de los presentes.

_-Por ti, les daré un futuro Dick, sin importar qué…_

* * *

Podía sentirlo… el viento golpeándome el rostro, las lágrimas escapando de mis ojos y el fuerte sentimiento que gritaba en todo mi ser "¡no le dejes ir!" aquella voz era lo que me impulsaba a intentar salvarle sin importar nada más… 

Allá no podía moverme, todos mis músculos estaban paralizados, iba a morir, lo sabía, pero ni siquiera parpadeaba, fue cuando me salvó, ninguno le vio venir, ninguno notó en qué instante me apartó del camino, aunque todos fuimos testigos de cómo el impacto le hizo estrellarse contra la ventana y salir volando fuera del edificio…

Su burla no se hizo esperar, pero ni me molesté en escucharlo; sólo pasó un segundo para decidirme a saltar y tratar de darle alcance, era suficiente de tantas dudas, tenían razón, _ella _tenía razón…

_-Eso fue lo que pasó, eso fue lo que hice… yo fui la única culpable de lo que le sucedió a la Tierra_

_-Entonces es verdad, no existe forma de evitar mi destino, tarde o temprano seré responsable de la destrucción del planeta, del universo…_

_-¡Claro que existe forma de evitarlo! Por eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte, para que no cometas el mismo error que yo cometí, sólo tienes que confiar en mí…_

_-¿Cómo¡¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti, cómo puedo confiar en alguien que no pierde esa tonta sonrisa a pesar de todo lo que hiciste?!_

_-¿Por qué no habría de sonreír?- _mi paciencia rebalsó el límite y no pude evitar darle una fuerte bofetada

_-¿Por qué lo haces?- _trataba de ser fuerte, de recuperar el control, pocas veces solía perderlo y esta vez no sería una de ellas, no le demostraría debilidad alguna a la persona más débil que he visto… yo misma

_-Porque el sonreír para mí significa dos cosas: esperanza, ya que aún existen posibilidades de salvar al futuro de Brain y sobretodo del "demonio". El otro motivo es que esta sonrisa me recuerda que puedo sentir libremente…_

_-¿A costa de qué? Casi todos ellos, mis amigos ¡¿qué caso tiene sentir si ellos no están?!_

_-No lo tiene es verdad, por eso te lo pido ¡te lo suplico! No temas a tus sentimientos, aprovecha esta oportunidad, mientras tus poderes regresan ¡vive tus emociones! No lo pienses tanto, a veces es mucho mejor dejarse guiar por tus sentimientos y corazón en vez de encerrarse a analizar las cosas una y otra vez sin llegar a nada… por favor no trates de lidiar con esto sola, porque no lo estás, pedir ayuda no es signo de debilidad, sino de fortaleza, porque tienes la fuerza para reconocer que necesitas una mano y tus amigos están dispuestos a dártela… sólo debes aceptarla, sé que esto es nuevo para ti, pero no temas enfrentarlo, no temas vivirlo… esa es la clave Raven, la respuesta a tus dudas_

_-Eso suena muy tentador, pero creo que olvidas una cosa, mis poderes volverán tarde o temprano- _debía admitirlo sus palabras eran ciertas, mas difíciles de cumplir, si "vivía" como ella decía pondría en riesgo a todos a mi alrededor con mis poderes gracias a mis emociones liberadas, además acostumbrarme a sentir como cualquier otra persona será fantástico hasta que mis poderes regresen, y sin que me haya pasado antes _sé_ que la pérdida será inmensa y no creo estar dispuesta a vivir tal decepción… no, no podía hacerlo, no me arriesgaría así, ni a mis amigos…

_-Tienes razón, tus poderes volverán por eso…_

_-¡Por eso nada¡No necesito que nadie se inmiscuya en __mi__ vida¡Puedo arreglármelas perfectamente por __mi__ cuenta¡Seré capaz de controlar al demonio a diferencia de __ti__!- _a pesar de que mi tono de voz era más fuerte de lo acostumbrado intentaba no reflejar la rabia y frustración que sentía en el momento, aunque sabía que era inútil, ella podía sentirlas gracias a los poderes empáticos, por lo que quedaba sólo resignarse -_por favor vete, deseo estar sola_

_-Me iré, pero tú no estarás sola, aunque quisieras no podrías…_

Es cierto, no estoy sola, nunca lo estaré, porque existen personas que están conmigo, personas a quienes les importo, personas que me quieren, una persona que me ama, me ama sí, me ama así como yo le amo y porque te amo es que no dejaré que mueras…

-¡Robin!

Gritó la joven con todas sus fuerzas, iban a medio camino de estrellarse cuando pudo alcanzar al inconsciente líder, suavemente sujetó con ambas manos su rostro y se acercó a él, olvidándose de todo lo demás lo besó, ese simple acto fue lo que inició todo. Raven fue envuelta por una energía familiar, rodeando también a Robin, en pocos segundos ambos se _unieron_ en la forma de un gran cuervo con bordes blancos. La majestuosa e imponente ave se elevó rápidamente, atravesando el estrellado cielo, continuaba sin detenerse y cada vez más rápido…

* * *

Las cosas no marchaban de acuerdo a lo planeado, lograron ubicar su posición, eso era más de lo que esperaba de ellos, tal vez estos jóvenes eran rivales a su altura, pero sobrevivir contra sus robots, repeler el rayo por tanto tiempo e inclusive regresárselo eran posibilidades que ni siquiera llegó a considerar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Brain se sentía inseguro, viendo la victoria cada vez más lejos. 

-¡Amo, el escudo pierde potencia¡Ya no resistirá más!- el poder de Rachel les había dado alcance, desintegrando el rayo por completo la energía negra hizo impacto con el campo electromagnético del satélite, intercambiando los papeles de hace unos momentos

-¡Resistirá¡Concentra todo el poder!

Todo el poder fue concentrado en reforzar sus defensas, logrando detener el feroz ataque, aunque consumiendo toda la energía en el proceso, por el momento el SB-48 era como cualquier satélite normal de comunicaciones, sin láser y sin campo de fuerza, pero al menos estaba a salvo, o eso era lo que creían sus tripulantes. El poder de Rachel dejó completamente indefenso a Brain, por lo que no estaba preparado para lo que seguía…

-Señor, un objeto extraño se dirige hacia nosotros, no puede ser un misil, es más pequeño y más rápido…

-No… no puede estar pasando esto… se suponía… se suponía que todo era perfecto… debía ganar ¡así lo planeé!- desesperado, así era como estaba el líder de la Hermandad del Mal, el ahora arma más poderosa no podía evitar el fin, _su_ fin…

-No debe preocuparse amo, estoy aquí, siempre lo he estado y no lo dejaré ahora cuando más lo necesita, puede que nuestro final haya llegado, pero por favor permítame acompañarlo hasta el infierno y preparar su lugar en éste

-Monsieur Mallah, usted…

El cuervo resplandeciente partió al satélite en dos, atravesándolo a gran velocidad lo hizo explotar casi inmediatamente, sin oportunidad de regenerarse como sus robots, las partes quedaron dispersas en el frío espacio, olvidadas e inútiles como chatarra espacial, poniéndole fin a lo que pudo ser una tiranía bajo las ordenes del ser más despreciable sobre la Tierra: The Brain.

Mientras tanto el ave regresaba a la ciudad de París, allí las cosas parecían regresar a la calma, los robots sin el control del satélite se desactivaron prácticamente solos, siendo fuertes candidatos para el triturador de basura.

Rachel por su parte y por increíble que parezca, permanecía en pie, rehusándose a caer esperaba a Raven y a Robin, si iba a morir por lo menos vería a todos sus amigos antes de desfallecer, por suerte no tuvo que esperar mucho, el cuervo aterrizó donde ella y los otros tres Titanes se encontraban, disolviéndose en los dos jóvenes, con un Robin consciente y recuperado de sus heridas. D sólo pudo sonreír ante esto y a duras penas decir unas palabras…

-Están vivos- sujetando su costado, cayó de espaldas ya sin fuerzas para sostenerse, los muchachos reaccionaron rápido, pero antes de poder ayudarla, Raven ya la tenía sujeta

-Voy a curarte- levantó una de sus manos, pero antes de que brillara azul fue detenida por la quemada mano de Rachel

-No… es… necesario, así estoy… bien

-No, no estás bien… si no hago nada morirás- los ojos de Raven se convirtieron sin notarlo en refugio de sus lágrimas

-Lo sé… pero así… lo he decidido

-Rachel, gracias por toda tu ayuda- le decía Robin inclinándose hacia la joven -si no fuera por ti, no hubiéramos vencido, además…- del oído se sacó el transmisor -gracias a ti podremos localizar a Slade y ponerlo tras las rejas

-Lo siento, pero…- sin mover un músculo sus ojos brillaron blanco y su mano negra -hice una… promesa… si encuentran a… Slade, no será por… mi causa- el aparato en la mano de Robin fue envuelto con su poder y destruido por completo, al principio el joven se sorprendió e incluso se molestó un poco, pero cambió su actitud rápidamente

-Entiendo- dijo con calma arrojando los escombros fuera de su mano -descuida, tarde o temprano lo encontraremos- D sonrió mientras dirigía su mirada hacia uno de los Titanes

-Garfield… sin importar qué pase… no pierdas nunca… esa personalidad tan… tan…

-Particular- continuó Raven al percatarse de la búsqueda de palabras de quien estaba en sus brazos

-…Que tienes… siempre existe esperanza… no lo olvides… una broma siempre es necesaria… por mala que sea…

-Está bien- Chico Bestia junto a Cyborg y Starfire lloraban sin parar, despreocupados de que alguien los viera así, sólo les importaba expresar lo que sentían ante esta despedida

-Cy… fuiste como… el hermano que nunca tuve… padre algunas veces… gracias… sin importar lo que pase conmigo… nunca lo olvidaré…

-No digas eso D, aún puedes regresar a tu época

-No… no puedo, porque… ya no existe- el cuerpo de Rachel comenzó a desaparecer

-¡Amiga tu cuerpo…!

-Star… a ti te debo una disculpa… perdón por mentirte… juré que… no lo usaría de nuevo… y mantuve mi palabra

-Quieres decir que sólo fue…

-Un espectáculo de luces… no necesitaste mi ayuda para…

-Amiga mía no debes preocuparte, admiro que no hayas roto tu palabra y lo que hiciste… me ayudó a darme cuenta de mi propia situación, gracias

Rachel le sonrió mientras sus ojos se humedecían, volteó a observar a Robin y las lágrimas no pudieron evitar derramarse. Estaba por desaparecer, pero no se iría hasta decir una última cosa…

-Raven… por favor, no olvides… lo que… te dije- la joven con la cabeza baja negó con ligeros movimientos mientras le respondía con una voz que intentaba sonar firme

-No, no lo haré, porque tú tenías razón sólo que no quería escuchar… no quise admitir la verdad de tus palabras, ya que tú para mí eras…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por sus propios sollozos -muchas gracias… Rachel- con las lágrimas corriendo libres por su rostro, la joven Titán acercó el translúcido cuerpo de D hacia ella y lo abrazó con fuerza

El sol apareció en la ciudad indicando el inicio de un nuevo día y cinco jóvenes lo recibieron melancólicos; "Rachel morirá en esta batalla" Robin estaba equivocado, ella sí sobrevivió a la batalla, no murió, simplemente dejó de existir…

* * *

Luego de un par de días, París y Jump City habían vuelto a la normalidad, después de la destrucción de Brain, los robots no fueron amenaza y el resto de los villanos no resultaron mayor problema para los héroes, los miembros de la Hermandad del Mal fueron arrestados, exceptuando a Brother Blood que desapareció sin dejar rastro, posiblemente para reorganizar sus asuntos en H.I.V.E. Por otro lado Madame Rouge fue puesta tras las rejas, con una condena bastante larga, pero que estaba dispuesta a cumplir. 

Ahora los Titanes nuevamente en la Torre-T festejaban junto a todos sus nuevos amigos esta gran victoria para los buenos, ni Raven o alguno de los otros cuatro mencionaron algo sobre Rachel, no creyeron necesario que ellos conocieran todos los detalles, bueno excepto por supuesto a Jinx y Kid Flash quienes la habían conocido…

-¿En serio vives en este lugar tan grande?

-Sí, vivo aquí con mis amigos

-¿Y crees que algún día podamos vivir aquí contigo Raven?

-Claro, pero primero deben terminar su entrenamiento con los monjes, no olviden que ellos se ofrecieron para enseñarles a usar sus poderes correctamente

-Pero a veces son taaaan aburridos- le decía Timmy con su inseparable manta azul -es mucho mejor estar contigo, las cosas son más emocionantes ¿recuerdas cuando te enfrentaste con esa otra chica o contra esa mujer que se estiraba todas¡Estuviste grandiosa!

-…- Raven con Teether en brazos se inclinó hacia los pequeños -no lo estuve, verán la verdad es que…- Kid le contó todo lo sucedido en aquella batalla, cada detalle que pudo apreciar -si no fuera por ustedes, yo no estaría aquí ahora… Timmy, Teether, Melvin, Bobby… gracias por… salvarme- sólo eran niños, para qué confundirlos con cosas tan complicadas como lo son los viajes en el tiempo

-Escúchenme todos por favor- les decía Robin dispuesto a dar un discurso -como líder de los Jóvenes Titanes quería agradecerles por toda su ayuda, sin ustedes la Hermandad del Mal hubiera triunfado y esta ciudad sería la primera de muchas en ser destruida, por esa razón queremos que formen parte del equipo como Titanes Honorarios- lo decía mostrando un comunicador, él y sus cuatro compañeros comenzaron a entregarlos, fue cuando Raven se detuvo frente a uno de los presentes

-¿Qué sucede, no crees que pueda ser parte de tu equipo?- Jinx con los brazos cruzados la miraba desafiante -¿no confías en mí?

-Después de todo lo que me contaron de ti, todo lo que hiciste junto a Madame Rouge…- la pelirrosa se sorprendió y recordó inmediatamente cuando se había rendido ante Brain -yo quería darte las gracias, sin tu ayuda Rach… bien… no hubiera podido vencer a Rouge y salvar a estos niños- le extendió el comunicador -Jinx, eres una persona en quien _sé_ puedo confiar, por eso quiero que tengas esto

_-No es tan diferente como pensaba_- la joven recibió el aparato -eso no me lo esperaba, no sé que decir…

-Gracias me parece bien

-Sí, gracias… aunque tú deberías ser la agradecida, ahora que estoy de tu lado no debes preocuparte por que te dé una paliza- decía provocándola

-No recuerdo haberme preocupado, es más, no recuerdo que me hayas dado una paliza, si no me equivoco siempre ha sido al revés

-Podemos cambiar eso

-Cuando quieras- ambas se miraban sonriendo, tal vez contrario a lo que pensaban, podrían llegar a ser amigas, un poco competitivas entre sí, pero amigas al fin…

-¡Amigos, amigos!- llamaba entusiasmada Starfire a todos -quería conservar este momento en el que nos encontramos reunidos con este aparato terrícola llamado cámara fotográfica- decía mostrando el mencionado aparato

-Oye es una de esas que sacan fotos al instante ¿de dónde la sacaste Star?- preguntaba Chico Bestia

-La adquirí en mi último viaje al centro comercial

-Muy bien, ya oyeron a la chica, formen un grupo

Así todos reunidos, incluida Raven quien no pudo rechazar la petición de cierto petirrojo, se tomaron la foto que Starfire quería, después de eso la fiesta siguió su curso normal. La tamaraniana con la fotografía en sus manos se acercó a Raven.

-Amiga mía ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?

-Por supuesto Starfire- ambas se dirigieron hacia el pasillo para poder hablar con tranquilidad -¿ocurre algo malo?

-No, no es eso, verás Raven, quería darte esto- le dio el objeto que tenía en sus manos y la joven lo recibió un poco confusa

-Pero yo pensé que tú…

-Es cierto, pero más que querer un recuerdo de todos mis amigos, deseo que tú jamás olvides que estamos aquí contigo dispuestos a ayudarte en lo que sea, no tienes porqué reprimirte en ti misma cuando no hay necesidad de ello

-Gracias Star

Raven observaba con alegría la fotografía, no estaba sola, ya lo sabía, no había porqué intentar solucionar todo por su cuenta, en especial con medidas tan horribles como lo es olvidar tus sentimientos, dejar de ser un humano…

-Srta. Roth…

Existían estas personas, sus amigos…

-Srta. Roth…

Quienes jamás la abandonarían…

-Srta. Roth…

Quienes jamás la abandonaron…

-¡Rachel Roth!- la joven se sobresaltó un poco por oír su nombre tan fuerte y rápidamente escondió la foto entre el libro que tenía en el escritorio- ¿podría decirnos en qué consiste la regla de Hund?

-Cuando existen dos o más orbitales sin llenar, de la misma energía, la configuración con energía mínima coloca a los electrones en diferentes orbitales, en lugar de aparearlos en el mismo lugar

-Emmm… muy bien, continuando con la clase…- así la profesora se volteó hacia la pizarra

-Vaya Raven, eso estuvo cerca, si no hubieses respondido seguro que llama a tu madre- le comentaba entre susurros su compañera -la Srta. Markov es toda una bruja para su edad, debería conseguirse un novio

-No digas esas cosas Melvin, a veces no es tan mala cuando la conoces… y en vez de preocuparte en buscar un novio para alguien más, deberías preocuparte por el tuyo, Timmy se ha puesto muy obsesivo con el entrenamiento últimamente

-Pues parece que tu novio es su maestro- Rachel le dio una mirada fría y seria -jeje, sólo bromeaba no tienes que ponerte así, emmm a propósito hoy vas a salir con él ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, después de clases iremos a Steel City, ya sabes, a saludar a los amigos y felicitar a Victor por su trabajo como líder de los Titanes Este

Raven o Rachel Roth, como la conocían todas las personas comunes, miraba con una sonrisa poco habitual en ella a través de la ventana, no podía esperar a que la clase terminara, estaba ansiosa de ver a sus amigos, aquellos que la ayudaron a resolver su problema con Trigon, derrotando a su lado maligno le dieron una segunda oportunidad, viviendo todo lo que no pudo como una joven normal, ahora disfrutaba de cada momento en su vida, disfrutaba de aquellos a su alrededor, sus amigos, su madre, su novio, aquel novio que esperaba afuera con su motocicleta y lentes oscuros mirando hacia donde ella debía estar.

-Te hice una promesa Raven y mientras viva no dejaré de cumplirla…

**

* * *

**

Desplomándome sobre la silla... ¡ufff! 18 capítulos, no creí que llegaría a tanto, y tampoco que podría llegar a más de los 100 reviews, todo gracias a ustedes.

Pero no crean que esto termina aquí, es el último capítulo sí, pero no el final... aún falta el epílogo, va a ser cortito eso sí, por lo que trataré de terminarlo antes de que una nueva ola de deberes me vaya a llevar (por si acaso ya estoy usando mi flotador).

En este capítulo traté de aclarar todo lo que pude, ojalá lo haya hecho bien, de cualquier forma si aún no entienden algo de la historia digánmelo e intentaré responderles cuando suba el epílogo.

Nos vemos pronto, o al menos intentaré que sea pronto.

Raven Forever.

Atte: K.o.N


	19. Epílogo: Promesas

**Hola, aquí el epílogo al fin :)**

**Sobre el final, si no se entendió muy bien trata de que los Titanes están celebrando y se toman una foto, Star le da esa foto a Raven y ésta se queda viendola y pensando en sus amigos. Imaginen un acercamiento a esta imagen y cuando se aleja podemos ver el rostro de Rachel contemplando la fotografía unos 10 años en el futuro.**

**Eso es un resumen, espero que haya quedado un poco más entendible :)**

**Tal vez al final me puse un poco "romanticona" digamos que de repente me poseyó mi parte femenina jejeje... aún así espero que les guste el epílogo y los invito a enviarme un último review (en esta historia).**

**Raven Forever.**

**Atte: K.oN**

* * *

Epílogo: Promesas

Su enemigo era muy fuerte y su arma lo convertía en un adversario formidable, estaba claro que los simples puños no serían suficientes, por esa razón sin que se diera cuenta, el pobre hombre colocó una bomba en la puerta y se lanzó al ataque, logrando hacer retroceder a su oponente presionó el detonador y con eso pudo decir adiós al guardián de la puerta, consiguiendo lo que más anhelaba en esos momentos, su propia carne y sangre.

Todos los demás resplandores que se liberaron a causa de esto fueron guiados a través de las dimensiones por una mujer muy poderosa, ésta traspasó todo ese inmenso poder hacia otra un poco más mayor que ella.

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-Completamente, debo aprender a controlar a los espíritus caídos de Azarath para poder detener al demonio…

-No me refiero a eso, quiero decir si estás segura de ocultarle a tu hija el hecho de que estás viva

-Lo sé, pero aunque sea doloroso es mejor, ella debe luchar por su cuenta, si yo estuviera allí, probablemente se confiaría e inconscientemente estaría dándole terreno al demonio, sé que Raven estaría de acuerdo conmigo

-Si así lo deseas Arella, ahora tengo que irme

-Gracias, no sólo por esto, sino también por salvarme allá en Azarath

-No hay nada que agradecer vieja amiga, lo mejor será que te enfoques en concentrar el poder, lograrlo a la perfección puede tomar años

-Tienes razón, gracias por tus consejos Lillith- así la joven se transportó hacia otro lugar, dejando a Arella concentrada en su tarea -no permitiré que el poder de tu padre te domine hija mía, haré que seas libre Raven, libre para vivir, es una promesa…

* * *

Raven observaba a través de la ventana del cuarto principal de la torre-T, la ciudad lucía tranquila, como si nunca hubiera sucedido la invasión de la Hermandad del Mal, pensar que fue hace menos de una semana, la joven se encontraba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se percató de una presencia acercándosele. 

-Pareces feliz ¿puedo saber en qué piensas?

-Realmente en nada muy importante, Robin…- lo miró de reojo sin cambiar la expresión en su rostro -¿recuerdas lo que sucedió en la torre allá en París?

-No mucho, luego de desactivar el anulador vi a Blood apuntándote con su arma, en ese momento sólo pensaba en que debía salvarte, después de eso sentí el rayo y creo que me desmayé, porque luego sólo recuerdo estar parado frente a Rachel y los demás…

-Ya veo…

-Pero, cuando estaba inconsciente pude sentir una calidez inundando todo mi ser- Raven se sorprendió y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzada -y de algún modo sabía que eras tú, eso me ayudó a no temer más, te amo Raven, sin importar nada más, te amo…- el joven se quitó el antifaz -…como el héroe y como el que se esconde detrás de éste

La joven estaba maravillada con esos profundos ojos azules, casi hipnotizada llevó una mano al rostro del muchacho, pasaron unos segundos que parecieron minutos y ella cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos acompañados de una dulce sonrisa.

-Dick… no soy muy buena con las palabras- se acercó y lo besó, un beso gentil que el petirrojo correspondió -pero quiero estar con el héroe y con quien se esconde detrás de éste- con la otra mano le quitó el antifaz para volver a colocárselo a Robin, le susurró unas palabras al oído y luego se alejó un poco

-Lo prometo- sujetó a Raven de las manos y le dijo algo al oído

-Me parece justo

Ambos sonriendo y tomados de las manos regresaron su vista a la pacífica ciudad que era bañada por el sol matutino…

"_Promete que __sin importar lo que pase__, esos ojos no dejarán de mirarme a mí y sólo a mí"_

"_Así como tu sonrisa y todo tu ser serán míos y sólo míos"_

Incierto, el futuro puede ser incierto, pero mientras lo construyamos junto a quienes amamos no hay nada que temer, sin importar lo que algunos crean que está escrito, sin importar lo terrible que parezcan las cosas, algo que Raven ha logrado aprender…

* * *

**Finalmente, después de más de un año... gracias a todos por su apoyo mis amigos, saben una cosa estaba pensando en hacer de mi historia un comic... en realidad VOY a hacer de la historia un comic, a pesar del trabajo que tome y el tiempo me que voy a tardar, probablemente más que lo escrito je, pero bueno ya tomé una decisión y se los dijo por si quieren verlo, lo subiré a mi página del deviant.**

**Gracias por los reviews enviados, y si creen que con esto voy a dejar de molestar se equivocan. Planeo seguir subiendo más historias hasta que la neurona de la imaginación muera (lo cual espero no sea pronto).**

**Raven Forever.**

**Atte: K.o.N**


End file.
